Si no te hubiera conocido
by Canulita Pech
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si llegaras tarde a la vida del amor de tu vida? ¿Lucharías por el o te darías por vencida? Candy se dará cuenta que la vida no siempre es color de rosa, que el amor no siempre trae felicidad y que a veces sería mejor no haberlo conocido. Terryfic, ambientado en la época actual, para adultos. EN EDICIÓN CAP. 24.
1. Capítulo 1- El mensaje de Anthony

El celular de Candy marcaba las 4:00 de la mañana, cuando su fastidiosa alarma comenzó a sonar. A pesar de tener casi un año despertando diariamente a la misma hora, todavía le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse al primer timbre.

Con mucha torpeza, la joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, buscó el celular entre el montón de cosas que estaban regadas en el buró, con toda la mala intención de posponer su alarma 10 minutos más. Al momento de cogerlo, miró de reojo la pantalla del aparato y observó que tenía una notificación nueva.

 **"3 mensajes nuevos"**

Fue lo primero que pudo leer al desbloquear el teléfono y por un instante pensó que se trataba de algún recado de su madre, o tal vez, de algunas palabras lindas de Albert, su novio en turno.

Para salir de dudas, Candy entró a la aplicación de WhatsApp, solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía registrado el número del remitente y no pudo evitar preguntarse quién había sido la persona que había intentado comunicarse con ella, a las dos de la mañana.

Después de meditarlo algunos segundos, la joven abrió los mensajes para salir de dudas.

" **Candy, sé que me pediste que no volviera a buscarte, pero la verdad es que no he podido olvidarte"**

" **No sé si todavía lo recuerdes, pero hoy se cumplió un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, lo sé, porque f** **ue** **el mismo día que cumpl** **ió** **años mi madre"**

" **Este es mi nuevo número, el otro lo perdí, además de que me tenías bloqueado. Por favor, no me ignores, me gustaría mucho retomar el contacto y tal vez, con el tiempo, volver a verte"**

Candy miró rápidamente la fecha en su teléfono - **"17 de marzo"** \- Decía el artefacto, e instantáneamente, su mente voló hacia un año atrás.

Ella recordó la fiesta sorpresa que Anthony le había organizado a su madre, con motivo de su cumpleaños; también recordó que a la mitad del festejo, él la había llevado al patio trasero de la casa para platicar de algo "urgente".

\- Bebé, por favor perdóname, te juro que solo ocurrió una vez y no significó nada para mí. Yo estaba demasiado borracho y no sabía lo que hacía – Suplicaba Anthony, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

La joven de ojos verdes, sabía que por mucho que se esforzara, nunca podría olvidar la traición, ni el engaño de su novio. Él, en una estúpida fiesta, se había acostado con una compañera de trabajo y no conforme con eso, la había embarazado, tirando a la basura dos años de hermosa relación.

\- Sí, te perdono, pero eso no significa que voy a seguir contigo, así que por favor no vuelvas a buscarme – Le dijo la rubia, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, sin siquiera despedirse.

Candy lloró amargamente durante todo el trayecto a su departamento, ella no podía creer que el malnacido de su novio la hubiera engañado con otra, después de todo el amor que juraba tenerle. La decepcionada muchacha le marcó a Stear, su mejor amigo, para verlo esa misma tarde. Ella necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó por él a su casa y después se fueron a un bar, donde se tomaron una botella entera de tequila entre los dos.

\- ¡Que buena peda me puse ese día! - Se dijo a sí misma y casi al instante soltó una sonora carcajada, tan solo de recordar todas las estupideces que los dos habían hecho y dicho en ese lugar.

De repente, Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que se trataba de Stear, ella estaba segura de que su ataque de risa lo había despertado.

\- Adelante – Gritó ella y pocos segundos después, una cabeza con cabellos negros, ojos color café claro y lentes tipo hípster, se asomó por la puerta.

\- Güera, ¿todavía sigues aquí? Son las 5:00 de la mañana y tú ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa. ¿Qué no piensas ir a trabajar? – Le preguntó el joven, con un semblante de genuina preocupación.

Después del rompimiento con Anthony, Candy se había mudado al departamento de su mejor amigo. Ellos se habían conocido pocos días después de que ella hubiera llegado a la ciudad y él se había ganado rápidamente su confianza y sobretodo su cariño, en cuestión de pocos meses. Ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto inseparables, debido a su forma de ser tan parecida. Stear era una persona muy alegre que vivía de manera despreocupada y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien más lo necesitara.

\- Recibí un mensaje de Tony, quiere que nos veamos – Le soltó la rubia, fingiendo indiferencia - ¿Puedes creer que ha pasado un año desde que terminamos? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba – Ella le pasó su celular a Stear para que leyera los mensajes.

Aunque lo negaba, Candy tampoco había podido olvidar a su ex, después de todo, ella nunca había amado a ningún hombre, como lo había amado a él. En más de una ocasión, el solo hecho de recordar su nombre, había hecho que su corazón se estremeciera completamente.

\- ¿Y piensas hacer? ¿Vas a volver a verlo? – Indagó Stear - Por ahí me dijeron que hace poco nació su hijo, además, también escuché que se había separado de Eliza. Al parecer esos dos nunca pudieron llevarse bien... Bueno, ¿quién podría llevarse bien con esa mujer? – Ahora fue el joven quien soltó una ruidosa risa.

\- Para serte sincera, no creo aceptar la invitación de Anthony. Hace un año él tomó su camino y yo hice lo mismo, e independientemente de eso, sabes bien que estoy saliendo con Albert – Respondió Candy, mientras terminaba de vestirse para ir al trabajo.

\- Es lo mejor – Le contestó el pelinegro y después le regresó su celular.

Una vez que Candy estuvo lista, salió del departamento, no sin antes darle un beso tronado al cachete de su mejor amigo. La joven corrió hasta la parada de autobús y por un momento pensó que no alcanzaría el transporte de personal, el cual pasaba diariamente a las 5:30 de la mañana. Ella se sintió aliviada al ver a sus compañeros del hotel, quienes también estaban esperando el camión, sentados en una banca.

La rubia solía dormirse durante todo el recorrido que el transporte hacía para llegar hasta el hotel. Pero ese día, su mente estaba mucho más despierta que de costumbre, tal pareciera que todos los recuerdos de Anthony habían decidido regresar al mismo tiempo a su cabeza.

Ella recordó el día en que lo conoció, había sido cuatro años atrás, cuando ella, una joven recién egresada de la carrera de gastronomía, acababa de llegar a Nueva York en busca de una oportunidad de trabajo. A sus 22 años, Candy estaba llena de sueños e ilusiones y tenía una sola meta en la vida, convertirse en una chef exitosa y reconocida.

Los recuerdos de su primer día de empleo se hicieron presentes en su mente.

\- Señores, buenas tardes, les presentó a Candy, a partir de hoy ella va a trabajar con nosotros, así que les pido de favor que sean amables con ella – Les dijo el encargado de cocina, al resto de los cocineros.

Candy les sonrió a todos y al momento de observar a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta era la única mujer en esa cocina; Anthony, un muchacho bastante guapo, de ojos azules, cabello dorado y piel apiñonada, no dudó en acercarse, los ojos verdes de la bella cocinera, lo habían cautivado. Cerca de un año después, ellos ya eran novios y pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, ambos se entendían tan bien en todos los aspectos, que parecía que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

\- Si tan solo hubiera sabido cómo iba a terminar todo – murmuró Candy, para sus adentros.

La voz del chofer, avisándole que tenía que bajar, la hizo reaccionar y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente absorta en sus pensamientos

\- Vamos Candy, hoy será un excelente día – Se dijo a sí misma, mientras trataba de animarse un poco.

En un par de semanas más, Candy cumpliría un año trabajando en el hotel "Plaza". Ella había renunciado a su último trabajo para no tener que encontrarse con Anthony diariamente, ya que estaba consciente de que eso sería algo muy doloroso para los dos, además de que quería evitarse los chismes y las habladurías de sus compañeros.

La joven se había refugiado en su nuevo trabajo y durante el tiempo que llevaba laborando ahí, ella había recibido un ascenso y también el reconocimiento del "empleado del mes" del departamento de alimentos y bebidas.

La rubia era muy querida y admirada por sus compañeros, porque aunque las cosas anduvieran mal, ella siempre era amable con ellos y siempre tenía alguna palabra de aliento o una gran sonrisa en su rostro para ofrecerles.

\- Srita. White, que bueno que llega, venga conmigo por favor – Le dijo el chef ejecutivo, cuando se topó con ella en el pasillo de la enorme cocina.

Ella rápidamente lo siguió y una vez que entraron a la oficina del chef, los dos se sentaron frente a frente.

– He observado su desempeño durante estos últimos meses y me he dado cuenta de que usted es una persona trabajadora, amable y muy responsable. Me tomé el atrevimiento de hablar con su encargado y los dos coincidimos en que ya está lista para un reto mayor en tu carrera.

Candy lo miró ansiosa.

\- Srita. White, ¿le gustaría ser la encargada del restaurante en el turno de la noche? Estoy absolutamente seguro de que será capaz de hacer un buen trabajo – El chef, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido sus ojos fijos en ella, desvió la mirada hacia la única ventana de la oficina - No le voy a mentir, había pensado en otra persona para el puesto, su nombre es Terrence Grandchester, no sé si lo conozca, él es el cocinero principal de la noche. Terry es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero suele ser voluble y altanero, a veces hasta un poco grosero, no solo con sus compañeros, sino también con sus superiores, y la verdad es que no queremos arriesgarnos con él.

\- Terry Grandchester, creo que si lo recuerdo - Pensó Candy.

La rubia se había topado con él hace tiempo, en la cámara de refrigeración. En esa ocasión, ella le había pedido que le ayudara a bajar una pesada caja de verduras que se encontraba en la parte superior del estante y él se había negado, argumentando que ella, como cocinera mujer, debía ser capaz de realizar las mismas actividades que un hombre.

Candy se dio cuenta de que él estaba borracho, lo cual no le sorprendió en absoluto, ya que el susodicho tenía fama de beber en el trabajo, además, también tenía fama de ser un mujeriego de lo peor. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se rumoraba que el mentado cocinero salía de fiesta casi todos los días y se acostaba con una mujer diferente cada noche. Si bien era cierto que Terry era sumamente guapo, Candy no lo consideraba atractivo en absoluto.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, Candy formuló su respuesta - Si, acepto el puesto - Contestó ella, ignorando que con esas simples palabras, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La caída

Candy salió de la cocina a las 2:00 de la tarde y se fue directamente a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa. Ella todavía tenía que esperar a que el transporte de personal, que la llevaría de regreso a casa, saliera del hotel, porque a pesar de tener carro, nunca le había gustado llevarlo al trabajo.

La joven sacó su celular del locker, para ver si alguien le había escrito, "10 mensajes nuevos, de 4 conversaciones" decía la pantalla.

\- Vaya, hoy sí que estoy muy solicitada – Pensó, mientras des loqueaba su teléfono.

La rubia fue a sentarse a una de las muchas bancas, que estaban distribuidas en el vestidor, con el fin de leer sus mensajes con calma. Al mirar su reloj, vio que aún faltaban 20 minutos para la salida del autobus.

"Chaparrita, hoy me tomé el día libre, paso por ti en la tarde para dar la vuelta. T.Q.M."

Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que ella había visto a Albert, el afortunado hombre, con quien llevaba poco más de cinco meses de adorable relación. Stear, primo y socio del feliz novio, se había encargado de presentarlos en su última fiesta de cumpleaños.

Albert Andrew, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos color azul cielo, era dueño de una sólida y reconocida cadena de restaurantes y pasaba gran parte de su día trabajando. La mayoría de las veces, él salía de trabajar cerca de la medianoche, justo cuando su novia ya estaba profundamente dormida. Él era 5 años más grande que ella y generalmente era catalogado como una persona muy amable, caballerosa y optimista a morir. Al igual que Candy, Albert siempre tenía una sonrisa muy grande dibujada en su rostro y la rubia adoraba sus ojos, tan expresivos; así como su dulce y cálida voz.

"Pasa por mí a las 9 de la noche, mañana descanso y tengo ganas de salir a divertirme"

Le escribió Candy, mientras planeaba su itinerario - Sí, creo que a las 9 está bien – Se dijo, dubitativa. Lo cierto era que ella tenía ganas de dormir una siesta antes de que él fuera a recogerla y además, siempre tardaba mucho tiempo en arreglarse. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, envío el mensaje.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no salían a divertirse, con el horario que ella tenía, le era imposible hacerlo y en su día libre, la rubia prefería quedarse en casa durmiendo hasta muy tarde. Candy aprovecharía que el chef le había dicho que descansaría el día siguiente, para celebrar su reciente ascenso.

El novio llegó puntual a las 9:00 de la noche y tocó el claxon tres veces, para luego esperar algunos minutos afuera. Stear terminó saliendo por él, ya que Candy todavía no estaba lista y parecía que no iba a estarlo en los próximos 20 minutos. Albert entró al departamento y esperó pacientemente en la sala, mientras platicaba de cosas banales con su primo.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista! – Gritó Candy y salió del cuarto luciendo completamente deslumbrante. Ella llevaba un corto y entallado vestido azul, había soltado su largo cabello rizado y su maquillaje resaltaba sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes; además, se había puesto unas zapatillas bastante altas, ya que odiaba verse chaparra cuando salía con él. La joven saludó a su novio con un beso en la boca, luego tomó su abrigo y se despidió de su mejor amigo, ella tenía el presentimiento de que esa iba a ser una gran noche.

La primer actividad de su itinerario, fue ir a cenar comida china, la siguiente fue ir a bailar al club más exclusivo de la ciudad. Albert tenía muchos contactos en Manhattan, por lo que no fue problema el que los dejaran pasar. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, les asignaron una mesa especial y les ofrecieron una botella de Whisky, cortesía de la casa; Candy la rechazó inmediatamente, ya que le apetecía más beber cerveza.

Cuando ella se disponía a bailar con su novio, vio a Anthony a la distancia, lo primero que pudo notar, fue que su ex estaba muy tomado. La rubia estaba sorprendida, ya que sabía muy bien que su exnovio no solía beber de esa manera, además, pudo notar que su rostro lucía descuidado y que había bajado unos cuantos kilos. Ella descubrió, con tristeza, que el hombre que tenía enfrente no se parecía en nada al hombre del que ella se había enamorado.

Candy se puso bastante nerviosa, no deseaba que, por ningún motivo, Anthony se diera cuenta de que se encontraban en el mismo lugar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se disculpó con Albert y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el baño, rogándole a todos los santos para que su ex no la viera. Era tanto su nerviosismo, que comenzó a sudar como loca y las piernas empezaron a temblarle.

Mientras la rubia caminaba entre las mesas, tratando de huir, como si fuera un vil delincuente, le falló el equilibrio y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Por un momento no fue consciente de nada, solo pudo sentir la presencia de alguien que, al parecer, se acercaba a ayudarla. Cuando Candy alzó la mirada, pudo ver el rostro de Terry, quien la observaba de lo más divertido.

\- Una chica de tu tamaño no debería tomar tanto, es lógico que el alcohol se te suba más rápido – Le dijo él, mientras le daba una de sus zapatillas, la cual había salido volando. Segundos después, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¡No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo levantarme sola! – Exclamó Candy, muy enojada y se apresuró a levantarse por su cuenta. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, se acomodó su zapato.

Terry trabaja de contener la risa. Él había presenciado toda la escena y cuando vio que Candy caía de esa manera tan aparatosa, pensó que de verdad se había lastimado, por lo que no dudó en ir corriendo a levantarla.

\- ¿Sabes? Ese vestido se te ve muy bien, pero déjame decirte que esa tanga de encaje, se te ve mucho mejor – Dicho eso, el joven se dio la vuelta y se fue riendo, sin darle tiempo a la rubia de contestarle.

Pocos minutos después, Candy regresó con su novio, luego de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, ya poco le importaba si Anthony la veía o no. Ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero ya no pudo encontrar a su ex. La pareja estuvo cerca de tres horas en el club y cuando estaban a punto de retirarse, ella volvió a toparse con Terry, pero está vez él ya no estaba solo, Annie Brighton lo acompañaba. Candy la reconoció enseguida, la había visto un par de veces en el hotel.

Annie era la hostess del restaurante, durante el turno de la noche y sobra decir que era muy bella. La joven tenía un hermoso cabello lacio y negro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que contrastaba con su piel blanca. Ella tenía unos ojos color turquesa, que habían hecho babear a más de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo; se notaba que la pelinegra hacía ejercicio, ya que tenía un cuerpo de envidia. En esa ocasión, Annie llevaba un top corto y una falda ajustada que le llegaba a la rodilla y que la hacían lucir mucho más guapa que de costumbre.

\- No puedo creer que haya mujeres que disfruten de la compañía de ese idiota – Pensó Candy, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

La rubia sintió la mirada penetrante de Terry, mientras pasaba frente a él, pero se dispuso a ignorarlo. Ella pensó que él ni siquiera merecía que le diera las gracias, después de la manera en que se había burlado a sus costillas.

Esa noche, ella se fue a dormir a la casa de su novio, aunque ninguno lo mencionó, ambos tenían ganas de estar solos. La casa de Albert era muy grande, tenía 4 recámaras y una alberca que se encontraba en medio de un jardín enorme, además, estaba finamente decorada con muebles traídos de todas partes del mundo. Lo que más le gustaba a la joven de esa casa, era la cocina, ya que tenía todo tipo de equipo y utensilios para cocinar.

Albert amaba los animales, razón por la cual tenía tres perros, dos gatos, un hámster y un par de periquitos australianos, que su ama de llaves se encargaba de atender. Aunque nunca lo expresaba, a Candy le encantaba quedarse a dormir ahí.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación principal, él tenía muchas ganas de hacer el amor con su novia, así que la abrazó por la espalda y metió una de sus manos entre las piernas de ella, para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos. Cuando él sintió que Candy estaba lista para recibirlo, le quitó el vestido y desabrochó su sostén, luego la acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar sus pechos. Albert se colocó un condón y la penetró suavemente, para luego hacerla suya con mucha ternura, como siempre solía hacerlo; sus sentimientos hacia Candy eran verdaderos y muy profundos y aunque nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, él deseaba que, algún día, ella aceptara ser su esposa.

Candy sentía mucho cariño por Albert, él era un buen hombre, tierno, cariñoso y realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella no había conseguido enamorarse de él. La rubia creía que después de Anthony, su corazón se había cerrado permanentemente y no estaba segura de que algún día se volvería a abrir.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Irreverente

Candy se despertó después del mediodía y con los ojos aún cerrados, extendió sus manos para buscar a Albert entre las sábanas, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí. Ella se levantó algunos minutos después y merodeó por la casa en busca de su novio, solo para darse cuenta de que él ya se había ido al restaurante.

A diferencia de Stear, quien casi nunca se paraba por ahí, a Albert le gustaba estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en su negocio. Veinticinco años atrás, sus padres, junto con los de su primo, habían abierto un pequeño restaurante en el centro de Nueva York. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el restaurante se hiciera de una considerable clientela, la mayoría gente acaudalada.

Con el pasar de los años, se fueron abriendo varias sucursales a lo largo de país, que a la fecha sumaban más de diez. Desde la muerte de sus padres, cinco años atrás, George, su administrador, se había hecho cargo de todos los negocios, menos del ubicado en Nueva York, el cual era administrado personalmente por Albert, debido al valor sentimental que tenía para él.

Después de un largo baño de tina, Candy salió de la casa de Albert para dirigirse a su departamento, en el camino, pasó a un minisúper para comprar un six de cervezas y después hizo una parada en su pizzería favorita, donde ordenó una pizza grande de pepperoni. Una vez que estuvo en su hogar, la joven sacó una gruesa carpeta que contenía todas las recetas del restaurante y se puso a repasarlas en lo que comía. Ella debía memorizarse todo el menú del restaurante antes de que terminara la semana, ya que no podía jactarse de su nuevo puesto, si no tenía noción de que era lo que se servía.

Stear llegó al departamento varias horas después. La rubia le invitó un poco de pizza y en lo que su amigo comía, ella comenzó a relatarle todo lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Él no podía dejar de carcajearse, el solo hecho de imaginarse la escena, lo hacía retorcerse de la risa.

\- ¿Y qué sentiste al ver a Anthony? – Le preguntó el pelinegro, mientras tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador.

\- Creo que sentí un poco de lástima, se veía tan diferente. Aún recuerdo cuando te burlabas de él porque se emborrachaba con solo oler una cerveza... Y ayer estaba ahí, con una bebida en la mano y la mirada triste y perdida. Hay veces que me pongo a imaginar qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos separado; tal vez yo ya estaría casada y esperando un hijo.

\- Tal vez la vida tiene preparado algo mejor para ti... Albert, por ejemplo – Le dijo Stear, riendo.

Los padres de Stear habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando él tenía nueve años y sus tíos no dudaron en tomarlo bajo su tutela, por lo que los dos primos crecieron como si fueran hermanos. Albert tenía 13 años en ese entonces y rápidamente adoptó el papel de hermano mayor. La convivencia diaria los había hecho muy unidos, era raro verlos discutir, a pesar de que no siempre tuvieran las mismas ideas.

Lo único que Stear deseaba para su primo, era que encontrara una buena mujer y que fuera muy feliz. En el fondo de su corazón, él estaba convencido de que la presencia de Candy lo ayudaría a salir de ese caparazón llamado "trabajo", en el que se había encerrado durante los últimos años.

Los dos amigos se quedaron platicando hasta la media noche y lo que empezó siendo una plática divertida, se convirtió en una charla emocional, donde los dos desnudaron sus corazones, dejando entrever sus sueños y sus miedos.

Al día siguiente, Candy llego a su trabajo con mucho ánimo, ella se sentía muy feliz de que le hubieran dado esa gran oportunidad y no pensaba decepcionar a sus superiores. Ella se dirigió a la oficina del chef, quien ya la estaba esperando para llevarla al restaurante y presentarla con su nuevo equipo de trabajo.

\- Señores, buenas tardes, les presento a Candice, probablemente ya la conozcan, ella era la cocinera principal en el turno de la mañana y a partir de hoy será su encargada – Dijo el chef, mirándolos a los ojos - Candy, te presento a Archie, a Paty y a… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Terry? – Preguntó el jefe, mientras buscaba al cocinero faltante con la mirada.

\- Todavía no está aquí, no es su costumbre llegar temprano al trabajo – Contestó Archie, mientras se arreglaba su mandil – Por cierto, bienvenida Candy… Ah, y mucha suerte, con ese tipo la vas a necesitar.

Archibald Cornwell, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, tenía dos años trabajando en ese hotel. Anteriormente, él trabajaba en el área de room service, pero lo habían cambiado de servicio seis meses atrás. Archie tenía 25 años, la misma edad que Annie Brigton, su eterno amor platónico. El joven cocinero amaba la cocina y era muy eficiente en su trabajo, además de que era una persona muy responsable; era sabido por todos, que el castaño mantenía una aversión muy fuerte contra Terry, ya que no soportaba el hecho de que no lo despidieran a pesar de todos sus desplantes de diva. El hecho de saber su enemigo mantenía un romance con Annie, acrecentaba su odio.

\- Bienvenida, Candy, espero que podamos formar un buen equipo de trabajo, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo – Le dijo Patty, mientras le mostraba una tímida sonrisa.

Patricia O'Brian era la más nueva y la más joven integrante del equipo, tenía 22 años y había ingresado al hotel dos meses antes. Ella era una chica muy tímida y muy servicial, pero sobretodo tenía muchas ganas de aprender. Candy se sentía identificada con la joven, ya que le recordaba a ella misma cuando llegó a Nueva York. Paty era de estatura baja y tenía silueta de manzana, además era poseedora de una cara muy tierna e inocente, pero debido a un problema de visión, usaba unos lentes redondos y gruesos, que la hacían lucir chistosa.

\- Yo también espero que podamos formar un buen equipo, me siento muy feliz de poder trabajar con ustedes, pueden contar conmigo para lo que… – En ese momento Candy fue interrumpida por Terry.

\- Buenas tardes a todos, perdón por el retardo, creo que me he perdido la presentación de la señorita... – Dijo el irreverente muchacho, mientras cruzaba la cocina – Por cierto, Chef, debería guardar con llave las botellas de licor, sé de muy buena fuente que la compañera suele beber hasta caerse – Él pasó de largo frente a ellos, mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Terrence Grandchester era el más antiguo cocinero del restaurante, un par de meses atrás, había cumplido 6 años trabajando en el hotel. Terry había empezado desde abajo, como lava platos y con esfuerzo y dedicación, había subido de puesto poco a poco, llegando a convertirse en el cocinero principal del turno nocturno. El joven tenía 27 años y era un hombre muy atractivo, razón por la cual sus compañeras de trabajo solían estar locas por él. Terry tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y voluble, eso, sumado a su asombroso talento y al hecho de que conocía a la perfección todo el menú del restaurante, hacía que tuviera constantes roces con sus jefes.

Terry estaba 100% seguro de que él sería escogido para ser el nuevo encargado de la cocina, pero no fue así. Al enterarse de que Candy había obtenido la promoción que tanto deseaba, lo hizo detestarla, debido a que no la consideraba digna del puesto que acababa de adquirir.

La rubia no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y se sintió bastante avergonzada con el comentario de su compañero, ¿cómo se atrevía ese maldito perro desgraciado a difamarla de esa manera? Ella trato de mantener la compostura y sonrió para todos creyeran que se trataba de una estúpida broma, con mucho esfuerzo trató de disimular su coraje; por ningún motivo permitiría que ese imbécil notara que la había hecho pasar un mal rato.

Mientras las horas pasaban, Candy se esforzaba al máximo por acoplarse a su nuevo equipo de trabajo y por memorizar rápidamente la preparación de cada uno de los platillos. Pese a la disposición que mostraban Patty y de Archie, podía sentir el evidente rechazo de Terry, quien no hacía más que ignorarla y ponerle mala cara.

\- Terrence, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, por favor – Le dijo Candy, una vez que terminó el turno y después de que estuvo segura de que el resto de sus compañeros se habían ido.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Candy lo tomó del brazo, en un intento por detenerlo, pero él se soltó de su agarre.

\- Déjame decirte algo, no tengo idea de como conseguiste el puesto de encargada, ya que no eres más que una niña bonita sin ningún tipo de talento. Aunque pensándolo bien, estoy seguro también le mostraste tu tanga al chef para conseguir que te ascendiera.

Ni bien Terry había acabado de decir esas palabras, Candy le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

\- Pues déjame decirte a ti, que de ninguna manera voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto, no es mi problema que no te hayan dado el puesto, es tu problema por ser un maldito idiota, irresponsable y que no tiene ningún respeto por nada, ni por nadie. Deberías enojarte contigo mismo por tu estupidez – Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejó ahí tirado. Él no fue capaz de contestarle nada, en el fondo sabía que había cruzado la raya.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Vamos por una cerveza

La rubia caminó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a los vestidores, donde se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas. Ella pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, sin ningún permiso; el calificativo "furioso", le quedaba corto al estado de ánimo que tenía en ese momento y es que por más que intentaba, no podía creer que existiera una persona tan ruin, tan despreciable, capaz de poner en duda su decencia.

Candy esperó cerca de media hora sentada en esa banca, ya que el solo hecho de pensar que podía encontrarse con Terry, hacía que le doliera el estómago. Luego de algunos minutos, sacó su celular y pensó que lo mejor sería mandarle un mensaje a Stear, para que fuera a recogerla al hotel. La joven empezaba a buscar el nombre de su amigo en el Whats, cuando se topó de nuevo con el mensaje de Anthony, y como guiada por una fuerza invisible, marcó su número, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él, el que le contestara.

 **\- Hola, ¿qué tal? Sí, soy yo, Candy ¿podrías venir a recogerme? Te espero enfrente del hotel "Plaza". Sí, en 15 minutos, por favor.**

Después de colgar, ella se levantó y sacó sus cosas del locker. Rápidamente comenzó a cambiarse de ropa y una vez que estuvo lista, salió del hotel, para dirigirse al lugar acordado. Pudo ver un Jetta rojo polarizado acercarse lentamente hasta donde se encontraba parada; al abrir la puerta, la rubia se encontró de frente con el rostro de Anthony y sintió un gran alivio al verlo.

\- Hermosa, no sabes el gusto que me dio recibir tu llamada, pensé que no querrías verme nunca más en tu vida… No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que soñé con estar de nuevo frente a ti, te he extrañado tanto – Le dijo su ex, quien era incapaz de ocultar la emoción que sentía al verla.

\- Si quieres que te sea sincera, no pensaba llamarte, pero hoy tuve una horrible discusión con un maldito imbécil y al ver tu mensaje, no pude evitar recordar todos los momentos buenos que pasamos juntos. Sé que tú nunca te hubieras atrevido a…

Candy no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ya que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder evitarlo. Ella sentía tanta rabia en su interior, que no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era desahogarse y que alguien le diera un fuerte abrazo. La rubia recordó como Anthony siempre tenía las palabras exactas para hacerla sentir mejor, cuando el mundo se le caía encima.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el joven la abrazó y Candy sintió que una enorme paz la envolvía poco a poco. Cuando ella se tranquilizó, empezaron a platicar con calma de todo lo que había acontecido en sus vidas, desde que se separaron.

\- Me entere de que estás saliendo con el primo de Stear, no sabía que te gustaban los hombres mayores…. - Dijo el rubio, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica - El otro día los vi entrando al club, pensé en acercarme a saludarte, pero supuse que solo te incomodaría con mi presencia, te veías muy feliz.

Candy pudo ver un aire de melancolía, que escapaba de los ojos de su ex y pensó que lo mejor era fingir demencia - ¿En serio? La verdad es que no te vi – Mintió ella – Y Albert no es tan grande, solo me lleva cinco años, aunque es verdad que aparenta más edad de la que tiene. Pero independientemente de eso, él es una excelente persona.

\- Me da gusto que al menos tú puedas ser feliz. ¿Sabes? Yo he tratado de serlo, pero no lo he conseguido. Creo que el único día que sentí una auténtica felicidad, desde que terminamos, fue cuando nació Max, mi hijo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un gran error al irme a vivir con Eliza, pero hace más de un mes que estamos separados... Muchas veces me reclamo a mí mismo por haber sido tan idiota, sin tan solo no hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta, tal vez nosotros…

\- Tony, no se puede cambiar el pasado, las cosas sucedieron así y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo – Lo interrumpió la joven.

De repente, Candy escuchó sonar su celular y al mirar la pantalla, vio el nombre de Albert. Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, decidió no contestar, ella sabía que eso sería algo bastante incómodo para los dos.

La rubia observó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las 2 de la mañana, se sentía tan bien en compañía de su ex, que se le había pasado el tiempo volando, sin siquiera notarlo. Ella le pidió que la dejara a unas cuadras de su casa, ya que sabía que Stear la estaría esperando y lo que menos quería, era que su roomie los viera llegar juntos.

Anthony la dejó dos calles antes de llegar a su edificio y antes de que la rubia se bajara, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Candy caminó sin prisa a su departamento, cuando entró, vio a Albert sentado junto a Stear, ambos lucían bastante preocupados.

\- Candy, por Dios, ¿dónde demonios estabas? No sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo – Le reclamó su novio.

\- Me quede llenando unos formatos del restaurante y perdí el autobús, no llevaba mucho dinero, así que decidí esperar el último transporte, que sale a la una y media. De verdad lo siento, sé que debí haberles avisado, reconozco que actué de manera inconsciente, debieron preocuparse mucho por mí.

Ella trató de minimizar el incidente y después de despedirse, caminó rápidamente hacia su recamara, Albert la siguió de inmediato. La joven se sentía pésima por haberles mentido, pero no se atrevió a contarles que se había visto con su ex novio, mucho menos les contaría sobre el incidente que había tenido con Terry, ya que era muy probable que los dos reaccionarían de la peor manera.

Una vez que Candy estuvo en su habitación, se sentó frente al tocador y desató su larga cabellera, luego comenzó a peinarla, mientras que su novio la observaba, embelesado, desde la cama. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo Albert la estaba mirando y se volteó hacia él, luego se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba en su dirección.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba su novio, le quitó el pantalón junto con el bóxer y tomó su miembro para masajearlo suavemente, hasta que consiguió que estuviera completamente erecto. Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla con pasión. Esa noche ella se dejó querer, en el fondo necesitaba sentirse deseada y olvidar todo lo malo que le había pasado ese día.

Los dos hicieron el amor hasta que dejaron exhaustos y después se durmieron abrazados. A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó mucho más tranquila y mientras sentía que los brazos de su amante la apretaban con delicadeza, contra su cuerpo; ella pensó que no iba a darle importancia alguna a su estúpido compañero, ni a sus intentos por fastidiarla.

Albert se quedó con ella hasta el mediodía, una vez que se fue, la rubia se metió a bañar y se arregló para irse temprano al restaurante. Al llegar al hotel, se sorprendió al ver que Terry ya se encontraba ahí.

\- Candy, necesito hablar contigo, por favor –

La rubia pudo ver que su estúpido compañero denotaba una auténtica cara de arrepentimiento.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Le respondió de manera seca.

\- Necesito que me escuches, sé que ayer me comporte como un verdadero idiota y tienes razón, tú no tienes la culpa de que no me hayan ascendido. Y es que después de todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, supuse que yo era el indicado para obtener ese puesto, pero no fue así. Como sea, te pido que me disculpes, si es que te ofendí, no fue correcto de mi parte hacer ese tipo de suposiciones, sin siquiera conocerte y te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder.

Ella no podía confiar en la veracidad de sus palabras, pero tampoco quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ya que de cualquier manera, les quedaba un largo tiempo trabajando juntos y era mejor aceptar sus disculpas que seguir peleando.

\- No te preocupes, por mi parte no ha pasado nada – Respondió la joven, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, algo le decía que debía irse con cuidado con él.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin ningún incidente, para asombro de Candy, su enemigo se comportó de una manera educada durante todo el turno. Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la cocina, Archie le hizo una seña a Paty para que se acercara.

\- ¿Que le pasará a ese cretino? – Murmuró el castaño dirigiéndose a la chica de lentes – Anda muy amable con la nueva jefa, se me hace que algo se trae entre manos, no es común ver tanta amabilidad de su parte y menos con sus superiores.

\- A lo mejor ya pensó bien las cosas, no le conviene meterse con la encargada, he escuchado que cuenta con la preferencia del chef – Respondió Paty, acomodándose los lentes.

\- No lo creo, ayer, lo escuché hablando con Annie en el pasillo y claramente le dijo que se iba a encargar de que ella se fuera en menos de un mes. Tal vez debería advertirle ¿No crees?

\- No creo que debas intervenir, podrías tener más problemas con Terry. Estoy seguro que ella sabrá defenderse, no parece ser una chica débil.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Esa semana se le pasó volando a la Candy y gracias al apoyo de sus compañeros, ella logró aprenderse la mayoría de las recetas, y ya se sentía como pez en el agua. Además, la rubia había empezado a entablar una bonita amistad con Paty y con Archie y en sus tiempos muertos, los tres solían pasar el rato bromeando y riendo. El único que permanecía apartado del grupo era Terry, a quien parecía no importarle demasiado ser el rezagado, ya que gozaba de las constantes visitas que Annie le hacía desde el comedor.

El último día de la semana, al final del turno, Candy se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa, había sido una semana bastante pesada y lo único que la mantenía motivada, es que al siguiente día le tocaba descansar. Ella no tenía planes para salir esa noche, ya que Albert iba a tener un evento importante en el restaurante y una vez más, no se podrían ver. Tampoco Stear iba a estar disponible, ya que había salido de viaje con unos amigos y todavía faltaban dos días más para que regresara.

La rubia pensó en Anthony, como última opción, ya que desde la última vez que se habían visto, ellos habían mantenido una comunicación constante a través del WhatsApp, pero al final, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, era no volver a llamarle, no porque no quisiera verlo, si no porque no quería que él malinterpretara las cosas entre los dos.

\- Bueno, creo que será una apasionante noche entre Netflix y yo – Murmuró joven, un tanto divertida, mientras se dirigía a esperar su autobús. Al llegar a las bancas, vio a Terry sentado en una de ellas y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sobre todo porque era muy raro verlo esperar el transporte de personal.

\- ¡Candy, que bueno que llegas! – Exclamó el joven - Justamente te estaba esperando, quería invitarte a tomar una cerveza, sé que mañana descansas, así que no puedes negarte.

Después de meditarlo por varios segundos, ella terminó aceptando. En el fondo tenía ganas de salir y tomarse una cerveza, además, cualquier cosa era mejor que ir a aplastarse al sillón a ver películas.

Los dos salieron a la calle y tomaron un taxi. Él le indicó el rumbo al taxista, el destino sería un bar muy concurrido de la ciudad, del que el joven se jactaba de ser cliente frecuente. Durante el trayecto, Terry se limitó a observar discretamente a su acompañante. Aunque jamás se atrevería a admitirlo públicamente, él creía que la rubia era una mujer sumamente sensual y muy atractiva.

Desde donde él estaba sentado, podía ver sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes que contrastaban con su nariz chata y respingada; por un instante, su mirada se posó sobre su boca, pequeña pero bien definida y luego se quedó contemplando su cara, que estaba salpicada por cientos de pequeñas pecas, que se extendían por su cuello y se perdían por debajo de su escote, el cual dejaba entrever unos grandes y firmes pechos. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, aunque algunos de sus rizos rubios se le escapaban y le caían seductoramente sobre la cara.

\- Cuéntame de ti – Dijo Terry, con voz persuasiva, mientras seguía contemplando a la rubia.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber de mí? – Le respondió ella.

\- No sé, tal vez de dónde eres, cuántos años tienes, cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí, si vives sola, si tienes novio… – Al terminar de decir la última palabra, él le guiñó un ojo.

\- Pues bueno, yo tengo 26 años, soy de Refugio, un pequeño poblado, a las afueras de Texas. Llegue a Nueva York hace 4 años, buscando una oportunidad de trabajo, ya que siempre soñé con convertirme en una chef reconocida y es bien sabido que Nueva York es un buen lugar para hacerlo. Actualmente vivo con mi mejor amigo y llevo algunos meses saliendo con una persona muy especial.

Terry la miró bastante interesado - ¿Especial?

\- Sí, especial...

\- ¿O sea que es tu novio?

\- Sí… mi novio… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novia? – Le preguntó Candy, con bastante interés.

El joven se disponía a responder la pregunta, cuando vio que ya habían llegado al bar. Él se apresuró a bajarse del vehículo y le pagó al taxista, luego le ayudó a Candy a bajarse del taxi. Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la entraba y desde la calle se podía escuchar la canción de "I can't feel my face" de The Weekend a todo volumen. La rubia nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que él era un cliente frecuente, ya que parecía conocer a todos los empleados y a su vez, ellos lo llamaban por su nombre.

Los dos se abrieron paso entre la gente y se sentaron en la barra, donde pidieron un par de cervezas. En lo que esperaban, Terry le extendió la mano para bailar con ella, pero la joven lo rechazó.

\- Sé qué piensas que soy un chico malo y no te culpo, después de todo lo que se rumora por ahí; pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy una mala persona, tan solo he tenido muchos malos momentos – Le dijo él, en un tono serio.

\- ¿Entonces no es verdad que bebes en el trabajo, qué sales todas las noches y que te acuestas con cada mujer que se te pone enfrente?

Terry casi escupe la cerveza al escuchar esas palabras, lo que menos esperaba, es que Candy fuera tan directa con él. Al voltear a verla, se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta de su parte.

\- Nunca he bebido en el trabajo y si alguna vez me han visto ebrio, es porque ya venía así desde mi casa. No salgo todos los días, con el sueldo que tengo, no me alcanzaría para darme ese lujo. Y no, no me acuesto con cada mujer que se me pone enfrente, solo con las que considero excepcionalmente bonitas.

\- Como Annie Brigton, por ejemplo – Contestó Candy, con un tono sarcástico.

\- Annie es solo mi amiga, aunque claro, de vez en cuando nos gusta divertirnos juntos. No te voy a negar que siempre he disfrutado mucho de la compañía femenina, creo que es de las mejores cosas que hay en este mundo, además de la cerveza, por supuesto – Terry alzó su cerveza en señal de brindis, mostrándole una sonrisa abierta.

Por un momento, Candy pudo apreciar detenidamente el rostro de su acompañante, a través de la tenue luz del lugar. La joven notó que Terry tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, como el mar, con unas pestañas rizadas que serían la envidia de cualquier mujer y unos labios carnosos que enmarcaban sus dientes blancos, perfectamente alineados. Ella observó en su rostro, la sombra de una barba tupida que había sido rasurada recientemente, además, se dio cuenta de que él tenía el cabello castaño obscuro, con un corte a la moda que hacía resaltar sus rasgos varoniles.

\- Tal vez Terry no sea tan mala persona después de todo – Pensó rubia, mientras pedía otra cerveza y después de mucho meditarlo, por fin aceptó bailar con él.


	5. Capítulo 5 - ¡Felicidades Stear!

Conforme fueron pasando las horas, Candy fue bajando la guardia poco a poco. Ella podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Terry sobre todo su cuerpo, además, se dio cuenta de la manera tan descarada en que él le coqueteaba.

Ambos bailaron juntos casi toda la noche y hubo momentos en que sus cuerpos estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro. La rubia podía respirar el olor del perfume de su acompañante, que para su sorpresa, era una de sus fragancias favoritas de Hugo Boss. Pese a lo que hubiera podido imaginar en un principio, ella se la estaba pasando muy bien con él.

Cuando Candy checó la hora en su celular, se asustó al darse cuenta de que casi eran las 5 de la mañana y supo que ya era tiempo de llevar su cansado trasero a casa. Terry se ofreció acompañarla hasta su departamento, pero la rubia se negó, ya que lo que menos quería, era que él supiera en donde vivía. El castaño la acompañó hasta la avenida para que tomara su taxi y antes de que ella se marchara, se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La joven llego al departamento casi media hora después y lo único que hizo al entrar a su habitación, fue dejarse caer sobre su cama, ella estaba muy cansada y por si eso no fuera poco, sentía un dolor punzante en los pies. Su única satisfacción, era que no tendría que ir a trabajar más tarde.

Justo cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, en el reloj de la sala, Candy escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre con mucha insistencia. Ella se levantó como zombie de la cama y caminó, todavía dormida, hacia la entrada, para ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Albert.

\- Buenos días chaparrita, he venido a raptarte por un día, así que ponte bonita porque hoy nos vamos a la playa – Le dijo su novio, mientras le ponía en la cabeza un bonito sombrero que le acababa de comprarle.

El joven empresario tenía una propiedad en Los Hamptons, a casi dos horas de distancia de Nueva York. Él solía vacacionar ahí todos los veranos y esa mañana, al despertar, pensó que sería una buena idea llevar a su novia de visita y regresar hasta el otro día. Candy se sentía muy cansada, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir a conocer la casa de playa de su novio. Stear le había contado maravillas de esa residencia, que para rematar, se encontraba a orilla del mar. Así que la rubia hizo a un lado su flojera y en menos de media hora, estuvo lista para irse de paseo.

La rubia salió del cuarto vistiendo un hermoso vestido tipo campesino, corto y con estampado de flores y unas sandalias blancas que hacían juego con su sombrero, Albert pensó que su novia lucía adorable y no pudo resistirse al deseo de darle un beso. Los dos subieron a la camioneta de él y en el camino pasaron por algo de comida rápida para desayunar.

Candy se durmió casi todo el trayecto y cuando por fin despertó ya casi estaban llegando a su destino. Una vez que bajaron del auto, Albert le mostró toda la casa, ella estaba maravillada, ya que a decir verdad, la residencia era mucho más bonita de lo que se había imaginado. Minutos después de terminar el recorrido, ambos salieron a la al área de alberca y se acostaron sobre unos camastros.

La rubia tenía ganas de broncearse un poco, así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ponerse bloqueador solar; su piel empezaba a ponerse demasiado pálida, al grado de parecerse a la de un vampiro.

\- En una semana será el cumpleaños de Stear, pensé en organizarle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, aunque todavía no he decidido el lugar donde la haré. Estoy segura que si la hago en nuestro departamento, él se dará cuenta inmediatamente de mis planes – Le comentó Candy a su novio.

\- ¿Por qué no la haces en mi casa? Yo podría ayudarte con los preparativos – Le sugirió Albert, mientras se untaba bloqueador en todo el cuerpo. Él le ofreció un poco a su novia, pero ella lo rechazó.

Mientras estaba recostado en el camastro, tomando el sol, Albert recordó el día en que conoció a Candy. Él la vio por primera vez un año atrás, en el cumpleaños de Stear. Su primo no era muy afecto a celebrar el día de su nacimiento, pero su novia en turno lo había convencido de hacer una gran fiesta; ese día, cuando el rubio llegó al departamento, vio una hermosa chica pecosa sentada en la silla más apartada del departamento.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - Le preguntó rápidamente a su primo.

\- Se llama Candy, es una gran amiga mía, pero está un poco triste porque acaba de terminar con su novio y además, no conoce a nadie aquí. ¿Por qué no le haces compañía? Yo te la presento – Le respondió Stear, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga. A partir de ese día, Albert no se dio por vencido hasta que Candy aceptó salir con él. Sus ojos verdes le recordaban a los de su madre.

\- Voy al minisúper por unas cervezas, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – Le preguntó Albert, cuando el sol comenzó a deshidratarlo.

\- No, gracias. Solo quiero asolearme un rato y luego me voy a meter a nadar a la alberca.

\- Está bien, ahorita regresó. No te vayas a quedar dormida.

\- Prometo esperarte despierta, me gustaría que diéramos un paseo por la playa.

Mientras Albert no estaba, Candy aprovechó para buscar a su odioso compañero de trabajo por Facebook, por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprendía, tenía ganas de saber más de él. Ella tecleó su nombre en su celular y aparecieron varios resultados, los cuales fueron descartados, uno por uno, hasta llegar a un perfil con una foto que le llamó mucho la atención, en ella aparecía un niño idéntico a Terry, pero con el pelo rubio.

La joven seleccionó la página, pero para su decepción, todo el perfil estaba configurado como privado – Probablemente sea Terry de niño – Pensó y decidió que lo mejor era dejar el asunto por la paz, luego colocó su celular sobre la toalla y se puso sus lentes negros. Ella sintió el deseo de cerrar los ojos solo por un momento y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, el sol ya había bajado de intensidad, pero al moverse, sintió que la piel le ardía. Ella miró sus brazos y pudo ver que estaban rojos - ¿Dónde demonios está Albert? – Se preguntó, enojada.

Candy entró a la casa y se vio en un espejo, se asustó demasiado al ver que su piel estaba completamente quemada, las únicas partes que se habían salvado, eran aquellas que estaban protegidas por los lentes y por el bikini.

Su novio llegó cerca de una hora después, un idiota le había chocado la camioneta y él había tenido que esperar hasta que llegara la aseguradora. Albert se horrorizó por completo al ver a Candy en esas condiciones, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, el rubio le untó un ungüento por todo su cuerpo, para aliviar el ardor de las quemaduras.

La pecosa no pudo dormir debido al dolor que sentía en toda su piel. Pero lo que más le quitaba el sueño no era el dolor, si no el hecho de que tenía que presentarse a trabajar en unas horas y lo que menos quería, era presentarse en esas condiciones al restaurante.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja tomó el primer autobús que los llevara de regreso a la ciudad, debido a que la camioneta de Albert se quedaría en el taller por varios días. Ellos llegaron a Nueva York poco antes de las doce y después de pasar a almorzar algo, los dos se despidieron con un dulce beso. Candy se fue a su departamento para alistarse e irse al trabajo, mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en la vergüenza que iba a pasar, cuando la vieran entrar así a la cocina.

Ese día, ella llegó un poco más tarde que de costumbre y al entrar, Archie y Paty se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer algún comentario respecto a su aspecto. Terry, quién ya se encontraba trabajando, no pudo contener su deseo de fastidiarla.

\- Buenas noches Candy, pensé que solo era mi costumbre llegar tarde – Le dijo él, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente su cara, tratando de contener la risa – Parece ser que tuviste un descanso "muy prendido", aunque déjame decirte que ese bronceado resalta el color de tus ojos.

Archie y Paty se voltearon rápidamente, en un intento de disimular su risa, y es que aunque no solían celebrar los chistes del castaño, les parecía muy gracioso ver a Candy con la cara marcada como un mapache.

\- No llegué tarde, es solo que me entretuve platicando con el chef – Mintió Candy, quien en realidad se había quedado cerca de 20 minutos haciendo tiempo en los vestidores – Y mi cara está así porque tuve un pequeño problema con mi bronceado, eso es todo.

\- ¿Pequeño? Tal parece que te explotó el boiler.

\- Muy gracioso, Grandchester – La joven trató de ignorar los comentarios de su compañero y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Los siguientes días fueron un calvario para Candy, debido a que no toleraba estar cerca de ningún aparato que emanara calor. Terry no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle bromas pesadas, algunas veces, cuando ella se encontraba distraída, él se acercaba y le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda, haciéndola retorcerse del dolor. En más de una ocasión, la rubia estuvo a punto de agarrarlo a golpes, ya que no soportaba que el castaño se burlara de ella.

Los días pasaron y el cumpleaños de Stear llegó, esa misma mañana, Candy se fue temprano a casa de Albert para decorar la estancia. Cerca de las 10:00, ella salió para recoger el pastel que había encargado para su amigo y cuando llegó a la pastelería, se encontró con Paty, quien venía saliendo del lugar.

La chica de lentes llevaba un par de muffins de chocolate y a pesar de traer sus gafas puestas, se notaba que había estado llorando. La pecosa no tuvo corazón para dejarla sola, así que la invitó a tomar un café y mientras lo hacían, Paty le platicó que se sentía muy sola, que extrañaba demasiado a su familia y que en más de una ocasión había pensado en tirar la toalla y regresarse a su casa. Candy se sintió mal por su compañera y quiso hacer algo para ayudarla.

\- Te invito hoy a una fiesta, es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y le estamos organizando un pequeño festejo sorpresa – Le dijo Candy, bastante animada.

Paty dudó por un momento, ella no era una persona muy sociable y le costaba mucho trabajo hacer nuevas amistades - No lo sé, ni siquiera lo conozco.

\- Ese no es problema, llegando a la fiesta te lo presento, él es una persona muy sociable, te aseguro que en menos de lo que piensas, se van a hacer muy buenos amigos.

\- Pero de seguro la fiesta va a terminar muy tarde...

\- Mañana descansas, así que esa no es una excusa.

\- Está bien, pero solo un rato.

\- Yo misma te llevaré a tu casa en cuanto quieras irte.

Luego de algunos minutos, las dos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa. Ellas volvieron a encontrarse en el trabajo y para su buena suerte, esa tarde no hubo muchos comensales en el restaurante, por lo que pudieron terminar de recoger temprano.

Al terminar su turno, las dos jóvenes fueron a cambiarse de ropa a los vestidores y al salir del hotel, se dirigieron a la casa de Albert. Candy manejó velozmente, ya que tenía que llegar antes de la medianoche para poder darle la sorpresa a Stear. La rubia logró llegar 5 minutos antes de que dieran las 12 y rápidamente entró por la puerta trasera, junto con Paty. Ambas se dieron cuenta que el festejado todavía no había llegado, por lo que se sintieron bastante aliviadas.

Por su parte, Albert había logrado sacar a su primo del departamento y lo llevaba hacia su casa con una excusa tonta, cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron que toda la residencia se encontraba a oscuras. El rubio le pidió a su primo que se adelantara, en lo que él sacaba unas cosas del garaje.

Stear abrió la puerta y se escuchó un fuerte grito desde el interior del inmueble - ¡FELICIDADES! – Dijeron todos al unísono, mientras aventaban globos y serpentinas.

Cuando el cumpleañero encendió la luz, pudo ver a muchos de sus amigos salir detrás de un sillón, cargando un enorme pastel, el cual estaba cubierto con 28 velas. Él no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad, estaba de verdad emocionado, ya que no esperaba esa sorpresa por parte de ellos.

Después de que Stear apagó las velas, Candy se acercó a él para abrazarlo y su nueva amiga caminó detrás de ella. Paty se sentía un poco fuera de lugar y no quería que la dejaran sola. La rubia aprovechó el momento para presentarle a su amigo.

\- Paty, te presentó a Stear, mi mejor amigo, cómplice de muchas aventuras y paño de lágrimas en varias ocasiones – Dijo Candy, riendo – Stear, te presento a Paty, una buena amiga del trabajo. Ella es una chica muy dulce y muy inteligente, creo que podrán llevarse bien.

Paty se sintió muy apenada, Stear le había parecido un chico muy guapo y por lo mismo, ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos. El pelinegro pudo ver como la cara de la joven se ponía completamente roja y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido con su timidez. Paty le había parecido una chica encantadora, además, había algo en ella que le atraía, así que comenzó a sacarle plática enseguida.

\- Te encargo a mi amiga – Le susurró Candy a su mejor amigo y se alejó rápidamente de ellos, pensando que los dos formaban una bonita pareja.


	6. Capítulo 6 - La confesión de Annie

La fiesta fue todo un éxito y se prolongó hasta las 6 de la mañana. Para ese entonces, Candy estaba demasiado cansada, así que ni siquiera intentó irse a su departamento y prefirió quedarse a dormir en casa de su novio.

Al despedirse de su amiga, Stear le dijo que él llevaría a Paty a su casa, personalmente. Los dos jóvenes habían congeniado muy bien y se la habían pasado platicando casi toda la noche. Al final de la velada, ellos habían quedado de verse en la tarde, para ir al cine.

Antes de irse, Patricia le agradeció a Candy por haberla invitado, ya que de no haber sido por esa invitación, ella no hubiera podido conocer a tan encantador muchacho.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Candy y Albert se fueron a la habitación, mientras se preparaban para acostarse a dormir, comenzaron a platicar sobre Stear.

\- Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi primo tan interesado en alguien – Dijo el rubio, mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

\- Sí, desde la decepción amorosa que tuvo con Mary, él no había vuelto a salir con nadie. Tan solo espero que se pueda dar algo entre ellos, ya es justo que Stear conozca a alguien que sí lo pueda hacer feliz – Le respondió la pecosa, en lo que se acostaba en la cama.

Por alguna razón, que ella no se explicaba, su mejor amigo no tenía muy buena suerte en el amor. Al final de sus relaciones, él siempre terminaba con el corazón roto y con la cartera vacía. Candy creía que Stear era muy confiado con las personas, ya que siempre daba más de lo que recibía y como consecuencia, siempre salía muy lastimado.

Albert se acostó a un lado de su novia y comenzó a besarla provocativamente, después de varios minutos de caricias y besos apasionados, los dos terminaron haciendo el amor.

Candy se despertó casi al mediodía y como era costumbre, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Ella tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa, donde se bañó y se arregló para irse a trabajar. La rubia llegó al hotel una hora antes de su entrada y como tenía tiempo, pero sobre todo hambre, decidió pasar al comedor de empleados.

Ella generalmente comía con Paty, pero debido a que a su amiga le había tocado descansar, buscó una mesa desocupada y se sentó sola.

\- Hola chef, ¿Cómo está? ¿Le molesta si me siento con usted? – Le dijo una dulce voz, atrás de ella.

Candy volteó y vio que se trataba de Annie, le sorprendió mucho que la pelinegra le hablara, ya que desde que la habían cambiado de turno, ellas no había tenido la oportunidad de entablar una conversación larga.

La hostess iba todos los días a la cocina para informarle al staff el número de reservas que tenían en el restaurante, pedir el platillo especial del día y preguntar acerca de los faltantes en cocina y los platillos a promocionar. Pero era muy rara la ocasión en que se dignaba a dirigirles la palabra, ya que la mayoría de las veces, ella prefería irse a platicar a solas con Terry.

\- ¡Claro! Siéntate, como podrás ver, hoy me toco comer sola – Le respondió Candy, mostrándole una sonrisa – Por cierto, no me hables de usted, no soy tan vieja.

La hostess se sentó enfrente de la rubia, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Después de un largo momento de silencio, la rubia decidió ser la primera en hablar.

\- Annie, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti?

\- Mmm, ¿Cómo qué quieres saber?

\- No sé, talvez cuántos años tienes, de dónde eres…

\- Tengo 25 años, bueno casi 26 y nací aquí en Nueva York, pero mis padres se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeña, así que me fui a vivir a París con mi mamá y mi abuelo; ellos eran franceses.

\- ¡Oh, lala! ¿Así que viviste en "La France"?

\- Oui. Viví allá por más de 20 años y solo venía a visitar a mi papá durante las vacaciones. Hace poco más de dos años falleció mi mamá, así que regresé a Nueva York, para vivir con mi padre, pero como no logré llevarme bien con su esposa, terminé mudándome con una tía, hermana de mi mamá. Hace poco más de un año, decidí que era tiempo de vivir sola, así que busqué un pequeño departamento, muy cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el hotel?

\- Entré a trabajar aquí poco tiempo después de haberme mudado, recuerdo que en ese entonces Terry solía burlarse de mí, debido a mi acento francés – Cuando Annie terminó de hablar, dio un largo suspiro.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu mamá – Le contestó Candy.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo superé.

\- ¿Y tienes mucho tiempo saliendo con Terry? - La rubia aprovechó que Annie había sacado el nombre de Terry a flote, para preguntarle sobre esa relación. Ella había notado como se iluminaban los ojos de la pelinegra al mencionar el nombre del castaño, por lo que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

\- Terry y yo solo somos buenos amigos – Respondió Annie, no muy convencida. La verdad es que ni siquiera ella se había creído lo que acababa de decir. La rubia se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, ya que la cara de la hostess se había puesto roja y la joven había comenzado a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello.

\- Ah perdón, yo pensé que eran novios, como siempre los veo platicando juntos en el restaurante – La pecosa recordó también la vez que los había visto abrazados en el club.

Annie tardó un momento en responder, no estaba segura de sí podía confiar en Candy, además, ella no solía hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie, excepto con Terry. La joven decidió correr el riesgo, ya que en el fondo de su alma, ella necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y la cocinera parecía ser una la persona ideal para tal propósito.

\- Terry fue el primer amigo que hice al llegar aquí y en muy poco tiempo nos hicimos bastante cercanos, ya sabes… éramos muy buenos amigos; salíamos, platicábamos, bromeábamos… Pero tanta cercanía hizo que yo me enamorara de él, así que un día me armé de valor y le confesé mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Él fue muy honesto conmigo, me dijo que a pesar de que sentía un gran cariño por mí, jamás podría amarme como yo lo deseaba... Y me dio a entender que si yo quería estar con él, tenía que aceptar que fuera una relación abierta, muy abierta…

\- ¿Y lo aceptaste?

\- Sí, lo acepté.

Candy estaba asombrada, no esperaba que Annie se sincerara de esa manera con ella. Por un momento no fue capaz de decir nada, su cabeza trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Pero por qué aceptaste ese tipo de relación? - Le preguntó la rubia directamente – Es más que obvio que no te hace muy feliz ser "su amiga".

\- Porque lo amo más que a mi vida y si la única manera de tenerlo, es como "su amiga", lo voy a hacer – Annie pudo ver esa mirada de desaprobación en los ojos Candy – Él no es una mala persona, de verdad… Cuando llegas a conocerlo realmente, te das cuenta de que es un hombre maravilloso... Es solo que la vida no ha sido muy justa con él.

\- Y si no es una mala persona, ¿por qué no te da un lugar en su vida? ¿Qué puede impedirle a Terry amar a una chica tan bella y tan dulce como tú? – Insistió Candy, intrigada.

Annie se quedó pensativa, era obvio que la joven rubia no sabía nada acerca del hombre que ella tanto amaba, así que respiró profundo y decidió contarle todo.

\- Bueno es que él está…

En ese momento se acercó Archie hasta donde ellas estaban, interrumpiendo su plática. Él había entrado a tomar un vaso con agua al comedor y al ver a las dos jóvenes platicando, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y unírseles. Si Candy no hubiera estado con la pelinegra, él jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse.

La rubia cambió rápidamente de tema, ya que lo que menos quería, era que Archie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban platicando. Los tres se quedaron sentados en la mesa, cerca de 10 minutos más y luego se levantaron para dirigirse hacia el restaurante. Candy jaló a Annie para hablarle al oído, aprovechando que su compañero se encontraba más adelante que ellas.

\- Creo que deberías empezar a mirar detenidamente a tu alrededor, hay muchas personas que darían cualquier cosa por estar contigo. Archie es un claro ejemplo de lo que te digo, deberías darle una oportunidad – Annie volteó discretamente a ver al muchacho de ojos color miel y le sonrió, haciendo que él se sonrojara completamente. Al llegar al restaurante, ella tomó su camino.

\- Creo que Annie debería quererse un poco más, no es posible que siendo tan guapa, se conforme con ser solo "la amiguita" de Terry – Pensó la pecosa.

Ella no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Annie, durante el resto del día - ¿por qué no querrá formalizar su relación con Annie? - Se preguntaba, una y otra vez, y es que por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba una razón lógica pasa esa actitud.

Candy también pensó en Albert y se sintió agradecida por tenerlo en su vida, ya que él siempre se había comportado como todo un caballero con ella y siempre le había dado su lugar ante los demás. Ella se dio cuenta de que era realmente muy afortunada por tenerlo como novio.

Al final del turno la rubia se dirigió al almacén para hacer el pedido de almacén para el día siguiente. Ella estaba checando que productos le hacían falta, cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, al voltear, pudo ver que era Terry, quién caminaba sigilosamente.

\- Candy, ya quedó todo ordenado en la cocina, Archie ya se fue y yo también me voy, nos vemos luego.

Terry avanzó cinco pasos y después se detuvo.

\- Vi que ya pegaste el rol de descansos, pensé que tal vez te gustaría salir a dar la vuelta, digo, aprovechando que mañana descansas.

La joven dudo por un instante, pero cuando se disponía a decirle que no, las palabras de Annie resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza: "Él no es una mala persona, cuando llegas a conocerlo realmente, te das cuenta que es un hombre maravilloso".

\- ¿De verdad Terry será tan maravilloso o será que Annie está enamorada? – Pensó Candy.

Una parte de ella se moría de ganas de conocer al verdadero Terry, así que decidió aceptar su invitación.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? Hoy traje mi carro, así que si quieres espérame en el estacionamiento, yo ya casi acabo con esto.

La rubia terminó de hacer su pedido y se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, vio a Terry recargado en uno de los muros, fumándose un cigarro. Él se veía sumamente apuesto, con ese aire de chico malo envolviéndolo.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Le preguntó el castaño, mientras aventaba la colilla de cigarro al suelo.

\- ¿Sabes bailar Salsa? – Candy siempre había tenido fascinación por los ritmos latinos.

\- La verdad no, pero aprendo muy rápido – Le contestó él, mientras le mostraba una enorme y sincera sonrisa.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Un beso apasionado

Antes de subir al carro, Candy le mandó un mensaje a su novio para avisarle que iba a salir con sus compañeros de trabajo, ya que no quería que él fuera a buscarla al departamento y se preocupara por ella, al no encontrarla.

Durante el trayecto hacia el club, el celular de Terry sonó varias veces.

\- ¿Por qué no contestas? – Le preguntó la rubia.

\- Porque no quiero...

\- ¿Es tu novia?

\- No, es Annie.

\- Ah, ya veo, no quieres que tu novia te haga una escena de celos...

El joven no pudo evitar reírse, al escuchar el comentario sarcástico de su acompañante - No es lo que tú crees, es solo que estoy 100% seguro de que Annie quiere que salgamos esta noche, pero por obvias razones, hoy no puedo salir con ella.

-¿Por qué no la invitas? A mí no me molesta que venga con nosotros.

\- Tú no, pero créeme que a ella no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, si tú me acompañas – Le respondió el castaño y sin decir más, apagó su celular.

Cuando llegaron al sitio escogido por Candy, Terry pudo ver un enorme letrero multicolor que decía "Copacabana" y una enorme fila de gente esperando para entrar.

\- No creo que nos dejen pasar, ¿ya viste la cantidad de personas que están esperando? – Dijo el joven, algo irritado, ya que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

\- No te preocupes, yo tengo mis contactos – Le contestó la pecosa, guiñándole el ojo.

Stear llevó a Candy al Copacabana por primera vez, un par de meses después de conocerse. En ese entonces, ambos tomaban clases de salsa y les habían recomendado ese lugar para que fueran a practicar lo aprendido en el aula. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que se hicieran clientes frecuentes del club. Anthony los acompañó en varias ocasiones y a pesar de que él nunca aprendió a bailar, disfrutaba del buen ambiente que tenía el lugar.

Candy se acercó hasta la entrada y le hizo una seña a Tomás, el cadenero. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de Stear y para su buena suerte, ellos acababan de encontrarse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, por lo que estaba segura de que no sería un problema que los dejaran pasar.

-¡Candy! Dichosos los ojos que te ven, hacía mucho tiempo que no te dignabas a visitar a este simple mortale – Le reclamó Tomás, hablando en español.

\- He estado bastante ocupada, Tom.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, tiene más de un año que viniste por última vez.

\- Pero veo que les ha ido bien, ahora viene mucha más gente que antes… Por cierto, ¿crees que tengas problemas si nos dejas pasar? - Murmuró la rubia.

\- Por supuesto que no. Sabes bien que ni tú, ni tus amigos, necesitan hacer fila para entrar.

Terry intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero por más que trataba de procesar las palabras que entraban por sus oídos, no podía comprender nada de lo que ellos estaban hablando. Por un instante, le pareció que ambos estaban hablando español.

Tomás quitó la cadena que atajaba la entrada y los dejó entrar - ¡Que se diviertan mucho, chicos! – Les dijo, al momento en que los dos jóvenes pasaron a su lado

\- No sabía que hablabas español – Indagó Terry, bastante sorprendido.

\- Hay muchas que no sabes de mi – Le respondió Candy, mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Terry tomó a Candy de la mano, adentro había un mundo de gente y no quería perderla en el trayecto. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la barra y mientras lo hacían, se dieron cuenta de que no había mesas disponibles.

La joven se concentró en tratar de encontrar a Dominique, un agradable francés, el cual era otro de los grandes amigos de Stear y uno de los socios mayoritarios del club. En todas las ocasiones que ella había ido a bailar con su amigo, Dominique les había conseguido una buena mesa, muy cerca de la pista de baile.

Terry le pidió un par de cervezas al cantinero y una vez que lo despacharon, siguió caminando de la mano de la rubia, hacia la pista. Cerca de ahí, Candy se encontró con el francés, quién le ofreció una buena mesa, a cambio de que le permitiera bailar con ella, petición a la que la joven accedió.

Dominique y Candy se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música; él era un excelente bailarín y ella no se quedaba atrás. Terry los observaba como hipnotizado y en el fondo de su alma, deseo ser aquel hombre que bailaba con Candy, de esa manera tan sensual. Cuando terminó la canción, la rubia regresó a la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? Le preguntó el castaño, sin esconder su asombro.

\- En una escuela de baile – Le respondió la joven - Yo siempre quise aprender a bailar salsa y cuando recién me mudé a Nueva York, vi que daban clases cerca de donde yo vivía, así me inscribí enseguida y asistí religiosamente por más de diez meses. Déjame decirte que esa ha sido una de las mejores inversiones que he hecho en toda mi vida.

\- Enséñame a bailar – Le pidió su compañero, extendiéndole la mano. La pecosa tomó su mano sin titubear y lo llevó hasta la pista.

Cinco cervezas y muchas canciones después, Terry ya empezaba a moverse mejor, aunque todavía no lograba coordinar bien sus pies con el ritmo de la música.

\- Lo bueno es que, según tú, aprendías rápido – Candy no desaprovechó la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

\- ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?...

La rubia se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír.

\- Déjeme decirle, señorita pecosa, que cuando menos se lo espere, me va a ver convertido en el rey de la pista – Fanfarroneó Terry.

Candy estaba de lo más animada, hacía tanto que no se divertía de esa manera, que el tiempo se le estaba pasando muy rápido. Ella no dejaba de bromear y de pelear con Terry, quién no perdía la oportunidad de estrechar con fuerza a su compañera de baile.

El grupo de salsa comenzó a tocar la canción de "Procura" de Chichi Peralta y sin saber por qué, la rubia sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Ella comenzó a tararear la canción, mientras guiaba a Terry al compás de la música y observaba discretamente sus ojos azules. Una vez que la pieza terminó, las luces se encendieron y todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. La joven miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 3:00 de la mañana, fue entonces que comprendió que el club ya estaba por cerrar.

\- Se me olvidaba que aquí la fiesta se termina temprano – Murmuró Candy, con cierta desilusión.

\- Si quieres, podemos ir a otra parte, conozco un lugar donde podemos bailar hasta el amanecer – Le susurró él, muy cerca de su oído.

Para ese entonces, la rubia ya estaba bastante enfiestada como para negarse, así que aceptó la propuesta de Terry, sin pensarlo dos veces y fue así que los dos jóvenes salieron del club, para ir a otro sitio.

El bar a donde se dirigían, se encontraba muy cerca de ahí, por lo que no tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar. Al entrar, el castaño se encaminó hacia la barra y pidió dos shots de tequila, para luego darle uno de ellos a su acompañante.

– Tómatelo de golpe – Le ordenó.

\- Tú me quieres embriagar, ¿verdad? – Le respondió ella, fingiéndose molesta. Segundos después, se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

Los dos se colocaron en la esquina más apartada del bar, donde casi no había gente y Candy se subió a un pequeño escalón que sobresalía del piso, en un intento por parecer más alta de lo que en realidad era.

Ambos empezaron a bailar enseguida, al ritmo del hip-hop y al cabo de unos minutos, comenzaron a coquetearse descaradamente. Todo empezó con algunos roces accidentales, sonrisas pícaras, miradas seductoras y palabras sugerentes, dichas cerca del oído. En un ataque de valentía, Terry decidió acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

El dulce aroma que desprendía la joven, lo volvía loco y por más que intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden, él no se sentía capaz de pensar con claridad. Lentamente, Terry se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a bailar muy pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la espalda y pasando sus labios por su nuca. Candy pudo sentir el roce de sus manos a través de la ropa, pero no quiso alejarse, al contrario, se pegó más a él, permitiendo que él la acariciara con libertad

La rubia se volteó hacia Terry y él aprovechó para besarla. Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él la acercó completamente a su cuerpo, mientras que su beso se prolongaba por muchos minutos más, ya que ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en alejarse.

El castaño la sujetaba con fuerza, besando de vez en cuando su cuello y una vez que la tuvo completamente rendida entre sus brazos, bajó su mano hasta llegar a sus glúteos, para luego comenzar a acariciarlos. Después de algunos minutos, él la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y Candy pudo sentir la presión de su miembro erecto sobre su pubis. Ella lanzó un fuerte gemido, que no hizo más que incrementar la excitación de su compañero.

\- Vamos a tu carro – Le susurró Terry al oído y sin perder el tiempo, volvió a besarla apasionadamente, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, mientras que una de sus manos volaba hacia los pechos de Candy y masajeaba uno de sus pezones, visiblemente endurecido, a través de la ropa.

La rubia estuvo tentada a aceptar, había algo en Terry que la atraía como si fuera un imán y sus besos comenzaban a embriagarla. Ella sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero no quería hacer nada para recuperarlo. Él la volteó de forma tosca y subió su mano discretamente por su entrepierna, hasta chocar con su intimidad; en ese momento, Terry solo pudo pensar en hacerla suya de la manera más salvaje.

De pronto, el recuerdo de Albert pasó por la mente de la rubia, haciéndola despertar de golpe. Ella pensó que su novio no se merecía que lo engañara de esa manera. Así que aprovechando ese momento de lucidez, ese separó bruscamente de Terry.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, mi novio va a pasar a verme temprano y quiero dormir un poco.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella le dijo adiós con la mano y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del establecimiento

\- ¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? – Se preguntó a sí misma, sintiéndose la peor de las mujeres.

Terry observó cómo Candy se alejaba y una vez que la rubia salió del lugar, se sentó en la barra, donde pidió una cerveza y encendió un cigarro. Él tenía toda la mala intención de quedarse en el bar un rato más, para olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero lo cierto era que no podía sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza.

El castaño se sentía como un adolescente y su corazón palpitaba como si fuera un caballo desbocado; muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que realmente había disfrutado de besarla y sobre todo de tocarla de la manera en que lo había hecho y aunque se odiaba por eso, él tuvo que admitir que Candy le gustaba y mucho.

– Creo que debo para con éste juego – Se dijo a sí mismo. En el fondo sabía que su plan comenzaba a salirse de control y por jugar con fuego, podía terminar quemado.


	8. Capítulo 8 - No me digas zorra

Candy entró a su departamento poco antes de las 6 de la mañana y de manera sigilosa, camino hasta su recamara, tratando de no despertar a su roomie. Una vez que estuvo dentro, se tiró sobre la cama, con toda la intención de dormir, pero para su mala suerte, eso fue lo último que pudo hacer, ya que ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado con Terry en el bar y muy dentro de ella, se sentía confundida, enojada, ¿complacida?

La rubia se tapó el rostro con la almohada, en un intento de ahogar el potente grito que salía de su garganta, ¿Cómo podía criticar a Annie, si ni ella podía controlar sus impulsos hacia él?

– Estúpido Terry, pero que ni crea que me va a tener rendida a sus pies – Se dijo a sí misma y en ese preciso momento, se prometió a sí misma no volver a caer en sus provocaciones y mantener su distancia con él.

Stear llegó al departamento cerca de las dos de la tarde, él había pasado toda la mañana con Paty y después de ir a dejarla a su trabajo, se había regresado a su casa. Desde su fiesta de cumpleaños, él no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar largo y tendido con su mejor amiga y ciertamente, moría de ganas de hacerlo, ya que tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Él tocó la puerta de Candy un par de veces, pero nadie le contestó. Ante la falta de respuesta, decidió asomarse un poco y vio a su roomie despatarrada en la cama, profundamente dormida.

– Vaya, al parecer alguien tuvo una noche intensa – Pensó Stear, un tanto divertido por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos y salió de la habitación, sin atreverse a despertarla.

Media hora después, la rubia despertó, por culpa de las inmensas ganas que tenía de ir al baño. Ella aún se sentía muy cansada, debido a que se había dormido casi a las 7 de la mañana, pensando un montón de tonterías, además, podía sentir los estragos del alcohol en su cuerpo.

– Creo que ya no estoy para estos trotes – Se dijo así misma, riendo. La joven se levantó despacio de la cama, ya que le dolía mucho la cabeza – De seguro el tequila estaba adulterado – Pensó, con algo de molestia y se dirigió al baño. Al salir de su cuarto, se encontró con Stear, quien estaba sentado en la sala, viendo una película.

\- ¿No quieres ir a comer algo? – Le preguntó su amigo, al verla caminar por el pasillo.

\- No lo sé, mi estómago no está al 100 en este momento – Respondió ella, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

\- Yo te invito, conozco un lugar donde venden comida mexicana riquísima, sirve que se te baja la pinche cruda – Insistió el pelinegro.

\- Está bien, solo deja que me dé un baño.

Stear amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cultura mexicana y aunque fuera una vez al año, él trataba de visitar algún lugar que no conociera de la República Mexicana. Uno de sus muchos sueños, era comprarse una casa grande en algún pueblito pintoresco de México y establecerse ahí, con su futura esposa y sus futuros hijos.

Una vez que Candy estuvo lista, los dos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba ubicado en uno de los barrios de Queens. "Que chula es Puebla", decía el letrero colgado en la entrada del negocio y adentro del local, había una señora regordeta haciendo tortillas de mano, muy cerca del mostrador. Ella les dio la bienvenida y cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, comenzó a recitarles el menú.

Candy se sintió un poco nostálgica, el aroma a tortilla cocida le hacía recordar su infancia en Texas. Cuando la rubia tenía 5 años, su madre la había llevado a vivir con sus abuelos a la pequeña ciudad de Refugio. Su mamá se había casado con un hombre adinerado, pero como ella ya no era bienvenida en su nueva familia, así que sus abuelos se hicieron cargo de ella. Ellos eran mexicanos de nacimiento, pero hacía varios años que habían cruzado la frontera en busca de una mejor forma de vida. Su abuela vendía antojitos mexicanos en el patio de su casa y fue así, como joven descubrió su amor por la cocina.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Candy? Te veo muy pensativa – Preguntó Stear.

\- Es solo que recordé a mis abuelos, ¿sabes? Los extraño mucho… Siempre dije que algún día iría a visitar el lugar donde ellos nacieron, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide. Solo espero no morirme antes de poder hacerlo – Respondió Candy, quien no pudo ocultar su mirada triste.

\- Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte, solo pide una semana de permiso en el hotel y yo te llevo hasta México.

\- Creo que te tomaré la palabra, voy a hablar con el chef, a ver si puede darme unos días… Pero en lo que eso sucede – La rubia observó a su roomie de manera pícara - Déjame decirte que eres un pésimo amigo, aún no me has contado como te fue con Paty.

Stear no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la verdad es que Patricia le parecía una chica bastante interesante – Bien, muy bien diría yo, ayer fuimos al cine en la tarde y después la lleve a cenar. Ella me invitó a almorzar hoy, en su casa y después de comer, nos quedamos platicando y escuchando música hasta que llegó la hora de llevarla al trabajo. Si quieres que te sea sincero, no quería despedirme de ella.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que cupido te ha flechado…

El joven soltó una risa nerviosa - Cuando la conocí, me dio la impresión de que era una chica muy tímida, pero la verdad es que sus conversaciones son siempre muy interesantes. Ella es muy inteligente y muy madura para su edad y me gustaría seguir tratándola. Hoy voy a pasar por ella al trabajo, tal vez vayamos a tomar un trago a algún bar. ¿No gustaría ir con nosotros?

\- No, gracias, yo paso, no quiero volver a oler el alcohol en mi vida.

\- Así que tuviste una noche intensa, ¿eh?

Los recuerdos de los besos apasionados que se había dado con Terry, la noche anterior, llegaron de golpe a la cabeza de la rubia, pero ella intentó alejarlos rápidamente – Sí, bueno, salí con mis compañeros de trabajo…

\- Te escuché llegar por la mañana…

\- Ya sabes, se me fue el tiempo bailando… De hecho fui al Copacabana y me encontré con Tomás.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez lleve a Paty a conocer el lugar.

Candy casi sintió que el refresco se le iba chueco, al escuchar esas palabras y el solo hecho de pensar que Tomás pudiera decirle a Stear que ella había ido con otro hombre que no era Albert, hizo que se le congelara la sangre en sus venas – No, no lo hagas. Ahora va mucha más gente que antes y estoy segura que a Paty no le gustará ese ambiente.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, aunque no me guste admitirlo, ella es un poco antisocial.

En ese momento, ella sintió vibrar su celular; al sacarlo de su bolso, vio que era un mensaje de Albert.

 **"¿Dónde andas chaparrita? Quería saber si podemos comer juntos"**

 **Estoy con Stear, si quieres alcánzanos aquí, acabamos de ordenar nuestra comida.**

La rubia mandó la ubicación del restaurante al celular de su novio y él llegó poco tiempo después. Luego de comer, Albert y Candy se fueron al cine y al terminar la función, pasearon un rato por la plaza, hasta que al cabo de un par de horas se fueron a su departamento.

Candy no podía evitar sentirse culpable, casi había hecho el amor con otro hombre y por si eso no fuera poco, ella realmente lo había disfrutado. La joven se sentía la peor de las novias y por esa razón, esa noche no fue capaz de tener relaciones con Albert.

Las siguientes semanas se pasaron volando y esa mañana, cuando Candy miró el calendario, se dio cuenta de que faltaban solo 10 días para su cumpleaños. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que habían sucedido a su alrededor en el mes de abril:

Stear y Paty habían formalizado su relación y él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Paty, los dos se habían vuelto inseparables y parecían estar muy enamorados.

Annie pasaba más tiempo conversando con Archie, que platicando a solas con Terry, aunque al castaño parecía no importarle demasiado.

Desde el día en que ella se había besado con Terry, ambos habían estado evitándose en el trabajo. Solo platicaban lo estrictamente necesario y se ignoraban el resto del turno. Sin saberlo, los dos se habían prometido mantenerse alejados y se esforzaban al máximo en cumplir su promesa.

El cambio de horario de Candy, había favorecido su relación con Albert, ahora ellos pasaban juntos varias noches a la semana y el rubio se sentía más enamorado que nunca.

Esa misma tarde, la rubia se encontraba sola en el departamento, ese había sido su día de descanso y para su mala suerte, no tenía con quien salir, ya que Stear había salido de viaje de negocios y Albert estaba trabajando, por lo que no le había quedado de otra, que quedarse en casa viendo un poco de televisión. Mientras lo hacía, ella escuchó sonar su celular y al revisarlo, se dio cuenta de que le habían mandado un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 **"Candy, soy Archie, espero que no se te olvide que quedaste de ir conmigo al cumpleaños de Annie. Paty ya se echó para atrás, así que espero que tú no lo hagas. Te veo a las 11:30 en el bar"**

La verdad es que Candy si lo había olvidado.

Unos días antes, Annie los había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, a la cual, ni Paty ni Candy tenían intenciones de ir; pero ante la insistencia de Archie, ambas habían aceptado acompañarlo. La rubia le había dado su número a Archie para que se pusieran de acuerdo, pero no creyó que su compañero de verdad le fuera a marcar. Ella checó la hora y vio que eran las diez, si no se apuraba, no llegaría a tiempo a su cita.

La joven llegó al bar cerca de las 12 de la noche, ya que se le había hecho tarde, como de costumbre. Lo primero que notó al llegar, es que Archie no estaba en la puerta y por un momento dudo en entrar, ya que no conocía a nadie y sabía que se sentiría incomoda entre toda esa gente extraña. De repente y como caído del cielo, vio llegar a Terry, quien se veía más guapo que de costumbre, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro, combinado con una camisa azul marino a cuadros.

\- ¿No piensas entrar? – Le preguntó Terry, mientras recorría a Candy con la mirada, de pies a cabeza. Él notó que ella se veía mucho más guapa que de costumbre, luciendo un ceñido vestido tipo halter, color azul cielo, que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

-Sí, es solo que estoy esperando a Archie, quedamos de vernos aquí a las 11:30 y es la hora que no aparece – Le contestó Candy, quien ya comenzaba a ponerse impaciente.

\- ¿Por qué no entras conmigo? Puede ser que Archie ya haya llegado y que esté adentro, platicando con Annie.

\- Puede ser que él tenga razón – Pensó Candy y sin pensarlo más, entró con Terry al bar y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, en busca de su impuntual amigo, pero el joven no parecía estar en ningún lado. En ese momento, su mirada se topó con la de Anthony; su ex la miraba con asombro. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos imaginaba encontrarse ahí.

Él caminó hacia ella rápidamente - Candy, que gusto me da volver a verte… ¡Dios, estoy tan emocionado! Jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí - Dijo Anthony, casi sin poder respirar de la emoción.

\- Yo tampoco imaginé que te vería en este preciso lugar.

\- Hoy te ves más bella que nunca… Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Annie es mi compañera de trabajo y me invitó a su fiesta… Por cierto ¿cómo conoces a Annie? – Preguntó Candy, un poco intrigada.

\- Annie es prima de Elisa y solía vivir con sus padres, por lo que siempre estaba presente en las reuniones familiares. Ella es una buena chica, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos y aunque ya no vivo con Elisa, sigo manteniendo mi amistad con su prima.

\- Así que Annie es prima de Eliza, vaya, no se parecen en nada – Pensó Candy.

De repente, Anthony volteó a ver a Terry, que se encontraba atrás de Candy y una mueca de desprecio se hizo presente en su rostro.

\- Terry, ¿qué no se supone que ya deberías estar ya en tu casa? – Le preguntó el joven rubio.

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es algo que a ti no te importa – Le contestó Terry, enojado.

Candy ni siquiera se acordaba que Terry la estaba acompañando y le asombró bastante enterarse que los dos se conocían y por lo que pudo apreciar, también se caían mal. La rubia pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse de ahí e ir por una cerveza a la barra, ella pudo notar la tensión creciente entre ellos y no se sintió cómoda estando en medio de ese par.

Una vez que la joven estuvo en la barra, intentó observar a distancia lo que estaba pasando con los dos hombres, ella pudo ver a Anthony empujar a Terry con fuerza y luego vio como Terry manoteaba mientras le decía algo al rubio, después vio que Anthony se dirigía hacia ella.

\- Vamos un momento a la terraza, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante – Le dijo su ex, bastante alterado. Candy estaba sorprendida, ya que nunca lo había visto así de molesto.

Los dos salieron hacia la terraza, que aún se encontraba vacía, Anthony se recargó en una de las mesas y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Terry? – Le preguntó, de manera directa.

\- Nada, solo somos compañeros de trabajo, hace unos minutos nos encontramos afuera del bar y decidimos entrar juntos – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro que estoy segura, ¿por quién me tomas? Sabes bien que tengo novio.

\- Candy, él no es una buena persona, y si me permites darte un consejo, no te conviene tener ningún tipo de relación con él, ni siquiera de amistad. Así que por favor, prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de ese tipo tan nefasto – Suplicó Anthony.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Porque él ya tiene un compromiso con alguien más.

\- Sí te refieres a Annie, yo sé que mantiene una relación con ella, así que no te preocupes, no seré la tercera en discordia.

Candy intentó regresar al bar, ya que empezaba a sentirse bastante incómoda con esa conversación. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a caminar, vio llegar a Elisa, quien no podía ocultar los celos que sentía. Si hubiera sido posible, la habría matado con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola con Anthony? ¿Acaso no sabes que él es mi marido? Además, tenemos un hijo, fruto de nuestro gran amor – Gritó la mujer, enfurecida.

Candy tuvo ganas de reírse, la frase "fruto de NUESTRO GRAN AMOR" le había parecido bastante graciosa, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de pelear con Elisa. La mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos color aceituna, siempre le había parecido una mala persona, capaz de mentir y engañar con tan de conseguir lo que quería.

\- Sinceramente no me importa tu vida, yo solo estaba saludando a Anthony, pero como siempre, arruinaste el momento con tu llegada – Le respondió Candy y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el bar.

\- Si, ya sé que a las zorras como tú no les importa nada. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es irte del bar, ya que no eres bienvenida aquí – Volvió a gritar la pelirroja, completamente enojada.

La joven pecosa se sintió furiosa al escuchar esas palabras, ¿cómo se atrevía esa idiota a llamarla "zorra"? Después de que ella se había acostado con su novio, sin importarle lo mucho que ellos dos se amaban, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

La rubia caminó hacia Elisa y le dio un buen golpe en la nariz, la pelirroja cayó de espaldas y Candy se le fue encima. Aprovechando la confusión, le dio como 3 cachetadas antes de que su contrincante pudiera reaccionar. Eliza le jaló el cabello tratando de zafarse, pero no lo consiguió, después tomó la pata de un banco que se encontraba cerca y se lo echó encima a su enemiga. Candy antepuso la mano para protegerse, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Elisa se le echó encima, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Anthony se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer, no podía creer que ellas dos se estuvieran peleando justo frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Sepáralas! – Gritó Terry y rápidamente corrió hacia ellas.

Anthony jaló a Elisa de los hombros y luego la tomó de la cintura- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó enfurecida, ella estaba hecha una bestia y trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

La rubia, por su parte, se estaba levantando para seguir con su ataque, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Ella dio varios golpes al aire tratando de soltarse, pero no lo consiguió, solo sintió como la alzaban en el aire y la cargaban como si fuera un costal de papas. Al voltear el rostro, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Terry.

– Bájame – Gritó enojada, mientras le golpeaba la espalda, pero el castaño no la bajó, al contrario, se la llevó a cuestas hasta la calle y ya afuera la colocó en el piso.

\- ¿Estás tonta o que te pasa? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es la tipa con la que te acabas de pelear? – Le preguntó Terry, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

Candy no contestó, claro que sabía quién era Elisa y estaba consciente del problema en que se podía meter, si algo llegara a pasarle.

Sin decir una sola palabra, ella comenzó a llorar, estaba furiosa y necesitaba descargar su coraje de alguna forma. Candy se sentó en la banqueta con la cabeza entre las piernas, Terry se sentó a su lado y la abrazó tiernamente, si de algo estaba seguro, es que no podía dejarla sola, en esas condiciones.


	9. Capítulo 9 - ¡Light my fire!

Archie llegó al bar pocos minutos después de la pelea, él se sorprendió al ver a Candy sentada en la banqueta, llorando.

\- Candy ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, bastante preocupado, al notar que ella se encontraba en un pésimo estado.

Candy tenía el cabello todo revuelto, además de varios rasguños que se asomaban en su cara y en sus brazos, su vestido estaba sucio y roto de algunas partes y uno de sus pies permanecía descalzo

\- No, no estoy bien y como comprenderás no podré acompañarte a la fiesta – Le respondió la joven, en un susurro.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ¿O quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Archie no tuvo corazón para dejarla sola, en esas condiciones.

\- No te preocupes por Candy, yo me voy a quedar con ella hasta que se tranquilice y después la voy a llevar a su casa. ¿Por qué no mejor entras al bar? Lo más seguro es que Annie esté preocupada por nosotros… Cuando la veas, dile que me disculpe, pero que no voy a regresar – Interrumpió Terry.

Archie dudó por un momento en acatar sus órdenes, ya que lo que menos quería, era dejar sola a Candy. Pero después de meditarlo por varios segundos, lo reconsideró. Si Terry no estaba en la fiesta, él tenía el campo libre con Annie.

\- Candy, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, por favor márcame, ¿sale? – Le dijo Archie, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella y luego de depositar un beso en su frente, entró al bar.

Lo único que Candy quería en ese preciso instante, era irse a su casa. La joven estaba consciente de que ya se había expuesto demasiado y se sentía avergonzada de su proceder.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya - Murmuró.

Ella trató de colocar la mano en el suelo para levantarse, pero un dolor agudo, proveniente de su muñeca, la hizo volver a sentarse – De seguro me lastimé cuando Eliza me echó el banco encima – Pensó la rubia y un enorme temor se apoderó de ella, al creer que se había fracturado.

Terry miró su mano con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran moretón y estaba hinchada – Creo que deberían checarte, eso no se ve muy bien que digamos – Le dijo el castaño, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - Si quieres dame tus llaves, yo te llevo al hospital.

Los dos caminaron hacia donde estaba el carro estacionado, Candy no estaba segura de prestarle sus llaves, nunca había dejado que alguien, aparte de ella, manejara su auto, pero estaba consciente de que no podía conducir en esas condiciones.

\- Por favor, vete con cuidado, amo este auto más que a mi madre – Le dijo muy seria, dejándole en claro que no estaba bromeando.

Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, lo que más le había dolido de todo, era que Anthony no había movido ni un solo dedo para defenderla, es más, él ni siquiera había salido para ver cómo estaba. Las palabras de Terry "¿Sabes quién es la tipa con la que te acabas de pelear?", resonaron en su cabeza, a decir verdad, le sorprendía que el castaño le hubiera dicho eso, ya que todo parecía indicar que él también conocía a la pelirroja.

Eliza era hija de un importante político de Nueva York. Su padre, quien actualmente contendía por la alcaldía de la ciudad, siempre le había dado todo a manos llenas, haciendo de ella una mujer caprichosa, egoísta y manipuladora. La pelirroja trabajaba en el mismo hotel donde trabajaba Anthony y gracias a su padre y a sus influencias políticas, había conseguido un puesto importante en esa empresa.

Era bien sabido por todos que ella no merecía estar en ese puesto, ya que no tenía los conocimientos, ni la experiencia que se necesitaba. Cuando Eliza conoció a Anthony, se encaprichó con él e hizo todo lo posible por enamorarlo, pero nunca lo logró. La rubia sabía lo mucho que ella la odiaba, pues para Eliza, Candy representaba todo lo que ella siempre quiso tener, pero que nunca pudo conseguir.

– Espero que esta pelea no me traiga más problemas – Se dijo la joven, a sí misma.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! – Exclamó Terry, quien había manejado como un loco para llegar rápido al hospital. Ella no lo había notado, porque estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Esperaron cerca de media hora para que atendieran a Candy, una vez que entraron al consultorio, el doctor la reviso y le dijo que solo era una torcedura. La enfermera le vendó la mano y el galeno le recetó algunos medicamentos para el dolor y la inflamación, no sin antes dejarle en claro que no podría mover la mano en un par de semanas.

\- Vaya, lo que me faltaba – Musitó Candy, para sus adentros, tratando de ocultar su molestia.

Después de salir del hospital, Terry llevó a Candy a su departamento. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto y eso era algo inusual en la joven, ya que siempre se la pasaba hablando. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Terry le pidió permiso de entrar a su baño; aunque era cierto que tenía ganas de orinar, el castaño también tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer el lugar donde ella vivía.

Mientras Terry hacía sus necesidades, Candy fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Ella se puso una camiseta vieja y un short corto. Cuando salió de la habitación, vio a su salvador parado en la puerta, el joven solo la estaba esperando para despedirse.

\- ¿Te gusta el vodka? – Le preguntó Candy, con la intención de invitarle una copa. La rubia no quería ser descortés con Terry, después de todas las atenciones que él había tenido con ella. Además, tenía ganas de beber, pero no quería hacerlo sola.

\- Claro, es mi favorito – Le respondió Terry, sonriendo.

Candy sacó una vieja botella de vodka de la alacena, la cual tenía más de un año guardada porque nunca se había dado una ocasión especial para abrirla. Pero esa noche le había llegado su hora.

\- Solo que tendrás que ir a la tienda por hielo y jugo. Hay un minisúper en la esquina – Le dijo la rubia, mostrándole la botella.

Cuando Terry regresó de hacer las compras, se ofreció a preparar los tragos, la joven aprovechó para sacar un Cd de la colección de discos de Stear y lo puso en el reproductor. El disco era una recopilación de rock de los años 60's. Terry no se lo dijo, pero esa era su música favorita. Una vez que los tragos estuvieron listos, ambos se sentaron en el sillón para platicar.

\- ¿Por qué no regresaste a la fiesta? De seguro Annie debe estarte extrañando – Le dijo Candy, en tono sarcástico.

\- La verdad es que me dio pena dejarte ahí, además había algunas personas a quienes les molestaba mi presencia.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, al recordar las palabras que Eliza se había dicho antes de que se pelearan.

\- Por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces a Anthony? – Le preguntó el castaño.

\- Anthony y yo fuimos novios por mucho tiempo, poco más de dos años, cuando terminamos dejamos de vernos por un año, hace poco retomamos el contacto.

\- Debió quererte mucho – Murmuró Terry, al recordar la advertencia que Anthony le había hecho en el bar, dejándole muy en claro que no quería que se acercara a Candy.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Así que supongo que te peleaste con Eliza por causa de Anthony.

\- Le pegué porque me dijo zorra y la única zorra ahí era ella – Contestó Candy, sin ocultar su enojo – Ella era la gerente de alimentos y bebidas en mi anterior trabajo y en un principio, yo me llevaba muy bien con ella, pero desde que supo que Anthony y yo éramos novios, se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible. Ella siempre se aprovechaba de su puesto para tenerlo cerca, en ese entonces yo pensaba que él jamás le haría caso, pero es más que obvio que estaba equivocada. En una fiesta, ella se aprovechó de que Anthony estaba borracho y se acostó con él, quedando embarazada, es por eso que él y yo terminamos.

\- Vaya, sí que es una gran zorra gorda – Dijo Terry riendo, Candy no pudo evitar reírse también, al darse cuenta de que Terry se refería a los kilos de más, que el embarazo le había dejado a Eliza.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces? – Le preguntó Candy.

\- Annie me la presentó una vez que fui a visitarla. Para serte sincero, no la he tratado mucho y lo poco que sé de ella y de su familia, es porque Annie me lo ha contado. Desde que Elisa se separó de Anthony, se la vive en el departamento de Annie, ella es como su paño de lágrimas, le cuenta toda su vida y Annie me la cuenta a mí – Dijo Terry riendo - Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, no quiero pasarme toda la noche hablando de ellos, mejor tomemos otro trago, por lo que veo, tenías sed.

Candy se sintió ligeramente apenada, pero aun así, le dio su vaso para que lo volviera a llenar. Los dos jóvenes siguieron platicando por varias horas, como si fueran viejos amigos. La rubia se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba con Terry, las horas se le pasaban volando. Casi al final de la velada, él comenzó a burlarse de ella.

\- De haber sabido que te ibas a pelear, te hubiera grabado, así tendría con qué chantajearte en un futuro – bromeó el joven, haciéndola enojar.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, estoy cansada y necesito dormir - Le contestó ella, sin ocultar su molestia.

\- Pero antes de irme, baila conmigo – Le pidió Terry, intentando compensar su error. En ese momento, ellos estaban escuchando la canción de "And I love her" de los Beatles, así que el castaño extendió su mano hacia Candy y una vez que ella se incorporó, comenzaron a bailar de manera lenta.

La siguiente canción en reproducirse, fue la de "Light my fire" de Los Doors y como impulsado por una fuerza invisible, él se acercó a Candy para bailar más pegado a ella, pero al tenerla tan cerca, olvidó cualquier propósito de mantener su distancia. A la rubia le pasó lo mismo y dejándose llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza sobre de su pecho. En ese momento, ella podía escuchar como los latidos de Terry se aceleraban con su contacto.

\- Me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho Candy – Murmuró Terry, muy cerca de su oído y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella para besar sus labios.

El beso se prolongó por varios minutos y conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba subiendo de intensidad. Sin pedirle permiso, Terry comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera con las manos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por completo. Motivado por el calor que estaba sintiendo, el castaño se atrevió a quitarle la blusa y segundos más tarde, el sostén.

Cuando los pechos de la joven quedaron expuestos, él comenzó a recorrerlos, primero con sus dedos y después con la punta de su lengua. Candy se limitó a disfrutar de las caricias que su compañero le hacía y se dejó llevar por el remolino de emociones que sentía en su interior. Algunos minutos más tarde, el joven la llevó hasta el sillón, donde la recostó y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, terminó de desnudarla. Al bajarle la pantaleta, Terry pudo ver su pubis perfectamente depilado, incrementando así su excitación.

El joven tragó saliva con dificultad, ante la maravillosa imagen que tenía frente a él y con toda delicadeza que pudo, abrió las piernas de la pecosa y comenzó a recorrer su intimidad con el roce de sus labios, logrando así, que Candy tuviera un orgasmo.

El deseo que se reflejaba en los ojos de la rubia, le dijo a Terry todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su recamara, donde la recostó sobre la cama. Una vez que él se desvistió, tomó un condón de su cartera y lo deslizó sobre su miembro, el cual estaba completamente endurecido, después se acercó a ella y comenzó a frotarlo sobre los pliegues húmedos de su amante. Cuando sintió que Candy ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada, colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros y comenzó a introducirse, muy lentamente, en su intimidad.

La rubia soltó un suspiro al sentir a su invasor dentro de ella y tuvo que reconocer que nunca se había sentido tan excitada en toda su vida, ni siquiera con Anthony. Candy podía sentir como Terry la hacía completamente suya con extrema pasión, los movimientos del castaño eran simplemente perfectos y pudo darse cuenta de que él tenía mucha más experiencia que ella. Era tanto el placer que la joven estaba sintiendo, que algunos minutos después de haber iniciado su encuentro sexual, tuvo un explosivo orgasmo, el cual llenó la habitación de gemidos y suspiros entrecortados.

Terry la miraba completamente complacido, a decir verdad, le excitaba ver como ella se moría de placer entre sus brazos, así que comenzó a embestirla más duro, más rápido, mientras que observaba como su miembro entraba y salía de ella. Cuando el castaño sintió que ya no podía soportar más, se dejó llevar por ese intenso orgasmo que explotaba en su interior, apretando los dientes y lanzando un gruñido.

El permaneció dentro de ella el mayor tiempo posible, aunque quería separarse, no podía dejar de mirar a Candy y es que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Él se acercó a la joven y la besó tiernamente en los labios, por varios minutos. En el fondo de su corazón, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Cuando se separó de ella, se recostó a su lado y Candy lo abrazó enseguida, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. La rubia se quedó dormida de inmediato, Terry se quedó despierto por más de una hora, él no se podía explicar lo que le pasaba, había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había sentido lo que sintió al hacerlo con ella. Por un momento se sintió frustrado, el castaño siempre había tenido un enorme control sobre sus emociones, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía mantenerse alejado de esa joven pecosa.

Al intentar encontrar una respuesta, sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y fue entonces que comprendió que era lo que le estaba pasando. Él se estaba enamorado de ella.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Me gustas mucho

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó al escuchar el timbre de un celular, por un momento pensó que le estaban marcando a ella, pero después de varios timbrazos, se dio cuenta que no era su teléfono. Cuando la joven intentó levantarse, notó que alguien la estaba abrazando y al voltearse, se encontró de frente con el rostro apacible de Terry. La rubia se asustó por un momento, ya que había olvidado por completo el hecho de que habían pasado la noche juntos.

Candy se levantó de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, con toda la mala intención de apagar el celular, que aún seguía sonando y que a esas alturas ya comenzaba a fastidiarla. Ella salió del cuarto con la mayor rapidez y al caminar por la sala, vio su ropa tirada en el piso; la joven se vistió de prisa y comenzó a buscar el celular, el cual encontró algunos minutos después, sobre la barra de la cocina. Al cogerlo, pudo ver el nombre de Susy en la pantalla

\- ¿Quién será Susy? – Se preguntó, ya que no recordaba a nadie en el hotel con ese nombre.

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella y decidió investigar quien era esa tal Susy, así que intentó acceder a los mensajes del castaño, pero para su mala suerte, el celular estaba bloqueado. Frustrada, la joven puso el celular en modo vibrador y volvió a colocarlo sobre la barra.

Ella notó que su mano ya no le dolía tanto y recordó que ni siquiera se había tomado las pastillas que le recetó el doctor. Sin perder el tiempo, la rubia fue por un vaso con agua para tomarse los medicamentos y después comenzó a buscar su celular. Candy entró en pánico al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, hasta que se acordó que lo había dejado en la guantera del carro antes de entrar al bar.

La joven fue por su teléfono al estacionamiento y al momento de sacarlo de la guantera, vio que tenía varios mensajes nuevos de Anthony.

 _ **"Candy, donde estás, salí a buscarte pero no te encontré."**_

 _ **"Bebé, sé que hice mal en dejarte sola, perdóname, no supe cómo reaccionar."**_

 _ **"Por favor contesta, ¿es cierto que te fuiste con Terry?"**_

 _ **"Espero que estés en tu casa y no con ese idiota, no olvides lo que te dije de él"**_

 _ **"Mi amor, no hagas que me preocupe por ti, por favor llámame cuando veas los mensajes."**_

 _ **"Estoy afuera de tu casa, pero no me atrevo a tocar. Sal si estás ahí."**_

\- ¡Dios! Creo que desde que se juntó con Eliza, Tony se ha vuelto igual de psicópata que ella – Pensó Candy - Será mejor que le conteste, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra regresar y me arme un escándalo.

 _ **Estoy bien, me vine sola al departamento y al llegar me quedé bien dormida, por eso no te contesté. Ya no te preocupes por mí.**_

Una vez que cerró esa conversación, la joven se dio cuenta de que también tenía un mensaje de Albert, deseándole buenas noches. En ese momento comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho con su compañero, la noche anterior.

\- Creo que después de todo, si soy una zorra – Se dijo a sí misma – Lo mejor será que hable hoy con Albert, no debo seguir engañándolo – Candy le mandó un mensaje a su novio, para verlo esa misma noche y terminar con él definitivamente.

Una vez que terminó de revisar sus mensajes, la rubia regresó al departamento, al entrar, se encontró con Terry, quien estaba parado en medio de la sala, como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Al verlo, ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? – Le preguntó el castaño, quien había decidido permanecer desnudo, a propósito – Aprovechando que regresaste, ¿crees que haya manera de lavar mi ropa? La verdad es que no quiero ir hasta mi casa – Lo que en realidad no quería, era alejarse de ella.

\- Claro, pásamela, sirve que meto mi ropa a lavar.

Candy llevó la ropa de Terry hasta el cuarto de lavado, donde tenían lavadora y secadora de última tecnología, después le prestó a su compañero un short de Stear, ya que no quería que él anduviera desnudo por la casa.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para vivir en un lugar como éste? – Le preguntó el joven, señalando todo el departamento con su dedo índice.

\- Tuve la suerte de hacerme amiga de un hombre muy rico – Le respondió Candy, riendo, y aunque parecía que lo decía de broma, era totalmente cierto. Desde que Candy se había mudado con su mejor amigo, no había pagado ni un solo dólar de renta. De no ser por él, Candy ni siquiera hubiera soñado con vivir en un lugar así.

Stear compró ese departamento dos años atrás, poco después de la crisis existencial de los 25 años. Él solía bromear diciendo que había sido amor a primera vista, y es que desde que entró por primera vez, se enamoró de ese lugar. El departamento abarcaba casi todo el primer piso del edificio, tenía dos recamaras y dos baños completos, uno en el cuarto de Stear y otro en la sala, el comedor y la cocina estaban separados por una barra que servía como desayunador, además tenía su propio cuarto de lavado y un pequeño estudio. El chico de lentes se había dedicado a decorar el departamento minuciosamente y siempre que él salía de viaje, regresaba con algún mueble o artículo para su hogar.

\- Qué lástima, yo nunca me he encontrado una amiga así – Murmuró el castaño, bromeando.

\- Es que solo las mujeres bonitas podemos hacer eso – Le contestó Candy, sonriendo abiertamente.

Terry no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta y es que él creía que Candy tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Por un instante tuvo ganas de besarla, pero no se atrevió, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría la rubia y es que aún no habían establecido las reglas de su juego.

\- Pues vuelvo a lo mismo, no sé cómo le hiciste – Le dijo él, riendo, en un intento por hacer enojar a Candy.

\- Ja, ja… Que gracioso, Grandchester.

\- Gracias, me lo dicen todo el tiempo…

La rubia rodó los ojos y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? ¿Crees que puedas ir a trabajar así?

\- La verdad es que ya no me duele tanto y hace un rato me tomé las pastillas que me recetó el doctor, así que no creo que tenga problemas para trabajar.

\- Me da gusto que ya estés mejor.

\- Gracias.

\- Cambiando de tema ¿No quieres que prepare algo de almorzar? No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

\- Eso suena bien, a mí también comienzan a gruñirme las tripas. Además, quiero probar tus delicias culinarias.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa.

Terry se instaló en la cocina del departamento y cocinó huevos revueltos con tocino y pan francés, además exprimió algunas naranjas y calentó un poco de agua para hacer café. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron a almorzar casi a las 12 del día, mientras comían, platicaron de mil y un tonterías. Candy no se explicaba por qué se sentía tan a gusto con su compañero y es que cuando estaba con él, la joven se sentía como si pudiera ser ella misma, como si pudiera hablar de casi cualquier cosa, sin sentirse cohibida o avergonzada. En pocas palabras, con él se sentía libre.

\- Creo que ya deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos para ir al trabajo, no sé tú, pero a mí me gusta llegar temprano al hotel – Le dijo Candy, al terminar de comer.

Ella se levantó y llevó los trastes al fregadero, para lavarlos.

\- Voy a buscar la ropa limpia, si quieres, puedes irte metiendo a bañar. Ahorita te paso tu ropa.

La rubia fue a sacar las prendas de la secadora y al regresar a la sala, escuchó a Terry cantando bajo la regadera.

\- ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? – Le gritó él.

Candy sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba y en el fondo de su corazón, deseo tener una fuerza de voluntad más fuerte y rechazar su invitación. Pero lo cierto era que la joven deseaba volver a sentir sus dedos recorriendo su piel.

\- Me voy a ir directo al infierno por hacerle esto a Albert – Pensó con pesar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella entró al baño y se desnudó por completo, para luego lanzarse directamente a los brazos de su amante y besarlo con deseo atrasado.

\- Me gustas, me gustas mucho – Le dijo Candy, sonriendo y Terry no dudo en tomarla entre sus brazos, para luego alzarla y apoyarla contra la pared. Él, al igual que ella, deseaba volver a recorrer su cuerpo.

Esta vez hicieron el amor pausadamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones que se producían mutuamente, explorando sus cuerpos, conociéndose, hasta que una vez más, alcanzaron el cielo, tomados de la mano. Una vez que terminaron, los dos se dieron el baño más rápido de sus vidas y se vistieron de prisa.

Los dos salieron del departamento, rumbo a su trabajo, minutos antes de las dos de la tarde. Cuando llegaron al hotel, pidieron su uniforme en la lavandería y se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores. Terry salió primero y se fue al restaurante, ya que no quería que la gente rumorara respecto a ellos.

Cuando Candy salió del vestidor, se encontró con el chef ejecutivo.

\- Candy, que bueno que te veo, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento – Le dijo su jefe, en un tono bastante serio.

La rubia no pudo evitar preocuparse y se preguntó si habría hecho algo mal. Ella caminó hasta la oficina del chef, imaginándose lo peor. Al entrar, se sentaron y él comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes, Candy? Yo no suelo meterme en la vida privada de mis empleados, pero hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada que me preocupó mucho. No sé qué problemas tengas con la familia Leagan, pero te sugiero que los soluciones lo más pronto posible. Hoy hablaron con el gerente y le pidieron tu cabeza, tengo entendido que le dijeron que eras una muchacha problemática y que no mostrabas ningún respeto por los demás.

\- Eso no es cierto – Interrumpió la joven, al sentir que la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas.

\- El gerente me marcó para preguntarme si tenía algún problema contigo y yo no tuve más remedio que decirle la verdad.

La rubia palideció de golpe, mientras sentía que un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta.

\- Le dije que eras una excelente empleada y una compañera ejemplar, que nunca había recibido ni una sola queja de ti y que en todo el tiempo que llevabas trabajando en el hotel, nunca te habías metido en ningún problema, ni con los huéspedes, ni con tus compañeros.

\- Gracias, Chef.

\- Es una suerte que en esta empresa no nos dejamos llevar por las influencias que puedan tener algunas personas, si no, en éste momento tú ya no estarías trabajando con nosotros. Tan solo te pido que seas más precavida, el Sr. Leagan es un hombre de cuidado.

\- No se preocupe chef, de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? Le preguntó su jefe, al darse cuenta que Candy tenía la mano vendada

\- Me resbalé en la mañana y me torcí la mano, pero no se preocupe, no es nada de cuidado.

\- Será mejor que te tomes el día de hoy, para que termines de recuperarte.

\- Gracias de nuevo Chef, yo no tengo manera de pagarle…

\- Solo limítate a trabajar como lo has hecho hasta ahora, ese es mi mejor pago.

Los dos se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos y Candy salió de su oficina rumbo a la salida.

\- ¡Maldita Eliza! No puedo creer que a su edad tenga que recurrir a su papito para que le solucione sus problemas – Pensaba Candy, enojada, mientras se dirigía hacia su auto.

La joven regresó a su departamento y se durmió toda la tarde. Al despertar de su siesta, se puso a hacer el aseo. Una vez que terminó con la limpieza, preparó la cena que le había prometido a su novio, y es que Candy había quedado de verse con Albert a las 11 de la noche. Ella estaba decidida a terminar con esa relación, esa misma noche; la rubia estaba convencida de que nunca podría amarlo como él se merecía y no quería seguir ilusionándolo.


	11. Capítulo 11 - No puedo decirte adiós

Terry se inquietó cuando no vio llegar a la rubia, había pasado ya media hora desde que la había dejado en los vestidores y ella no solía tardar tanto en llegar al restaurante. El castaño estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, cuando vio entrar al chef a la cocina. Su jefe les informó que Candy no trabajaría ese día, también le informó a Terry que se iba a quedar a cargo del restaurante, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto, ya que él siempre la cubría cuando ella descansaba.

Las horas se le pasaron eternas al joven cocinero, que no hacía más que pensar en cierta mujer pecosa que le había robado el aliento durante la noche. Al final del turno, vio llegar a Annie y pudo ver en su cara que ella estaba bastante molesta.

Annie esperaba pasar su cumpleaños con Terry, de hecho, el único motivo por el cual había hecho esa dichosa fiesta, era para poder compartir con él la velada. El último mes se había acercado más a Archie, con toda la mala intención de darle celos al castaño, pero para su mala suerte, no había obtenido el resultado esperado, al contrario sentía que su "amigo" estaba cada vez más distante con ella.

Esa noche, cuando Archie le dijo que Terry se había ido con Candy, no pudo evitar sentir que los celos se apoderaban de ella y salió corriendo del bar, con la esperanza de detenerlos; pero cuando salió a la calle, él ya no estaba ahí. La pelinegra trató de tranquilizarse pensando en lo mucho que Terry detestaba a la pecosa.

\- Hola bebé, creo que me debes una disculpa…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esperaba que al menos tuvieras la atención de despedirte de mí… por si no lo recuerdas, era mi cumpleaños – Le reclamó Annie, tratando de disimular su enojo.

\- Discúlpame Ann, la verdad es que todo pasó de repente, tuve que llevar a Candy al hospital, porque se lastimó su mano durante la pelea. Después de que la dejé en su casa, me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansado.

Annie acarició discretamente su mano - ¿Por qué no salimos a dar la vuelta esta noche? Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, además mañana es nuestro día libre.

Terry apartó rápidamente su mano - ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? Hoy tengo que llegar a mi casa – Respondió Terry con una sonrisa fingida.

Lo cierto era que él había pensado en ir a ver a Candy, saliendo del restaurante. El joven no había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante toda la tarde y justo antes de que Annie apareciera, estaba a punto de irle a pedir su número a Archie.

\- Si me disculpas, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, nos vemos luego.

La pelinegra observó como el muchacho de alejaba de prisa y un mal presentimiento se hizo presente en su pecho.

Una vez que salió de la cocina, Terry corrió hasta los vestidores para alcanzar a Archie, él necesitaba conseguir el número de Candy, así tuviera que rogarle a su enemigo para conseguirlo. Cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba, le mandó un mensaje a la rubia para saber si podía ir a visitarla.

 _ **"Hola pecas, soy Terry… Solo me preguntaba si podía ir a visitarte, ya sabes, para ver cómo sigue tu mano. Espero tu respuesta."**_

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Candy, Albert había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada y al entrar a la sala, percibió el aroma de la comida que Candy estaba terminando de preparar. Él supo al instante que su novia le había cocinado lasagna, su platillo favorito y se emocionó al saberse consentido por ella.

El rubio se acercó a la joven y le dio un beso en la frente, después le entregó la botella de vino que ella le había encargado media hora antes.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en tu mano? – Le preguntó, al ver que la tenía vendada.

\- Me caí en la cocina, pero no es nada grave – Mintió ella, tratando de no hacer más grande el asunto.

\- ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

\- Bien – Respondió la joven, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿A qué hora regresaste?

\- Temprano, antes de las dos ya estaba dormida.

\- Que bueno, siempre que sales me preocupo por ti.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas en la mesa? Ya casi esta la cena.

Ambos se encontraban cenando cuando llegó el mensaje de Terry, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta al leerlo; en el fondo, a ella también le hubiera gustado pasar la noche con él, pero lo cierto era que no sabía a qué hora se iba a ir Albert, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a terminar con él.

 _ **Disculpa, pero tengo compañía y no sé a qué hora me voy a desocupar. Si quieres nos vemos mañana en la noche, te portas bien :)**_

Terry de sintió un poco decepcionado al leer el mensaje, él reamente deseaba ver a su pecosa y sobre todo, ansiaba volver a besar sus labios – Tal vez debí aceptar la invitación de Annie – Pensó por un momento – No, mejor aprovecharé para irme a dormir temprano – Al final, el joven tomó un taxi y se fue a su casa.

Después de cenar, Candy se tomó dos copas de vino para armarse de valor y hablar con su novio de una vez por todas. Ella sabía lo mucho que iba a lastimar a Albert, pero prefería hacer eso antes que seguir engañándolo.

\- Albert, tenemos que hablar, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte – Le dijo la joven, con voz firme, pero sintió como le sudaban las manos al pronuncias esas palabras.

Ella se levantó de la silla y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo, yo no estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti y no quiero lastimarte. Eres una persona maravillosa y mereces a alguien que esté cien por ciento segura de su amor por ti.

Albert se quedó en silencio por un minuto, que a Candy le pareció una eternidad. Al ver como la cara de su novio se cargaba de tristeza, comenzó a arrepentirse de haberle dicho eso. Después de todo, él siempre se había portado muy bien con ella, pero la joven sabía que ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Es por qué casi no pasamos tiempo juntos? – Murmuró Albert con la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- No, yo… – Ella no se atrevió a decirle que había conocido a otro hombre, mucho menos se atrevió a decirle que se había acostado con él – Sí, es porque casi no estamos juntos… Yo entiendo que tu prioridad es tu negocio y no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que amas por mí, pero yo necesito a alguien que pueda darme seguridad. Por eso es mejor que nos separemos.

\- Candy, yo te amo. Sé muy bien que no soy una persona que lo demuestra abiertamente, pero estoy enamorado de ti como un maldito loco. Estoy consciente de que te a veces te descuido mucho, pero créeme que para mí no hay nada más importante en éste mundo que tú.

Los ojos de Albert se llenaron de lágrimas y a Candy se le partió el corazón de verlo sufrir así. El remordimiento se hizo presente en la joven y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó con toda sus fuerzas.

Él se aferró a rubia, como si de eso dependiera su vida - Por favor, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte muy feliz – Le dijo Albert y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él la besó tiernamente y la joven le respondió el beso. Candy se sentía tan confundida, su novio siempre le había traído paz a su agitado corazón, pero a veces sentía que eso ya no era suficiente para ella.

Esa noche, la rubia no fue capaz de hacer el amor con su novio, ella sentía que si tenía intimidad con Albert, él se daría cuenta de que había estado con otro hombre; así que inventó una excusa tonta para evitar tener relaciones y después fingió estar dormida. Muy dentro de ella, la culpa la estaba matando.

Albert se fue muy temprano en la mañana, ya que tenía algunas diligencias que hacer, antes de irse al trabajo. Él quedó de pasar a verla en la noche y Candy no tuvo el valor decirle que no.

Eran las 8:00 am cuando la rubia le marcó a Terry, para saber si podía verlo en ese momento, pero su celular estaba apagado, por lo que no le quedó de otra que mandarle un mensaje por WhatsApp.

 _ **Terry, no voy a poder verte esta noche, me salió un compromiso y no puedo cancelarlo. Si puedes, ven por mí al departamento, si no, te veo mañana. Besos.**_

La joven esperó más de una hora, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió volver a dormir. Algunas horas después, la despertó el sonido de la puerta, señal de que Stear había llegado antes de su viaje. Ella checó su celular, pero Terry todavía no había leído el mensaje y ya casi eran las 11 de la mañana.

La rubia salió de su cuarto para saludar a su amigo y al verlo, le dio un gran abrazo. La verdad es que lo había extrañado mucho.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? – Le preguntó Candy.

\- Bien, gracias a Dios. Me apuré a terminar todos mis pendientes, por eso pue regresar antes, además, ya extrañaba mucho a Paty… Lo único malo es que probablemente tenga que regresar en un mes, cuando esté terminada la construcción del restaurante.

Albert le había pedido a su primo que se hiciera cargo de la apertura del nuevo restaurante en Chicago. Él quería que Stear comenzara a involucrarse en el negocio familiar, ya que George tenía demasiado trabajo y además, era un señor de edad avanzada. Albert se estaba preparando por sí algún día su administrador faltaba, su primo pudiera apoyarlo con la administración de los restaurantes.

\- Es probable que tenga que pasar una temporada en Chicago, uno o dos meses a lo mucho, en lo que echamos a andar el proyecto. Lo único que me preocupa es Paty, no quiero dejarla mucho tiempo sola – Dijo Stear.

\- No te preocupes por eso, sí tú te vas, yo cuidaré a tu novia por ti.

Como siempre, los jóvenes empezaron a platicar de todo lo que les había acontecido en el tiempo que no se vieron. Candy le contó de su flamante pelea en el bar, así como del intento del Sr. Leagan de hacer que la despidieran, no sin antes hacerle jurar a su amigo que no le diría nada a Albert. Ella sabía bien que su novio era capaz de ir a poner a Elisa en su lugar.

Stear estaba preocupado, estaba seguro de que la pelirroja no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

\- Esta semana te vendrás con nosotros en la noche – Le dijo Stear, en un tono serio.

\- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Candy.

\- No confío en esa mujer, es mejor que no te vengas sola a la casa, al menos hasta que se calmen las aguas. Yo pasaré por ti, aprovechando que voy por Paty al trabajo, así tengo una excusa para quedarme a dormir aquí con ella, su cama es muy pequeña y odio dormir con los pies de fuera.

Candy no pudo evitar solar una carcajada al imaginarse a su amigo en una cama individual.

\- No creo que sea necesario, no me va a pasar nada.

\- No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando. Así que no pongas peros y obedece.

La rubia no estaba muy convencida con la idea, ella sabía que si Stear iba a recogerla, no podría salir con Terry, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse, en el fondo tenía miedo de que Elisa o alguien de su familia le pudieran hacer daño. Su amigo tenía razón, ella debía esperar a que se calmaran las cosas.

Después de algunos minutos, el pelinegro salió a ver a Albert, ya que tenía que contarle todos los pormenores de su viaje. Candy aprovechó para darse una ducha larga y justo cuando estaba terminando de bañarse, escuchó su celular sonar. La joven corrió hasta su cuarto para contestar, ella deseaba con todas sus ganas que fuera Terry y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla.

 **\- ¿Diga?**

 **\- Hola bombón, ¿cómo estás?**

 **\- Mojada…**

 **\- Mmmm…**

 **\- ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?**

 **\- Imaginándote completamente mojada…**

 **Candy no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario - ¿Por qué no me contestaste mi mensaje?**

 **\- Lo acabo de ver. Si quieres llego a tu casa en quince minutos, estoy cerca.**

 **\- No tengo mucho tiempo, a diferencia de ti, yo no descanso hoy.**

 **\- No necesitamos mucho tiempo para lo que vamos a hacer…**

 **Otra risa se escapó de la boca de la rubia – Está bien, te espero aquí…**

 **\- No te vistas… no tiene caso.**

 **\- Adios.**

Siempre que Stear iba a ver a Albert, se tardaba horas platicando con su primo, así que Candy sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para estar con Terry. Él llegó antes de la una de la tarde, por lo que tenían poco más de una hora antes de que ella se fuera a trabajar, la cual aprovecharían de la mejor manera posible.

Los dos se encerraron en el cuarto y Candy no perdió el tiempo, así que inmediatamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su compañero. Él la empujó a la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, para luego comenzar a besar, lamer y morder cada centímetro de su anatomía, después, posicionó su cabeza nuevamente entre sus pierna y comenzó a saborear de su intimidad.

Lo cierto era que ambos se entendían muy bien en la cama, era como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran y con cada beso, con cada caricia, algo dentro de ellos se encendiera de manera salvaje. Candy alcanzó su primer orgasmo entre alaridos de placer y convulsiones de su cuerpo. En ese momento Terry se puso su preservativo y cambió de posición, colocando a Candy sobre él. Ella comenzó a moverse como poseída, él la observaba con completo morbo, mientras estrujaba sus pezones erectos con sus dedos y alzaba su cadera para penetrarla más profundamente.

Al cabo de varios minutos, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo y gruñendo al unísono. El castaño se quedó recostado por un momento sobre el pecho agitado de su amante, acariciando suavemente la curva de su cintura. De la nada, Candy escuchó que volvían a abrir la puerta.

\- Candy, me encontré a Albert en el camino y fuimos por comida china para los tres, ¿por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? – Escuchó decir a su amigo, desde la sala.

La rubia empujó a Terry con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, completamente asustada. Por un instante, los dos se quedaron viendo, sin saber qué hacer.

– Es mi novio – Murmuró la joven, sin poder ocultar el pánico que se apoderaba rápidamente de su rostro. Ella lo sabía, estaba en graves problemas.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Cínico

Esa mañana, Albert había repasado en su mente, una y otra vez, la plática que había tenido con su novia la noche anterior. En el fondo, el rubio sabía que ella tenía razón, él siempre había antepuesto su trabajo antes que a ella, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Albert se levantó de su escritorio y decidió ir a ver su chaparrita, antes de que ella se fuera al trabajo. Él iba llegando al departamento, cuando vio salir a su primo del edificio.

\- Justamente pensaba ir a verte – Le dijo Stear, cuando se acercó a saludarlo.

\- Ya ves, te ahorré la molestia. Por cierto, ¿Está Candy adentro?

\- Sí, apenas se iba a meter a bañar.

\- ¿Y ya comieron?

\- Yo no, y creo que ella tampoco.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comida china? Así almorzamos los tres.

\- Me agrada tu idea.

Una hora después, los dos primos regresaron al departamento.

\- Candy, me encontré a Albert en el camino y fuimos por comida china para los tres, ¿por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? – Le gritó Stear a su amiga, desde la sala.

La rubia empujó a Terry con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, completamente asustada. Por un instante, los dos se quedaron viendo, sin saber qué hacer.

– Es mi novio – Murmuró la joven, sin poder ocultar el pánico que se apoderaba rápidamente de su rostro.

\- Candy, ¿no vas a comer?

\- En un momento salgo – Gritó la joven, tratando de pensar con claridad.

Después de unos segundos, tomó a Terry de la mano y lo metió al closet, para luego pasarle su ropa

\- Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo te diga que puedes salir, ¿ok? – Le ordenó ella y le cerró la puerta corrediza, sin siquiera esperar su respuesta.

Ella se vistió como de rayo y trató de ocultar cualquier evidencia que la delatara. Una vez que tuvo todo bajo control, salió a la sala.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, cuando salí del baño, me acosté en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida – Les dijo, mientras salía de su habitación. La rubia observó el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que era la 1:30. El pánico se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que ya casi tenía que irse a trabajar.

Cuando ella llegó a la cocina, Albert y Stear ya estaban comiendo, así que se sentó con ellos en el comedor y mientras se servía su porción de alimento, no dejaba de pensar en cómo le iba a hacer para sacar a Terry de ahí.

\- ¡Diosito, por favor ayúdame! – Rezó en su mente y es que el solo hecho de imaginar que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de la aventura que estaba teniendo con Terry, hacía que le doliera el estómago – Seguro es un castigo divino, por lo mal que me he portado últimamente – Se dijo así misma - Necesito de un milagro para salir bien librada de ésta.

Mientras tanto en el closet, Terry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y al cabo de unos minutos, se sentó en el piso. Él no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo, le parecía muy estúpido lo que le estaba pasado. Por un momento tuvo curiosidad de saber cómo era el novio de Candy y se acercó a la puerta, tratando de escuchar que era lo que estaban hablando del otro lado, pero no pudo entender nada – Lo bueno es que hoy es mi descanso, pero ¿hasta qué hora tendré que estar aquí? – Se preguntó mentalmente.

Lo cierto era, que el hecho de estar ahí encerrado lo estaba poniendo muy ansioso, ya que al castaño no le gustaba esperar y mucho menos en un espacio tan reducido.

\- ¿Por qué no llevamos a Candy al trabajo y de ahí nos vamos a la oficina? – Le dijo Albert a su primo - Necesito que me enseñes todos los permisos y los trámites que hiciste en Chicago, no es que desconfíe de ti, pero quiero cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden. Además, debemos platicar de cómo vamos a organizarnos para la apertura del restaurante.

\- Me parece bien, no tengo nada que hacer el resto de la tarde, así que por mí no hay problema.

Cuando Candy escuchó eso, respiró con tranquilidad, ya que si ellos se iban, ella podría sacar a Terry mucho antes de lo que pensaba. Al terminar de comer, la joven entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, después abrió la puerta del closet y vio a Terry sentado en el piso, checando su celular.

\- Te voy a dejar mi llave para que puedas salir del departamento, mañana me la entregas en el trabajo. Nosotros vamos a salir, así que solo tienes que esperar diez minutos después de que nos vayamos, ¿sale? – Le susurró Candy.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y después la jaló hacia él para darle un beso de despedida.

\- Nos vemos mañana, te portas bien – Le dijo ella, antes de marcharse.

Terry salió de la casa 15 minutos después que ellos y mientras caminaba por la acera, pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse con Candy. Pero lo cierto era que mientras estuvieran en el mismo restaurante, no podrían descansar el mismo día.

El joven se sentó un momento en la banqueta y comenzó a pensar en lo que iba a hacer el resto del día; él no tenía idea de a dónde ir, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que no quería estar en su casa. En ese momento, la imagen de cierta pelinegra le vino a la mente, ella le había dicho que también descansaba, así que le marcó para ver qué estaba haciendo y al cabo de unos minutos, quedaron de verse en su departamento.

\- Vaya show que dio la chef en mi cumpleaños – Le dijo Annie, molesta, una vez que el castaño se sentó en su sala – De haber sabido que tenía problemas con Eliza, ni siquiera la habría invitado.

Terry se encogió de hombros, en el fondo se sentía agradecido con su amiga, por haber invitado a Candy, y es que si ella no lo hubiera hecho, él jamás hubiera pasado la noche con la rubia.

\- Me dijo mi prima que la va a hacer pagar por haberle roto la nariz, la verdad es que nunca había visto a Eliza tan enojada, yo que Candy tendría cuidado… Pero bueno, tal vez a ti te convenga, así te la vas a quitar de encima.

\- Yo no le deseo ningún mal, ella es una buena chica – Le respondió el castaño, quien empezaba a irritarse con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- No sabía que te habías vuelto su amigo – Le contestó la joven, con ironía - Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué te ofreciste a llevarla a su casa? ¿No se supone que te caía mal? ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes dos?

Si había algo que Terry odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, era que lo celaran. Él siempre había sido muy claro con todas las mujeres que pasaban por su vida, en sus relaciones, las dos partes eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, con quien quisieran, las veces que quisieran; pero algunas veces, Annie parecía olvidarlo. En ese preciso instante, el joven se arrepintió de haber ido a su casa.

\- No hay nada entre nosotros, pero ahora que la empecé a tratar, me cayó bien, eso es todo – Le respondió Terry, tratando de dar por finalizada la plática.

Él no quería tener problemas con Annie, estaba seguro de que ella hablaría de más, si se sentía herida y eso no le convenía en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? Hace tiempo que no veo una película – Le sugirió Terry.

\- Bueno, yo pensé que tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí, hace tiempo que no nos divertimos juntos – Ella se acercó a él, de manera provocativa, para darle un beso en los labios. Lo único que la joven deseaba en ese momento, era hacer el amor con él.

Terry, consciente de sus intenciones, se separó enseguida – Anda, no seas así, no quiero estar aquí encerrado – Insistió y a Annie no le quedó otra opción, que aceptar su propuesta.

Esa misma noche, Stear pasó a recoger a Paty y a Candy al hotel, cuando estaba estacionando su carro, pudo ver a Neal Leagan, el hermano mayor de Eliza, parado en la esquina de la calle, con una actitud muy sospechosa.

Después de observarlo por algunos minutos, el joven decidió bajarse del coche para esperar a sus dos mujeres, ya que ese sujeto no le daba muy buena espina – Ya sabía yo que esa víbora no se iba a quedar tan tranquila – Pensó el pelinegro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre de cabello rojizo que tenía en la mira.

Stear tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Neal cuando estudiaba la preparatoria, donde para su mala suerte, iban en el mismo salón de clases. El joven Leagan era el típico niño rico que siempre se salía con la suya y nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo por temor a su padre. Él siempre había estado rodeado de gente convenenciera, que lo adulaba sólo por su dinero.

Unos meses atrás, el pelinegro había visto en el periódico que el primogénito de los Leagan, estaba peleando por un importante puesto político, haciendo evidente su deseo de seguir los pasos de su padre.

Luego de meditarlo con calma, Stear pensó que lo mejor era encarar al fastidioso Leagan.

\- Neal, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¿estás esperando a alguien? – Le preguntó, acercándose a él.

\- Sí, estoy esperando a una chica – Le respondió el pelirrojo, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Stear sabía muy bien que el idiota estaba esperando a su amiga y aunque no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con ella, no iba a permitir que la siguieran molestando, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra la pared.

– Escúchame bien imbécil, quiero que le digas a tu hermanita que deje en paz a Candy, porque ella no está sola… Y si siguen en su afán de molestarla, les voy a armar tal escándalo, que ni tú ni tu padre van a poder aspirar a ningún puesto público en toda su vida, ¿entendiste?

Stear soltó a Neal, y éste salió huyendo hacia su limosina, que lo estaba esperando del otro lado de la calle; el pobre estaba tan asustado, que casi lo atropellan en el camino. El joven Leagan sabía que Los Andrew eran personas muy influyentes en Manhattan y que lo mejor era no meterse en problemas con ellos, así que por su parte dio por terminada su participación en el plan de su hermana.

Candy y Paty salieron algunos minutos después, pero Stear no quiso contarles nada, para no asustarlas. Los tres se fueron al departamento y Albert los alcanzó un poco más tarde. Después de cenar, las dos parejas se pusieron a ver películas en Netflix, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La rubia fue la primera en quedarse dormida y su novio se encargó de llevarla hasta su cama. Esa noche, Candy soñó con Terry.

Para Candy, la siguiente semana transcurrió de manera muy lenta. Su mejor amigo había pasado a recogerla todas las noches, por lo que ella no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de estar con Terry, además Albert había ido a visitarla a diario y ella comenzaba a sentirse sofocada con esa relación.

En el trabajo, los dos amantes se la pasaban bromeando y haciéndose maldades entre sí. También se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas coquetas y aprovechaban cualquier momento a solas, para besarse en el almacén. Archie se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero no quiso decir nada, al fin y al cabo, no era su problema.

La mañana del seis de mayo, la rubia se miró detenidamente al espejo; solamente faltaba un día para su cumpleaños, pero no se sentía feliz en absoluto. Ella había decidido que ese año no haría ningún festejo, ya que no la hacía muy feliz el hecho de cumplir 27 primaveras. Y es que a pesar de ser muy joven, la pecosa se sentía cada vez más vieja.

El hecho de que faltara muy poco para que cumpliera treinta años, la deprimía bastante, porque en el fondo, Candy sentía que no había hecho nada productivo con su vida. Cuando ella era pequeña, siempre imaginó que a esa edad ya estaría casada con su príncipe azul y tendría, mínimo, una decena de hijos; pero lo cierto era, que ni siquiera tenía a alguien a su lado con quien deseara formar esa gran familia.

Algunas horas después, la joven llegó al trabajo bastante desanimada, pero para el final del turno, ella ya estaba completamente deprimida, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros parecía recordar que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños.

La rubia esperaba que al ellos le llevaran un pastel para felicitarla, ya que iba a descansar al día siguiente y no los vería. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no obtuvo ningún tipo de detalle por parte de ellos.

Poco antes de terminar su turno, Candy recordó que Stear no iba a poder pasar a recogerla esa noche, porque, al parecer, él tenía varias cosas que hacer; así que ella decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad, invitando a salir a Terry y de esa manera quitarse la depresión que la embargaba.

\- Oye ¿Tienes planes para ésta noche? – Le preguntó la rubia, en voz baja, ya que había gente cerca de ellos – Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta… Hoy no vienen a recogerme.

\- Candy, de verdad discúlpame, pero hoy tengo una cita con una persona muy especial y no puedo cancelarla, pero podemos salir mañana o cualquier otro día – Le respondió el castaño, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

En ese momento, la joven sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Ella no podía creer que Terry fuera tan cínico, como para decirle en su propia cara que iba a salir con otra.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Candy trató de disimular su decepción lo mejor que pudo.

\- Espero que te diviertas – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca y se dio la vuelta, para luego comenzar a caminar, a paso rápido, directo a los vestidores. Mientras lo hacía, le dieron ganas de llorar, pero después pensó que no valía la pena llorar por alguien como él.

\- Juro por Dios que jamás le volveré a dirigirle la palabra a ese imbécil - Se prometió a sí misma, mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía por dentro.

Candy salió del hotel y se sentó en una banca a esperar su transporte. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella sintió la vibración de su celular en la bolsa, al sacarlo, se dio cuenta de que era Anthony, quien la estaba llamando para felicitarla por su cumpleaños.

La joven recordó todos los problemas que había tenido con Elisa, últimamente y no pudo evitar querer desquitar toda su molestia y su frustración con él. Antes de que finalizara la llamada, ella contestó de mala gana.

 **\- ¿Candy?**

 **\- Escúchame bien Anthony, quiero que sea la última vez que me marcas a mi celular, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme y no quiero tener más problemas con la psicópata de tu…. Lo que sea. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de importarme, así que por favor mantente alejado de mí – Le gritó Candy, bastante enojada y después colgó la llamada.**

La rubia sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro e intentó llamarle a Albert para que fuera a buscarla, pero al marcarle, se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba apagado. Después de maldecir en silencio, se recargó sobre la pared y secó su rosto mojado. Lo único que ella deseaba en ese preciso instante, era llegar a su cama y olvidarse de todo el mundo.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Alguien muy especial

Candy llegó al departamento y notó que las luces de la sala estaban apagadas; por primera vez en su vida, ella se alegró de que no hubiera nadie para recibirla en su hogar, ya que no quería que la vieran en ese estado de depresión en el que se encontraba. La rubia buscó sus llaves entre el montón de cosas que tenía en su bolso, pero no pudo encontralas.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó enojada y le dio una patada a la puerta – Solo falta que me orine un maldito perro – Vociferó en voz alta y es que por más que trataba, no podía recordar donde había dejado las llaves.

La joven tuvo que ir a buscar al administrador de los departamentos para que le abriera la puerta, ella esperó cerca de 15 minutos en lo que el señor encontraba las llaves. Mientras esperaba, pensó que ese había sido uno de los peores días de su vida. El señor abrió la cerradura, no sin antes regañar a Candy por su descuido y advertirle que la próxima vez, ella tendría que llamar un cerrajero.

\- Estúpido viejo gruñón - Maldijo, una vez que el administrador se fue - Como si yo hubiera querido perder las llaves.

Ella entró al departamento completamente molesta y al momento de prender la luz, vio un montón de personas salir de entre los sillones.

\- ¡FELICIDADES! – Gritaron todos al unísono y Candy se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al ver a sus amigos y conocidos reunidos en la sala.

\- Amiga, ¿por qué no dejas de maldecir a todo el mundo? Hoy es tu cumpleaños y se supone que deberías estar feliz – Le dijo Stear, entre risas. Él llevaba un pastel de chocolate, con una gran vela encendida, sobre sus manos.

La rubia se sintió muy avergonzada por su estúpido comportamiento, sobre todo porque todo el mundo la había escuchado maldecir a diestra y siniestra. Mientras observaba a su alrededor, ella se dio cuenta de que Terry también estaba presente, ahí, entre toda la gente. Él le estaba sonriendo.

Stear puso el pastel en la mesa para que su amiga pudiera apagar la vela. Una vez que él tuvo las manos desocupadas, Candy aprovechó para abrazarlo.

\- Muchas gracias Stear, eres el mejor de los mejores amigos – Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en el cachete.

\- Te agradezco el cumplido, pero no es a mí al que debes agradecer. Albert se encargó de planear y organizar todo, Paty le ayudó a invitar a tus compañeros de trabajo y yo solo lo ayudé un poco.

Fue al momento de que Stear pronunció el nombre de su novio, que Candy notó que él no estaba - ¿Y dónde está Albert? – Le preguntó.

\- No sé, él salió hace un buen rato; me dijo que había olvidado algo y que no se iba a tardar, pero es la hora que no llega. Le voy a marcar a su celular.

\- Hace rato le marqué, pero no entró la llamada.

\- Tal vez se quedó sin señal.

Stear le marcó a su primo, pero su celular continuaba apagado, así que, tras la insistencia de sus invitados, Candy apagó la vela y se agachó para morder su pastel. En ese momento, algunos de sus compañeros le empujaron la cabeza contra la tarta y toda su cara quedó batida de merengue.

Archie y Annie tocaron el timbre del departamento en ese preciso instante. Stear les abrió la puerta y los dos jóvenes estaban tomados de la mano. Annie casi se muere del susto al ver al castaño frente a ella, ya que lo que menos esperaba, era encontrarlo en ese lugar. Él no era el tipo de persona que solía ir a las fiestas de sus compañeros, generalmente mantenía una actitud distante con todos los demás.

Terry no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto; en el fondo, le daba gusto que Annie se distrajera con alguien más que no fuera él. Mientras tanto, Candy había ido a enjuagarse la cara en la tarja de la cocina. El castaño aprovechó que la rubia se encontraba sola, para acercarse a ella.

\- Te dije que tenía una cita con alguien muy especial – Le susurró él, muy cerca de su oído y después le entregó una bolsa de regalo.

Candy abrió su presente con expectación y lo que encontró adentro, la hizo sonreír. Envueltos en papel celofán, había una tanga y un bloqueador solar; ella se volteó hacia el joven, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse en su cara.

\- Eres un verdadero idiota, Grandchester. – Le dijo la rubia, mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago. Terry fingió que ella le había sacado el aire y ambos rieron espontáneamente.

\- ¿Por qué la agresividad, primor? Yo sé que te encantó tu regalo.

\- Te odio.

\- Sabes bien que eso no es cierto. Me amas, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo.

\- Presuntuoso.

\- Necia...

Terry sintió un fuerte impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, pero rápidamente recapacitó, al percatarse del lugar en dónde se encontraba.

La escena pasó desapercibida para todos los presentes, menos para Annie, quien había observado todo lo ocurrido, desde donde se encontraba sentada. Ella notó la manera en que Terry miraba a la joven pecosa y se sintió sumamente celosa, ya que él nunca la había mirado de esa forma.

La pelinegra respiró profundo y trató de controlarse, ella sabía que si quería confrontar a su querido amigo, tenía que hacerlo con pruebas, si no, el muy cínico lo negaría todo.

Después de lavarse la cara, Candy se encaminó hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Toda la frustración que había sentido una hora antes había desaparecido y lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era verse espectacular para cierto hombre castaño que la esperaba en la sala.

La rubia se puso un vestido verde, corto y sin mangas y unas zapatillas blancas, bastante altas. Ella maquilló su rostro y se soltó el cabello y al cabo de varios minutos, regresó a la fiesta, luciendo espectacular.

La joven comenzó a saludar a todos los presentes personalmente.

\- Amiga, te ves hermosa – Le dijo Paty, mientras le daba su abrazo de felicitación.

\- Muchas gracias Paty, tú también te ves muy bonita – Le respondió Candy y no estaba mintiendo. Por alguna razón, que ella desconocía, desde que su amiga había empezado a salir con Stear, se veía mucho más bella.

Mientras Candy seguía con su recorrido, el timbre del departamento sonó en repetidas ocasiones. Ella se acercó a la puerta,para ver de quién se trataba, y al abrir, se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas.

\- Felicidades chaparrita, disculpa la tardanza, pero había mucho tráfico y para acabarla de fregar, mi celular se quedó sin batería – Le dijo su novio, al entregarle las flores. Después se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras le daba un gran beso en los labios.

Para Terry no fue nada grato presenciar esa escena y no le costó mucho trabajo deducir que el hombre que acababa de llegar era el novio de Candy. El castaño miró fijamente a Albert y comenzó a examinarlo minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

Sin lugar a dudas, el sujeto que tenía en frente suyo medía más de 1.80, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, los ojos color azul claro y la nariz perfilada; Su complexión era delgada, pero se notaba que se ejercitaba regularmente, ya que se marcaban los músculos de sus brazos. Él traía puesta una playera negra tipo polo, un pantalón color beige y unos mocasines color café. Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, Terry tuvo que aceptar que su rival de amores era un hombre bastante atractivo.

Candy sé sintió muy incómoda con toda la situación que estaba protagonizando. Ella se dio cuenta de la manera como Terry los estaba mirando y rápidamente se separó de su novio con el pretexto de ir a buscar un jarrón donde poner las rosas. La rubia estaba tan nerviosa, que se pinchó los dedos en repetidas ocasiones, con las espinas de las flores.

La joven respiró profundo y trató de relajarse – Candy, tu misma te metiste en este lío, así que ahora te aguantas – Se dijo así misma y llenándose de valor, caminó hacia donde se encontraban todos los invitados y actuó como si no pasara nada.

\- Chef, no tenía idea de que tu novio fuera tan guapo – Le dijo Annie, cuando se acercó a saludar a la festejada, con toda la mala intención de que Terry la escuchara. Ella quería ver como reaccionaba el castaño ante sus palabras – Además se nota que te adora, no ha dejado de apapacharte ni solo minuto.

Al escuchar el comentario mordaz de Annie, Terry se dio la vuelta, tratando de disimular su malestar y fue al refrigerador por otra cerveza. Él no entendía por qué, pero se sentía molesto; el hecho de que Albert no dejara de abrazar a Candy hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

El joven cocinero nunca había sido celoso ni posesivo con las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida y por su cama, él siempre se había considerado un hombre libre y le daba la misma libertad a quien decidiera permanecer a su lado. Pero esa situación lo ponía realmente incómodo.

La fiesta se prolongó por varias horas, cuando el reloj marcó las 4:00 a.m., ya se habían ido la mayoría de los invitados; muchos de ellos eran compañeros de Candy, del turno de desayunos y tenían que madrugar.

Para esa hora, Stear y Albert ya estaban bastante ambientados y no dejaban de cantar cuanta canción sonaba en el reproductor. Paty, quien también se encontraba muy animada, estaba en grandes pláticas con su querido compañero, Archie. Annie no perdía detalle de cada movimiento que hacía Terry, y el castaño aprovechaba cualquier momento en que Candy se quedaba sola, para acercarse a ella.

La rubia fue a la cocina para servirse un poco de refresco y se dio cuenta que ya no había hielo, ella pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para escaparse un rato con Terry.

\- Voy a ir la tienda por más hielo, ¿alguien quiere que le traiga algo? – Les dijo a todos, mientras descolgaba las llaves de Stear, del perchero.

\- Yo te acompaño, a mí ya se me acabaron los cigarros – Le respondió Terry y se levantó cómo resorte del sillón, para luego encaminarse, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia la puerta. Annie, quien en ese momento había entrado al baño, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Una vez que los dos pusieron un pie en la calle, Terry la jaló hacia él y la besó descaradamente.

\- No, aquí no, alguien puede vernos – Murmuró Candy, bastante asustada y lo apartó de ella.

\- ¿Quién va a vernos? Si todos están hasta las nalgas de borrachos.

\- No importa, es mejor no arriesgarnos. No quiero tener problemas.

Los dos se encaminaron hasta el minisúper de la esquina y durante el trayecto, Terry comenzó a molestar a la rubia.

\- No sabía que fueras tan agresiva, casi derribas la puerta del golpe que le diste hace rato – Le dijo él, riendo.

\- No soy agresiva, es solo que hoy no fue mi mejor día.

\- No me digas que te pusiste celosa al pensar que iba a ver a otra chica.

\- Lo que tú hagas, o dejes de hacer con tu vida, es algo que a mí no me importa – Candy estaba mintiendo, Terry le importaba mucho más de lo que quería reconocer.

El joven sacó unas llaves de su pantalón – Toma, se te cayeron de la bolsa cuando ibas saliendo de los vestidores, te hablé para entregártelas, pero no me hiciste caso. Te veías tan enojada, que tuve miedo de que me dieras un golpe si me acercaba a tí.

Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina – ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar por culpa de estas llaves? – Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo y en respuesta, el castaño volvió a acercarla a él, para luego besarla, como si su vida dependieran de eso.

Ambos regresaron al departamento veinte minutos más tarde. Nadie, a excepción de Annie, notó su demora, ellos entraron como si nada y se sentaron juntos.

\- Tardaron mucho para haber ido por hielo, ¿no creen? – Les dijo Annie, sin poder controlar su molestia.

\- El minisúper estaba cerrado y tuvimos que ir a uno que estaba más retirado - Le respondió Terry.

Annie no creyó ni una sola de las palabras que él le dijo, pero no quiso hacer una escena de celos frente a todos. Los demás no le dieron mucha importancia a lo ocurrido.

La celebración se prolongó hasta las 6 de la mañana, para ese entonces, Albert ya se había ido a acostar porque estaba muy tomado. Al poco rato, Paty y Stear también se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Annie no quería irse hasta ver que Terry se fuera, pero ante la insistencia de Archie, tuvo que hacerlo.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, Candy fue a despedir a Terry hasta la calle y los dos se dieron un largo beso de despedida, para despuéste quedarse abrazados por varios minutos, ya que ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en separarse.

\- Si te desocupas temprano, llámame, quiero pasar contigo el día de tu cumpleaños – Le susurró el castaño.

Ella tuvo ganas de decirle "Te quiero", pero no se atrevió. Si de algo estaba segura, era que ella no sería la primera en decirlo.

A las 9 de la mañana, Candy abrió los ojos, ella se sentía muy ansiosa y sabía que ya no podría volverse a dormir. La rubia salió a la sala y comenzó a recoger el desorden que había quedado; al estar limpiando, le dio hambre y optó por preparar el almuerzo.

Albert se levantó media hora después que su novia, el olor a comida lo había despertado y el dolor de cabeza no le permitió volverse a dormir. Para cuando la comida estuvo lista, Stear y Paty también se habían levantado, así que los cuatro amigos se sentaron a almorzar juntos.

\- ¿Y qué planes tiene la cumpleañera para el día de hoy? – Le preguntó Stear a su amiga.

\- Pues no sé, había pensado en salir a dar una vuelta.

\- Yo te acompañaría, pero tengo que ir al restaurante, hay varios asuntos que tengo que arreglar – Se disculpó Albert.

Candy sintió un gran alivio, faltaban quince minutos para las once y si se apuraba, podía pasar un rato con Terry – No te preocupes, podemos vernos más tarde, creo que voy a ir a Central Park, tengo ganas de relajarme un poco en el parque.

\- Si quieres, puedo alcanzarte después de ir a dejar a Paty al trabajo, no tengo nada que hacer más tarde – Le dijo Stear.

\- Claro, me marcas para ver en donde estoy.

Después de almorzar, Candy se metió a bañar. Antes de entrar a la ducha, le mandó un mensaje al castaño.

 __ _ **Te veo en una hora en Central Park, no llegues tarde.**_

Albert se ofreció a llevar a si novia, pero ella se negó, ya que tenía la intención de llevarse su carro. La rubia llegó a Central Park cerca de las 12 del dia. Terry ya la estaba esperando y la recibió con un dulce y breve beso.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por un largo rato, buscando un lugar con poca gente. Lo encontraron cerca del lago "Harlem Meer" y Terry se acostó en la hierba, mientras que Candy se recostaba sobre su pecho.

\- Cuéntame de ti – Murmuró Candy, mientras tomaba su mano para jugar con ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

\- Lo que tú quieras, nos hemos visto varias veces y aún no sé nada de tu vida.

Terry se quedó callado por un momento, no estaba seguro de lo que debía contarle a su acompañante. Su vida siempre había estado marcada por el sufrimiento y siempre había evitado hablar sobre ella.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Brooklyn para dos

La vida de Terry nunca había sido fácil. Él era el mayor de tres hermanos, su madre era ama de casa y su padre trabajaba en una constructora. Su papá era alcohólico y desde que Terry tenía uso de razón, había sufrido maltrato físico de su parte.

Ellos vivían en una casa humilde a las orillas de la ciudad de Milwaukee. Y el castaño aprendió, desde muy pequeño, lo que era tener que trabajar para poder ganarse el pan que se llevaba a la boca. Poco después de terminar la preparatoria, el joven huyó de su casa, ya que no soportaba seguir viviendo de esa manera.

Terry creció lleno de resentimiento hacia su padre, quien no hacía otra cosa que maltratar y humillar a su familia; pero él también sentía un gran rencor hacia su madre, quien permitía todos esos abusos.

Fue por esas razones, que el castaño siempre fue un niño solitario y nunca permitió que ninguna persona se acercara lo suficiente, como para que tuviera el poder de lastimarlo. Cuando él creció, se convirtió en un adolescente conflictivo y era muy común que se encontrara metido en algún problema. Desde ese entonces, el joven solía tener mucha suerte con las mujeres, pero él nunca tomó a ninguna en serio, y es que él estaba convencido de que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo y por lo mismo, siempre evitó enamorarse.

\- ¿Terry? ¿En qué piensas?

\- Disculpa, estaba recordando mi niñez… Yo nací en la ciudad de Madison, pero cuando cumplí dos años, mi familia se mudó a Milwaukee.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Sí, tengo una hermana de 20 años, que hace poco se casó y un hermano de 17, que aún vive con mis padres.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Nueva York?

\- A los 18 años, me fui de mi casa porque quería conocer el mundo y vagué por varias ciudades del país durante dos años, hasta que por fin llegué a Nueva York. Cuando recién llegué, estuve trabajando de auxiliar de limpieza en un pequeño restaurante, pero poco tiempo después, encontré trabajo de lavaplatos en el hotel y me di cuenta de lo apasionante que era trabajar en una cocina. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para ir subiendo de puesto, pero valió la pena - Dijo Terry, con algo de orgullo.

A Candy le parecía muy interesante todo lo que el castaño le había contado, pero ella se moría por saber sobre su vida sentimental – ¿Con cuántas chicas saliste, durante todo ese tiempo que vagaste por el mundo?

\- No podría darte una cifra exacta, porque sinceramente nunca he llevado la cuenta.

\- ¿Has tenido alguna novia formal?

\- No soy de los que tiene compromisos formales, me gusta vivir el momento y si las cosas se dan, bien... Y si no, también.

¿Te has enamorado?

\- Para ser honesto, no creo mucho en eso del amor.

Candy se incorporó de golpe, ya que no le había agradado mucho la respuesta de su acompañante. ¿Cómo podría salir con alguien que no creía en el amor? Si ella era una fiel creyente del amor a primera vista y de las almas gemelas.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar? Ya me cansé de estar aquí – Le dijo la rubia, quién lo único que quería en ese momento, era sacar de su mente lo que acaba de escuchar.

Los dos caminaron un buen rato tomados de la mano, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales. Ellos estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre técnicas de cocina, cuando se toparon de frente con Anthony, quién también estaba en el parque, paseando a su bebé.

Candy se sorprendió mucho al verlo, el rubio se sorprendió aún más al ver quién la estaba acompañando. Él le lanzó una mirada de decepción a Candy y ella soltó rápidamente la mano de su acompañante. Anthony volteó su rostro hacia el castaño y lo miró con desapruebo; Terry bajó la mirada, en el fondo, sabía por qué lo estaban mirando así.

El rubio recordó la última conversación telefónica que había tenido con Candy y el hecho de que ella había sido sumamente grosera con él. En esa ocasión, el joven se había prometido no volver a meterse en la vida de su ex y eso es justamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Anthony pasó de largo, sin decir una sola palabra, él estaba seguro de que la rubia estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero ese ya no iba a ser su problema.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Terry a la joven, una vez que Anthony estuvo lejos. Él se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba muy desconcertada.

\- Sí, es solo que no esperaba encontrarlo aquí – Respondió ella. La verdad era que le había dolido que Anthony la hubiera ignorado.

La rubia sentó en una banca cercana y comenzó a checar su celular - Creo que ya es hora de despedirnos, ya casi son las 3 y tienes que ir a trabajar – Le dijo Candy.

\- No voy a ir a trabajar hoy. Hace rato le marqué al chef y le dije que no iba a poder ir, porque tenía un asunto muy importante que atender.

La joven pecosa se sorprendió bastante con su respuesta, lo que menos esperaba, era que Terry tuviera ese gesto con ella – Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – Le preguntó.

\- Vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos… Préstame tus llaves, yo manejo.

Terry tenía las llaves del departamento de un amigo suyo, que era chef ejecutivo de una importante compañía de cruceros y que pasaba la mayor parte del año viajando en barco. El castaño se encargaba de cuidar el lugar en su ausencia. El departamento se encontraba en Brooklyn y él iba ahí cuando quería estar solo.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al edificio cerca de media hora después.

\- ¿Aquí es donde vives? – Le preguntó Candy, al entrar, mientras examinaba el lugar. El departamento era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien arreglado.

\- Sí, aquí vivo – Le respondió él, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Terry se acercó a Candy y la besó apasionadamente, hacía más de una semana que no había podido hacer el amor con ella y su deseo era tan grande, que sentía que no podía esperar ni un minuto más, sin hacerla suya.

La rubia también deseaba estar con él, ella había evitado tener relaciones con Albert durante toda esa semana; primero, debido a la culpa que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y segundo, porque ya no sentía el mismo deseo por su novio. En lo único que la joven había podido pensar, durante todos esos días, era en volver a estar en los brazos de su amante.

\- Déjame apagar mi celular – Murmuró ella, quién lo que menos quería, era que los interrumpieran.

Terry la llevó hasta la recamara y la desvistió de prisa, para después quitarse su propia ropa. Los dos se dejaron caer en la cama y comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos, necesitados de calor. Ambos se besaron hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados y enrojecidos; y se acariciaron con violencia, hasta que terminaron siendo un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón.

Candy se preguntó cómo algo tan malo podía hacerla sentir tan bien, ella se sentía como una adicta, que no podía, ni quería parar. Una vez que ambos llegaron al clímax, se desplomaron sobre la cama y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Los dos estaban exhaustos, ya que ninguno de ellos había podido dormir bien.

La rubia despertó cerca de las 10 de la noche y se dio cuenta de que Terry ya no estaba en la cama. Ella escucho su voz en la sala y por la forma en la que hablaba, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con alguien. Candy abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se quedó parada en la entrada, con toda la intención de averiguar con quién estaba platicando el castaño.

-No, no fui a trabajar hoy. Porque no quise ir. Entiende, quiero que me dejes tranquilo, ya te dije que hoy no voy a ir a la casa, así que por favor, deja de estarme marcando – Respondió él, en voz baja. En ese momento, el joven escuchó que se había abierto la puerta de la recamara, así que colgó la llamada y apagó el celular.

\- ¿Estabas hablando con Annie? – Le preguntó Candy, quien había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación.

Terry no contestó enseguida y por un instante, el nombre de Susana pasó por su mente – No, si le hablo acerca de ella, Candy se va a alejar de mí para siempre – Se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Sí, era Annie, quería que fuera a verla a su casa – Respondió él, pero estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Sigues saliendo con ella? ¿Aún te acuestas con ella? – Le preguntó la rubia, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Ella sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntarle nada acerca de su vida íntima; porque al fin y al cabo, ellos solo eran amigos. Pero dentro de su corazón, le molestaba pensar que él se estuviera acostando con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

\- Si quieres que sea sincero, no he vuelto a tocar a Annie, ni a ninguna otra mujer, desde la primera vez que estuve contigo.

El castaño le estaba diciendo la verdad y ella pudo darse cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar algo? No sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre – Añadió él, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ambos salieron a la calle, buscando algo de cenar y terminaron comiendo hot dogs en un puesto callejero. Mientras ingería su salchicha, Candy prendió su celular y vio que tenía varios mensajes de Stear y Albert. Ellos estaban preocupados por ella, así que les mandó un mensaje para tranquilizarlos.

 **No se preocupen por mí, mi celular se quedó sin batería, pero estoy bien. Vine a Brooklyn a ver a una amiga y me voy a quedar a dormir con ella, nos vemos mañana.**

Después de cenar, los jóvenes se regresaron al departamento. Como el lugar no contaba con televisión, Candy conecto su celular al reproductor de música, ella tenía un gusto musical muy variado y siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su extensa lista de reproducción. Cuando comenzó a sonar la canción de "Let me love you" de Justin Bieber, Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Te gusta Justin Bieber? – Le preguntó el castaño, en un tono burlón.

\- No, solo me gustan algunas de sus canciones.

\- Y yo que pensé que tenías buen gusto para la música.

\- Lo tengo – Dijo Candy y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón.

 _Don't fall asleep_

 _At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us_

 _Miles ahead of us_

 _All that we need_

 _Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_

 _Know we're good enough_

Terry volvió a reír con más fuerza, la rubia de verdad era desafinada, pero a pesar de eso, a ella parecía no importarle cantar en su presencia. Él cambió la pista, pero se dio cuenta de que la letra estaba en español. La rubia comenzó a cantar la canción, con mucho sentimiento, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Que me gaste yo la vida, devorando

Cada pensamiento tuyo, cada paso.

Que se borren tus lunares y aparezcan en remplazo

Dibujados en tu cuerpo cada beso, cada abrazo.

Y ahora que estás aquí

Yo de nuevo soy feliz

Pude entender que eras para mí.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar español? El día que fuimos al Copacabana, me di cuenta de que lo hablas con bastante fluidez.

\- Mis abuelos me enseñaron, en su casa no tenía permitido hablar en inglés… Desde que era muy pequeña, mi abuelo se sentaba conmigo por las tardes y me ponía canciones viejitas en español, él solía decirme que era la mejor manera de aprender ese idioma.

\- Ellos eran…

\- Inmigrantes, provenientes de México.

\- ¡Oh!...

\- Para mí, hablar español es algo de lo más natural. Cuando cumplí 15 años, Jorge, uno de mis primos, se fue a vivir con nosotros a Refugio, porque mis tíos, que vivían en el Paso Texas, no podían corregirlo. Así que algunos fines de semana, Jorge me llevaba a los bailes que se realizaban en Cd. Juárez.

\- Eso es cerca de la frontera, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, a media hora, más o menos. Recuerdo que mi primo siempre me espantaba a mis pretendientes: "Primita, estás muy chula como para acabar con uno de esos sin vergüenzas", solía decirme – Dijo Candy, riendo - Con Jorge acabé de perfeccionar el idioma, él me enseñó todas las groserías y ofensas que pueden existir en español.

Terry sonrió, al notar como los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy, se iluminaban al recordar a su familia – Supongo que tuviste una infancia muy bella – Murmuró él.

\- Sí, mis abuelos siempre me dieron mucho amor. Estoy segura de que no pude haber crecido en un mejor lugar.

\- ¿Y dónde están ellos en este momento?

\- Con Dios. Ellos fallecieron hace algunos años; primero se fue "mi viejita" y poco tiempo después, mi abuelo murió, yo creo que de tristeza, ya que los dos se querían mucho. ¿Sabes? Ellos llevaban más de cuarenta años juntos... Si algún día me caso, quiero que mi matrimonio sea igual de largo y hermoso, como el de ellos.

Terry se quedó contemplando el rostro de su pecosa, si había algo que él amaba en la vida, era escuchar a Candy hablar, de la manera en que lo hacía. Ella era tan espontanea, tan alegre y tan divertida, que nunca se aburría a su lado; además, parecía que la joven nunca se apenaba por nada.

El castaño la abrazó sin decir una sola palabra y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos – Candy, cómo me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, siete años antes – Pensó Terry, mientras un dolor agudo se hacía presente en su corazón.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Adiós Annie

Al día siguiente, Candy salió del departamento del castaño a las 7 de la mañana. Ella no quería levantar sospechas con su novio, ni con su mejor amigo y por esa razón, decidió irse temprano a su casa, en lugar de esperar a que Terry se despertara, para despedirse de él.

Antes de partir, la joven le dejó una nota pegada en la puerta del baño.

 **Hola guapo, te veías tan tierno dormido, que no quise despertarte. Te veo en el trabajo. Candy.**

Cuando la rubia llegó a su departamento, se encontró con Stear, quien estaba desayunando en el comedor.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿se puede saber dónde pasó usted la noche? – Le preguntó su amigo.

\- Ya te lo había dicho, me quedé en casa de una amiga. ¿Qué no viste el mensaje?

\- Sí, lo vi, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando lo leí; no sabía que tenías amigas en Brooklyn.

\- Es una vieja amiga de la infancia, las dos estudiamos juntas en Refugio y ella acaba de llegar a Manhattan hace un par de días. Ayer aproveche para ir a visitarla y nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde, por esa razón preferí quedarme a dormir en su casa – Le respondió Candy y ella misma se sorprendió de la velocidad con que su cerebro había inventado semejante mentira.

\- Albert estaba muy preocupado por ti, me marcó varias veces durante la tarde. Creo que se calmó un poco cuando leyó tu mensaje, pero aun así deberías hablarle para decirle estás bien.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, ahorita mismo le marco. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde dejaste a Paty? Se me hace raro no verla aquí.

\- Se fue temprano a su departamento. Se inscribió a un curso de cocina molecular y hoy empezaba con la primera clase; va a ir 4 horas diarias por una semana.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos amigos y ambos se sintieron muy incómodos, ya que era la primera vez que algo así les pasaba.

– Candy, ¿te pasa algo? Te he visto muy rara durante las últimas semanas.

\- No, no me pasa nada; de hecho estoy muy bien – Le contestó la rubia, fingiendo una sonrisa.

La joven se disculpó con su amigo y se fue a su habitación. En el fondo, ella empezaba a sentirse cansada de esa situación; empezaba a sentirse cansada de mentir: le mentía a Albert, le mentía a Stear, se mentía a ella misma y eso iba en contra de todos sus principios morales

\- No puedo seguir así, este tipo de cosas siempre terminan mal – Murmuró para sí misma y por un momento recordó los consejos que alguna vez le había dado su abuela, acerca del amor, la honestidad y la fidelidad.

\- Si me viera mi viejita, ya me hubiera dado unos buenos chanclazos – Candy comenzó a reír, sin poder parar, al imaginase esa escena.

De pronto, ella escuchó sonar su celular y descubrió que se trataba de un mensaje de Terry. Sin saber por qué, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

 **"¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? Esperaba que al menos desayunáramos juntos. Aunque no lo creas, ya te extraño. Te veo al rato".**

Candy se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir negando lo que estaba sintiendo, ella se estaba enamorando de Terry y ni siquiera sabía cómo es que le había sucedido. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de la joven, ella sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado, de lo contrario, podía terminar como Annie.

La rubia le mando un mensaje a Albert y lo invitó a desayunar, ella estaba decidida a terminar esa relación, de una vez por todas. Es por esa razón, que le pediría que se vieran en un lugar público, así le sería más fácil mantenerse firme en su decisión.

 **"Candy, no podré verte hoy, salgo en el vuelo de las 12:00pm a Chicago. Me hablaron temprano porque hubo un problema con la constructora y tengo que ir a solucionarlo".**

 **"No sé cuántos días me vaya a quedar, pero te prometo que la primera cosa que haré al llegar a Nueva York, será ir a verte. Te quiero."**

Candy se sintió un poco desilusionada, ella esperaba poder terminar definitivamente con su novio, ese mismo día; pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo por vía telefónica.

Al ver que sus planes se habían frustrado, la joven volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, así que decidió volverse a dormir. Entre sueños, la rubia escuchó que tocaban la puerta y le pareció ver que Stear había entrado a la habitación.

\- Candy, Albert quiere que vaya con él a Chicago, salgo en el vuelo de las 3:30pm, solo quería que lo supieras. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos pronto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y después de que Stear salió de la habitación, volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Candy y Terry pasaron los siguientes días juntos, aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Saliendo de trabajar, ellos se iban al departamento a cenar y se quedaban platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada; también veían películas o se ponían a escuchar música. Ambos disfrutaban mucho de estar juntos y antes de irse a dormir, hacían el amor apasionadamente.

Ese jueves, Candy le propuso a Terry que salieran a divertirse, para variar un poco su rutina. Stear y su primo habían estado fuera por cinco días y Albert le había dicho a Candy que planeaban regresar el sábado en la tarde. Los dos amantes decidieron ir a un bar muy poco concurrido, ya que no querían encontrarse con nadie conocido.

Para su mala suerte, Annie estaba bebiendo con su prima en ese mismo bar. Ellas habían salido a distraerse un poco, esa había sido una semana bastante pesada para ambas y querían estar en un lugar que no estuviera repleto de gente.

Las primas estaban criticando a las chicas que pasaban frente a ellas, cuando de repente, Elisa vio a Terry a la distancia.

\- ¿Qué ese no es tu novio? – Le preguntó la pelirroja a Annie, señalando al joven cocinero.

Annie casi se va de espaldas cuando lo vio. Él se encontraba afuera de los sanitarios, recargado sobre una de las paredes. Ella estaba a punto de ir a saludarlo, cuando vio que Candy salía del baño y lo tomaba de la mano; la joven tuvo que sentarse de nuevo, debido a que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle involuntariamente.

\- ¿Qué hace Candy con él? ¿Qué acaso ella no es novia de Albert Andrew? – Indagó Elisa, bastante sorprendida.

\- No sé cómo se llama su novio, solo lo he visto una vez – Le respondió Annie.

La joven Leagan sacó su celular y busco al sujeto en cuestión en Google. Él era un empresario muy conocido de Nueva York, así que no tardaron en aparecer varias fotos suyas.

\- ¿Es él? – La pelirroja le mostró la foto a su prima.

\- Sí, es el mismo hombre que estaba con ella en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Te dije que era una zorra.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Vas a permitir que te quite a tu novio?

\- Terry no es mi novio, solo dormimos juntos... algunas veces.

\- Pues si duermen juntos, es como si fueran novios. No te dejes, no seas tonta; ve a poner a esa zorra en su lugar.

Animada por Elisa, Annie se levantó de la mesa y dio algunos pasos al frente. Ella estaba bastante borracha y por un instante se debatió entre si debía hacerlo o no, ya que la idea de confrontar a Terry en esas circunstancias, no le parecía del todo brillante.

La pelinegra vio que los dos amantes se dirigían hacia la salida del bar y se decidió a actuar – Por favor Eliza, no te vayas a ir sin mí, ahorita regreso – Le dijo a su prima y caminó de prisa hacia ellos.

\- Terry, necesito hablar contigo… Es algo muy importante – Demandó Annie, quien había logrado alcanzarlos en la banqueta.

El castaño se quedó parado, observando a la joven, sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir. Candy siguió caminando, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

\- Nos vemos mañana – Dijo la rubia y siguió su camino hacia el carro. Lo que ella menos quería, era presenciar una escena de celos en público.

Annie y Terry caminaron juntos por un par de calles, en absoluto silencio. La joven no se atrevía a decir nada y él comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Candy, verdad?

Terry se limitó a sonreír de manera nerviosa. Lo que menos quería, era discutir eso con Annie.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes el valor de decírmelo? ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de la manera en que la miras? Sé bien que te fuiste con ella el día faltaste al trabajo y ahora me los encuentro aquí, tomados de la mano... ¿De verdad piensas que soy tonta? - Para ese punto, la pelinegra ya estaba bastante alterada.

\- Annie, cálmate por favor, tu sabes bien qué tipo de relación tenemos, ¿de verdad es necesario hacer todo éste teatro?

\- Sí, si es necesario. Tengo derecho a saber que es lo está pasando, después de todo el tiempo que te he dedicado.

Terry se llevó las manos de la cabeza, a pesar de todo, el creía que Annie era una buena persona y no quería lastimarla.

\- Está bien, si es lo que quieres, te lo diré... Llevo algunas semanas saliendo con Candy.

Un resuello salió de los labios de la pelinegra y él dudó en continuar con su explicación

\- No te detengas - Le pidió la joven.

\- Al principio salí con ella por pura diversión, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba. Realmente deseo conocerla más a fondo y tal vez, en un futuro, tener algo serio con ella.

Annie trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, ella llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de tener algo formal con Terry, pero él siempre se había negado a darle su lugar y había mantenido su relación en secreto. Ellos siempre se veían de noche y el castaño jamás la había tomado de la mano en público.

A la pelinegra le daba mucho coraje saber que él quisiera formalizar su relación con esa chica pecosa.

\- Pero si la acabas de conocer y además, ella tiene novio - Le dijo la joven, con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Yo estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano va a dejar a su novio.

La pelinegra soltó una risa sarcástica - Sólo contéstame una cosa, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Terry no pudo explicarle por qué Candy era diferente. Si bien era cierto que sentía una gran atracción física hacia ella, lo que más le gustaba de la rubia, era su forma de ser. Él se entendía bastante bien con la joven y le encantaba la manera en que ella siempre conseguía hacerlo reír. Además, cuando ellos no estaban juntos, el castaño pasaba todo el día pensando en sus ojos verdes y la extrañaba como nunca había extrañado a nadie.

\- Linda, por favor no me hagas esto.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – Le preguntó Annie, con sus ojos azules llenos de agua.

\- Yo no pienso responderte eso...

La joven se fue contra él y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho – Eres un maldito mentiroso, me dijiste que nunca te ibas a volver a enamorar de nadie... ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Chilló Annie, mientras un montón de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Luego de varios minutos, ella comenzó a calmarse y se recargó sobre la pared para retomar las fuerzas que la habían abandonado repentinamente – ¿Ella lo sabe?

\- No, y espero que tú no se lo digas... Yo se lo diré cuando llegué el momento.

\- Sabes bien que no lo va a aceptar... No te lo va a perdonar.

\- Es un riesgo que tendré que correr.

Annie se dio cuenta de que había jugado todas sus cartas y que no podía hacer nada para retenerlo a su lado - Por favor, vete, quiero estar sola – Susurró ella, cerrando los ojos. Ya que no soportaría ver a su amor partir.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hasta la avenida principal y mientras lo hacía, empezó a repasar la conversación que acababa de tener. Él estaba apostando todo por Candy, pero no estaba seguro de que ella fuera a dejar a su novio para quedarse con él; y aunque nunca habían tocado el tema, él no veía ninguna intención por parte de la rubia, de terminar de tajo con esa relación.

Terry tomó un taxi y fue a buscarla. Ya era hora de que hablaran al respecto.

Mientras tanto, en su departamento, Candy no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Ella miraba el celular constantemente, esperando un mensaje o una llamada del castaño. Y es que a pesar de que él le había dicho que ya no intimaba con Annie, ella tenía sus dudas.

En el fondo, la rubia estaba celosa y no dejaba de imaginarse todo lo que él podía estar haciendo con la pelinegra.

Cansada de tanto pensar, la joven encendió el reproductor de música y entre su repertorio escogió la canción de "Cuando te besé" de Becky G y Paulo Londra; y comenzó a cantar, en un intento por calmar el remolino de emociones que sentía en su pecho.

 _Todo comenzó caminando en la calle_

 _Me apretaste la mano_

 _Sentí ese no sé qué, no sé qué, de que tanto hablé_

 _Y no pensé que fuera a suceder_

 _Todo terminó en un beso y besarte fue un placer_

 _Sólo quería conocerte y me gustaste_

 _No sé porque todo el tiempo yo quiero besarte_

 _Quizás, tal vez, nací para amarte_

 _Nací para amarte_

 _Quiero volver a besarte, porque_

 _Cuando te besé_

 _Sentí que toqué el cielo_

 _Y no me equivoqué_

 _Porque lo haría de nuevo…_

En ese instante, ella escuchó que tocaban la puerta y como no esperaba a nadie a esa hora, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala.

\- ¿Quién es? - Gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ella se asomó por la mirilla y se dio cuenta de que era Terry. Al tenerlo enfrente, la joven se sintió mucho más tranquila.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Annie? - Le preguntó.

\- Ya todo terminó entre nosotros.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que decir. Después de algunos minutos, Terry tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a ella, para besarla tiernamente.

\- Candy, te quiero, te quiero demasiado, pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie más – Le dijo el castaño, acariciando su cara – Dime que tú también sientes lo mismo, porque me estoy volviendo loco.

Luego de varios segundos, que al joven le parecieron siglos, ella por fin habló.

\- Yo también te quiero, te adoro y lo único que deseo es estar contigo. Voy a terminar con Albert en cuanto vuelva de su viaje, te lo prometo.

Candy se abalanzó a sus brazos y él la estrechó con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos se sentía tan feliz. Ambos comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse; y mientras la temperatura subía, sus ropas empezaron a caer al suelo.

Esa noche, ambos se entregaron con amor. Por fin, ellos habían bajado sus defensas y habían aceptado sus sentimientos. Una vez que terminaron de amarse, se quedaron abrazados en silencio. Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Albert y en lo mucho que lo lastimaría, al decirle que se había enamorado de otro. Terry no dejaba de pensar en Candy, él sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad por siempre y temía que cuando todo saliera a la luz, ella lo iba a abandonar.


	16. Capítulo 16 - La verdad sale a la luz

Annie regresó al bar con el corazón hecho pedazos. La joven estaba completamente desconsolada y aunque lo intentaba, no podía dejar de llorar. Fue por esa razón que ella comenzó a beber en exceso, en un intento por olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido con Terry y como era de esperarse, ella terminó ahogada en alcohol.

Elisa tuvo que marcarle al chofer de su padre para que fuera a recogerlas, ya que su prima no podía ponerse en pie y mucho menos podía caminar sola. La pelirroja llevó a Annie hasta su departamento y la dejó dormida en su cama; ella se fue a su casa una hora después, rogandole a Dios para que nada malo le sucediera a su inconsciente prima.

La pelinegra se despertó a la una de la tarde, con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, porque la resaca la estaba matando. La joven se levantó a tomar un vaso con agua y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar de golpe.

Al regresar a su habitación, Annie se sentó frente a su tocador y se miró fijamente al espejo; ella se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y unas enormes ojeras, causadas por la trasnochada del día anterior.

\- Terry – Dijo en un murmuro y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al pronunciar esa simple palabra. Para su mala suerte, le dolía demasiado recordar el nombre de aquel hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en un arranque de ira, golpeo la superficie del tocador. Annie esperaba que el castaño mostrara un poco de compasión hacía ella; después de todo, la joven lo había adorado como si fuera su Dios, por todo un año.

\- No puedo creer que me haya cambiado por esa estúpida pecosa – Pensó la pelinegra, mientras los celos la consumían por dentro. Y es que a su parecer, ella era más bonita qué Candy, también era más alta, tenía mejor cuerpo y además, no tenía la cara llena pecas.

La joven recordó las palabras de su prima: "Annie, deja de llorar por ese idiota, porque tienes que admitir que es un reverendo idiota, al preferir irse con esa zorra, que quedarse contigo. Lo que tienes que hacer es vengarte de ese imbécil, que sufra lo mismo que tú estás sufriendo".

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles cómo parecían, ella amaba demasiado a Terry y lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

Annie se metió a bañar y se arregló para ir al trabajo, luego se maquilló más que de costumbre, tratando de borrar los rastros de su mala noche. Antes de irse al hotel, intentó comer algo, pero las ganas de vomitar la hicieron desistir de su idea, así que tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento, luchando contra todos esos malos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

Para su mala suerte, cuando la joven entró a los vestidores, se encontró de frente con Candy. Él solo hecho de imaginar que la pecosa había dormido con Terry, hizo que se le retorciera el estómago.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Annie estaba detrás de ella y quiso hablarle, pero creyó que no sería lo más adecuado, debido a su situación. La rubia trató de cambiarse lo más rápido posible, ya que Annie la miraba con mucha insistencia y eso la hacía sentir muy incómoda. La joven metió sus cosas a su locker y se levantó de la banca, con la intención de huir de ahí.

\- Eres una hipócrita, ¿lo sabías? – Le dijo la pelinegra, al no poder contener su furia.

Candy prefirió quedarse callada, en el fondo entendía lo que Annie estaba sintiendo, así que la ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Me doy cuenta que todo lo que Eliza me contó de ti es cierto. Eres una zorra que lo único que buscaba era quitarme a Terry.

\- Yo no te quité nada. ¿Por qué no entiendes que Terry nunca fue tuyo? Si él de verdad te hubiera querido, jamás se habría fijado en mí. Ya es momento de que aceptes las cosas como son y actúes como una persona madura – Le contestó la rubia.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo único que me consuela? Que jamás vas a poder ser feliz con él, te lo puedo asegurar – Contraatacó Annie, sintiéndose muy satisfecha.

Candy la ignoró completamente y salió de los vestidores, ella sabía que no tenía caso rebajarse a su nivel. Annie se sentó en la banca por un momento y comenzó a procesar todo lo que la pecosa le había dicho, la joven pensó que, tal vez, ella tenía razón y el único responsable de su sufrimiento era Terry.

La rubia estaba muy enojada después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Annie, pero trató de calmarse en el camino, ya que no quería llegar de mal humor al restaurante, ni tampoco quería desquitarse con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Terry, al verla entrar tan seria y sin la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

\- Sí, es solo que tuve un pequeño disgusto, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien - Le respondió ella.

Ese fue un día demasiado ajetreado en el restaurante, ya que tuvieron muchos comensales. Así que después de un turno muy pesado, Candy quiso pasar su última noche libre en el departamento. Además, al día siguiente llegarían Stear y Albert, y ella estaba consciente de que ya no podría llevar a Terry.

Una vez que salieron de trabajar, los dos jóvenes pasaron a comprar algo de comer y al llegar al departamento, se sentaron a cenar. La rubia, como siempre, comenzó a contarle anécdotas de su vida, que Terry escuchaba con mucha atención. Al joven le causaba mucha gracia el hecho de que su pecosa no parara de hablar, ni siquiera para comer, pero a pesar de todo, él realmente disfrutaba escuchar todas sus historias.

Esa noche, ellos no hicieron el amor, los dos sentían que el contacto físico había pasado a segundo plano y lo único que querían era estar juntos y dormir abrazados.

La rubia se despertó a las 8 de la mañana, al escuchar ruidos afuera de la habitación. Al voltear a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Terry ya no estaba con ella y por un momento pensó que él había ido a hacer del baño.

Ella se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, con toda la mala intención de espantarlo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con mucho cuidado, luego caminó hasta la puerta del baño y se quedó ahí parada, esperando a que el castaño saliera.

Lo que la joven menos hubiera imaginado, es que sería Stear el que saliera por esa puerta.

\- ¿Decepcionada? – Le preguntó él, al ver su cara de confusión.

\- ¿No se suponía que ibas a llegar en la tarde? – Respondió la rubia, tratando de lucir calmada.

\- Cambié la salida de mi vuelo, extrañaba mucho a Paty.

\- ¿Y Albert?

\- Él todavía tenía que checar unos asuntos, por eso va a regresar hasta hoy, en la tarde...

\- Que bien… Tengo ganas de verlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme a Terry en el baño, no sabía que en mi ausencia te habías conseguido un nuevo roomie.

Candy se quedó en silencio y trató desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa para salir de ese problema – Stear, de verdad, no es lo que tú crees. Lo que pasa es que…

\- Candy, ¿por qué no te sinceras conmigo? ¿No se supone que soy tu mejor amigo? ¿De verdad creiste que no me daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?

\- No, yo no...

\- Candy, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y estaba seguro de que ocultabas algo. El día de tu cumpleaños pude darme cuenta de cómo mirabas a Terry, tal vez no lo sepas, pero desde que te separaste de Anthony, no habías mirado a nadie de esa forma. También noté que se escaparon juntos, con el pretexto de ir a la tienda; pero no quise decir nada, supuse que tú harías lo correcto.

\- Stear….

\- No, déjame terminar. Al día siguiente, fui al parque después de dejar a Paty en el trabajo, yo estaba a punto de marcarte para preguntarte en dónde estabas, cuando me topé con Anthony, él me dijo dónde te podía encontrar... Fui hacia ese lugar y te encontré con Terry. Como no quería quedarme con la duda, los seguí hasta que los vi desaparecer en tu carro.

\- Solo le di un raite.

\- Sé bien que no tienes ninguna amiga en Brooklyn y también sé que te quedaste a dormir con él esa noche. Cuando te cuestioné, supuse que tendrías la confianza de decírmelo, pero no fue así.

\- Tuve miedo de que no lo entendieras, sabía que no lo aprobarías.

\- Yo no soy nadie para juzgar tu vida, lo único que te pido es que seas sincera con Albert, no es justo que lo engañes de esa manera… Candy, él te ama y puedo asegurarte que nunca había estado enamorado de alguien como lo está de ti.

\- Te juro que intenté terminar con él, pero no pude.

\- Debiste volver a intentarlo, si tú ya no sientes lo mismo, habla claro con él, para que no siga ilusionándose contigo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando Anthony te engaño?

\- Es diferente…

\- Es lo mismo, un engaño es un engaño, y los engaños siempre se descubren… y duelen, duelen mucho.

\- Te prometo que hablaré con Albert esta misma noche.

\- Eso espero... Creo que está de más decirte que no quiero ver a Terry en mi departamento – Le dijo Stear, muy serio, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Candy se quedó un momento en la sala, sin saber qué hacer. Ella sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, ya que era la primera vez que Stear le hablaba de esa manera. La joven entró a su cuarto y al checar su celular, encontró un mensaje de Terry.

 _ **Preciosa**_ _ **, me encontré con Stear cuando salía del baño**_ _ **. Obviamente**_ _ **me preguntó que qué hacía ahí,**_ _ **pero**_ _ **no quise decirle nada**_ _ **. Me**_ _ **pidió que me fuera**_ _ **de su departamento y así lo hice, por eso**_ _ **ya no pude despedirme**_ _ **de tí. P**_ _ **laticamos al rato.**_ _ **Te quiero, bebé.**_

\- ¿Por qué no leí este mensaje antes? Me habría evitado éste maldito problema – Pensó Candy.

Ella marcó el número de Albert y le pidió que se vieran esa misma noche, en casa de él; ya que no podía seguir aplazando, por más tiempo, esa despedida. Después de colgar, la joven trató de volverse a dormir pero no le fue posible, ya que la conversación con Stear no podía salir de su cabeza.

Candy tuvo ganas de marcarle a Terry, pero no lo hizo, ella estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien y para eso debía terminar primero con Albert.

La rubia decidió salir a dar una vuelta a una plaza cercana, para despejar su mente. Aún podía escuchar las palabras qué su amigo le había dicho: "¿acaso no recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando Anthony te engaño?". Sí, lo recordaba bastante bien, a ella le había dolido mucho esa traición y tal parecía que quería repetir la misma historia.

La joven pensó que había sido muy injusta con Anthony, quién al igual que ella, se había equivocado. Ella recordó la última llamada él le había hecho y se sintió mal por haberle gritado de esa manera. Candy sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas, en un intento por aminorar su culpa.

 _ **Hola, discúlpame por haberte tratado tan mal la última vez que hablamos**_ _ **. Sé que no es justificación, pero h**_ _ **abía**_ _ **teni**_ _ **do un día difícil y se me hizo fácil desquitarme contigo**_ _ **. E**_ _ **spero que podamos vernos algún día**_ _ **. C**_ _ **uídate**_ _ **mucho**_ _ **y cuida**_ _ **también**_ _ **a tu bebé,**_ _ **qué por cierto**_ _ **está hermoso.**_

Ella pensó que Anthony no le contestaría el mensaje, ya que la última vez que se habían encontrado, la había ignorado completamente. Para su sorpresa, él le contestó en menos de un minuto.

 _ **Gracias y no te preocupes, sabes que aunque quiera no puedo enojarme contigo**_ _ **. C**_ _ **uando quieras nos tomamos ese café**_ _ **;**_ _ **si no mal recuerdo, aún tenemos una plática pendiente.**_

Candy checó su reloj y vio que apenas tenía tiempo de ir al departamento para arreglarse e irse a trabajar.

\- Tal vez en mi descanso – Se dijo a sí misma y se retiró de la plaza. En el camino de regreso a su casa, ella deseo no volver a encontrarse con Stear, ya que no quería volver a discutir con él.

La joven llegó temprano al trabajo y cuando se dirigía a la cocina, el chef la llamó para darle las recetas del nuevo menú del restaurante. Al salir de la oficina de su jefe, vio que aún le daba tiempo de pasar al comedor.

Mientras Candy comía, le dio un vistazo rápido a las nuevas recetas y pensó que esa sería una semana difícil, ya que tenían que hacer varias pruebas de menú, antes de ofrecer los platillos al público.

Una vez que terminó con su comida, la joven se encaminó al restaurante y llamó a todos sus subordinados para quería darles la información que acababa de recibir. Ella estaba empezando a explicarles sobre el nuevo menú, cuando vio entrar a Annie a la cocina. A pesar de lo mucho que le incomodaba su presencia, trató de no prestarle demasiada atención.

\- Terrence, que bueno que te encuentro. Tengo algo muy urgente que decirte.

\- Estoy ocupado – Le respondió él.

\- Bien, entonces deberías atender tu celular, ya que van más de 5 veces que llama tu esposa al restaurante, para preguntar por ti. Ella dice que llevas más de una semana que no llegas a dormir a tu casa. Deberías comunicarte con ella, antes de que se le ocurra volver a llamar.

Terry le lanzó una mirada asesina a la pelinegra, él estaba seguro de que ella le había dicho todo eso, con la única intención de perjudicarlo. El joven cocinero no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica que decía amarlo más que a su vida.

Annie le sonrió con malicia y se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose muy satisfecha con su proceder. Ella estaba cansada de ser la niña tonta de la que él se burlaba y creía que ya era hora de que alguien le diera una cucharada de su propio chocolate a ese Don Juan, el cual sentía odiar con toda su alma.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Susana

Una vez que Annie salió de la cocina, todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Candy, por su parte, estaba petrificada y la palabra "esposa" se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez.

La rubia trató de convencerse de que todo era un invento de Annie para molestarla, pero cayó en la cuenta de que eso era imposible, ya que ella había sostenido su versión, con mucha seguridad, enfrente de todos sus compañeros. Además, Terry no había hecho nada para desmentirla, así que con mucho dolor, tuvo que admitir que todo lo que la pelinegra había dicho era cierto.

Ella siguió explicando el menú, como si nada hubiera pasado. Paty y Archie se quedaron viendo con cara de incredulidad, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que Terry estaba casado. El castaño se quedó en silencio, pensando en la manera tan cobarde en que Annie se había vengado de él.

Después de terminar de hablar, Candy se fue al baño a tomar un poco de aire y aprovechó para echarse agua en la cara, con el fin de relajarse un poco. Ella aún no se hacía a la idea de que lo que había escuchado era verdad.

Los jóvenes amantes permanecieron en silencio por el resto de la tarde. Terry no se atrevió a acercarse a la rubia por temor a ser rechazado públicamente. Él estaba convencido de que ellos tenían que hablar, pero sabía que tenían que hacerlo a solas; lo único que el cocinero deseaba en ese momento, era que ella pudiera entender sus motivos.

Al final del turno, Candy mandó al castaño a limpiar la cámara de refrigeración, con la finalidad de hacer tiempo para poder escaparse de él. Terry le había pedido que hablaran saliendo del hotel, pero ella no quería hablar con él, ni esa noche, ni nunca.

\- Archie, ¿será que puedas ayudarme con el pedido de almacén? No me siento muy bien y me gustaría irme a mi casa temprano – Le Dijo Candy a su subordinado, quién aceptó sin decir una sola palabra. Él sabía muy bien cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Candy quería irse temprano, no tenía que ser muy inteligente, para darse cuenta de que las palabras de Annie la habían calado de manera profunda.

Veinte minutos antes de las once, la rubia se fue a cambiar de prisa a los vestidores y cinco minutos más tarde, salió del hotel rumbo a la casa de Albert, donde tenía la intención de concluir, de una vez por todas, esa plática pendiente.

En el camino, la joven recordó la conversación que había tenido con Annie en el comedor, así como las palabras que Anthony le había dicho en el bar; también vinieron a su mente las llamadas que vio en el celular y la charla extraña que había escuchado en el departamento de Terry. Ella no entendía cómo había sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta de todas esas señales.

Al llegar a su destino, Candy tocó la puerta un par de veces y fue el mismo Albert quien le abrió y la recibió con un gran abrazo – Chaparrita, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé, no sabes cuánto deseaba volver a verte, para abrazarte y besarte – Le dijo él, uniendo sus labios tiernamente con los de ella; pero Candy no le correspondió su beso - ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó él, confundido.

\- Albert yo…. – La joven comenzó a llorar y no pudo continuar hablando. El hecho de ver a su novio, le hacía recordar todo lo que había ocurrido con Terry.

El rubio estaba desconcertado, no sabía por qué razón su novia estaba llorando de esa forma. La única razón lógica que encontró, fue porque lo había extrañado mucho, así que la abrazó con más fuerza, en un intento por hacerla sonreír.

\- No te voy a mentir, había pensado en qué saliéramos hoy a una fiesta de caridad; Va a ser una cena con fines políticos y aunque no me gusta ir, en esas reuniones suelo conseguir buenos clientes para el restaurante. Pero creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos en casa, es tarde y tú no pareces estar de buen humor.

\- No, por mí está bien; reconozco que hoy no fue mi mejor día, pero me hace falta distraerme un poco. El único problema es que no traigo ropa para ir a la dichosa fiesta, tendría que ir a cambiarme al departamento.

\- No tan rápido, te traje una sorpresa de mi viaje – Albert se dirigió a su habitación y sacó una gran caja de su closet, luego regresó a la estancia y se la entregó a su novia. Cuando Candy la abrió, se dio cuenta que era un hermoso vestido de noche color vino y unas zapatillas doradas.

\- No, no puedo aceptarlo, yo no lo merezco – Contestó la rubia, sintiendo como la culpa la estaba matando por dentro. Ella recordó que había ido a terminar con su novio, pero a ver sus brillantes ojos azules, mirándola fijamente, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

\- Tú mereces todo esto y más… Ahora ve a arreglarte, que se nos va a hacer más tarde.

\- Albert, yo...

\- No digas más, por favor. Solo acepta mi regalo.

\- Está bien.

La cena iba a dar inicio a las 10:00, pero ellos llegaron al evento cerca de la medianoche y justo cuando estaban entrando al salón, se encontraron de frente con la familia Leagan, que también iba llegando. Eliza miró a Candy despectivamente, pero tuvo que contener la rabia que le daba verla, ya que no podía armar un escándalo público, porque eso perjudicaría la imagen de su padre.

El banquete fue servido cerca de la una de la mañana, después de que todos los políticos dieron sus discursos. Mientras todos comían, un conjunto musical comenzó a amenizar el ambiente. Una vez que Candy y Albert terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a la pista y bailaron por un bien rato.

Eliza no los perdió de vista ni un solo momento – Vaya que es cínica esa Candy, primero se pasea de la mano con Terry en ese bar y ahora se luce con Albert en la fiesta – Pensó la pelirroja.

De repente, la joven sonrió maliciosamente, cuando creyó haber encontrado la manera perfecta de vengarse de ella.

Esa noche, la rubia se quedó a dormir en casa de su novio; ella no quería llegar a su departamento por temor a que Terry la estuviera esperando afuera. Aprovechando que al día siguiente descansaba, le pidió a Albert que volvieran a ir a su casa en la playa; él aceptó encantado, esa había sido una semana demasiado pesada y al igual que su novia, tenía ganas de relajarse.

Ellos partieron muy temprano e hicieron una parada rápida en el departamento de Stear, para que Candy pudiera pasar por sus cosas. Los jóvenes llegaron a los Hamptons a las 10 de la mañana y pasaron a comprar cervezas y comida antes de llegar a la casa.

Una vez en la mansión, Albert se metió a la alberca y Candy se quedó recostada en uno de los camastros. Por más que lo intentaba, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Terry, así que sacó su celular y volvió a buscar "Terry Grandchester" en Facebook; pensando que si ese idiota tenía esposa, de seguro la tenía agregada en su cuenta.

Al entrar a su perfil, la joven se dio cuenta que los contactos del castaño no estaban marcados como privados. Ella se concentró en los nombres de mujeres y revisó las fotos de sus perfiles, hasta que llegó a la letra S y un nombre le llamó la atención: "Susy Grandchester". En el perfil de esa mujer estaba la foto de una niña abrazando a un niño más pequeño, ese niño era el mismo que Terry tenía en su foto de perfil.

Candy recordó haber visto el nombre de Susy en el celular de él y si no se equivocaba, lo había llamado insistentemente la primera vez que durmieron juntos – Debe ser ella – Pensó y abrió su perfil para seguir investigando.

Su perfil también era privado y solo tenía tres fotos públicas: La primera era la foto de los niños, la segunda era una foto de ella, la cual, Candy miró con detenimiento, ya que su cara se le hacía familiar. La tercera fue la que más la sorprendió, debido a que en esa foto se mostraba a Anthony junto con su madre y tal parecía haber sido tomada en una reunión familiar.

\- ¡Anthony! – Murmuró - Sí, él debe saberlo todo, por eso me advirtió que no me acercara a Terry.

En ese mismo instante, la joven sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje.

 **¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a tomarnos ese café qué tenemos pendiente? Tú escoge el lugar.**

Anthony aceptó enseguida y ambos quedaron de verse en una cafetería cercana al hotel, al mediodía. Candy comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, la curiosidad por saber acerca de la esposa del castaño, la estaba matando; ella sabía que la había visto en algún lado, pero no podía recordar en dónde.

Esa noche, Albert le platicó a Candy que en menos de una semana tendría que viajar a Chicago y quedarse allá por un periodo largo de tiempo, ya que la construcción del restaurante estaba lista y había que organizar todo para la inauguración, que estaba prevista para dentro de 3 meses. Él le explicó que no podía dejar solo a Stear con todo el trabajo qué se le venía encima.

Candy sabía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con su novio, y es que aunque ya no volviera con Terry, tampoco quería seguir con esa relación.

\- Albert, yo entiendo que tienes que viajar, pero para serte sincera, nunca me han gustado los noviazgos a distancia. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos nuestra relación detenida por un tiempo, así podremos saber qué es lo que sentimos realmente, el uno por el otro... Si a tu regreso nos damos cuenta que aún queremos estar juntos, tal vez podamos retomar lo nuestro – Le dijo ella, tratando de no herirlo.

Albert no estaba muy convencido con la propuesta, pero sabía que no podía dedicarle a Candy el tiempo que ella se merecía. Él pensó que podrían retomar su noviazgo a su regreso de Chicago. Ella no lo sabía, pero entre los planes a futuro del rubio, estaba el proponerle matrimonio en un futuro cercano.

Después de su plática, la joven le pidió a Albert que se regresaran muy temprano, poniendo de excusa que tenía que arreglar unos pendientes del trabajo. Él aceptó.

Al llegar a Nueva York, Candy pasó por su auto a casa de Albert y se fue a su departamento, donde al abrir, se encontró con Stear y Paty, quienes estaban desayunando.

\- Buenos días – Les dijo.

\- Buenos días – Respondieron los dos, al unísono.

\- Candy, no sé qué problema tengas con Terry, pero creo que en lugar de estar huyendo, deberías enfrentarlo. Bien sabes que ese sujeto no es santo de mi devoción, pero el pobre ha venido a buscarte 4 veces. La última vez, tuve que dejarlo pasar, porque el muy idiota no me creía que no estabas en el departamento – Le dijo su amigo, luciendo bastante tranquilo.

Stear estaba bien enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ya que Paty le había contado todo lo que Annie había dicho enfrente de todos. Él pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con Candy al respecto, cuando estuvieran a solas.

\- A mí también me preguntó por ti varias veces, yo le dije que no te había visto y que lo más seguro es que estuvieras con Albert. Él se veía muy triste – Confesó Paty y su novio le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo – Es la verdad, se veía muy triste – Repitió la castaña, a quien no le gustaba mentir.

\- Gracias, tal vez hable con él mañana. Pero por favor, si regresa hoy, díganle que no estoy – Les pidió Candy.

Unos minutos después, ella se metió a bañar, ya que había quedado de verse con Anthony y quería llegar a tiempo a su cita. La rubia llegó a la cafetería 10 minutos antes y para su sorpresa, él ya la estaba esperando adentro. Al principio, los dos ex novios platicaron de cosas sin importancia. Debido a que no sabía cómo traer el tema de Terry a colación, ella continuó platicando de mil y un tonterías por más de media hora, hasta que por fin se armó de valor.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me advertiste acerca de Terry? – Le preguntó ella.

\- Si, lo recuerdo bien.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que él ya tenía un compromiso?

\- Porque lo tiene, ese idiota está casado con mi prima Susana.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Candy recordó donde había visto a la mujer de la foto; había sido tres años atrás, cuando la rubia comenzaba a salir con Anthony. Ellos habían ido al cumpleaños de la abuela del rubio y él había sido el encargado de presentarlas. Si no se equivocaba, la mujer llevaba dos niños pequeños, pero no recordaba haber visto a Terry ese día.

\- ¿Podrías contarme más acerca de eso? – Preguntó de nuevo.

Anthony dudó en hablar, él no solía ventilar los asuntos tan íntimos con gente fuera del núcleo familiar, pero al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Candy, no pudo negarse.

\- Ellos se conocieron hace varios años, cuando trabajaban juntos en un restaurante y salieron por un corto tiempo, hasta que ella se embarazó. Podría decirse que mis tíos los presionaron para casarse; en ese entonces mi prima era muy joven, solo tenía 18 años. Susana solía ir mucho a la casa para hablar con mi mamá de sus problemas, porque le tenía mucha confianza. Fue por esa razón que yo me enteré que después de nacer su primera hija, ellos empezaron a tener muchos problemas, pero cuando nació su segundo hijo, todo fue mucho peor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Terry comenzó a tomar en exceso y a salir de fiesta con muchas mujeres. Hasta donde sé, él le pidió el divorcio a mi prima, pero Susana no se quiso divorciar, así que él se fue de su casa y después ocurrió ese lamentable accidente – Anthony se persignó rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué accidente? – Indagó Candy.

El celular de Anthony comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento – Permíteme un momento – Dijo él y contestó la llamada.

Al cabo de unos minutos colgó.

\- Discúlpame linda, pero me tengo que ir, Max tiene mucha fiebre y Eliza quiere que la acompañe al doctor. Te prometo que después continuaremos con esta plática.

Anthony se despidió de la rubia y luego de pagar la cuenta, se fue.

Candy se quedó mucho más intrigada que antes - Estúpida Eliza, hasta en estos momentos tiene que ser impertinente – Pensó molesta y se levantó de la mesa para irse al trabajo.

Ese era el día de descanso de Terry, así que la rubia estaba segura de se salvaría de hablar con él. Durante todo el turno de trabajo Candy lo extrañó mucho, una parte de ella deseaba perdonarlo para volver a estar con él. En la noche, cuando regresó al departamento, se encontró con Stear; él le dijo que iba a salir con Paty a un bar, pero quedaron de platicar en la mañana.

Candy se encerró en su cuarto y sacó su laptop para seleccionar una lista de reproducción en YouTube, que estuviera acorde con su estado de ánimo. La primera canción en reproducirse fue la de "Total Eclipse of the heart" de Bonnie Tyler y la rubia sintió como si le hubieran echado limón a su herida.

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _'Cause we'll never be wrong_

 _Together we can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

 _(All of the time)_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

Ella se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; en el fondo se sentía sola y muy deprimida. Después de varios minutos, la joven se quedó profundamente dormida, pero el sonido de la puerta la hizo despertar algunas horas más tarde. Ella observó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 3 y media de la mañana – De seguro a Stear se le olvidaron las llaves – Pensó y caminó media dormida hasta la entrada.

\- Necesitamos hablar – Fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con la imponente figura de Terry - No me voy a ir de aquí hasta no te cuente toda la verdad – Le dijo él, con un tono bastante decidido.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Una triste historia

Terry había intentado hablar con Candy desde la misma noche en que Annie lo dejó en evidencia, pero cuando él regresó de arreglar la cámara de refrigeración, Archie le dijo que ella ya se había ido. El castaño salió corriendo hacia los vestidores, pero ya no pudo alcanzarla, así que se cambió de prisa para ir a buscarla a su departamento.

El joven salió a la calle para tomar un taxi y en el camino se encontró con Annie, a quien esquivó como si fuera la peste; ya que no pensaba volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más en su vida.

Una vez en el auto, Terry intentó marcarle a la rubia varias veces, sin éxito. Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, tocó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, pero nadie le abrió. Aun así, él no se dio por vencido y se sentó a esperar por ella en el pasillo, hasta que un par de horas más tarde, vio llegar a Stear de la mano de Paty.

\- Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Le preguntó ella.

– Paty, por favor, necesito hablar con Candy, ¿podrías decirle que la estoy esperando aquí afuera?

Stear no pudo ocultar la molestia que le causaba la presencia del castaño y se metió al departamento sin decir una sola palabra. Paty entro detrás de él, para buscar a la rubia. Algunos minutos después, el pelinegro salió de nuevo.

\- Candy no ha llegado y no sé a qué hora lo hará; tengo entendido que hoy llegaba su novio, así que lo más seguro es que esté con él.

Terry recordó que ella le había comentado que iría a casa de Albert para terminar con su relación.

\- ¿Podrías decirle que me marque en cuanto llegue? - Le pidió el joven cocinero, con angustia, pero Stear ni siquiera se dignó en contestar, solo se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

El castaño se fue al departamento de su amigo, en Brooklyn; lo que menos quería era llegar a su casa, porque estaba seguro de que Susana estaría muy molesta y no tenía ganas de pelear con ella.

Al llegar a ese lugar, el joven trató de dormirse, pero por más que dio de vueltas en la cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Mientras estaba recostado, comenzó a recordar aquella época de su vida, cuando llegó a Nueva York, 7 años atrás. En ese entonces acababa de cumplir 20 años y estaba lleno de ilusiones-

En aquel entonces, Terry recorrió varios negocios en busca de trabajo, pero debido a su falta de experiencia, solo lo aceptaron en un pequeño restaurante donde se encargaría de la limpieza del lugar.

La primera persona con quién hizo amistad, fue una de las meseras, llamada Susana Marlow. Ella parecía ser una chica muy linda e inteligente, razón por la cual congeniaron inmediatamente. Conforme pasaron las semanas, los dos jóvenes se gustaron y comenzaron a salir. Esa era la primera relación seria de Terry y en algún momento de su relación, él creyó estar enamorado.

Tres meses después de iniciar su noviazgo, Susana se embarazó. La primera reacción de Terry fue pedirle que abortara, ya que él no creía que ese fuera el mejor momento para tener un hijo, pero ella se negó hacerlo, argumentando que venía de una familia muy religiosa y que eso iba en contra de sus principios morales.

Cuando los papás de Susana se enteraron, casi la matan. Ellos estaban conscientes de que ella era menor de edad y sabían que un bebé iba a afectar sus planes a futuro. Los señores Marlow le exigieron a Terry que se casara con su hija, para resarcir el daño y él aceptó, pensando que hacía lo correcto. Pero la única verdad, es que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para el matrimonio y mucho menos para ser padres.

\- Nunca debí haberme casado con ella – Murmuró el joven, antes de quedarse dormido.

Terry se despertó pocas horas después, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar en la habitación. El joven se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a buscar a Candy de nuevo; él sabía que ese era su día de descanso y no quería que ella se le escapara de nuevo. Media hora después llegó a su departamento y volvió a tocar, con la esperanza de que fuera Candy quien le abriera la puerta. Para su mala suerte, fue Stear quien salió a recibirlo.

\- ¡¿Otra vez tú?! – Exclamó el pelinegro - Candy no ha llegado y no sé a qué hora vaya a llegar, así que por favor deja de estar molestando a la gente - Le dijo, bastante enojado y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

\- Maldito cuatro ojos, no sé cómo Candy puede ser tu amiga – Pensó Terry, antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del edificio.

El castaño se fue a desayunar a una cafetería cercana y regresó al poco rato. Él espero afuera del departamento por varias horas y antes de irse, decidió volver a tocar. Esta vez abrió Paty, ya que su novio se estaba bañando.

-Terry, sé que tienes muchas ganas de hablar con Candy, pero por favor ya no vengas a buscarla, Stear está muy molesto y lo único que vas a lograr es causarle problemas. Te juro que si ella viene, yo misma le voy a dar tu recado, pero por favor, vete ya – Le dijo la joven.

Él le dio su número telefónico y le suplicó que le marcara, si es que Candy regresaba. Paty aceptó con tal de que se fuera

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Terry llegó temprano al restaurante y se puso a adelantar los pendientes que había en la cocina, cuando Paty llegó, él le volvió a preguntar por su pecosa.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte, es que ella está con Albert y creo que no van a regresar hasta mañana - Le informó la castaña.

El joven sintió muchos celos, ya que por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba ninguna razón para que ellos siguieran juntos. Él le agradeció a Paty por la información y siguió trabajando, tratando de disimular su frustración.

Esa noche, Terry tampoco llegó a dormir a su casa y al llegar al departamento de su amigo, se fue a acostar directamente a la cama. Él estaba muy cansado, así que no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido.

El castaño despertó a las seis de la mañana y se metió a bañar, para salir a buscar a Candy por última vez. Al llegar a su departamento, Stear volvió a abrir la puerta.

\- Candy no está – Le dijo el pelinegro, de manera tajante e intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Terry la empujó.

\- Escúchame bien, si vuelves a hacerme otra grosería, te juro que te voy a golpear, sin importarme que seas amigo de Candy. Ahora por favor, avísale que la estoy esperando y no se te vaya a ocurrir negármela.

\- Candy no ha llegado y si no me crees, puedes pasar a comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Aunque Terry no confiaba mucho en la palabra de Stear, no se atrevió a entrar, él simplemente salió del edificio sin decir nada y regresó a su departamento, dónde se dejó caer en el sillón.

El castaño estaba muy molesto y es que aunque entendía perfectamente la reacción de Candy, sentía que no merecía que ella lo tratara de esa forma. La rubia no le contestaba ni los mensajes, ni las llamadas y además, se había ido con su novio a quién sabe dónde, a hacer quién sabe qué. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que no pensaba seguirle rogando, porque ante todo, él tenía dignidad, así que se volvió a dormir y al despertar, salió a dar una vuelta a un parque cercano.

Por la noche decidió irse a su casa y al entrar, se encontró con Susana, quién estaba más que furiosa. Ella comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza, mientras le reclamaba sin cesar.

\- ¡Basta Susana! ¡Ya no quiero pelear contigo! - Exclamó Terry y después corrió hasta el cuarto de visitas, donde se encerró con llave.

Él intentó dormirse, pero solo estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, ya que la imagen de Candy no se iba de su mente. El castaño la extrañaba tanto, que sintió muchas ganas de llorar, el solo hecho de saber que iba a perderla, le causaba mucho dolor.

Fue en ese momento que el joven se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella le importaba y haciendo a un lado su orgullo, decidió ir a buscarla una vez más. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó de la cama, tomó su chamarra y caminó hacia la puerta. Susana estaba en la sala; esperando a que él saliera de nuevo y al verlo aparecer, reanudó sus reclamos.

\- ¿A dónde vas Terry? Ni creas que te vas a volver a ir – Dijo ella e intentó sujetarlo del brazo, pero él se zafó, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Cuando el castaño llegó a la avenida, tomó un taxi y se dirigió por última vez al departamento de Candy; algo en su interior le decía que esta vez la encontraría ahí. Al llegar al edificio vio su carro estacionado y víctima de la adrenalina, corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a tocar como un loco. Él se emocionó al ver que Candy era quién le abría la puerta.

\- Necesitamos hablar – Le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Vete, no quiero hablar contigo, además Stear se va a molestar si te ve aquí – Le gritó ella.

\- Me importa un carajo tu amiguito, yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches – Él la abrazó con fuerza, en un intento por convencerla - Por favor Candy, te juro que si después de hablar conmigo, no quieres saber nada de mí, no te volveré a molestar.

El cerebro de Candy le decía que no lo oyera, pero su corazón, traidor a la causa, comenzó a latir con fuerza al sentir el contacto de sus brazos – No podemos hablar aquí, Stear va a llegar en cualquier momento.

\- Vamos al departamento de Brooklyn, ahí podemos hablar tranquilamente.

\- Está bien.

Candy condujo hasta ese lugar, pero durante el trayecto, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra al castaño. En el silencio, ella podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, que la delataban y sus manos sudaban debido a los nervios. En el fondo, la joven deseaba que Terry tuviera una excusa perfecta para que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Ellos entraron al departamento y Candy se sentó en el sillón en espera de que Terry comenzara a hablar.

\- Quiero que me digas la verdad, si llegó a descubrir que otra vez me estás mintiendo, te juro que jamás en mi vida te volveré a hablar – Le advirtió ella.

\- Candy, es verdad que estoy casado, pero te juro que hace mucho tiempo no hay nada entre ella y yo.

\- Por Dios, Terry, a otro perro con ese hueso...

\- Escúchame, ella se llama Susana, la conocí cuando llegué a Nueva York y comenzamos a salir un mes después de habernos conocido. Ella se embarazó al poco tiempo y nos casamos poco antes de que naciera mi hija, Pamela.

\- Puedo entender que me ocultaras a tu esposa, pero, ¿y tus hijos?

\- Por favor, deja que te cuente mi historia.

\- Está bien, habla.

\- Yo quería mucho a Susana porque era muy buena conmigo, pero después de que nació Pamela todo cambió entre nosotros. Ella dejó de trabajar y yo tuve que buscar un trabajo mejor pagado para poder mantenerlas, así que entre al hotel. Yo trabajaba como negro todo el día, doblaba turno, hacía horas extras con tal de sacar más dinero, pero Susana se molestaba porque yo no pasaba tiempo a su lado. Al poco tiempo comenzó a celarme y por más que yo le explicaba que estaba trabajando para ellas, nunca me creyó...

Terry hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuó hablando.

\- En ese entonces peleábamos casi a diario. Pero al menos en el hotel reconocían mi trabajo y pocos meses después me ofrecieron un puesto como ayudante de cocina y fue así como me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba cocinar.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu matrimonio?

\- Antes de que Pamela cumpliera un año, Susana se embarazó de nuevo… Se suponía que ella se estaba cuidando, pero aun así ocurrió. Cómo te imaginarás, yo tuve que trabajar más duro y empecé a quedarme a apoyar en todos los eventos y hasta trabajaba mi día de descanso. Ella comenzó a celarme más, revisaba mi ropa, mi celular, me espiaba, ella juraba que yo salía con alguien, pero eso no era cierto. Poco después de que naciera mi hijo Alex, me ascendieron una vez más, pero en la casa todo iba de mal en peor, Susana comenzó a ponerse muy agresiva conmigo y no solo eso, también se desquitaba con Pamela y eso me molestaba muchísimo, ya que me hacía recordar todo lo que viví en mi infancia.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viviste en tu infancia? – Preguntó Candy.

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora –Le respondió el y se sentó junto a Candy, antes de seguir hablando – Reconozco que comencé a alejarme de mi esposa, estaba tan harto de que siempre me estuviera celando, que decidí hacer lo que según ella yo hacía, para que al menos así me reclamara con razón. Siempre he tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres, así que no me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a alguien que quisiera estar conmigo y después del trabajo, me iba de fiesta con alguna compañera.

\- ¿Con cuántas mujeres saliste?

\- No lo sé, creo que salí con casi todas las mujeres que trabajaban en el hotel.

\- ¿Y qué hizo tu esposa?

\- Obviamente enloqueció y las discusiones siguieron hasta que llegó el punto en que ya no podíamos vivir en la misma casa. Cuando Alex cumplió dos años me volvieron a ascender, ganaba bastante bien y lo primero que hice fue comprarme un auto usado. Pensé que ese era el momento idóneo para separarme de Susana, ya que no era sano para nosotros, ni para los niños, vivir de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué no te divorciarse?

\- Le pedí el divorcio, pero ella se negó, me dijo que jamás se convertiría una mujer divorciada.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Me salí de la casa. Yo no soportaba estar ni un día más ahí.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?

\- Gracias a un gran amigo mío, pude quedarme en este departamento, él no lo ocupaba, ya que se la pasaba de viaje la mayor parte del año. Recuerdo que por esa época conocí a Annie...

\- ¿O sea que este no es tu departamento? – Interrumpió Candy.

\- No, yo solo se lo cuido cuando él no está.

\- ¿Cuántas mentiras más me has dicho?

\- Por favor, déjame hablar...

\- Está bien, continúa.

\- Yo iba a ver a mis hijos casi todos los días, en ese entonces Pamela tenía cuatro años y Alex tenía dos años y medio. Pam siempre me decía que quería irse a vivir conmigo, porque su mamá le gritaba mucho… No sabes lo mucho que eso me partía el corazón…

\- ¿Por qué no te la llevaste conmigo?

\- Porque yo creía que lo mejor era que ella estuviera con su madre.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- En el trabajo, yo comencé a hacer amistad con Annie, ella era muy penosa y me gustaba hacerla sonrojar. Los dos podíamos platicar por horas y después de un tiempo, yo comencé a contarle mis problemas. Un día, Pamela me marcó al departamento, ella estaba muy asustada y estaba llorando; me dijo que su mamá le había pegado a ella y a Alex… Yo estaba tan furioso, que decidí ir por ellos, pensé en rentar una casa donde viviéramos los tres juntos.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ese día llegué a la casa, tomé las cosas de los niños y las metí al carro… Susana estaba tan furiosa que se subió al carro y me dijo que no dejaría que me los llevara a ninguna parte. Yo arranqué, sin importarme que estuviera adentro, sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a tener que bajar y así conduje por varias calles. Ella no paraba de gritarme y cuando me paré en el cruce de un semáforo, comenzó a golpearme con todas sus fuerzas; yo estaba tan enojado, que cuando la luz se puso en verde, me arranque sin darme cuenta que del otro lado un camión se había pasado el alto…

\- ¿Chocaron?

Terry dejó de hablar por un momento y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Candy se sorprendió al ver su reacción, ella nunca espero verlo llorar.

\- Te juro que nunca quise que les pasara nada malo – Balbuceó el castaño, mientras varias lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos. La rubia lo abrazó, ella no entendía de qué hablaba, pero sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Los dos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que el joven logró tranquilizarse.

\- Desperté dos días después en el hospital, vi a mi mamá sentada a lado mío y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Yo no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y lo primero que hice fue preguntarle por mis hijos; ella se quedó callada y fue a hablarle al doctor, quien entró un par de minutos después y comenzó a examinarme. Cuando el médico salió del cuarto, volví a preguntar por mis bebés y mi mamá comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Fue entonces que me dijo que ellos habían muerto.

Al terminar de decir esa palabra, Terry se quebró por completo, el solo hecho de recordar ese momento, hacía que se le estrujara el corazón.

Candy se quedó sin palabras, lo que menos esperaba, era escuchar algo como eso. Ella recordó lo que Annie le había dicho hace tiempo "Él es alguien maravilloso, es solo que la vida no ha sido muy justa con él" - De seguro a eso se refería Annie – Pensó la rubia.

\- Terry, no sabes cuánto lo siento, de verdad – Le dijo ella y lo abrazó nuevamente, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Después del accidente no me atreví a dejar a mi esposa, ella salió muy lastimada, su pierna se quedó atrapada en el carro y tuvieron que operarla varias veces para reconstruir el hueso. Susana estuvo en el hospital un par de meses y cuando la dieron de alta, regresé a vivir con ella a la casa; su madre también se mudó por un tiempo con nosotros, en ese momento Susy no podía caminar y necesitaba de muchos cuidados.

\- ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?

\- Ella estaba devastada por la muerte de los niños, hasta que un día intentó suicidarse. Yo me sentía muy culpable y en el trabajo me desquitaba con todos. En ese tiempo comencé a tomar en exceso, tratando de ahogar el dolor y el coraje que sentía en mi interior; muchas veces desee haber sido yo el que muriera en ese accidente.

\- ¿No buscaste ayuda?

\- Annie fue mi soporte, ella siempre estuvo conmigo y yo me aferré a ella, en un intento por calmar mi dolor. Pero a pesar de todo, yo fui muy claro con ella, le dije que, pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros, yo no iba a abandonar a mi esposa.

\- ¿Seguiste con tu vida libertina?

\- No, hace un año que dejé de lado mis conquistas y solo me quedé con Annie… Yo me juré a mí mismo, no volver a involucrar mis sentimientos con nadie. En la casa las cosas se calmaron un poco con Susana, al menos ya no peleábamos tan seguido y después de mucha rehabilitación, ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Hace poco consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo por las mañanas, que la mantiene ocupada. A pesar de que no era feliz, creí que lo mejor era seguir así… Hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida.

Terry acarició la cara de Candy y la besó tiernamente en la boca. Ella le correspondió.

\- Te quiero tanto, que lo único que deseo en el mundo, es estar contigo. Te juro que voy a separarme de Susana, solo dame tiempo para arreglar las cosas, es lo único que te pido.

Candy dudó por un instante, ella conocía bien esas palabras, ya que hace 28 años, un hombre le había dicho lo mismo a su madre y cuando se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada, la dejó completamente sola.

\- No es necesario que me mientas, se bien que los hombres casados no dejan a sus esposas.

\- Te juro por la memoria de mis hijos que voy a divorciarme de ella – Le prometió el castaño, muy seguro de sí mismo.

A pesar de sus dudas, Candy decidió creerle; ella necesitaba hacerlo, ya que lo que menos quería, era perderlo.

Ambos unieron sus labios en señal de perdón y lentamente comenzaron a acariciarse. Terry comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su amada, muy lentamente y al sentir el roce de su piel, se sintió vivo de nuevo. Él la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de observar su rostro pecoso; si de algo estaba seguro, es que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Una vez en la cama, Candy se montó sobre él, observando el rostro de su amado, con suma atención. La rubia sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre insolente, con quien sentía cosas que no había sentido con nadie más.

Mientras hacían el amor, la joven quiso creer que, después de todo, ellos podían tener un final feliz.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Pelea en la madrugada

Candy despertó poco antes del mediodía y al abrir los ojos, notó que Terry la estaba observando fijamente

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa? – Le preguntó él, escrutando su rostro pecoso.

\- Sí, todos los días me lo digo a mí misma cuando me veo en el espejo – Bromeo ella y en respuesta, Terry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre

\- Tú siempre te estás muriendo de hambre – Le respondió la joven sin poder aguantar la risa.

Para su buena suerte había una cafetería a unas cuantas calles del departamento, así que no dudaron en almorzar en ese lugar. Mientras ordenaban su comida, la rubia encendió su celular, el cual había apagado la noche anterior y pocos minutos después, el teléfono comenzó a sonar; cuando ella lo revisó, descubrió que se trataba de un mensaje de Albert.

 _ **Candy mañana me voy a Chicago y me gustaría verte antes de que me vaya, ¿qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta hoy en la noche? Dime a qué hora paso a recogerte.**_

La joven no tuvo corazón para negarse y luego de meditarlo por algunos segundos, quedó de verse con él saliendo del trabajo, en el departamento de Stear.

\- ¿Quién es? – Indagó Terry, al ver que su novia se había quedado en silencio.

\- Es Albert.

\- ¿No se suponía que ibas a terminar con él? – Le reclamó Terry, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-Terminamos. Solo quiere despedirse de mí, ya que mañana viaja a Chicago y se va a quedar en ese ciudad por varios meses.

\- ¿Y para qué quiere despedirse de ti, si ya terminaron? – Le preguntó el joven, tratando de ocultar los celos que lo carcomían por dentro.

Algunas veces, Terry se sorprendía de los sentimientos tan intensos que la rubia provocaba en él y tenía miedo de que un día no fuera capaz de controlarlos.

– Ahora que recuerdo, cuando fui a buscarte a tu departamento, tu roomie me dijo que estabas en la casa de ese sujeto. ¿Por qué no me dices que tanto hicieron durante esos días que estuvieron solos?

\- ¿Estás celoso? – Le preguntó ella, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. A la rubia le parecía muy gracioso que alguien como Terry la estuviera celando.

\- No, solo tengo curiosidad…

\- ¡Mentiroso!

Ella le aventó una servilleta en la cara con la finalidad de hacerlo enoja y logró su objetivo.

\- Olvídalo, no me interesa – Mintió el castaño, evidenciando su enojo.

\- Sí lo que quieres saber, es si dormimos juntos, la respuesta es no… Es cierto que estuve en su casa, pero todo el tiempo mantuve mi distancia con él. Es más, el último día que estuve a su lado platicamos sobre el futuro de nuestra relación y quedamos en darnos un tiempo mientras él estuviera fuera de Nueva York.

\- ¿Se dieron un tiempo?… O sea que piensas volver con él.

\- No, solo se lo dije para no lastimarlo… Él es una buena persona y no se merece que yo lo haga sufrir. Tengo la esperanza de que ahora que estemos separados, sus sentimientos hacia mi van a disminuir.

\- ¿Y si eso no pasa?

\- Cuando él regrese a Nueva York le diré la verdad.

A pesar de que el castaño no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que su novia estaba manejando las cosas, decidió no seguir discutiendo con ella y después de comer, regresaron al departamento para bañarse y arreglarse. Como ella no iba preparada para quedarse a dormir y no le daba tiempo de ir a cambiarse, tuvo que ponerse la misma ropa del día anterior.

Los dos salieron del edificio casi a las 2 de la tarde y llegaron al trabajo media hora después. Cuando iban entrando al hotel, se encontraron frente a frente con Annie, quien no les quitó la vista de encima ni un solo segundo. Terry aprovechó ese momento para tomar a Candy de la mano y restregarle a la pelinegra que a pesar de sus intrigas, ellos seguían juntos y enamorados.

Esa la noche, cuando la pareja salió de trabajar, se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado, ya que ambos tenían asuntos que arreglar por su cuenta.

El castaño llegó a su casa cerca de la medianoche y al entrar a la sala, vio a su esposa sentada en el sillón; ella lo estaba esperando para encararlo, como lo había hecho durante los últimos siete días, sin mucho éxito.

Las dudas de Susana se habían incrementado durante el último mes, cuando las salidas de Terry aumentaron considerablemente; pero el hecho de que él ni siquiera hubiera puesto un pie en la casa durante la última semana, terminaron por confirmarle sus sospechas. A pesar de que la señora Grandchester estaba segura de que su esposo la engañaba con alguien más, quería que él mismo se lo dijera en la cara.

\- ¿Hoy si te piensas a quedar a dormir o te vas a ir con la zorra de tu amante? – Le preguntó la joven, furiosa.

\- Me voy a ir de la casa, solo vine a recoger mis cosas… Ya no puedo a vivir a tu lado.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas a ir? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?

Susana se negaba a aceptar que hacía mucho tiempo su matrimonio se había acabado y estúpidamente se aferraba a la idea de que ella tenía que estar para siempre con su esposo. Él había sido su primer amor y el único hombre en su vida y después de perder a sus hijos, era la única motivación que le quedaba para seguir viviendo.

\- Lo he estado meditando y creo que ya es tiempo de que nos divorciemos. Ya no tenemos ningún vínculo que nos una, el amor se acabó hace mucho tiempo y no tenemos hijos; además, somos muy jóvenes y aún podemos rehacer nuestras vidas.

Susana enfureció por completo al escuchar esas palabras – Estás saliendo con otra, ¿verdad? Y no te atrevas a negarlo Terrence, porque te conozco muy bien… Ahora entiendo por qué te deshiciste de tus hijos, no querías tener nada que te atara a mí.

Terry no pudo evitar sentirse lastimado por sus palabras, pero comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era ignorarla; así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto y comenzó a guardar su ropa y algunas de sus pertenencias en una valija. Susana fue detrás de él e intentó quitarle la maleta, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo lograr su objetivo. Frustrada, ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

– ¡Basta Susana! – Le gritó Terry y la sujetó de las manos – ¿Por qué no puedes entender que ya no siento nada por ti? He tratado de calmar mi culpa quedándome contigo, pero ya no puedo más… Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida; si de verdad me amas, déjame ser feliz.

– Tú nunca me permitiste ser feliz contigo, así que escúchame bien, nunca te voy a dar el divorcio – Le contestó su iracunda esposa, sin dejar de llorar.

El castaño la soltó al darse cuenta que no tenía caso intentar razonar con ella y sin decir una sola palabra, tomó su maleta para irse de una buena vez de ese lugar. Susana estaba segura de Terry se iría con esa otra mujer y eso le dolía en el alma; mientras la joven veía como su esposo se marchaba de la casa, juró que no descansaría hasta averiguar quién era ella.

Mientras tanto Candy llegó a su departamento y se encontró con Stear, quien ya iba de salida.

\- Te estuve esperando, pensé que hablaríamos hoy en la mañana… - Le reclamó su amigo.

\- Lo siento, tuve cosas que hacer y ya no me dio tiempo de regresar.

\- Me dijo Albert que iban a salir esta noche, también me contó que se habían dado un tiempo, pero que pensaban retomar la relación a su regreso, ¿es eso cierto o él te malinterpretó?

\- No quise terminar tajantemente con tu primo, la única vez que intenté hacerlo, él empezó a llorar. Por eso prefiero dejar las cosas así, te prometo que a su regreso le diré que estoy saliendo con Terry.

Stear volteó a ver a Candy con asombro, lo que menos esperaba, era escuchar eso - ¿Estás saliendo con Terry? ¿Qué no se supone que el tipo es casado?

\- Sí, pero se va a divorciar.

\- Candy, ¿no me digas que eres tan ingenua como para creer eso? Siempre pensé que eras alguien inteligente, pero veo que el amor te está afectando.

La rubia se enfureció al escuchar las ofensivas palabras de su amigo; al fin y al cabo, ella era libre de creer lo que quisiera y no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera él, pusiera en duda su inteligencia

– Pues ese es mi problema, ¿no crees? Ya estoy lo bastante grandecita como para saber qué es lo que hago con mi vida – Acto seguido, Candy se metió a su cuarto y dejó a Stear hablando solo en la sala.

\- Pues tal parece que no, porque desde que conociste a Terry, no has parado de hacer tonterías – Le gritó él, molesto.

Candy sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, la opinión de Stear siempre había sido muy importante para ella y le dolía que no la apoyara en sus decisiones. La joven respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse; pues lo que menos quería era que su ex novio la viera en ese estado.

Ella observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 11:40 y que su amigo no tardaba en llegar, así que se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y espero un par de minutos hasta que el rubio arribó al departamento. Albert llevó a Candy a un concurrido bar de la ciudad y conforme fueron pasando los minutos, se dio cuenta que su acompañante estaba actuando muy distante con él, lo cual arruinaba sus planes de intentar arreglar las cosas con ella.

La pareja permaneció en el sitio por un par de horas más, hasta que él, animado por el alcohol, comenzó a ponerse cariñoso con la rubia, en un intento por acercarse a ella, pero solo terminó por incomodarla y por esa razón la joven tomó determinación de dar por terminada la salida. El joven empresario insistió en que pasaran la noche en su casa, pero ella se negó, argumentando que tenía que hacer varias cosas temprano.

Cuando estaban por retirarse del bar, Candy recibió un mensaje de Terry.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo vas? ¿Ya casi llegas a tu casa o todavía no? Te extraño.**_

 _ **\- Ya casi nos vamos, Albert ya está pagando la cuenta, Yo te extraño mucho más.**_

Al llegar al departamento, los dos notaron que la entrada no estaba iluminada debido a que se había quemado uno de los fusibles, dejando sin luz casi todo el pasillo del primer piso. Albert decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta, ya que estaba demasiado obscuro y no era seguro que ella entrara sola al edificio.

Antes de que el rubio se fuera, Candy se acercó a él para despedirse y le dio un fuerte abrazo, para luego acercarse a su rostro con la intención de darle un beso en el cachete, pero Albert fue mucho más rápido que ella y giró la cara en el momento exacto, besándola en la boca.

Asustada, la joven se separó rápidamente.

\- Chaparrita, por favor no me rechaces, déjame quedarme contigo esta noche, te necesito.

\- Lo siento, yo ya no puedo corresponderte – Le respondió ella, sin dejar de observar el suelo.

En ese mismo instante Candy vio una sombra que se movía en el piso, al voltear, descubrió que había alguien parado a unos cuantos metros, y al mirar con detenimiento, descubrió que era Terry, quien estaba recargado sobre una columna observando la escena detenidamente.

Albert giró su rostro y se sorprendió al ver que el compañero de Candy también estaba ahí. Él recordaba haberlo visto en el cumpleaños de su novia, pero por más que intentaba encontrar una razón lógica, no podía explicarse qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto ahí, a las 3 de la mañana.

Al momento de intentar cuestionar a Candy, se dio cuenta de que la joven se había puesto muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? – Le preguntó el rubio.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que le cuentes acerca de nosotros – Respondió Terry.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – Indagó Albert, confundido.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar y su acompañante comenzó a sentirse sumamente ansioso por su falta de respuesta.

\- Candy y yo estamos enamorados y deseamos iniciar una relación. Así que deja de hacer el ridículo y ya no insistas más con ella, que la única razón por la que ha seguido a tu lado es por lástima – Escupió el castaño.

Albert se sintió muy herido al escuchar esas palabras, pero su amor por Candy lo convenció de que el hombre que tenía frente a él le estaba mintiendo y sin poder controlar su rabia y u indignación, se dirigió hacia su rival y le dio un certero golpe en la cara.

Terry retrocedió unos pasos y terminó cayendo de nalgas, pero se levantó rápidamente y le regresó el golpe a su atacante. El rubio retrocedió un poco debido al impacto, pero una vez que recobró el equilibrio, se le fue encima a su contrincante. Los dos hombres comenzaron a golpearse salvajemente y Candy, asustada, entró a la casa para llenar una cubeta con agua, con la intención de tirárselas encima y separarlos. En ese preciso instante llegaron Stear y Paty, y como era de esperarse, el pelinegro se metió para detenerlos, pero solo consiguió que a él también lo golpearan.

\- ¡Basta!- Gritó Candy y les aventó el agua, calmando los ánimos.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio.

\- Vámonos Candy – Le ordenó Terry, quien estaba más que furioso y lo que menos quería era que su novia se quedara en ese lugar, con ese idiota.

\- No me voy a ir contigo – Le respondió la joven, sin poder ocultar la molestia que le causaba todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Si no te vas conmigo, te juro que aquí se terminó todo entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes que ella no se quiere ir contigo? Maldito imbécil – Gritó el rubio con la intención de reiniciar la pelea, pero su primo lo sujetó del brazo, evitando que lo hiciera

\- Candy, lo mejor será que te vayas – Le dijo el pelinegro, con tratando de evitar otro enfrentamiento entre ellos.

Candy comprendió que su presencia no era grata en ese lugar, así que tomó su bolso y caminó hacia su carro. Ella estaba tan enojada, que por un momento sintió que odiaba a Terry por hacerla pasar esa humillación.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Perdón

Albert vio partir a Candy y quiso ir tras de ella, pero Stear lo detuvo.

\- Deja que se vaya, no es el mejor momento para que ustedes dos hablen – Le dijo el pelinegro.

El joven Andrew comprendió que su primo tenía razón y entró al departamento para lavarse la cara. Al pararse frente al espejo del baño, descubrió que tenía varios golpes en el rostro y que el contorno de su ojo se estaba hinchando y comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente morado.

Aprovechando que su primo estaba en el baño, Stear le pasó algo de ropa para que se cambiara, ya que la suya estaba completamente empapada y cuando Albert salió, Paty ya lo estaba esperando con una compresa de hielo para desinflamar las zonas afectadas por los golpes.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Le preguntó el rubio a su primo.

\- Me enteré hace poco – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque a mí no me correspondía hacer eso. Además, ¿me hubieras creído?

Albert no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos; él hubiera sido capaz de poner las manos sobre el fuego por su novia y sin embargo, ella lo había traicionado de la manera más baja, decepcionándolo por completo.

\- Vamos, te invito una cerveza – Le propuso Stear, en un intento por sacarlo de ese estado de depresión en el que se encontraba. Y es que aunque el pelinegro no lo demostraba, le dolía mucho ver a su primo sufrir.

Stear le pidió a Paty que se quedara en la casa y luego de despedirse de ella, se fue con Albert a un exclusivo bar de la ciudad. Al llegar a ese sitio, el rubio tomó y lloró hasta que sacó todo su dolor y cuando ya no pudo tomar más, su primo lo llevó de vuelta al departamento y lo acostó en la única cama disponible, que era la de Candy.

El pelinegro no quiso dejar a su primo solo en su casa, ya que él estaba ahogado en alcohol y tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo mientras dormía.

Después de la bochornosa escena protagonizada por su novio en turno, Candy caminó a toda prisa hasta su auto. La joven ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver a Terry, aunque él iba detrás de ella, pisándole los talones. Mientras tanto, el castaño no entendía por qué su pecosa estaba tan molesta, si a su parecer, él no había hecho nada malo.

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al carro, el cual comenzó rápidamente su marcha y durante todo el trayecto hacia Brooklyn, la rubia no dijo ni una sola palabra. En el fondo, ella sabía que si hablaba enojada, terminaría diciendo algo de lo que se podía arrepentir después.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento, Candy se sentó en el sillón y Terry trató de acercarse a ella, pero la joven lo rechazó.

\- No te me acerques, en éste momento no quiero estar cerca de ti – Le ordenó ella.

\- ¿Por qué te pones en ese plan? – Le preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna – Ah, ya sé, en el fondo tú no querías dejar a Albert, ¿verdad? Estabas tan feliz saliendo con los dos, que no soportas que le haya dicho la verdad, arruinando tu teatrito.

Candy, furiosa, le lanzó una mirada mortal a Terry.

\- Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme nada, porque para empezar, sigues estando casado. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo mejor será que aquí se termine todo, porque yo no puedo estar con alguien que ni siquiera confía en mí.

\- Como quieras – Le respondió el castaño, dándose la vuelta y encerrándose en el cuarto.

Cuando Terry estuvo solo, se cambió su ropa mojada por una seca y se acostó en la cama con toda la intención de dormir, pero solo estuvo dando vueltas en la cama. Él no quería perder a su pecosa, pero tampoco quería rogarle para que se quedara a su lado. Además, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho esa noche y su orgullo era demasiado grande como para disculparse por algo de lo que no se sentía culpable.

Después de meditarlo por más de media hora, el joven decidió salir de su encierro para hablar con su novia. Su amor por ella era más grande que su orgullo y definitivamente no iba a perderla por una tontería.

Por su parte, Candy se quedó recostada en el sillón, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. La rubia se sentía mal por haber provocado esa pelea y sabía que la única culpable de que se formara esa horrible trifulca, había sido ella.

La joven había callado por no lastimar a Albert y al final, lo había lastimado más que si le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio; y no solo eso, había puesto en juego su relación con Terry y probablemente perdería su amistad con Stear. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

\- Stear tenía razón, los engaños siempre se descubren – Musitó con tristeza, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Cuando Terry salió del cuarto, descubrió que su novia estaba llorando y lo primero que pensó, fue que la joven lloraba por su culpa. El castaño se sintió el peor de los hombres por hacerla sufrir de esa manera y quiso acercarse a ella para consolarla.

La rubia se incorporó de manera rápida al verlo salir de la habitación, pues lo que menos quería, era que él la viera llorar de ese modo; así que caminó hacia el baño con toda la intención de lavarse la cara, pero él la interceptó en el camino, abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Perdóname, te juro que nunca quise lastimarte… Hace rato fui a buscarte porque te extrañaba demasiado; pero al ver que Albert te estaba besando, me puse muy celoso y perdí el control, ni siquiera pensé en todo lo que podía ocurrir después.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras, Candy no fue capaz de reclamarle nada; así que se giró para besarlo en los labios y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. En el fondo, la joven entendía por qué Terry había actuado de esa forma y pensó que, probablemente, ella habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su lugar.

La rubia tomó a Terry de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo hasta el sillón, después fue al baño para buscar algo con qué curar sus heridas. Ella encontró algodón y un poco de alcohol en el botiquín y pensó que eso sería suficiente para limpiar el rostro mallugado de su novio. El castaño se sorprendió de la actitud de Candy, después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a que le reclamaran hasta el cansancio siempre que cometía un error y el hecho de que su pecosa no lo hiciera, lo hacía apreciarla más.

\- Creo que vas a perder a muchas de tus fans cuando te vean entrar así al hotel – Bromeo Candy, sin poder aguantarse la risa.

Terry también rio, mientras meditaba en lo mucho que admiraba la capacidad que tenía Candy de mantener su sentido del humor aun en los peores momentos.

\- Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida – Le dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó al instante, ya que no esperaba escucharlo decir eso – Gracias, ya lo sabía – Le dijo en son de broma y le plantó un beso en la boca.

El castaño se quejó, debido a que tenía una herida abierta en el labio.

\- Que llorón eres, no aguantas nada – Lo reprendió la rubia, pasándole la torunda con alcohol por la zona afectada, haciendo que él se quejara más.

Terry la jaló hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que Candy soltara una carcajada. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos olvidaron el mal momento que habían pasado.

\- Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada – Sugirió ella y lo llevó de la mano hasta el cuarto.

\- Sí, vamos a olvidar todo este mal rato – Le respondió él, cobijándola entre sus brazos.

Candy se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, ya que la ansiedad le había robado el sueño. Ella quería hablar con su mejor amigo antes de que viajara a Chicago, pues no quería que él se fuera enojado con ella.

La rubia volteó a ver a su novio y vio que estaba profundamente dormido, así que ni siquiera se molestó en despertarlo. Solo le dejó otra nota pegada en la puerta, diciéndole que lo veía en el hotel y luego de vestirse, se fue directamente al departamento de Stear.

Ella entró sin hacer ruido y se sorprendió al encontrar a su amigo dormido en la sala. Al ingresar a su cuarto, se topó con Albert, quien acababa de despertar y estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un instante, hasta que Candy se armó de valor y cerró la puerta de la habitación, para poder disculparse con él.

\- Albert, lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise lastimarte – Le dijo, pero el rubio no contestó, ya que aún estaba un poco aturdido por el alcohol - Te juro que intenté decírtelo varias veces, pero….

\- Ya no importa Candy, con tus disculpas no vas a cambiar nada de lo que sucedió.

El rubio se levantó de la cama con la intención de irse del departamento, ya que no soportaba estar frente a frente con "su pequeña". A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Albert la seguía amando con toda su alma; y su amor era tan grande, que si ella se lo hubiera pedido, él le habría perdonado todo y hubiera seguido a su lado.

\- Por favor no me odies, yo te quiero mucho, pero por más que lo intenté, nunca pude enamorarte de ti – Imploró Candy y comenzó a llorar.

A él le partía el alma verla sufrir de esa forma, así que se acercó para abrazarla y consolarla.

\- No te odio, te amo y porque te amo, me voy a hacer a un lado para que puedas ser muy feliz con él.

El joven Andrew le dio un último beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación. Y mientras Candy lo veía partir, pensó que hubiera preferido que Albert se comportara como un patán, para no sentir esa culpa tan grande; pero no, él se comportó como un caballero hasta el último momento.

\- Ojalá nunca me arrepienta de haberte dejado ir – Susurró con tristeza y deseo con todo su corazón que él también encontrara a una mujer que pudiera hacerlo muy feliz.

A los pocos minutos de que el rubio se fue, Stear entró a la recamara. Al verlo, Candy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

\- Perdóname Stear, sé que ayer te puse en una situación muy incómoda. Todo es mi culpa, yo debí haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que terminara definitivamente con esa relación, pero fui necia y orgullosa… Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, somos seres humanos y nos equivocamos. Sé que sueles molestarte cuando te hago ver tus errores; pero lo hago porque te quiero y no quiero verte sufrir. Espero que de ahora en adelante tengas un poco más de fe en mis consejos.

\- Gracias por ser mi amigo y por cuidarme como lo haces, te quiero mucho – Candy le dio un beso en el cachete y con ese gesto volvieron a sellar su amistad.

Al mediodía, Candy fue a dejar a Stear al aeropuerto, acompañada de Patricia y una vez que se despidieron del pelinegro, se regresó con su amiga al departamento y se arreglaron para irse juntas al trabajo.

El vuelo de los primos Andrew salía a las 2 de la tarde y ambos estarían fuera por varios meses, solo que Stear pensaba regresar cada fin de semana para visitar a su novia. Candy sintió un gran alivio cuando ellos se fueron, porque ahora podría disfrutar de su relación con Terry libremente, sin tener que ocultarse de nadie.

Esa noche, la pareja de enamorados fue de nueva cuenta al Copacabana y el castaño reanudó sus clases de baile con Candy. Los dos se divirtieron a lo grande y una vez que cerraron el club, se fueron a un bar donde permanecieron hasta el amanecer. De regreso a casa, platicaron sobre su situación y decidieron que se quedarían en el departamento de Candy entre semana y en el de Terry los fines de semana, así evitarían algún enfrentamiento con Stear.

Las siguientes semanas fueron realmente maravillosas para ambos y aunque ninguno de los dos hizo pública su relación, era más que obvio para todos los que trabajaban en el restaurante, que ellos estaban saliendo.

La actitud de Terry cambió radicalmente en el trabajo, y no pasó desapercibido que el joven siempre estaba de buen humor y se la pasaba bromeando con sus compañeros; él comenzó a llegar temprano al hotel y trató de perfeccionar su trabajo. El chef ejecutivo lo notó y pensó que si Terry seguía así, tal vez podría darle el ascenso que antes le había negado.

A su vez, Annie comenzó a salir con Archie; después de todo, el joven le caía bien y se divertían a morir cuando estaban juntos. Ella pensó que tal vez así podría olvidarse de Terry, a quien siempre trataba de evitar, para no reabrir esa vieja herida que él había causado en su corazón.

Por su parte, el castaño cambió su número de teléfono debido a que Susana no paraba de llamarlo y aunque Candy no le reclamaba nada, él notaba lo mucho que a su novia le molestaba que su, aún esposa, lo buscara. Además, dentro de un par de semanas iba a salir de vacaciones y no quería que Susana lo estuviera fastidiando.

El mes de Junio llegó y Candy tuvo su día de descanso. Mientras la rubia estaba desayunando con Terry, su celular comenzó a sonar, así que contestó y después de estar más de 20 minutos hablando por teléfono, por fin colgó.

\- ¿Quién era? – Le preguntó Terry.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté acerca de mi primo Jorge?

\- ¿El que te llevaba a los bailes a México?

\- Sí, el mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Se va a casar en unas semanas y quiere que vaya a la boda.

\- ¿Y vas a ir?

\- No creo… La boda va a ser el 20 de Junio y tú vas a estar de vacaciones, así que no creo que el chef me dé permiso de faltar esos días. Aunque para ser sincera, me hubiera gustado mucho ir, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a nadie de mi familia.

\- Ya tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo cuando estés de vacaciones.

\- Sí, es verdad.

Las siguientes dos semanas se pasaron volando. A Terry no le daba mucha emoción salir de vacaciones, ya que no tenía ningún plan para esos días. La idea de ir a visitar a su madre se había hecho presente en su cabeza, pero el solo hecho de pensar que iba a tener que convivir con su padre, hizo que el joven se arrepintiera.

Cuando el primer día de vacaciones de Terry llegó, Candy se fue a trabajar sola. Mientras la rubia manejaba hacia el hotel, pensó en lo mucho que iba a extrañar a su novio en el trabajo. Ese iba a ser un día bastante atareado, ya que un grupo grande de ejecutivos había reservado una mesa y todo su staff de cocina tenía que hacer varias preparaciones antes de su llegada.

En la cocina, sus compañeros estaban tratando de avanzar lo más rápido posible y al momento de hacer unas frituras, Archie tiró por accidente un poco de aceite en el piso, por lo que tuvo que ir a buscar algo con que limpiarlo, antes de que alguien tuviera un accidente.

Candy estaba tan apurada, que no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba grasoso, así que al pasar por ahí y se resbaló y toda la pila de platos que llevaba en las manos le cayó encima, lastimándole uno de sus brazos.

Paty y Archie corrieron a ayudarla y se asustaron al ver que su brazo estaba sangrando mucho. Él le vendó la herida con un trapo, en lo que su compañera iba a buscar ayuda. El chef se encargó de llevarla rápidamente al hospital, pues todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un corte profundo. Ya en la clínica, el médico en turno le dio unas cuantas puntadas en el brazo y varios días de incapacidad, debido a que la rubia no podría trabajar en esas condiciones.

Candy regresó al departamento cerca de las 8 de la noche y Terry se sorprendió al verla llegar tan temprano. Ella le contó lo que había pasado en el restaurante, al mismo tiempo que él examinaba con detenimiento su herida. El castaño la regañó por ser tan descuidada, sobre todo porque los accidentes en la cocina podían llegar a ser fatales.

Terry le preparó algo de cenar y después fue por el carro de su novia al hotel. Candy cenó y se fue a dormir temprano, ya que no estaba de muy buen humor y además, su brazo le dolía mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó de mejor ánimo y al momento de acercarse a su novio para abrazarlo, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Así que sin perder ni un solo segundo, despertó a Terry para contársela.


	21. Capítulo 21 - Bienvenido a la familia

Terry despertó al sentir que alguien le estaba picando las costillas y gruñó en señal de fastidio, ya que no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse. La voz de Candy, que no paraba de pronunciar su nombre, lo hizo abrir los ojos y descubrió que ella estaba a ahorcajadas sobre él, con la mirada fija en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? – Le reclamó a su novia, tapándose la cara con la sábana.

\- Te quiero hacer una propuesta…

\- ¿Indecorosa? – Murmuró él, emitiendo una risa traviesa.

\- Ja, ja, ja… Qué gracioso eres… Pero no, no es una propuesta indecorosa.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero que me acompañes a la boda de mi primo.

\- ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?

\- La fiesta es dentro de 4 días, podemos salir en el primer vuelo de mañana…

Terry se quedó en silencio, meditando su respuesta y es que el solo pensar en conocer a la familia de Candy, hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta; pero al ver a su novia tan emocionada con la idea, no tuvo corazón para negarse.

\- ¿Estás segura que a ellos no les molestará que yo te acompañe?

\- Por supuesto que no, mi familia te adorará.

\- Mmmm…

\- Anda, ven conmigo – Le suplicó ella, jalando la sábana que cubría el rosto del castaño.

\- Está bien, vamos a la dichosa boda.

Una vez que Candy obtuvo la aprobación de su novio, cogió su celular y le habló a su primo para avisarle que sí iba a asistir a la ceremonia; también le pidió que le reservara una habitación de hotel, porque no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse a dormir en casa de su tía. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, sacó su laptop y compró los boletos de avión para el día siguiente. Terry se encargó de comprar los boletos de regreso.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se fue muy temprano para el aeropuerto, ya que su vuelo salía a las 9 de la mañana y tenían que estar ahí dos horas antes de la hora establecida. Ellos llegaron a El Paso, Texas cerca de las 6 de la tarde, debido a que los dos aviones que habían tomado para llegar a esa ciudad se habían retrasado.

Los tíos de Candy ya los estaban esperando en el andén y en el instante en que la rubia los vislumbró entre la gente, se emocionó hasta las lágrimas. La última vez que los había visto, había sido en el entierro de su abuelo y ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde ese entonces.

La tía de Candy era una señora muy amable y se llamaba Angélica, pero todos le decían Angie; ella era hermana de su madre y conocía a Candy desde que era un bebé, por tal razón le tenía un inmenso cariño. Cuando Angie vio acercarse a su sobrina, corrió a saludarla.

\- Mi niña, que alegría me da volver a verte, te ves tan hermosa – Le dijo, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- Muchas gracias tía, yo también me siento feliz de volver a estar con ustedes – Le respondió Candy.

La joven se separó de su tía para poder saludar a su tío y luego se posicionó a un lado del castaño.

\- Les quiero presentar a Terrence, mi novio – Les dijo ella, tomando al avergonzado muchacho de la mano.

Terry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y al escuchar que su novia ya lo estaba presentando con sus tíos, se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, estrechando sus manos y mostrándoles una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Hablas español? – Le preguntó Angie, en castellano.

Él negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

\- Bueno, en ese caso tendré que practicar mi inglés…

Después de las presentaciones, los cuatro se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba la camioneta de su tío, y de camino a su casa, Angie comenzó a platicar con su sobrina acerca del matrimonio de su hijo. Ella le contó que la ceremonia se iba a realizar en Ciudad Juárez, lugar de donde era originaria la novia y que además, los novios habían acordado no verse hasta el día de la boda; por tal motivo, Jorge se estaba quedando en su casa. También le informó que sus demás tíos llegarían hasta el día de la fiesta.

Terry no lo sabía, pero la familia de su novia era muy numerosa, ya que sus abuelos habían tenido 7 hijos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Candy se descubrió que todos sus primos y algunos de sus sobrinos ya los estaban esperando en el patio. Jorge fue el primero en acercarse a saludarla y cuando estuvo frente a la rubia, la cargó y la abrazó como cuando eran un par de adolescentes.

Al joven le daba mucha emoción volver a encontrarse con su prima consentida, después de todo, él era el que más había convivido con ella. La última vez que la había visto, había sido dos años atrás, cuando fue a visitarla a Nueva York. En esa ocasión Candy le presentó a Anthony y aunque Jorge no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, él creía que ella iba a llegar acompañada del rubio.

\- Güera, ¿Qué te pasó? – Le preguntó, observando en vendaje que la joven tenía en el brazo - No me digas que ese pinche gringo te golpeó – Murmuró en español, para que el castaño no pudiera entenderle.

Candy no pudo evitar reír al escuchar las suposiciones de su primo, pero sobre todo, rio de la forma en que se expresaba de su acompañante.

– Ese gringo es mi novio, y se llama Terry. Y él no me golpeó, yo solita me caí en el restaurante y me lastimé el brazo.

Una vez aclarado el punto, Jorge se acercó a Terry y le dio un caluroso abrazo – En ese caso, bienvenido a la familia, cabrón – Le dijo, de forma sincera. Él sabía que si Candy lo había llevado para presentarlo ante toda la familia, era porque su relación iba en serio.

\- Gracias – Le respondió el ojiazul, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

En el fondo Terry se sentía muy emocionado de escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo porque la relación que tenía con la familia de Susana era pésima y todos lo trataban mal, pues lo consideraban una mala persona. Que la familia de Candy lo acogiera de esa forma, significaba mucho para él.

\- Niños ya vénganse a cenar - Gritó Angie desde el comedor y todos entraron rápidamente a la casa – Candy, hice tamales de pollo, sé que te gustan mucho – Le susurró a su sobrina, cuando ella se acercó a ver el menú.

Todos comenzaron a jalar varias sillas y bancos alrededor del comedor, debido a que no todos iban a caber en la mesa. Los más jóvenes terminaron sentados en los sillones y cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, empezaron a platicar en español.

Terry se sentía bastante incómodo, ya que él solo veía que todos movían la boca y se reían, pero no podían entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo. Jorge se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a hablar en inglés; la familia empezó a imitarlo rápidamente, pues a pesar de que no era algo común en la casa, tampoco deseaban hacer sentir mal a su invitado.

Angie colocó un platón lleno de tamales en el centro de la mesa, acompañado de una jarra grande de champurrado; el castaño los miró con mucho asombro, pues nunca antes había visto un tamal. Todos comenzaron a pasarse el platón de mano en mano y Terry tomó una pieza cuando llegó su turno.

Por un momento, él se quedó sin saber qué hacer y trató de observar que era lo que hacían los demás para imitarlos; pero todos estaban tan absortos en su plática que ni siquiera tocaban la comida. Luego de varios minutos, el joven terminó mordiendo el tamal con todo y hoja, pues tenía demasiada hambre como para esperar a que alguien diera el primer paso.

Una de las sobrinas más pequeñas de Candy, que se encontraba justo al lado de él, comenzó a reír al contemplar esa escena.

\- Tienes que quitarle la hoja para poder comértelo – Le dijo en voz alta en el preciso instante en que la mayoría de los presentes se había quedado en silencio, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo, encontrándolo con el pedazo de hoja en la boca.

Una carcajada general se escuchó en el comedor, haciendo que el pobre castaño enrojeciera inmediatamente.

\- Bueno Candy, ¿que nunca le has hecho tamales a tu novio? – Le preguntó su tía, tratando de contener la risa.

\- No he tenido la oportunidad – Respondió la rubia, sintiéndose muy apenada por lo ocurrido con su novio.

A pesar de que la escena le había parecido muy graciosa, la joven no se rio, al contrario, se sintió culpable de lo ocurrido. Para ella era muy normal comer tamales y supuso que su novio debía conocerlos, y por estar platicando con sus tíos, no se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

\- Güera, ¿qué piensas hacer con la casa de los abuelos? – Le preguntó Jorge, tratando de desviar la atención de todos los presentes en otra cosa que no fuera el avergonzado Terry.

Al morir, los abuelos de Candy le habían heredado su casa en Refugio. Su primo había vivido ahí durante los últimos años, ya que Candy no la ocupaba; pero ahora que él se iba a casar, se mudaría de nuevo a El Paso con su esposa y por lo tanto, la casa iba a quedarse sola.

\- Me gustaría rentarla; pero para poder hacer eso, necesitaría quedarme en Refugio por varios días – Respondió Candy.

\- Si tú quieres, yo me puedo encargar de rentar la casa – Se ofreció su tío.

\- Ay tío, pues si me pudiera hacer ese favor, se lo agradecería mucho. ¿Sabe? Justamente estaba pensando en ir mañana al pueblo.

\- Si quieres yo te llevo, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas que encargué para la boda – Se acomidió Jorge.

Candy aceptó encantada, pues ella tenía planeado enseñarle a Terry el lugar donde creció con sus amados abuelos.

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, la rubia le pidió a su primo que la llevara al hotel.

\- Qué hotel ni que ocho cuartos, se van a quedar aquí en la casa con nosotros; ya te arregle uno de las habitaciones de allá arriba, nosotros aquí nos acomodamos en la sala – La ordenó su tía.

Candy no estaba muy convencida con la idea, pero no pudo negarse, pues sabía bien que eso sería un desaire para toda su familia, que tan bien se habían portado con ella.

Sus tíos les cedieron el único cuarto con baño de la casa y cuando terminaron de despedirse de todos, la joven pareja se fue a dormir. Ambos tuvieron que darse un buen baño antes de acostarse, ya que era verano y hacía demasiado calor en esa época del año.

A las 5 de la mañana, Jorge fue a tocarles la puerta, pues el viaje hacia Refugio duraba más de 9 horas y tenían que salir temprano si querían llegar a buena hora. Ellos acordaron que se turnarían manejando para llegar hasta el pueblo, evitando así que el trayecto se les hiciera muy tedioso; poco antes de salir, Angie les preparó unos sándwiches para el camino y les dio su bendición.

Los jóvenes partieron de la casa a las 6 de la mañana y durante las primeras dos horas de viaje, Candy y Terry se la pasaron dormidos, ya que aún estaban muy cansados del día anterior. Cuando la rubia despertó, comenzó a platicar con su primo, recordaron todas las aventuras que habían vivido juntos en su adolescencia, mientras que el castaño se limitó a escucharlos con los ojos cerrados.

Varios años atrás, los tíos de Candy habían mandado a Jorge a vivir con los abuelos. En ese entonces él tenía 16 años y sus padres lo habían castigado, pues estaban cansados de que él siempre se metiera en problemas; ellos creyeron que la mano dura de los señores White, lo harían cambiar su mal comportamiento, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

En el momento en que el adolescente llegó a Refugio, congenió de inmediato con su prima, después de todo, ambos compartían ese espíritu aventurero y tenían casi la misma edad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos muchachos se hicieran cómplices; ambos se tapaban todas sus travesuras, se iban de pinta y se escapaban en la noche para irse a las fiestas del pueblo; además, se cubrían para salir con sus respectivas parejas, sin que sus abuelos se dieran cuenta.

En más de una ocasión, la señora White los persiguió con la chancla al descubrirlos en alguna de sus fechorías, mientras ellos corrían por el patio muertos de la risa. Sin lugar a dudas, ambos recordaban esa época como la mejor de sus vidas.

\- Hace poco vi a Ramón – Le dijo Jorge a su prima, en tono de burla. Al darse cuenta de que el castaño ya estaba despierto, él comenzó a contarle la historia del antiguo enamorado de su prima.

Ramón había sido el primer amor de Candy, ellos iniciaron su noviazgo cuando la joven tenía 14 años y su relación duró 3 años, bastante tiempo para una relación de adolescencia. En el último año de la preparatoria, los padres de Ramón tuvieron que mudarse a Filadelfia por motivos de trabajo, pero como ellos no estaban de acuerdo con tener que separarse, decidieron escaparse juntos.

Ni bien los dos habían llegado al siguiente pueblo, los encontró la policía y los llevó a la comisaría; su preocupado abuelo tuvo que ir por ella y llevarla de regreso a Refugio; sobra decir que no le dirigió la palabra a su nieta en todo el camino. Él estaba muy decepcionado de ella y para nada aprobaba su comportamiento impulsivo e imprudente.

Al llegar a la casa, el señor White se quitó el cinturón y comenzó pegarle como nunca antes lo había hecho. Jorge y su abuela tuvieron que intervenir, evitando así que la lastimara.

\- Si no la corrijo, va a terminar igual que su madre – Les gritó su abuelo, llorando y Candy comprendió que había cometido un error muy grande al escaparse así de su casa.

Luego de ese día, ella nunca más volvió a ver a Ramón y su abuelo no le dirigió la palabra en más de un mes.

Candy casi había olvidado ese episodio de su vida y mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos, se quedó pensando en lo curioso que era el amor. Cuando ella se separó de Ramón, estaba devastada y aunque su relación había sido bastante inocente, pensó que nunca jamás se enamoraría en su vida; hasta que conoció a Anthony y se enamoró de nuevo.

Con el rubio tuvo su primera experiencia sexual y por esa simple razón creyó que ellos se casarían y que tendrían muchos hijos. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y adoraba el tipo de relación que compartían, sin peleas, sin celos, solo amor.

Y luego llegó Terry a su vida y poniendo todo su mundo de cabeza, pero a pesar de todo, Candy sentía que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie; eran tantos los sentimientos que él le provocaba, que a veces sentía que la sobrepasaban. Su relación solía ser bastante apasionada e impredecible, porque con Terry nunca sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar después y eso a veces la asustaba, pues extrañaba la seguridad que le habían dado sus relaciones anteriores.

\- Güera, ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos a las tocadas de rock? – Le dijo su primo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, mientras le subía el volumen al estéreo.

En ese instante estaba sonando la canción "In the End" de Linkin Park en el reproductor y Jorge comenzó a cantarla a todo pulmón; Candy le hizo segunda al recordar lo mucho que les gustaba escuchar esa canción cuando eran adolescentes, mientras que el castaño los observaba bastante divertido

\- Al parecer la locura de Candy, viene de familia – Pensó el joven, riendo para sus adentros - No sabía que habías sido toda una rebelde en tu adolescencia – Le dijo Terry a su novia.

\- Ni te imaginas, Candy era terrible y no solo eso, también disfrutaba de romperles el corazón a todos los muchachos que se cruzaban por su camino – Bromeó Jorge.

Candy le dio un gran golpe a su primo, que lo hizo aullar de dolor – No te atrevas a difamarme de esa manera – Le advirtió, provocando la risa de sus dos acompañantes.

Los jóvenes llegaron a Refugio cerca de las 4 de la tarde y la rubia sintió mucha nostalgia al volver a ver la casa en la que había vivido por tantos años. Se sorprendió que todo siguiera igual que cuando ella estuvo ahí por última vez.

– Como me gustaría que mis viejitos estuvieran aquí – Murmuró con tristeza, al tiempo que su primo colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

– A mí también- Le respondió él.

La pareja acompañó a Jorge a recoger sus encargos y después dieron una vuelta por la pequeña ciudad. Candy aprovechó para mostrarle a Terry los lugares más significativos de su infancia y de su adolescencia; y al final pasaron a cenar a un lugar muy concurrido del pueblo, para luego regresarse a la casa. Ellos se fueron a dormir temprano, pues a la mañana siguiente tendrían que madrugar para emprender el regreso.

Luego de un viaje largo, los jóvenes llegaron a El Paso a eso de las 3 de la tarde; Angie ya los estaba esperando para comer, ella había hecho enchiladas de mole, otro de los platillos favoritos de su sobrina. Toda la familia se sentó a comer en el patio, donde habían puesto unas mesas plegables para que cupieran todos.

\- Lo siento primita, pero hoy te voy a robar a tu novio, ya que es noche de hombres – Le dijo Jorge a la rubia mientras comían. Sus amigos le iban a festejar su despedida de soltero esa misma noche y él pensaba llevarse a su nuevo primo a celebrar con ellos.

– Yo no tengo ningún problema con que Terry vaya con ustedes. Yo confío en él – Mintió Candy, pues en el fondo no le agradaba nada la idea de que su novio los acompañara, pero sabía que no podía negarse a tal petición. Ella conocía muy bien esas despedidas de solteros y estaba consciente de que ellos terminarían en algún tugurio de mala muerte, viendo mujeres desnudas bailando en un tubo.

Luego de descansar un rato, el castaño se bañó y se arregló para salir; lo cierto es que él se veía bastante guapo y la rubia lamentó no poder acompañarlo.

\- Te portas bien – Le dijo Candy, antes de que su novio se fuera y se despidieron con un prolongado beso en la boca.

Jorge y Terry salieron de la casa a las 9 de la noche y lo primero que hicieron, fue ir a casa de uno de sus amigos, donde estuvieron cerca de 4 horas, platicando y tomando cerveza. Cuando ya estaban bastante enfiestados, salieron de ese lugar para ir a un table dance bastante reconocido en la ciudad.

El castaño no era muy afecto a ir a esos sitios, pues siempre consideró innecesario pagar por algo que podía obtener gratis; pero tampoco podía echarse para atrás, ya que eso lo dejaría muy mal parado. La mesera que los atendía comenzó a coquetearle desde que llegaron, pero a pesar de que ella era sumamente guapa, Terry la ignoró por completo.

El grupo de hombres pasó las siguientes tres horas de lo más divertidos, sobre todo porque Jorge no paraba de decir y hacer tonterías; razón por la cual nadie paró de reír durante toda la velada. A mitad de la despedida, todos le pagaron un baile privado al festejado y las 4 de la mañana, decidieron irse de ahí.

Al salir del establecimiento, la mesera le mandó un beso a Terry, pero él solo le sonrió; pues no pensaba echar a la borda su relación, por una noche de copas.

El joven estaba bastante tomado y cuando logró llegar al cuarto donde dormía su novia, descubrió que ella estaba en ropa interior, lo cual le provocó una enorme erección. Él no había tenido relaciones con ella durante la última semana, primero porque ella estaba en sus días y luego, con todo el alboroto del viaje, tampoco habían podido hacerlo.

Él se desvistió y se acostó junto a ella para empezar a acariciarla, pero Candy lo ignoró completamente, pues estaba muy cansada y lo que menos deseaba era tener relaciones sexuales a esa hora. Lo que ella no sabía, era que Terry no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente y cuando la rubia creyó que él se había rendido, sintió unas manos traviesas que deslizaban su panty fuera de su cuerpo y algunos segundos después, sintió una lengua caliente que acariciaba frenéticamente su intimidad.

Cuando la rubia tuvo el primer orgasmo de la noche, el castaño se levantó para buscar los condones en su maleta, solo para descubrir que los había olvidado en el departamento de Nueva York. Él sabía bien que no iba a poder conseguir otros preservativos a esa hora, sobre todo porque no conocía esa ciudad; pero su calentura era tan grande como para desistir de su idea.

Luego de permanecer algunos segundos sin saber qué hacer, su alcoholizado cerebro le ordenó que regresara a la cama y que tuviera sexo salvaje con Candy sin condón. Y así lo hizo. Justo cuando él comenzó a embestirla, la cama empezó a rechinar, motivo por el cual tuvieron que acostarse en el suelo para no hacer ruido, ya que lo que menos querían, era que toda la familia se enterara de que estaban haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente.

Terry no había tenido sexo sin protección desde que Susana había quedado embarazada por segunda vez y tuvo que reconocer que la sensación de hacer el amor al natural era muy buena. Él estaba realmente excitado, pues por primera vez podía sentir como Candy se mojaba con cada uno de sus embates y cuando no pudo contenerse más, acabó dentro de ella.

Fue en ese preciso momento que ella se dio cuenta de que Terry no había usado protección y lo primero que pensó, fue que al otro día tendría que comprar unos anticonceptivos de emergencia, para no quedar embarazada.

Pero esa noche ninguno de los dos se preocupó sobre eso, al contrario ambos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en su boca, pensando en el sumamente placentero encuentro sexual que acababan de tener.


	22. Capítulo 22 - Boda a la mexicana

El esperado día de la boda por fin llegó y en casa de Angie todos estaban vueltos locos, corriendo de un lado para otro.

La familia completa tenía que trasladarse a Cd. Juárez temprano, debido a que la unión civil se realizaría en esa ciudad, a las 11 de la mañana. Fue por ese motivo que todos salieron de "El Paso" a las 10:00 a.m. y llegaron al registro civil 40 minutos más tarde; en donde la novia, acompañada de su familia, ya los estaba esperando.

Una vez que se llevó a cabo la unión civil, los presentes se fueron a casa de otro de los tíos de Candy que vivía en Cd. Juárez; su nombre era Rogelio, pero todos le decían Roger. Él era un señor muy alegre y fiestero, al cual le encantaba bailar y divertirse. Cuando Candy y Jorge era adolescentes e iban a los bailes de esa ciudad, se quedaban a dormir en su casa para no cruzar la frontera en la madrugada.

Pero ese día en especial, Roger los había invitado a almorzar para celebrar el matrimonio civil de su sobrino y su casa iba a ser el punto de encuentro para todos los hermanos, quienes habían quedado de verse ahí, a las 12 del día. El tío de Candy había preparado unas carnes asadas para la ocasión y cuando todos llegaron del registro civil, él ya los estaba esperando con unas cervezas bien frías. Rogelio los recibió de manera muy efusiva, pues eran los primeros asistentes en llegar, y sin perder el tiempo, se acercó a Jorge y a su esposa para felicitarlos; algunos minutos después se aproximó a Candy, a quien tenía mucho tiempo de no ver.

Terry comenzó a inspeccionar detenidamente toda la casa y se dio cuenta de que el asador de carne estaba en el centro del jardín y que había varias mesas de plástico distribuidas alrededor de él; la música de banda sonaba a todo volumen desde una bocina ubicada en la esquina del patio y había varios cartones de cerveza apilados en el suelo, al lado de una enorme hielera. El castaño pensó que Roger era un hombre muy simpático, pues aparte de su complexión bajita y regordeta, él no dejaba de bailar, cerveza en mano, mientras asaba la carne.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás familiares de Candy; la mayoría provenía de diferentes partes de Estados Unidos y unos cuantos venían del centro de la República. Todos lucían realmente felices de estar reunidos de nuevo, en especial porque varios de ellos tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. La rubia se acercó a saludar a cada uno de sus tíos personalmente, pues aunque no había convivido de la misma forma con todos, sentía mucho cariño por ellos.

De repente, la joven sintió que se le hacía un hueco en el estómago cuando vio llegar a su madre con su esposo; ella no la había visto desde que murió su abuela y en aquella ocasión prácticamente la había corrido del funeral.

\- Eres una hipócrita - Le gritó en frente de todos - ¿Cómo te atreves a llorar en su tumba después de lo mal que te portaste con ella? ¡Ingrata! – Expresó, con rencor, para luego pedirle que se fuera. Nadie se atrevió a defender a la agraviada, ni siquiera su propio padre, ya que en el fondo todos pensaban igual que Candy.

Rose Benson, como se hacía llamar la mamá de la rubia, también se sorprendió de verla en ese lugar, pues hasta donde tenía entendido, su primogénita no iba a estar presente en la boda de Jorge. Ella se sintió muy incómoda al estar en el mismo lugar que su hija, pues sabía de sobra que la joven le guardaba un rencor inmenso debido al abandono que sufrió cuando era muy pequeña.

\- No sabía que habías invitado a mi mamá – Le murmuró Candy a su tía y Terry se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras. Lo cierto era que su novia no solía mencionar a sus padres y por lo tanto, él llegó a pensar que ella era huérfana.

\- Yo no la invité, uno de tus tíos cometió la indiscreción de decirle que Jorge se iba a casar y que nos íbamos a reunir en casa de Roger; ella me preguntó y yo no pude mentirle. No creí que fuera a venir.

Mientras ellas platicaban, Rose se acercó hasta donde su hija estaba sentada y le puso la mano en el hombro - Candy, que gusto me da volver a verte – Le dijo esbozando una enorme y fingida sonrisa; pero la rubia ni siquiera se esforzó en contestarle.

\- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novio? – La cuestionó la señora Benson, observando fijamente a Terry y esperando una respuesta. Rose se había dado cuenta de que el apuesto joven estaba acompañando a su hija, justo en el momento que llegó a la casa de su hermano.

La joven le lanzó una mirada llena de molestia a su progenitora, dejándole en claro lo mucho que odiaba su interpretación de mujer maternal, después de que siempre se había desentendido por completo de ella. En un principio, la rubia pensó en no contestar a pregunta de su madre, pero luego de un minuto de silencio, y muy a su pesar, decidió hacerlo.

Terry comenzó a examinar discretamente a la mamá de Candy, solo para darse cuenta de que ambas eran muy parecidas, con la diferencia de que su madre no era rubia ni tenía los ojos verdes. Él pudo sentir la tensión que había entre las dos mujeres y tuvo curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había pasado entre ellas.

Después de comer, Candy le pidió a Jorge que la llevara al hotel que él les había reservado en esa ciudad con motivo de la fiesta que se realizaría esa noche. La rubia se excusó con sus familiares diciendo que quería dormir un poco antes de la misa, pero lo cierto era que la presencia de su madre la había puesto de muy mal humor.

Al llegar al cuarto, la joven se tiró en la cama a dormir y Terry la imitó, ya que aún estaba desvelado de la noche anterior. Ambos se despertaron a las 4 de la tarde, cuando su tía les avisó que en una hora saldrían hacia la iglesia donde se iba a realizar la misa.

Los dos se bañaron y se arreglaron de prisa y antes de salir, Candy se puso el vestido que Albert le había regalado, pues le gustaba mucho como se amoldaba a su figura.

\- ¡Qué bien se te ve ese vestido! – Expresó Terry y la joven sonrió como respuesta. Ella no se atrevió a decirle que su ex se lo había regalado, porque conociendo a su celoso novio, sabía que terminaría por pedirle que se lo quitara.

El joven, por su parte, se puso una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro.

\- No uses esa camisa, no quiero que te confundan con uno de los meseros – Bromeó la rubia, para luego sacar una prenda color vino con bordados negros de su maleta que ella le había comprado la noche anterior.

\- ¿Y eso? – Le preguntó el castaño, sorprendido.

\- Después de que te fuiste con Jorge, acompañé a mi tía al centro comercial para comprar el regalo de bodas y mientras recorríamos las tiendas, me encontré con esta camisa en un aparador y no pude resistirme… Como te podrás dar cuenta, hace juego con mí vestido – Le respondió Candy, guiñándole el ojo.

Terry le mostró una enorme sonrisa como agradecimiento y en lo que se la abotonaba, pensó que era un detalle muy bonito de parte de su pecosa.

La familia de Candy salió del hotel a las 5 en punto y llegó a la iglesia a las 5:30; como aún era temprano, alcanzaron buen lugar. Para cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde, la iglesia estaba llena y todos esperaban impacientes a que la futura esposa hiciera su aparición.

En el instante en que entró la novia con su vestido blanco, el coro de la iglesia comenzó a cantar el Ave María. Ella se veía muy bella y Jorge no podía dejar de sonreír mientras la veía caminar hacia el altar.

La unión religiosa fue realmente hermosa y los novios se veían tan enamorados, que Candy no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría. La joven quería a su primo como si fuera su hermano y el verlo tan feliz le causaba una inmensa emoción.

Terry también observaba a la alegre pareja, al tiempo que recordaba el día en que se casó con Susana. En esa ocasión, su boda se había parecido más a un velorio que a una celebración y los padres de la joven habían mantenido sus caras largas durante toda la ceremonia, evidenciando lo poco que les complacía que su única hija se casara con alguien como él. Ellos siempre pensaron que el castaño era muy poca cosa para su Susy y nunca lo aceptaron en la familia.

Al mismo tiempo, la madre del castaño no podía dejar de llorar, y no precisamente de felicidad, pues ella estaba muy consciente de que su hijo estaba cometiendo un gran error al casarse tan joven y sin estar realmente enamorado. En esa ocasión no se realizó ningún festejo posterior a la boda y una vez que salieron del registro civil, cada quien se fue por su lado.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó Candy, al verlo tan distraído.

\- En lo bonito que debe ser casarse así de enamorado – Respondió él, señalando a los recién casados y dándole un beso en la frente a su pecosa.

Cuando terminó la misa, todos permanecieron por más de media hora en la iglesia, esperando a que los novios se tomaran fotos con los familiares y amigos cercanos. Al terminar la sesión fotográfica, los invitados partieron hacia el salón de fiestas.

Para alivio de Candy, su madre no fue invitada al convivio.

A la rubia le tocó sentarse con otro de sus tíos, llamado Mauro, quien era el mayor de los hermanos y además, era el más serio y el más educado de todos. Él había trabajado para una aerolínea durante muchos años y al jubilarse, se dedicó a viajar por el mundo con su esposa.

El tío de Candy radicaba en Canadá y había regresado a México exclusivamente para asistir a la boda de su sobrino. Terry y Mauro congeniaron de inmediato, debido a que al señor le gustaba mucho platicar y al poco tiempo de que se sentó en la mesa, comenzó a contarle sobre todo lo que había visto en sus recorridos por el globo terráqueo.

Los novios reaparecieron casi una hora después e hicieron su entrada con la canción "I knew I loved you" de Savage Garden; al terminar, iniciaron el vals con todos sus familiares. Ese fue un baile bastante largo, ya que ambos provenían de familias muy numerosas.

Al final, todos los hombres se aglomeraron en la pista para bailar la tradicional "víbora de la mar" y a pesar de que Terry se cayó en un par de ocasiones por andar corriendo como un loco por el salón, le había parecido una práctica muy divertida.

Cuando la novia lanzó el ramo, éste le cayó a Candy, quien volteó rápidamente a ver a su novio y se lo mostró las flores en señal de amenaza. El castaño comenzó a reír, pues en el fondo no le molestaba la idea de casarse con la pecosa, algún día.

Después de la cena, llegó un conjunto musical que comenzó a ambientar la fiesta al ritmo de las cumbias; casi todos los presentes se pararon a bailar y la rubia tuvo que llevar a Terry arrastrando porque él se negaba a ir por temor a hacer el ridículo frente a toda su familia. El joven bailó un par de canciones y luego se regresó a la mesa a seguir platicando con Mauro, al mismo tiempo que su novia continuaba bailando con sus primos.

En cada mesa habían puesto una botella de tequila y al cabo de casi media hora de estimulante conversación, Mauro le pidió a uno de los meseros un par de vasos tequileros y un plato con sal y limón, pues quería degustar del aguardiente con Terry, mientras seguían hablando.

El conjunto musical tocó cerca de hora y media, tiempo durante el cual Terry no dejó de observar a su adorable novia. Por su parte, Candy no había dejado de moverse ni un solo momento; la joven bailó con casi todos sus primos y sus tíos y solo se alejó de la pista para ir a la mesa a darle unos cuantos sorbos a su cerveza. Ella también se tomó algunos caballitos de tequila con su tío y para cuando la música se detuvo, ya estaba bastante enfiestada.

La rubia fue de las primeras en regresar a su lugar y cuando llegó a la mesa, le dio un gran beso en la boca a Terry y se sentó junto a él. Una vez que todos regresaron a sus asientos, Jorge se subió al escenario y les pidió su atención. Él pensaba dedicarle una canción a su esposa como regalo de bodas y escogió la canción "Tan enamorados" de Ricardo Montaner, para tal ocasión.

Fue un momento bastante conmovedor para todos los presentes, sobre todo para su esposa, quien estaba sumamente emocionada. Candy también se emocionó hasta las lágrimas y por un instante pensó en su novio y en el hecho de que nunca le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba.

Envalentonada por el alcohol, ella se volteó hacia Terry y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, para luego tomar las manos del castaño entra las suyas.

\- ¡Te amo! – Le murmuró y luego lo besó.

Él se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración de amor, pues lo que menos esperaba, es que Candy le dijera "Te amo". El joven estaba realmente emocionado, pero sobre todo, estaba inmensamente feliz, ya que él había tenido ganas de decirle lo mismo a su pecosa desde varias semanas atrás, pero tenía miedo de que su novia no correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

\- Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida – Le respondió y volvió a besarla.

Después de que Jorge terminó de cantar, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. En esta ocasión Terry si acompaño a la rubia a bailar, pues eran canciones de reggaetón que podía bailar sin problemas. Luego de algunos minutos, ella se quitó las zapatillas al sentir que empezaban a lastimarle los pies y bailó descalza por un largo rato.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la bachata, el castaño se sentó de nuevo y Candy se quedó bailando con su primo, aprovechando que su esposa también se había ido a descansar un momento.

\- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste verme casado? – Le preguntó Jorge.

\- No, siempre supuse que eras un caso perdido – Le contestó su prima, de forma sincera, mientras reía – Me alegra que hayas encontrado a la mujer ideal y espero que seas muy feliz – Musitó Candy y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- Pues yo espero que la próxima boda a la que asista, sea la tuya… Se ve que tu novio te quiere mucho, no te ha quitado la vista de encima durante toda la noche.

La rubia volteó discretamente y se dio cuenta que su novio la estaba observando con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió abiertamente y le mandó un beso, para luego seguir bailando.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Terry no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba casarse con su pecosa y se prometió a sí mismo que si algún día unían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, toda su familia tendría que estar presente en la celebración; pero sobre todo, la boda tendría que ser igual de hermosa que la que estaba presenciando.

En ese momento el nombre de Susana pasó por su mente, arruinando sus planes; pero luego de algunos segundos, se hizo el propósito de buscar un abogado llegando a Nueva York para que se encargara de los trámites de divorcio.

Casi al final de la boda llegó un mariachi y para ese entonces Terry ya estaba borracho, pues casi se había acabado la botella de tequila junto con Mauro. Candy también estaba bastante tomada y se fue a cantar junto con sus primos al centro de la pista.

Cuando dieron las 5 de la mañana, la rubia sentía que ya no podía caminar con propiedad y supo que era momento de irse a dormir; así que fue por su novio y se despidió de la familia para irse a su hotel. Uno de sus tíos, que también iba por ese rumbo, se ofreció a llevarlos.

Luego de pedir la llave en recepción, los dos jóvenes subieron dando tumbos por las escaleras y tardaron más de 5 minutos en abrir la puerta de su habitación, debido a que ninguno de los dos podía meter la llave en la cerradura. Ellos no podían dejar de reír, mientras se hacían señas mutuas de que debían guardar silencio.

Una vez que lograron entrar a la recámara, Terry se abalanzó sobre la joven para hacerle el amor como un poseso; al terminar se quedó recostado sobre el pecho de su amada.

\- Candy, vamos a mudarnos juntos, quiero vivir contigo – Murmuró Terry.

\- Pero si prácticamente vivimos juntos…

\- No, yo quiero que nos mudemos a una casa que tenga un jardín muy grande y quiero que compremos un perro. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener un perro, pero a Susana no le gustaban los animales…. Quiero vivir ahí, contigo, para siempre.

\- Para siempre… - Farfulló la rubia, con la mirada fija en el techo.

\- Sí, hasta que nos hagamos viejitos.

Candy sonrió dulcemente, pues la idea de Terry le parecía realmente adorable.

\- Para que eso pase, tienes que divorciarte de tu esposa – Recalcó ella.

\- Voy a contactar a un abogado cuando regresemos a Nueva York, te lo juro.

La joven lo abrazó con fuerza y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Poco tiempo después, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

 **)o()o()o()o(**

Unas horas antes, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Annie estaba esperando a que Archie saliera del restaurante. Ella estaba sentada en una banca cerca de la salida de colaboradores y vio llegar a una mujer rubia, la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas, mientras contemplaba su reloj.

La pelinegra notó que la susodicha cojeaba de un pie y supuso que algo malo le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Le preguntó Annie, al cabo de varios minutos.

\- ¿Tú trabajas aquí? – La cuestionó la mujer.

\- Sí, soy hostess de uno de los restaurantes del hotel.

\- ¿De casualidad no conoces a Terry Grandchester?

Annie se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre de su ex amante, sobre todo porque no comprendía para qué lo estaba buscando esa mujer.

\- Sí, lo conozco, pero ahorita no está trabajando; de hecho salió de vacaciones. Si me dices quien eres y para qué lo necesitas, yo le puedo darle tu recado.

\- Soy su esposa y me urge hablar con él.

La pelinegra se quedó sin habla por un momento, ya que nunca pensó conocer a la esposa de Terry, y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

\- Si gustas, yo puedo decirte donde se está quedando – Le respondió, con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro.


	23. Capítulo 23 - De regreso a la realidad

Después de platicar con Susana, Annie se fue al departamento de su novio, en donde ambos cenaron juntos y donde al cabo de una hora casi en completo silencio, se fueron a acostar. Archie se durmió enseguida debido a que se sentía muy cansado, pues al no estar Candy ni Terry en el restaurante, el joven se había quedado a cargo de todas las responsabilidades y ese era un trabajo bastante agotador para alguien inexperto como él.

Annie, en cambio, comenzó a dar de vueltas en la cama, al no poder dejar de pensar en la bajeza que había cometido un par de horas antes. Muy en el fondo, la hostess sabía que se había excedido al dejarse llevar por el resentimiento que aún tenía hacia Terry. Después de todo, él siempre le restregaba en la cara lo feliz que era con "su Candy" y eso era algo que la pelinegra no podía seguir soportando.

Esa noche, la joven no solo le había contado a Susana acerca de la relación que su ex amante mantenía con la rubia, sino que además, le había dado la dirección de su departamento y le había descrito perfectamente la apariencia de su rival, no sin antes asegurarle que la pecosa sabía perfectamente del estado civil del castaño.

En ese momento Annie se había sentido muy satisfecha con su fechoría, pues confiaba en que Susana le daría un buen escarmiento a Candy; pero conforme fueron pasando las horas, la culpa comenzó a atormentarla cada vez más; sobre todo cuando recordó que ella alguna vez había estado en esa misma situación.

– ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? – Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza - ¿Y si esa psicópata le hace algo a Terry? – Pensó y el temor se apoderó de ella rápidamente.

El castaño le había contado alguna vez que Susana estaba realmente loca y que cuando se molestaba podía llegar a ser bastante violenta. El hecho de que esa mujer pudiera lastimar al objeto de sus más profundos deseos, en un arranque de celos, hacía que se le detuviera el corazón.

– No, no quiero que le pase nada malo a Terry, tengo que advertirle – Murmuró y se levantó de la cama velozmente.

Annie no sabía que Terry había cambiado el número de su celular, así que marcó varias veces, sin ningún éxito. Ella trató de mandarle un WhatsApp, pero al hacerlo, descubrió que la cuenta ya no existía. Por último, la joven intentó mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero este nunca pudo enviarse.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gruñó molesta y se sentó en el sillón tratando de pensar en un plan B.

Un par de minutos más tarde, pasó por su mente el nombre de Candy y llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que Terry estuviera con ella; el único problema era que la pelinegra no tenía su número y no quería despertar a Archie para pedírselo. Annie sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que contarle todo lo que había hecho y eso era algo que le daba mucha vergüenza.

Después de mucho meditarlo, la joven tomó a escondidas el celular de su novio y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado para hurgar en el artefacto; para su buena suerte el teléfono no estaba bloqueado, así que copió el nombre de la rubia y le marcó varias veces, pero nadie contestó. Resignada, regresó a la cama y comenzó a rezar por Terry, pidiéndole a Dios porque nada malo le ocurriera al castaño. Y es que aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, en el fondo ella seguía enamorada de él.

 **)o()o()o(**

Mientras tanto, en El Paso, Angie fue a despertar a Candy al mediodía, ya que la familia de la novia iba a hacer una comida en su casa y los habían invitado. Todos saldrían del hotel en hora y media para acudir a dicho evento.

Sobra decir que la pareja tenían una cruda espantosa y por un momento pensaron en rechazar la invitación, pero al final decidieron ir, pues ese era su último día de vacaciones antes de regresar a Nueva York y querían disfrutarlo al máximo.

En lo que Terry se bañaba, Candy checó su celular, el cual había dejado sobre el buró desde antes de irse a la boda. Ella vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido y al agregarlo al WhatsApp, se dio cuenta de que el número pertenecía a Annie. Las llamadas se habían realizado a las 3 de la mañana y lo primero que la rubia pensó, fue que la pobre pelinegra se había ido de juerga y había sufrido otro ataque de celos debido al exceso de alcohol; por tal motivo, la joven decidió no regresarle la llamada.

La pecosa también tenía un mensaje de su amigo Stear.

 _ **Candy, me da mucho gusto saber que estás disfrutando a tu familia, de verdad te envidio. Yo, por mi parte, no podría estar más ocupado, tanto, que a penas y tengo tiempo de venir a ver a Paty. Espero que el próximo fin de semana sí pueda verte, me has tenido muy abandonado.**_

 _ **Por cierto, hace un momento vino a buscarte una joven muy rara, no me dio su nombre, solo me preguntó por ti. A decir verdad, ella se veía muy ansiosa y no me inspiró mucha confianza, por eso le dije que estabas fuera de Nueva York y que no sabía cuándo regresabas.**_

 _ **Cuídate mucho y pásatela bien, te quiero.**_

\- A lo mejor era Annie – Murmuró Candy y trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

El tema rápidamente pasó a segundo plano cuando la joven pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo.

\- Es cierto, he tenido a Stear muy abandonado, el próximo fin de semana me quedaré en el departamento para pasar más tiempo con él.

La rubia había visto a Stear una sola vez desde que él se había ido a Chicago porque temía hablar con él acerca de su creciente relación con Terry. Ella sabía que su amigo no estaba de acuerdo con su noviazgo y por ese mismo motivo, no le había comentado que Terry la estaba acompañando en su viaje.

La familia de Jorge llegó a casa de la novia a las 2 de la tarde. Candy llevaba un vestido tipo campesino corto que la hacía lucir muy bonita y Terry traía puesta una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla algo holgado, ya que hacía un calor infernal en la ciudad. Ambos se veían muy guapos y arrancaron suspiros entre los familiares de la esposa.

Al igual que en la comida que se realizó en casa de su tío Roger, ahí se escuchaba la música a todo volumen. La lista de reproducción era una mezcla de banda, salsa, cumbia, bachata y reggaetón. Todos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a donde estaban sus otros tíos y en menos de cinco minutos ya les habían llevado una cubeta con cervezas. Candy y Terry tomaron una y se la bebieron como agua, pues tenían demasiada sed.

En el evento dieron de comer pancita y cuando la sirvieron, el castaño la miró con desconfianza. Para él, la comida no se veía muy apetitosa y fue por eso que decidió probarla con cautela, ya que no quería repetir el ridículo que había protagonizado con los tamales. Al momento de darle la primera cucharada, el joven comenzó a toser como un loco y en su cabeza se preguntaba cómo ellos podían comer algo así. Debido a que la pancita picaba demasiado, él decidió comer únicamente tortillas con sal.

Una hora después llegó su tío Mauro al festejo y se sentó a lado de Terry, dado que le había caído muy bien la noche anterior y quería seguir platicando con él. Mientras los caballeros conversaban, Candy comenzó a jugar con unos niños que se encontraban cerca de ella y al poco rato estaba corriendo con ellos. La rubia se comportaba como una niña chiquita y los demás pequeños no paraban de seguirla, al tiempo que su novio la observaba divertido.

\- A Candy siempre le han gustado mucho los niños, si piensas casarte con ella, tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que vas a tener una familia numerosa – Le dijo Mauro sonriendo, al darse cuenta de la forma en que el muchacho miraba a su sobrina.

\- Ya veremos – Respondió él, al tiempo que la imagen de sus difuntos hijos cruzaba por su mente.

La pareja decidió retirarse a las 6 de la tarde, porque aún tenían que ir por sus cosas al hotel, para luego regresarse con sus tíos a El Paso. Candy se despidió de sus otros tíos y de sus primos, no sin antes prometerles que no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo para volver a verlos. Antes de marcharse, la joven le dio un gran abrazo a los recién casados y les deseó lo mejor en esa nueva etapa de su vida. Cuando ambos caminaban hacia la salida, Jorge jaló a su nuevo primo del brazo.

\- Oye cabrón, cuidas mucho a "la güera", no se te olvide que ya eres parte de la familia y que si le haces algo, te va a ir muy mal…

Terry le sonrió y después se despidieron con un fraternal abrazo.

Antes de irse de Ciudad Juárez, pasaron a cenar a una taquería, pues el castaño se moría de hambre. Él se comió más de 10 tacos al pastor y mientras lo hacía, pensaba que era una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en su vida. Los jóvenes llegaron a casa de sus tíos casi a las 9 de la noche y comenzaron a arreglar sus maletas para su regreso a Nueva York. Luego de darse un baño juntos, se acostaron en la cama y comenzaron a platicar.

\- No sabía que te gustaban tanto los niños – Le dijo Terry.

\- Me encantan, cuando me case quiero tener muchos hijos, así que vete preparando psicológicamente – Le respondió Candy, riendo.

\- Después de lo que pasó con mis bebés, yo no deseo tener más hijos.

En ese momento Candy se puso muy seria y rápidamente pasó por su mente la propuesta que su novio le había hecho la noche anterior. Si existía la posibilidad de que se mudaran juntos, no creía justo que ella tuviera que sacrificar su deseo de ser madre.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar si nos casamos algún día? ¿Tendré que resignarme a no ser mamá nunca? Eso es algo muy poco considerado hacia mi persona.

Terry volteó a ver a Candy y pudo notar que su pecosa estaba enojada. En el fondo, el joven comprendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero el solo hecho de pensar que la historia pudiera volver a repetirse, lo hacía rechazar la idea de tener más hijos. Él no podría soportar vivir algo así de nuevo y mucho menos con Candy.

\- No te enojes, tal vez contigo pueda animarme a tener un hijo más – Farfulló el castaño, tratando de suavizar las cosas e intentó darle un beso a la joven, pero ella lo rechazó. Al ver que su plan había fracasado, se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que la hizo reír.

\- Yo no quiero solo un hijo, quiero mínimo unos diez – Bromeó la pecosa.

Él comenzó a reír con fuerza – Tu lo que quieres es dejarme en la ruina – Y con esa respuesta, ambos rieron por un largo rato.

En ese instante Terry recordó el encuentro que había tenido con la madre de Candy y su interés por saber más acerca de ella regresó con fuerza

Guapa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tu madre y tú? Pude notar en la fiesta que ustedes no se llevan muy bien.

La rubia no contestó enseguida, ya que no estaba segura de querer hablar de eso con su novio, debido a que era algo que aún le causaba mucho dolor.

\- Mi madre se embarazó de mi cuando era muy joven; ella estaba estudiando el primer año de la universidad cuando conoció a mi padre, quien era uno de sus profesores y le llevaba más de 20 años, además de que era casado.

\- Como yo…

\- Sí, como tú… Nadie en la familia sabía acerca de esa relación, hasta que un día la esposa de mi padre fue a armarle un escándalo a casa de mis abuelos, que en esos entonces vivían aquí en El Paso. Ellos trataron de razonar con mi madre, pero obviamente no los escuchó, pues ella estaba enamorada y creía ciegamente en que él dejaría a su esposa para quedarse a su lado. Cuando mi mamá quedó embarazada, mi papá la dejó y se fue de la ciudad, desapareciendo por completo de nuestras vidas.

\- Nunca has intentado ponerte en contacto con él.

\- No, no me interesa.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- Mis abuelos estaban muy decepcionados de su hija y se negaban a volver a verla. Por eso vendieron su casa en El Paso y se mudaron a Refugio. Mi mamá se quedó en casa de mi tía Angie hasta que yo cumplí dos años; recuerdo que mi tía me quería mucho, como si fuera su hija, ya que solo pudo tener hijos varones. Luego de mi segundo cumpleaños mi mamá se fue a trabajar a Florida y me llevó con ella, vivimos allá poco más de dos años y fue ahí donde conoció a su actual esposo. Los dos se enamoraron y decidieron casarse, pero el señor no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que yo viviera con ellos, pues no quería tener en su casa algo que le recordara el obscuro pasado de mi madre; así que le dijo que si no se deshacía de mí, no se iba a casar con ella… Y mi mamá aceptó.

\- ¿Por eso te llevó con tus abuelos?

\- Su plan era dejarme con mi tía Angie, pero después se arrepintió al descubrir que su esposo tenía planes de irse a vivir a El Paso; así que fue a visitar a mis abuelos en Refugio, pensando en que después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ellos ya la habrían perdonado… Y estaba en lo cierto. Mis abuelos no me conocían y según mi abuelo, ambos se enamoraron de mi cuando me vieron por primera vez, porque yo les recordaba a una muñequita de porcelana que ellos adoraban.

La risa del castaño interrumpió momentáneamente a Candy, quien aprovechó para darle un beso a su novio.

\- Ellos aceptaron cuidarme con la condición de que mi madre me fuera a visitar con frecuencia y sobre todo, que se hiciera cargo de mis gastos, pero eso nunca sucedió. Una vez que mi mamá me dejó ahí, se desentendió completamente de mí – Dijo la rubia, dejando escapar un largo suspiro - Todos en la familia estaban muy molestos con mi madre, pues no entendían como había sido capaz de abandonar a su propia hija, además, mis abuelos ya eran personas mayores y no tenían por qué cargar con esa responsabilidad a su edad. ¿Sabes qué es lo más maravilloso de todo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que ellos nunca se quejaron, al contrario, me adoptaron como si fuera su propia hija. Mi abuela comenzó a vender comida en la casa y entre todos mis tíos se cooperaron para mandarles una pequeña cantidad de dinero al mes. Nadie le dirigió la palabra a mi madre en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera la acompañaron el día de su boda. Fue hasta después de la muerte de mi abuela que ella retomó el contacto con mis tíos, pero mi abuelo nunca la perdonó – Finalizó la joven.

\- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas brindado tu confianza. Prometo no defraudarte – Dicho esto, Terry abrazó a su novia con todas sus fuerzas. Él sabía muy bien lo que era tener tanto resentimiento hacia sus padres y aunque su caso era distinto al de Candy, comprendía muy bien lo que ella sentía.

Luego de esa noche, el castaño trató de no tocar más ese tema, al notar lo mucho que le afectaba a su pecosa hablar de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, los tíos de Candy los llevaron al aeropuerto, donde se despidieron y partieron hacia Nueva York un par de horas después. Los jóvenes llegaron al departamento de Stear a las 8 de la noche con la única intención de cenar y acostarse a dormir, ya que ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Terry se ofreció a preparar la cena y Candy se sentó un momento en la sala a ver la tele, hasta que el sonido del timbre la hizo levantarse.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- No, de seguro es Paty que olvidó algo aquí.

La joven abrió la puerta y solo para descubrir a la esposa de Terry parada frente a ella. La pecosa la reconoció enseguida, ya que recordaba perfectamente las fotos que había visto en su Facebook.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Candice? – Le preguntó Susana al ver que la descripción que Annie le había dado, concordaba perfectamente con la mujer que tenía enfrente. Y sin decir una palabra, la furiosa esposa le dio un golpe a la rubia justo en medio de la cara, con toda la fuerza que tenía su cuerpo. Candy cayó sentada y su atacante se le fue encima.

Terry escuchó ruidos en la sala y se asomó, encontrando a Susana jalando del pelo a su novia. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia ellas, apartando a su esposa y sacándola casi a rastras del departamento.

Cuando la rubia se levantó, se asomó al pasillo y vio que ellos ya no estaban ahí. Ella estaba muy asustada y no podía dejar de temblar, así que cerró la puerta con llave y fue al baño a echarse agua en la cara.

La joven pudo percibir que su mejilla estaba morada, aunque le sorprendió que no le doliera el golpe. Ella se sentó en la sala y trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder unos minutos antes.

Ese había sido un duro despertar a la realidad y lo que más le dolía de todo, era que Terry se había ido con Susana, dejándola completamente sola.


	24. Capítulo 24 - Un paso hacia la libertad

Susana no había podido estar tranquila desde que Terry se fue de su casa. A pesar de que estaba cien por ciento segura de que su esposo mantenía una aventura con alguna de sus compañeras, había decidido no hacer nada al respecto, porque tenía la esperanza de que cuando él se hartara de su amante en turno, regresaría a su lado como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez no fue así.

Después de la primera semana de ausencia, ella comenzó a llamarlo insistentemente a su celular con el fin de presionarlo para que regresara a casa, pero lo que la joven nunca imaginó, fue que él terminaría cambiando su número telefónico, acción que la hizo enloquecer.

Luego de un mes sin tener noticias de Terry, la trastornada mujer decidió ir a buscarlo al hotel para pedirle que volviera a su lado. Ese día ella llegó quince minutos antes de las once, hora en que salía de trabar su marido, y se dispuso a esperarlo del otro lado de la calle, solo para observar si él salía acompañado.

Al cabo de 20 minutos la joven comenzó a impacientarse, así que decidió acercarse a la puerta para pedir informes, pero como no se animaba a preguntarle al guardia de seguridad, empezó a dar de vueltas y a mirar el reloj constantemente. Para cuando dieron las 11:30, la joven ya se encontraba en completo estado de ansiedad.

En ese instante ella escuchó que alguien le hablaba y al voltear a su alrededor, descubrió a una mujer de cabello negro sentada en una banca.

– A lo mejor ella conoce a Terry – Pensó, sin imaginar que la pelinegra le daría la información que ella tanto deseaba.

Después de escuchar la confesión de Annie, Susana se sintió furiosa con Terry, pero sobre todo con la mujer que, según ella, le estaba quitando el amor de su marido. Y con esas ideas en mente, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a la amante en cuestión a la dirección que le habían dado, pero para su mala suerte nadie salió.

Ella volvió al día siguiente a las 11 de la mañana y tocó por espacio de diez minutos hasta que salió Stear; al ver al simpático muchacho frente a ella, creyó que se había confundido de dirección. Cuando preguntó por Candy, notó que el pelinegro la miraba con desconfianza.

– Candy no está en Nueva York y no sé cuándo vaya a regresar – Le dijo el pelinegro sin entrar en más detalles.

Susana, quien no estaba muy conforme con esa respuesta, quiso preguntarle por Terry, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, el joven ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

\- Al menos ya sé que esa zorra vive aquí – Se dijo a sí misma, sintiéndose triunfante y decidió regresar esa misma noche.

Cuando la esposa de Terry volvió al departamento, escuchó una voz femenina que provenía del interior y en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, ella reconoció enseguida Candy. Antes de iniciar su ataque, examinó el rostro de su rival con detenimiento; si bien era cierto que la muchacha no era fea, tampoco creía que fuera lo suficientemente bella como para competir a su lado.

Mientras Susana escudriñada minuciosamente a su rival, sintió una enorme rabia crecer en su interior, pensando que por culpa de ella, Terry se había alejado de su lado y sin poder contenerse más, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Candy con la certeza de que eso la enseñaría a no meterse con hombres casados.

Al ver que la rubia estaba en el suelo, se le fue encima dispuesta a todo y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla en la cabeza, sintió que alguien la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ese alguien era su esposo.

– ¡Suéltame, maldito infiel! – Exclamó la iracunda mujer, pero Terry no la soltó, al contrario, la llevó a rastras hasta la calle.

El castaño, por su parte, estaba muy sorprendido, pues no entendía como Susana había averiguado la dirección del departamento de Candy.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Le gritó al salir a la calle.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vengo a defender lo que es mío, ya que mi esposo parece haber olvidado que está casado y se anda revolcando con cuanta zorra se le pone enfrente.

\- Candy no es ninguna zorra, así que deja de llamarla así… Ella es mejor persona que tú.

\- Y todavía tienes el descaro de defenderla, eres un maldito desgraciado.

Susana, ofendida, le dio una fuerte cachetada a su esposo; cachetada que el susodicho estuvo tentado a regresar. Él logro contenerse al recordar la forma en que su padre solía maltratar a su mamá, y en lugar de atacar a su esposa, le dio un golpe a la pared, descargando así la furia contenida en su interior.

Susana estaba realmente asustada, pues por un momento pensó que su enojado marido de verdad iba a pegarle.

– Ya deja de hacer tonterías y vámonos a la casa – Le ordenó ella.

\- Yo no voy a volver a la casa contigo, ni hoy, ni nunca… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te odio y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo. Pero no pienso seguir teniendo más consideraciones con una loca como tú; así que vete consiguiendo un abogado, porque voy a divorciarme de ti, te guste o no.

Susana comenzó a llorar en un intento por chantajearlo.

\- Y te advierto que si vuelves a molestar a Candy, le voy a hablar a la policía para que te encierren, ¿entendiste?

Terry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar; su esposa, al verlo tan furioso, no se atrevió a seguirlo.

El castaño caminó hacia el minisúper con la intención de comprar una cajetilla de cigarros, pues necesitaba fumarse uno con urgencia y no tenía ninguno a la mano. Mientras pagaba, la imagen de su pecosa le vino a la mente.

\- "Esto te va a matar y de paso, me va a matar a mí también" – Le había dicho Candy dos semanas atrás, cuando le había tirado a la basura la última cajetilla que él había comprado. En esa ocasión Terry no había sido capaz de contradecirla, pues sabía que ella tenía razón.

Después de la muerte de sus hijos, el cigarro era lo único que lograba apaciguarlo en sus momentos de ansiedad, pero desde que la rubia había aparecido en su vida, había encontrado una mejor manera de relajarse. Para su mala suerte, en ese momento no estaba ella a su lado y él necesitaba calmarse antes de regresar al departamento.

El joven salió a fumar al estacionamiento del minisúper y con cada aspirada que le daba al cigarrillo, regresaban a su mente las imágenes de lo sucedido. Él creía que la vida le estaba cobrando factura por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en el pasado y recordó con tristeza la época en que se dedicaba a seducir mujeres, reconociendo que en ese entonces había sido muy egoísta.

"Algún día, la vida te hará pagar todo lo que me has hecho", "cuando verdaderamente te enamores, me vas a comprender", "Terry, nadie decide de quien enamorarse" y "Cuando amas a alguien lo único que deseas es su bien", fueron algunas cosas que sus ex-amantes le habían dicho, pero el arrogante cocinero siempre creyó que esas eran puras tonterías de gente sentimental que no tenía control sobre su vida, ni sobre sus sentimientos.

\- Y me enamoré de la última persona de quien hubiera imaginado enamorarme – Murmuró Terry, con tristeza.

En un principio, él había invitado a salir a Candy con toda la mala intención de enamorarla y en el momento en que eso ocurriera, pensaba botarla. El joven sabía bien que una vez que la rubia tuviera el corazón roto, se iría del restaurante y él podría quedarse con el puesto que tanto deseaba, pero no contaba con que iba a terminar perdidamente enamorado de ella. Fue hasta entonces cuando pudo entender perfectamente todo lo que le habían dicho en el pasado.

\- No, nunca permitiré que nadie le haga daño – Se dijo Terry en voz baja. Y es que el castaño era capaz de soportar los golpes de Susana, pero jamás iba a permitir que lastimaran a su pequeña pecosa.

Después de fumarse 4 cigarros, el joven estaba mucho más tranquilo y pensó que era momento de regresar.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Candy estaba acostada en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo furiosa que se veía Susana y tuvo que reconocer que nunca la habían mirado con tanto odio, tanto, que por un momento temió por su vida.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió es que Susana luciera mucho más grande de lo que realmente era, pues según sus cálculos ella debería tener 25 años, pero lo cierto es que se veía como de 30. La rubia pudo grabar cada detalle de su rostro en su mente y aunque odiaba aceptarlo, tuvo que reconocer que era una chica bonita.

\- Es una lástima que una mujer tan bella pueda estar tan mal de la cabeza – Se dijo a sí misma, sin poder explicarse como una persona podía aferrarse a alguien que no la amaba, y lo peor de todo, dedicarse a hacerle la vida imposible – Eso no es amor – Pensó molesta.

De repente Candy escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y se levantó de golpe debido al estado nervioso en que se encontraba. Al ver que Terry entraba a su cuarto, se sintió aliviada, pero se asustó a descubrir que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Le preguntó asustada, pensando lo peor.

El castaño, quien si siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando, volteó a ver su mano.

\- Me golpeé con la pared – Respondió él, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Terry vio que la mejilla de Candy estaba morada y se sintió responsable por todo lo que acababa de pasar, así que caminó hacia su pecosa y se hincó frente a ella, pidiéndole perdón, al tiempo que la abrazaba de la cintura.

– Por favor amor, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa, tú no te mereces nada esto.

El joven comenzó a llorar de impotencia, ya que le daba mucho coraje que Susana le hubiera hecho eso a dulce novia. La rubia no dijo nada, solamente lo abrazó y ambos permanecieron así por un largo rato, hasta que él dejó de llorar.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a Brooklyn, tengo miedo de que ella pueda regresar – Propuso la joven y Terry asintió.

Ellos partieron algunos minutos más tarde. Candy decidió llevarse más ropa y artículos personales, pues no pensaba regresar al departamento de Stear en un buen tiempo. A los dos se les había ido el hambre de la impresión, por lo que, al llegar a aquel lugar, se fueron a dormir enseguida sin siquiera cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se despertó temprano para ir a ver a un abogado que había conocido años atrás, cuando intentó separarse de Susana por primera vez. Él no quiso despertar a su novia, quien yacía plácidamente dormida, así que le dejó una nota pegada en la puerta que ella leyó al levantarse, una hora después.

 _ **Candy, fui a ver a mi abogado, deseo empezar lo antes posible con los trámites de divorcio.**_

 _ **TE AMO.**_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al darse cuenta de que Terry en verdad se divorciaría de esa bruja y con todo el buen humor del mundo, se fue al baño para bañarse. La joven se sorprendió al ver que su mejilla estaba mucho más morada que el día anterior, y el terror se apoderó de ella al recordar que al día siguiente ya tenía que presentarse a trabajar.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la rubia sacó su caja de maquillaje e intentó esconder el golpe; si bien no lo tapó del todo, al menos ya no se le notó demasiado.

Mientras Terry regresaba al departamento, Candy decidió prepararle algo de comer para celebrar ese gran paso que estaban por dar y con esa idea en mente, se fue al súper a comprar lo que necesitaba y regresó una hora después para hacer la comida.

El castaño volvió un par de horas después y se fue directamente a la cocina ya que tenía un hambre de perro callejero. Una vez que se sentaron en la mesa, él le contó lo que había platicado con Michael, su abogado.

\- ¿Sabes? Mike me dijo que el proceso podía ser muy costoso y tardado. Además dice que tengo que estar preparado psicológicamente, porque como ella está necia en no querer divorciarse, el proceso podría ser muy desgastante y podría prolongarse por varios meses.

\- Bueno, no tenemos prisa.

\- Lo más seguro es que tenga que presentarme a varias audiencias, donde inevitablemente tendré que ver a Susana. Lo que más me preocupa es el dinero, creo que ahora sí voy a quedar quebrado… Tan solo espero que todo esto valga la pena y al final pueda librarme de ella.

\- Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional – Le dijo Candy, colocando su mano sobre la de Terry.

\- Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Después de comer, ellos se fueron a una plaza cercana a disfrutar de su último día de descanso y al pasar por el cine, decidieron entrar a ver una película. Al salir recorrieron varias tiendas del centro comercial y no regresaron al departamento hasta la noche. Como ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, empezaron a platicar de mil y un tonterías tonterías, hasta que llegaron a temas un poco más íntimos.

\- ¿Cuándo y con quién fue tu primera vez? – Le preguntó Terry.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

\- Simple curiosidad.

\- Mi primera vez fue con Anthony, decidí entregarme a él cuando cumplimos un año de novios.

\- ¿¡Con Anthony!? - Preguntó Terry, sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué te causa tanta sorpresa? Tú sabes bien que fuimos novios por mucho tiempo y no solo eso, los dos estábamos muy enamorados.

\- Sí, pero esa relación es reciente, pensé que lo habías hecho por primera vez cuando eras más joven.

\- Yo pensaba mantenerme virgen hasta el matrimonio.

\- No me digas que te casaste en secreto con Anthony…

Candy comenzó a reír al escuchar la respuesta de su novio.

\- No seas tonto, obviamente no me casé con él, pero sí llegué a pensar que terminaríamos juntos. Los dos solíamos hablar frecuentemente sobre unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio.

\- ¿Él te lo pidió?

\- No, yo lo hice porque quise, deseaba demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- Pues no sabes cuánto lo envidio, de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me hubiera gustado ser el primero en tu vida, que no tuvieras a nadie con quien compararme y que aunque todo terminara, siempre me recordaras de una manera especial.

\- Pase lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a recordar de una manera especial, porque te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida y no necesitaste ser el primero para conseguir eso.

Terry sonrió ante esa hermosa respuesta y abrazó a Candy, aprisionándola completamente entre sus brazos.

Esa noche los dos hicieron el amor con la certeza de que estarían unidos por toda la eternidad.


	25. Capítulo 25 - El croquis

Candy se despertó sin ganas de ir a trabajar, además tenía miedo de que la loca de Susana fuera a armarle otro escándalo al hotel. Terry le dijo que él la llevaría y la recogería del trabajo, él todavía tenía tres días más de vacaciones.

Esa mañana Candy pensó mucho en Anthony, la plática de la noche anterior la había hecho recordarlo, hace unas semanas Anthony le había mandado un mensaje para verla, ella no le contestó, sabía que Terry se molestaría si se enteraba que ella aún lo veía, pero lo cierto era que quería saber más acerca de Susana, la vez que había ido a tomar el café con Anthony su conversación había quedado inconclusa. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje el día de su descanso, quería platicar con él.

Terry acompañó a Candy hasta la puerta del hotel, después regresó al carro, vio que le habían dejado un volante en el parabrisas, "Se dan clases de español" decía la hoja y traía un número telefónico, pensó en lo mucho que se sorprendería Candy, si la próxima vez que la acompañara a ver a su familia él estuviera hablando español. Marcó el número y pidió informes, el curso empezaría dentro de un mes, las clases serían tres veces por semana, por la mañana, decidió inscribirse.

Después de ir a inscribirse, Terry se fue a dormir al departamento, entre el viaje y los problemas con Susana, no había podido dormir bien la última semana. Despertó poco antes de las 8 de la noche, se puso a limpiar el departamento y después preparó la cena, se fue por Candy media hora antes de su hora de salida, llegó justo a las 11, esperó un largo rato en lo que ella salía.

\- Perdón por el retardo, pero tenía que arreglar muchos pendientes, todo en la cocina estaba al revés, además me mandaron a un chico nuevo y tuve que explicarle varias cosas – Dijo Candy al entrar al carro. Se fueron al departamento y cenaron, después vieron la tele hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Terry quiso aprovechar la mañana siguiente para ir a su casa, quería recoger unos documentos y el resto de sus pertenencias, fue mientras Susana se encontraba en su trabajo, no quería tener otro encuentro con ella. Mientras buscaba sus papeles, se encontró con una caja arrumbada en el fondo del closet, al abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de cosas de sus hijos, había fotos, ropa, juguetes; se sentó y comenzó a examinar cada uno de los objetos que ahí se encontraban, no pudo evitar sentir mucha nostalgia, tomó la caja y la subió al coche, quería conservar esos recuerdos con él.

Antes de irse, Terry fue a tomar un vaso con agua a la cocina, vio un pedazo de papel doblado cerca de la tarja, tenía el nombre de Candy escrito en una esquina, lo abrió y vio que era un croquis con su dirección. Reconoció la letra enseguida – Annie – murmuró, más de una vez se había burlado de su estilizada caligrafía. Guardó el papel en su cartera – Ya arreglaré cuentas con ella también – Pensó molesto y salió de la casa.

Cuando Susana llegó del trabajo, se dio cuenta de que el resto de las cosas de Terry ya no estaban, comprendió que Terry hablaba muy enserio cuando le dijo que iba a divorciarse de ella, le marcó a su padre, él tenía un gran amigo que era abogado, Susana le pidió a su padre que le concretara una cita con su amigo, quería estar preparada.

El último día de sus vacaciones, Terry fue a ver a su abogado, tenía que entregarle unos documentos y algunos formatos que Michael le había pedido que llenara, Michael le explicó que dentro de unos días le llegaría la notificación a Susana y a partir de ese momento empezaría formalmente el proceso de divorcio.

Al día siguiente Terry regresó al trabajo, ni bien había llegado, le informaron que el Chef ejecutivo lo estaba esperando en su oficina, él se presentó de inmediato con el chef, por un momento pensó que se trataban de malas noticias.

\- Terry, he notado que tu actitud en el trabajo ha mejorado mucho últimamente, para serte sincero me da mucho gusto, siempre he creído que eres un excelente cocinero, es por eso que te hemos apoyado desde que entraste a trabajar aquí, y también es por eso que hemos decidido apoyarte una vez más. El encargado de banquetes aceptó otra oferta de trabajo, y dentro de una semana quedará disponible esa vacante, creemos que tú eres la persona indicada para tomar ese puesto. Quiero que esta semana trabajes en los eventos que tenemos programados, necesito que aprendas todo lo que te sea posible, antes de que el encargado se vaya. Estos días que estuviste de vacaciones, mandé a un ayudante de cocina para que apoyara a Archie, creo que voy a dejarlo ahí, voy a aprovechar tu cambio para hacer otras promociones, Archie tomará tu puesto y Paty tomará el puesto de Archie.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, no sabe lo mucho que esto significa para mí – Dijo Terry sonriendo y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al chef, estaba muy emocionado, él había deseado ese ascenso por mucho tiempo, con ese puesto su sueldo se duplicaría, así podría costear su divorcio sin problemas. Aunque Candy le había dicho que no se mudaría con él hasta que estuviera divorciado, pensaba rentar una casa bonita para vivir con ella, el departamento de Brooklyn estaba muy lejos y además su amigo regresaría pronto de su viaje.

Terry salió de la oficina del chef y se fue rápido hacia el restaurante, quería compartirle la buena noticia a Candy, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo – Ésta noche tenemos que celebrarlo – Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo. Saliendo del hotel se fueron a un bar a celebrar, estuvieron ahí por varias horas, regresaron al departamento a las 5 de la mañana, se fueron a la cama e hicieron el amor.

El celular de Candy los despertó por la mañana, cuando Candy contestó se dio cuenta de que era Stear, había olvidado por completo que habían quedado de verse para desayunar. Terry se volvió a dormir, ella se vistió de prisa y se fue al departamento de Stear, él ya la estaba esperando, estaba sentado en el comedor desayunando con Paty, ambos se saludaron con un gran abrazo, Candy se sentó a desayunar con ellos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – Preguntó Stear, Candy no había tenido tiempo de maquillarse y todavía se le notaba el moretón de la mejilla.

\- Me caí – Respondió Candy nerviosa, no quería contarle a Stear sobre el incidente que había tenido con Susana.

\- ¿Te caíste de cara? – Dijo Stear incrédulo, por un momento pensó que Terry le había pegado.

\- Si quieres saber la verdad, la esposa de Terry vino a buscarme y me golpeó – Dijo Candy, se había cuenta de que no podía mentirle a Stear.

\- ¿Todavía sigues con Terry?

\- Sí, pero él ya se está divorciando.

Stear volteó a ver a Paty desconcertado - ¿Tu lo sabías?- Paty le esquivó la mirada y se quedó callada, ella, al igual que todos los que trabajaban en la cocina, estaba enterada del romance entre ellos dos, no quiso comentarle nada a Stear, creía que el amor que había entre Candy y Terry era verdadero. Paty se disculpó y se fue al baño, aunque no tenía ganas de hacer del baño, no quería estar en la mesa, sabía que ambos iban a comenzar a pelear.

\- ¿Y cómo supo la esposa de Terry que tú vives aquí?

\- No sé, solo llegó de repente, ninguno de los dos la esperaba.

\- Quiero suponer que pusiste una orden de restricción en su contra.

\- No, no quiero hacer esto más grande de lo que es.

\- ¿Más grande de lo que es? ¿Y qué va a pasar si ella vuelve? ¿Y si en vez de un golpe decide darte un balazo? Candy, hay gente muy loca en éste mundo.

\- Terry ya habló con ella, le advirtió que no volviera a acercarse a mí, además por el momento no me estoy quedando aquí, me estoy quedando con Terry.

Stear comenzó a reír – Ay Candy, no seas tonta, ¿y tú crees que por que él habló con ella, todo va a quedar solucionado?

Candy se sintió bastante molesta, trataba de ser sincera con su mejor amigo y lo único que recibía eran regaños de su parte - Ya no quiero hablar del tema – Dijo muy seria.

\- Candy, no dejes que el amor te ciegue, debes de….

\- Dije que ya no quiero hablar más del tema – Gritó Candy, y comenzó a llorar, ni ella misma entendía por qué estaba llorando, se paró y se encerró en su cuarto.

Stear se quedó sorprendido con su reacción, entendió que aunque la quisiera mucho, no podía seguir cuidando de ella, Candy tendría que aprender de sus propios errores, pidió a Dios por que nada malo le pasara.

Candy se acostó en la cama, no podía dejar de llorar, era como si tuviera un remolino de emociones dentro de ella, primero pensó que era algo hormonal, pero todavía faltaban dos semanas para que tuviera su periodo, después se lo atribuyó a la falta de sueño, había dormido menos de 4 horas, luego de media hora, salió del cuarto, Stear ya se estaba preparando para salir con Paty.

\- Por favor discúlpame, no sé qué me pasó, creo que amanecí muy sensible. Te juro que entiendo tu preocupación, pero necesito que dejes de cuestionar cada cosa que hago.

\- No te preocupes Candy, tú ya eres una mujer adulta y sabes bien que es lo que haces con tu vida, te prometo que no voy a volver a meterme en tu relación con Terry. Vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial, ¿quieres venir?

Candy aceptó, ella también necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, saliendo del centro comercial, se iría con Paty al trabajo.

Terry despertó a las 11 de la mañana, había quedado de verse con un amigo suyo que era agente de bienes raíces, él le iba a ayudar a encontrar una casa bonita, no tan cara, y que además estuviera cerca del hotel. Terry no quiso decirle nada a Candy, quería esperar a que tuviera algo seguro para darle la sorpresa, aprovecharía para pedirle que se mudara con él, deseaba mucho hacer una vida junto a ella.

Su amigo le mostró varias casas en renta, hubo una en particular que le llamó la atención, era de un solo piso, tenía dos recamaras, un baño, la cocina y la sala-comedor, lo que más le había gustado era el enorme patio trasero que tenía, podía imaginarse ahí con Candy, el costo de la renta estaba por debajo de su presupuesto, le pidió a su amigo que arreglara todo para rentarla dentro de un mes.

Cuando Terry iba entrando al hotel, se encontró con Annie, ella iba llegando con Archie, decidió que era el momento de ponerla en su lugar, sacó el croquis de su cartera y se acercó a ella.

\- Creo que esto te pertenece – Dijo Terry y le puso el papel en la mano - ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que eras una buena persona, es más, llegué a sentirme mal por haberte hecho sufrir, pero me doy cuenta que estaba muy equivocado, y que la única razón para que fueras buena conmigo, era para retenerme a tu lado, y no porque en verdad lo fueras. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho lo que hiciste, aunque déjame decirte que no sirvió de nada, por que hagas lo que hagas, Candy y yo vamos a seguir juntos.

Terry se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los vestidores, después de avanzar unos metros, se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia ellos – Archie, se me olvidaba decirte algo, yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado con lo que le platicas a Annie, ella puede hacerte creer que es digna de confianza, pero cuando menos te lo esperes, te va a apuñalar por la espalda.

Annie sintió como su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza, sabía que se merecía cada una de las palabras que Terry acababa de decir, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Archie, podía sentir su mirada de rechazo sobre ella.


	26. Capítulo 26 - No me mientas

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido, Terry había tenido muchos eventos durante la semana, algunos días había entrado más temprano y casi siempre había salido muy tarde, Candy había decidido quedarse en el departamento de Stear, no quería viajar sola hasta Brooklyn, Terry la alcanzaba ahí cuando salía de trabajar.

Debido a que ya no trabajaban en el mismo restaurante, habían podido descansar el mismo día, ambos aprovecharon para ir a visitar La Estatua de la Libertad, en todos los años que habían vivido en Nueva York, ninguno había podido ir a conocerla. Salieron temprano para tomar el ferry que los llevaría a Liberty Island, lugar donde estaba ubicada la estatua, estuvieron ahí por varias horas.

Cuando regresaron de su tour turístico, Terry invitó a comer a Candy, después de comer, Candy quiso irse a la casa, se sentía muy cansada, llegó al departamento y se quedó profundamente dormida, despertó dos horas después, al despertar cenó con Terry y se quedaron viendo películas hasta tarde.

Susana recibió la notificación de divorcio, se sintió muy molesta pero trató de controlarse, su abogado le había recomendado que no hiciera nada que pudiera perjudicarla durante el proceso, tendrían su primera audiencia dentro de dos semanas.

Cuando publicaron el rol de eventos, Terry se dio cuenta que en su siguiente descanso él tendría que trabajar, había una boda programada para ese día y no podría estar con Candy.

El día de descanso de Candy llegó, ella había quedado de verse con Anthony al mediodía. La noche anterior, Candy le había dicho a Terry que iría a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial, él le creyó. Terry también saldría temprano, le habían hablado unos días antes para avisarle que el curso de español se había adelantado. Terry se fue muy emocionado a su primera clase, al salir, pensó en ir a comer algo, no había desayunado nada y tenía mucha hambre.

Entró a una cafetería cercana, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Candy estaba ahí con Anthony, pudo ver que acababa de llegar, ambos se estaban saludando, se sintió celoso, sabía lo que Anthony había significado en su vida, no entendía por qué Candy estaba con él, si su relación había terminado hacía más de un año, decidió acercarse para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

\- Buenos días, espero no interrumpir, vine a comer algo y me di cuenta que estaban aquí. No les molesta que me siente con ustedes, ¿verdad? – Dijo Terry y se sentó a lado de Candy.

Candy casi se muere del susto, no esperaba que Terry fuera a comer justamente a esa cafetería – No, no interrumpes nada, Anthony y yo nos encontramos en la calle y decidimos tomar un café – Dijo ella tratando de controlar sus nervios

Anthony volteó a verla desconcertado, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa, comprendió que la relación entre ellos dos aún seguía, no quiso delatar a Candy frente a Terry – Sí, yo vine a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial, vi pasar a Candy y la invité a tomar un café.

Terry no les creyó nada, acababa de ver como se saludaban, estaba seguro de que no se habían encontrado afuera del lugar.

\- Olvidé que tengo que hacer unas cosas, creo que vamos a dejar el café pendiente para otro día – Le dijo Anthony a Candy y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que Anthony se fue, Terry se le quedó mirando a Candy - ¿Por qué me mientes? Se bien que no se encontraron por casualidad.

Candy no se atrevió a decirle que ella lo había citado para preguntarle sobre Susana, sabía que Terry se enfadaría con ella - Anthony me mandó un mensaje para verme, no te lo dije porque sabía que te molestarías, y veo que no me equivoqué. A veces quisiera que comprendieras que el hecho de que haya terminado con Anthony, no significa que nunca más volveré a dirigirle la palabra. Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí.

Terry se quedó pensativo por un momento, decidió darle un voto de confianza a Candy, al fin y al cabo, no los había visto hacer nada malo – Está bien, te creo, solo te voy a pedir que no me vuelvas a mentir, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

Ambos se quedaron a almorzar en la cafetería, después, Candy llevó a Terry al trabajo, cuando regresó al departamento, Candy borró el número de Anthony de su celular, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a volver a caer en la tentación de mandarle mensaje y no estaba dispuesta a perder a Terry por una tontería.

Entre el trabajo y las clases de inglés, la siguiente semana se le pasó volando a Terry; un día antes de la primera audiencia, él fue a ver a Michael, Candy lo llevó y lo esperó afuera. Ella tenía un gran antojo de papas fritas, había un parque cerca del despacho del abogado, decidió ir a comprar una bolsa, desde lejos había visto a un señor vendiendo papas. Cuando caminaba de regreso, se topó con un puesto de revistas, vio la revista "Cosmopolitan" en el aparador, aunque no era aficionada a leer revistas, el encabezado le había llamado la atención, la compró y se fue a sentar a una banca cerca del despacho.

"10 maneras de mantener a tu novio satisfecho en la cama" decía el encabezado de la revista, Candy se dirigió directamente a la página donde se encontraba el artículo, estaba totalmente absorta en su lectura, cuando sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, levantó la vista y vio a Albert parado a escasos metros de distancia, no pudo evitar sonreírle, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia él.

Después de su decepción amorosa con Candy, Albert se había dedicado exclusivamente al trabajo, a los pocos días de haber llegado a Chicago, recibió un correo electrónico de Eliza Leagan, contándole las aventuras amorosas que Candy sostenía con Terry, no le causo ninguna sorpresa lo que ella decía, porque ya estaba enterado de todo. Borró el mensaje y bloqueó los futuros mensajes de Eliza, no necesitaba que alguien le estuviera recordando a cada momento que lo habían engañado.

Decidió hacer algunos cambios en su vida, se hizo un nuevo corte de cabello y se metió a unas clases de yoga por las mañanas, eso lo mantenía relajado por el resto del día. Se había refugiado en los brazos de otra mujer, ella vivía en el departamento de enfrente, era divorciada y tenía su misma edad, aunque no era nada serio, la pasaba muy bien con ella. Estaba seguro de que ya había superado lo de Candy, ya no pensaba tanto en ella, ni tenía esas ganas locas de llamarla a cada momento.

Había viajado a Nueva York para arreglar unos asuntos en su restaurante, iba a estar ahí una semana y después volvería a Chicago. Esa mañana había salido a correr al parque más cercano, se dirigía de regreso a su casa, cuando vio a Candy sentada en una banca, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, se dio cuenta que el amor que sentía por ella no había cambiado en absoluto, la observó a la distancia, se veía más hermosa que nunca, ella traía puesto el sombrero que él le regaló la primera vez que fueron a Los Hamptons, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Pensó que lo mejor sería mantener su distancia, sería muy doloroso para él acercarse a ella sin poder besarla ni abrazarla, sabía que ella seguía viendo a Terry, decidió irse de ahí sin hablarle, pero tal parecía que sus pies no estaban de acuerdo con su cabeza, sentía como si un imán no le permitiera moverse de ahí, no podía dejar de verla. De repente vio como ella alzaba la mirada, sabía que no podía esconderse, al ver su hermosa sonrisa, su voluntad se rindió, se acercó a ella para saludarla.

\- Albert, no sabes el gusto que me da verte – Dijo Candy.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos supo cómo saludarse, terminaron dándose un frio apretón de manos. Albert tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo – A mí también me da gusto verte chaparrita, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? – Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Platicaron cerca de 10 minutos, Albert le contó de cómo iban las cosas con la apertura del nuevo restaurante. Candy notó que él tenía un nuevo corte de cabello, pensó que le quedaba muy bien, además estaba más delgado y se había dejado crecer la barba, lucía muy apuesto – Probablemente ya está saliendo con alguien – Pensó.

Albert se despidió de Candy, el hecho de tenerla tan cerca le hacía mucho daño, antes de que se fuera, Candy lo abrazó, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo, Albert también le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente. En ese preciso momento Terry iba saliendo del despacho, casi se muere de celos al ver esa escena, trató de contenerse, sabía que había quedado en tenerle confianza a Candy, pero era tan difícil, parecía que cada vez que se descuidaba, ella se encontraba con uno de sus ex-novios.

Para cuando Terry llegó hasta donde estaba Candy, ellos ya se habían separado - ¿Nos vamos? – Le dijo a Candy, estaba muy molesto, ella se dio cuenta de que Terry los había visto, pero se sintió tranquila, sabía que no había hecho nada malo.

\- A ver si un día de estos nos tomamos una cerveza – Dijo Albert. La verdad es que no tenía intenciones de salir con Candy, pero disfrutaba mucho ver la cara de enojo de Terry. Candy solo le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Todo el camino de regreso, Terry permaneció callado, estaba muy enojado – Ni creas que vas a salir con ese tipo – Le dijo al entrar al hotel, Candy no respondió, no quería pelear con él, le dio un beso en la boca y se fue a su restaurante.

Al día siguiente, Terry se levantó temprano para ir a su audiencia, se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba indispuesta, se había levantado en dos ocasiones a vomitar, ella se lo atribuyó a la cena del día anterior, habían pasado a comprar hot dogs a un puesto callejero. Terry estaba preocupado por Candy, pero no podía faltar a su cita, salió a las 10 de la mañana, ella se quedó a esperarlo en el departamento, era su día de descanso y tenían planeado ir al cine en la tarde. Candy se tomó un par de pastillas para el malestar estomacal y se volvió a dormir, cuando despertó ya se sentía un poco mejor, se metió a bañar y se arregló para esperar a Terry, no quiso comer nada, todavía tenía algo de nauseas.

Cuando Terry regresó al departamento, le contó a Candy todo lo sucedido, como él estaba casado por bienes mancomunados, habían hablado de la repartición de bienes, pero lo único que compartía con Susana, era la casa que los padres de ella le habían regalado. Terry dijo que no le interesaba pelear la casa, lo único que quería era divorciarse. Susana le dijo que no le daría el divorcio, alegó que necesitaba que Terry la cuidara, porque debido al accidente había quedado mal de su pierna. Él sabía bien que eso no era cierto, ella ya iba y venía sin ningún problema. Como no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, programaron otra audiencia dentro de dos semanas.

Después de que Terry terminó de hablar, se fueron al cine y después pasaron a comer algo, Candy quiso regresarse temprano a la casa, no se sentía bien, llegó al departamento y se durmió, despertó a las 11 de la noche, se dio cuenta de que Terry ya estaba dormido, se levantó a orinar, al entrar al baño vio que se había acabado el papel, fue a buscar un rollo al mueble donde guardaban todos los artículos del baño, un paquete de toallas sanitarias se cayó por accidente, al verlo se dio cuenta de que su periodo no había llegado, al hacer cuentas, notó que estaba retrasada una semana, se asustó, ella siempre había sido muy regular.

Pensó en el viaje a El Paso y entró en pánico, había hecho el amor con Terry en dos ocasiones y no se había protegido - ¡Que tonta soy! – Se dijo a sí misma, recordó que no se había tomado la píldora del día siguiente – No, no puede ser, acababa de tener mi periodo, no creo que sea posible – Pensó asustada, se negaba a creer que podía estar embarazada. Decidió salir de dudas de una vez por todas, fue a la farmacia a comprarse una prueba de embarazo.

Terry sintió cuando Candy se levantó de la cama, pensó que había ido al baño, decidió esperarla, tenía ganas de hacer el amor. Escuchó que alguien salía de la casa y se levantó, se dio cuenta de que Candy no estaba, le marcó y vio que su celular estaba sobre la mesa, la idea de que ella había salido a encontrarse con Albert cruzó por su cabeza, se sintió furioso solo de imaginarlo.

Candy no sabía dónde podía encontrar una farmacia abierta en Brooklyn, así que manejó hasta una farmacia cerca del departamento de Stear, que estaba abierta las 24 horas, compró 3 pruebas caseras y se regresó al carro, abrió una caja y sacó el instructivo, nunca antes se había hecho una prueba de embarazo, "Para mejores resultados, la prueba debe hacerse con la primera orina de la mañana" decía la hoja, regresó el instructivo a la caja y manejo de regreso a Brooklyn, cuando entró al departamento, vio que Terry la estaba esperando sentado en el sillón, colocó la bolsa con las pruebas detrás de ella, no quería que él se diera cuenta de sus sospechas.

\- Se puede saber dónde estabas – Dijo Terry con un tono de voz muy fuerte.

Candy no supo que decir, estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Te fuiste a ver a Albert, ¿verdad?

\- No, yo no lo he visto.

Terry se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia Candy - Entonces fuiste a encontrarte otra vez con Anthony.

\- No, solamente fui a la farmacia – Dijo Candy tartamudeando, el hecho de ver a Terry acercarse a ella, la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? Gritó Terry y la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos.

\- Suéltame, me estás lastimando – Dijo Candy tratando de zafarse.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba escondiendo algo detrás de ella - ¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo ahí? Le preguntó y forcejeó con ella hasta que logró quitarle la bolsa, al ver lo que había en su interior, sintió que se le detenía el corazón, volteó a ver a Candy incrédulo - ¿Qué significa esto? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.


	27. Capítulo 27 - Bebé en camino

\- No se necesita ser muy inteligente para deducirlo, espero que ya estés satisfecho – Dijo Candy, después se fue al cuarto a recoger sus cosas, se sentía ofendida, habían desconfiado de ella y la habían acusado de hacer cosas que ella jamás había hecho. Trató de bajar su maleta que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del closet, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado alto para ella, acercó un banquito y se subió en él, alcanzó a jalar la orilla de la maleta y ésta cayó al suelo junto con varias cosas que se encontraban cerca, se escuchó un gran golpe. Recogió la maleta y comenzó a meter sus cosas en ella.

Terry se quedó en la sala, aún no podía salir del shock en que se encontraba, si bien recordaba que había tenido relaciones sin protección, no pensó en que Candy pudiera quedar embarazada tan fácilmente, después de todo, solo habían sido un par de veces. Él había notado que Candy pasaba mucho tiempo dormida, pero no le dio importancia, recordó los malestares que ella había tenido en la mañana - Lo más seguro es que sí esté embarazada – Pensó, de repente escuchó que algo se había caído en el cuarto, fue a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir a ésta hora? – Preguntó Terry al ver que Candy estaba metiendo su ropa en la maleta – Tenemos que hablar.

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo, estoy harta de tus celos, no quiero vivir con alguien que no confía en mí.

Terry le quitó la maleta, no quería que Candy se fuera, podía ver que ella estaba decidida a dejarlo.

\- Dame la maleta, por favor – Dijo ella.

\- No te voy a dar nada hasta que hablemos.

\- Muy bien, por mi puedes quedarte con todo, ya no me importa – Dijo Candy y salió hacia la sala, Terry fue atrás de ella. Candy tomó su bolso y metió las pruebas de embarazo y sus llaves, comenzó a buscar su celular, pero no lo encontró, estaba segura de que lo había dejado en la mesa, volteó a ver a Terry, él estaba parado en la puerta, quería impedir que Candy saliera.

\- ¿Dónde está mi celular?

Terry no contestó.

\- Candy, por favor no te vayas, sé que me equivoqué al acusarte, pero dime qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar.

\- Yo hubiera esperado a que me dieras una explicación, no te hubiera juzgado sin tener ninguna prueba.

Terry caminó hacia ella y la abrazó – Por favor Candy, perdóname, te juro que jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti, de verdad, pero por favor no te vayas, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

Candy estaba comenzando a ceder, cuando vio su celular en el bolsillo de Terry, lo sacó y se dio cuenta de que la pantalla estaba toda quebrada - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi teléfono?

Terry agachó la cabeza – Perdóname, estaba enojado y traté de ver tus mensajes, al ver que no podía desbloquearlo, me enfurecí y lo arrojé contra el piso. No te preocupes, te lo voy a reponer.

\- Déjame decirte que estás muy mal, pero muy mal de tu cabeza – Dijo Candy enojada y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Candy….

\- No, déjame ir, quiero estar sola.

Candy se subió al carro y comenzó a llorar, sentía otra vez ese remolino de emociones dentro de ella, no paró de llorar hasta que llegó al departamento de Stear, se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida. Despertó a las 7 de la mañana, otra vez tenía nauseas, fue al baño a vomitar, al salir buscó las pruebas de embarazo, para ese entonces estaba casi segura de que estaba embarazada, pero aun así quería corroborarlo.

Sacó las 3 pruebas de su empaque, volvió a leer el instructivo, y se fue al baño, después salió y se sentó en la sala, tenía que esperar cinco minutos. Una vez pasado el tiempo, regresó al baño y revisó las pruebas, tal y como lo suponía, el resultado fue positivo.

Candy se acostó en el sillón, siempre creyó que el enterarse de que iba a ser madre, sería la mejor noticia que podría recibir en su vida, y sin embargo, no se sentía feliz en absoluto, sabía que era el peor momento para embarazarse, recordó las palabras de Terry "Ya no quiero tener más hijos", se preguntó qué iba hacer si él decidía no apoyarla – No, yo nunca podría deshacerme de mi bebé – Se dijo a sí misma. Pensó en el último ataque de celos de Terry, no pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre el futuro de la relación. Mientras ella meditaba sobre Terry y su futuro bebé, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, volteó y vio a Terry entrar al departamento, se levantó del sillón y se sentó.

Terry no pudo dormir en toda la noche, quiso ir al departamento a buscar a Candy, pero se contuvo, tenía que esperar a que a ella se le pasara el coraje, sabía que se había excedido, se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho y hecho – Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado – Murmuró melancólico, luego pensó en el posible embarazo de Candy – Debió estar muy asustada, y lo único que yo hice fue agredirla, soy un idiota – Pensó enojado, decidió esperar a que llegara la mañana para ir a buscarla.

Cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana, Terry salió a buscar a Candy, estaba muerto de miedo, no por el embarazo, sino porque Candy no lo perdonara. Antes de entrar al departamento, respiró profundo, tenía que estar tranquilo para poder hablar con ella, metió la llave y abrió la puerta, vio a Candy recostada en el sillón, no lucía muy bien, se acercó a ella, mientras caminaba pudo ver los empaques vacíos de las pruebas de embarazo – Y entonces ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – Dijo mostrándole una cálida sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que la idea de que Candy tuviera un hijo suyo lo emocionaba.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, solo sintió como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Terry la abrazó y la besó en la frente – No te preocupes Candy, todo va a estar bien, yo voy a estar contigo – Candy también lo abrazó, nunca se había sentido tan asustada, estando en sus brazos se sentía segura, decidió darle otra oportunidad a Terry, lo amaba y quería estar con él en esa nueva etapa de su vida. Permanecieron un largo rato abrazados sin decir nada, después Terry se levantó y se fue a la cocina – Voy a preparar el desayuno, de ahora en adelante tienes que alimentarte bien.

Candy sonrió, después se levantó y se metió a bañar, no se sentía nada bien, ni siquiera tenía hambre, los olores de la comida le provocaban muchas ganas de vomitar. Al salir se sentó con Terry a desayunar, comió muy poco, las náuseas no la dejaban en paz, decidió irse a acostar, se sentía muy cansada, Terry la acompañó, él también estaba cansado.

Despertaron a la una de la tarde, Candy le pidió su celular a Terry, quería hacer una cita con su ginecólogo, le dieron la cita para dentro de tres días a las 10 de la mañana. Salieron para el trabajo a las 2 de la tarde, al terminar el turno se fueron al departamento de Stear, comenzaron a platicar sobre su futuro.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace algunas semanas fui con un amigo a ver unas casas, ya no quiero vivir en el departamento de Brooklyn, hubo una que me gustó mucho, le pedí a mi amigo que arreglara todo para poder ocuparla, en una semana podré mudarme y quiero que tú vengas conmigo. Había pensado en que fuera una sorpresa, pero dadas las circunstancias, es mejor que lo sepas de una vez – Dijo Terry.

\- No sé, yo no quisiera dejar el departamento de Stear, además tú todavía no estás divorciado.

\- No, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo estaré, y creo que tienes que entender que en unos meses vamos a tener un bebé, no me digas que vas a querer seguir viviendo con Stear cuando el bebé nazca, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez él y Paty podrían ayudarnos a cuidarlo – Dijo Terry bromeando.

Candy comenzó a reír – Sí, tienes razón, no podré seguir viviendo aquí ¿Crees que podría ver la casa antes de mudarnos?

\- Yo creo que sí, deja le envió un mensaje a mi amigo para ver si te la puede mostrar mañana - Terry le mandó un mensaje a su amigo, él le contestó de inmediato, quedaron de verse a las 11 de la mañana a fuera de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy comenzó a recorrerla, siempre había sido muy exigente con los lugares donde pensaba vivir - Me gusta mucho la casa – Dijo al terminar su recorrido, pensó que era muy acogedora – Sólo que va a necesitar algunos arreglos – Terry se comprometió a arreglarla como ella deseara. Después de ver la casa, se fueron al centro comercial, Terry quería comprarle un celular nuevo a Candy, ella revisó varios modelos hasta que encontró uno que le gustó, él lo compró y luego se fueron al trabajo.

El día de la cita con el ginecólogo llegó, Terry estaba más nervioso que Candy, él quería que todo con el bebé estuviera bien, sabía que Candy había tomado estando embarazada y eso le preocupaba, aunque había dicho que no quería tener más hijos, deseaba mucho el bebé que Candy estaba esperando, no quería que les pasara nada malo a ninguno de los dos.

Terry quiso entrar con ella a la consulta; John, su ginecólogo, comenzó a interrogar a Candy, necesitaba completar su expediente, después le dijo su fecha probable de parto, a Candy le pareció muy lejana, apenas tenía unas cuantas semanas de embarazo, John le hizo una ecografía para saber si el embrión estaba bien implantado en el útero, aunque Candy no pudo distinguir nada, se sintió muy emocionada, John les dijo que todo se veía bien, al final le mandó a hacer varios análisis, le recetó ácido fólico y vitaminas, y le dio su cita para el mes siguiente.

Candy salió de la consulta eufórica, el hecho de saber que una vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella, la hacía muy feliz, abrazó a Terry – ¡Te amooooooooo! – Le dijo y le dio un gran beso en la boca – Yo te amo mucho más – Respondió Terry, después se agacho - Y a ti también te amo – Dijo dirigiéndose al bebé, Candy no pudo evitar reír.

Regresaron al departamento, mientras Terry preparaba el almuerzo, Candy le habló a Stear, le dijo que quería hablar con él cuando llegara a Nueva York, quedaron de verse el sábado para desayunar, Candy tenía pensado decirle que iba a dejar el departamento para irse a vivir con Terry, también quería decirle que estaba embarazada. Por el momento solo su primo estaba enterado de que iba a ser mamá, Candy le pidió que no dijera nada, en un par de meses iba a salir de vacaciones, y quería ir a El Paso para darle la noticia a su tía personalmente.

Cuando el sábado llegó, Candy se fue temprano al departamento de Stear, como siempre, vio que él estaba con Paty, Candy los saludó y se sentó a desayunar, por más que trató de controlar sus nauseas, terminó yendo a vomitar al baño. Paty y Stear se voltearon a ver, ambos estaban extrañados.

\- Candy, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Stear, sabía que no era común que Candy se enfermara del estómago.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que querías contarme con tanta urgencia?

\- Voy a dejar el departamento, pienso mudarme con Terry en unos días, él rentó una casa muy bonita y queremos vivir juntos.

Stear se quedó en silencio, sabía que había prometido no meterse en su relación, pero creía que era muy pronto para que se mudaran juntos – ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? No llevan mucho tiempo saliendo, qué va a pasar si un día salen mal ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Vas a cargar con todas tus cosas para buscar donde quedarte?, además el todavía no se ha divorciado, disculpa que me meta, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte como hasta ahora, al fin y al cabo, es como si vivieran juntos.

\- Es que Terry y yo queremos formar una familia.

\- Candy creo que te estás acelerando.

\- Stear, estoy embarazada.

Stear no supo que decir, no esperaba escuchar eso.

\- Por favor no digas nada, lo único que quiero es que compartas mi alegría, sé que es muy pronto, y sé que fue irresponsable de mi parte embarazarme sabiendo que Terry sigue casado, pero quiero tener este bebé, y quiero estar al lado de Terry, y yo…. Solo quiero ser feliz.

Stear le sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a Candy – Bueno, creo que tendré que aceptar que pronto seré tío.

– Yo sé que vas a ser un tío maravilloso – Dijo Candy, después se levantó y lo abrazó.


	28. Capítulo 28 - Nuestro nuevo hogar

Paty se levantó y abrazó a Candy, siempre que se enteraba que alguien estaba embarazada, se sentía muy emocionada, le gustaban mucho los bebés – Candy muchísimas felicidades, no sabes lo contenta que estoy por ti.

\- Muchas gracias Paty – Respondió Candy - ¿Saben qué? Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro al Copacabana esta noche? – Candy quería que la relación entre Stear y Terry mejorara.

\- A mí me encanta la idea, Stear me ha contado mucho sobre ese lugar, pero nunca me ha llevado – Dijo Paty.

Stear no estaba muy convencido, la idea de salir con él no le agradaba mucho, Terry no era santo de su devoción – No creo que sea muy buena idea, Terry y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

\- No se llevan bien, porque ninguno de los dos ha hecho el intento de conocerse mejor, estoy segura que si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, se hubieran hecho buenos amigos – Respondió Candy.

\- No sé, sigue sin convencerme la idea.

\- Creo que Candy tiene razón, ustedes dos deben intentar llevarse mejor – Insistió Paty.

Stear se dio cuenta que era una batalla que no podía ganar, estaba en desventada, eran dos contra uno – Está bien, ya vi que es inútil discutir con ustedes.

Ambas lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, Stear comenzó a reír, que sus dos chicas favoritas lo abrazaran, elevaba su ego.

Candy se despidió y se dirigió a la que sería su nueva casa, había quedado de verse ahí con Terry. A petición de Candy, Terry fue a pintar la recámara principal de otro color, cuando ella llegó, vio que él ya casi había terminado, le ayudó a terminar de pintar.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que comprar algunos muebles – Dijo Candy, la casa estaba semi-amueblada, pero le faltaban varias cosas.

\- Tal vez el próximo mes, ahorita he tenido muchos gastos y estoy un poco corto de efectivo – Respondió Terry, entre los honorarios del abogado, el pago de la renta y el depósito de la casa, las clases de español y el celular de Candy, se había quedado con muy poco efectivo.

\- No te preocupes, yo tengo dinero ahorrado, tantos meses sin pagar renta me han permitido ahorrar una buena cantidad de dinero. ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial a ver que encontramos? – Terry aceptó, ambos tenían un par de horas libres antes de irse a trabajar.

Mientras recorrían una mueblería, ella le contó sobre su cita de la noche, Terry, al igual que Stear, no estaba muy convencido de ir, pero sabía que no podía negarle nada a Candy, estaba consciente de que se había vuelto un mandilón de primera, pero no le importaba, él era feliz así. Candy escogió algunos muebles, el vendedor quedó de enviárselos en un par de días, salieron del centro comercial y se fueron a trabajar.

Saliendo del trabajo, Candy y Terry fueron al departamento a arreglarse, habían quedado de verse a las 12:30 en la entrada del club, llegaron puntuales al lugar, Candy sabía lo mucho que Stear odiaba que ella llegara tarde, Paty y Stear ya los estaban esperando.

Stear se acercó a Tomás y lo saludó, desde su cumpleaños no se habían visto, comenzaron a platicar en español.

\- No sabía que tu amigo hablara español – Murmuró Terry cerca de Candy.

\- Creo que hasta lo habla mejor que yo – Dijo Candy bromeando – Stear no solo habla español, también habla francés, portugués e italiano, le gusta mucho aprender otros idiomas y lo hace con mucha facilidad. Terry se quedó sorprendido, aunque lo intentaba, a él le costaba mucho trabajo aprender otro idioma.

Tomás los dejó pasar, antes de entrar, Candy también lo saludó. Stear iba adelante y parecía toda una celebridad, iba saludando a medio mundo a su paso, conocía a demasiada gente en Nueva York, siempre había sido muy extrovertido y muchas personas lo apreciaban. Terry comenzó a reír, le parecía muy cómico verlo caminar por el pasillo agitando la mano como si fuera reina de la primavera, Candy se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de su amigo y le dio un codazo.

Stear se encontró con Dominique, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, después Dominique saludó a Candy, él les consiguió una buena mesa y se quedó platicando con Stear un buen rato. Cuando Dominique se fue, hubo un silencio en la mesa, se podía sentir la tensión entre Stear y Terry, ninguno de los dos quería bajar sus defensas. Para salir de esa incómoda situación, Stear invitó a bailar a Candy, siempre le había gustado que fuera su compañera de baile, ella aceptó.

Paty y Terry se quedaron en la mesa, ambos se quedaron en silencio, a pesar de haber trabajado juntos por mucho tiempo, habían conversado muy pocas veces, a los dos les costaba socializar con gente que no fuera de su entera confianza.

Paty siempre había creído que Terry era un engreído y que además, tenía muy mal humor, él no había sido muy amable con Paty cuando ella entró a trabajar al hotel, siempre la regañaba y la presionaba para que hiciera las cosas más rápido. Tampoco le gustaba su sentido del humor, creía que él podía ser bastante sarcástico y hasta un poco hiriente en sus comentarios.

Terry siempre había creído que Paty era un poco tonta, además de que era demasiado tímida, alguna vez había intentado bromear con ella y ella lo había ignorado, cuando Paty entró a trabajar al hotel, Terry se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía experiencia, muchas veces lo desesperó, ella tardaba mucho en hacer las cosas que él hacía en un santiamén.

\- ¿Tú sabes bailar salsa? – Preguntó Paty, tratando de romper el silencio que reinaba en la mesa.

\- No muy bien, Candy me ha intentado enseñar en dos ocasiones, pero digamos que no es lo mío.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo, Stear me ha tratado enseñar varias veces, pero nunca he podido aprender, dice que tengo que dejarme llevar, pero no es tan fácil, sobre todo cuando te están jalando y dando de vueltas.

Terry se imaginó a Paty tratando de bailar salsa y comenzó a reír – Sí, es complicado – Le dijo.

Paty y Terry comenzaron a platicar, ambos se dieron cuenta que el concepto que tenían el uno del otro, estaba equivocado. Paty se dio cuenta de que en el fondo Terry era muy agradable, él comenzó a contarle de su experiencia en El Paso y México, ella se carcajeó varias veces. Terry se dio cuenta de que Paty no era ninguna tonta, hizo varios comentarios muy divertidos y agudos que lo hicieron reír más de una vez.

Candy y Stear regresaron a la mesa casi veinte minutos después, se dieron cuenta de que sus parejas parecían estar muy divertidas - ¿A qué se debe tanta risa? – Preguntó Stear, había volteado a ver a Paty en varias ocasiones y ella siempre había estado riendo.

\- Es que Terry me contó sobre sus vacaciones con Candy en El Paso, dice que pasó la vergüenza de su vida al comerse un tamal con todo y hoja – Respondió Paty riendo.

Stear comenzó a reír, a él le había pasado algo similar la primera vez que fue a la Ciudad De México - No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, es algo que pasa muy frecuentemente.

Los cuatro comenzaron a platicar sus anécdotas más vergonzosas, ninguno de ellos podía parar de reír, la estaban pasando muy bien. Una vez que cerraron el club, se quedaron platicando en la calle.

\- Es una lástima que la señorita aquí presente ya no pueda tomar, tengo una botella de mezcal que traje de mi último viaje a Oaxaca – Dijo Stear.

\- El que yo no pueda tomar, no quiere decir que ustedes no puedan hacerlo – Respondió Candy.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al departamento? Yo quiero probar ese mezcal – Dijo Paty, que ya estaba muy animada.

\- Yo también – Dijo Terry.

Se fueron al departamento, Stear puso música movida y sacó la botella de su cuarto, les sirvió el mezcal en unos vasitos tequileros, entre mezcal y mezcal, la plática cada vez se hizo más amena. Candy se quedó dormida en el sillón, Terry la cargó hasta su cama y cerró la puerta de su cuarto para que no se despertara, después le siguió Paty, Stear siguió el ejemplo de Terry, al final solo quedaron los dos, ya estaban bastante borrachos.

\- Terry, sé que tú y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero también sé que Candy te ama, y es por ella que quiero que tú y yo nos llevemos bien, más ahora que van a tener un bebé. Lo único que te pido es que la trates bien y que la quieras mucho, porque si tú le haces daño, te juro que yo te voy a buscar hasta el fin del mundo para darte tú merecido – Dijo Stear.

\- No te preocupes por Candy, yo te juro que yo la voy a cuidar y la voy a proteger de todo, porque yo la amo más que a mi vida.

\- Por ustedes, para que sean muy felices – Dijo Stear alzando su vaso.

Ambos se tomaron el mezcal y se dieron la mano, siguieron tomando y platicando, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la sala.

Candy despertó a las 10 de la mañana, salió del cuarto y vio a Stear y Terry echados en la alfombra, la botella de mezcal estaba tirada cerca de ellos, no tenía tapa y estaba casi vacía, el olor a alcohol hizo que le dieran nauseas, recogió la botella y la tapó, después caminó hacia la cocina y se puso a hacer el desayuno.

Paty se levantó una hora después y acompañó a Candy a desayunar, no quisieron despertar a sus novios para que comieran con ellas, los dos hombres parecían estar en coma. Terry fue el primero en despertarse, tenía una cruda espantosa, además le dolía el cuello por dormir en el piso, se levantó a echarse agua en la cara y después se sentó a desayunar. Stear se levantó media hora después, su suerte no fue muy diferente a la de Terry, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, ni siquiera pudo comer, tenía el estómago revuelto.

Candy, Terry y Paty se arreglaron para irse al trabajo, antes de irse al hotel, se despidieron de Stear, él viajaría de regreso a Chicago por la tarde.

Al salir del trabajo, Candy y Terry se fueron a Brooklyn, querían acomodar todas sus cosas en las maletas, al día siguiente, Terry las llevaría a su nueva casa. Terry se levantó a las 9 de la mañana, metió las maletas en el carro y se fue a su clase de inglés, saliendo de ahí pasó a dejar las cosas a la casa, regresó a Brooklyn casi a la una de la tarde, Candy lo estaba esperando para comer. Ella se había encargado de limpiar el departamento en lo que Terry volvía, ya no regresarían más ahí, al día siguiente descansaban y aprovecharían para mudarse.

Pasaron la noche en el departamento de Stear, Terry le ayudó a Candy a guardar todas sus pertenencias, Candy tenía muchas cosas, ropa, zapatos, bolsos, tardaron más de dos horas acomodando las cosas, se durmieron cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Despertaron a las 10 de la mañana, Terry metió todo al carro y se fueron para la casa, pasaron a desayunar algo en el camino.

\- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – Dijo Terry al abrir la puerta principal, el día anterior, él había aprovechado para limpiar la casa y acomodar los muebles que le habían ido a dejar, Candy se sintió emocionada, nunca había vivido formalmente con alguien, comenzaron a acomodar todas sus cosas, poco a poco la casa empezó a tomar vida.

Salieron al supermercado a hacer las compras, no tenían nada para comer ahí, Candy aprovechó para comprar unas cortinas y un mantel bonito para la mesa, al regresar a la casa, Terry se puso a hacer la comida en lo que ella continuaba acomodando las cosas. Candy se topó con una caja vieja de cartón, al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era la caja de los recuerdos de Terry, comenzó a ver las fotos que él tenía de sus hijos, en todas ellas se veían muy felices. Candy estaba tan concentrada viendo el contenido de la caja, que no se dio cuenta de que Terry había entrado al cuarto.

\- Veo que ya la encontraste – Dijo Terry y se sentó junto a Candy, comenzó a contarle la historia de cada una de las cosas que había en esa caja, Candy pudo notar un aire de melancolía en sus ojos, se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Creo que deberíamos comprar algunos portarretratos, estás fotos no deben permanecer guardadas – Dijo Candy.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, mañana voy a buscar unos portarretratos bonitos para colocarlos en la sala. Ven vamos a comer, la comida ya está lista.

Para las 8 de la noche ya habían terminado de acomodar todo, se metieron a bañar y después cenaron, se fueron a acostar temprano, estaban cansados. Antes de dormir, Terry comenzó a besar y a acariciar a Candy, tenía más de una semana que no hacían el amor, ella le correspondió, también tenía ganas de estar con él, hicieron el amor en la noche y una vez más por la mañana, ambos sabían que ese era el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

* * *

 **NO SÉ SI SOY LA ÚNICA QUE HA TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON LA PÁGINA, POR EL MOMENTO NO ME HA PERMITIDO ACTUALIZAR MI OTRA HISTORIA, POR ESO APROVECHÉ PARA ACTUALIZAR ÉSTA. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES MANDO UN SALUDO A TODAS.**


	29. Capítulo 29 - Los chismes vuelan

Cuando Candy llegó al trabajo al día siguiente, se encontró con Paty en los vestidores, comenzaron a hablar del futuro bebé.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría que fuera, niño o niña? – Preguntó Paty

\- No sé, realmente el sexo del bebé no me importa mucho, solo quiero que nazca bien.

\- ¿Y qué piensa Terry?

\- Él quiere que sea niña, dice que son más bonitas y más tiernas.

\- Sí, ya sé, cuando yo tenga un bebé, también quiero que sea una niña.

Candy no se dio cuenta de que Emma, una compañera suya de banquetes, las estaba escuchando.

\- Candy, no me digas que estás embarazada – Dijo Emma muy emocionada.

\- Sí, apenas tengo unas pocas semanas de embarazo.

\- Muchas felicidades, estoy segura que ese bebé les va a salir hermoso, ahorita que llegue a la cocina, voy a felicitar a Terry.

Emma le dio un abrazo a Candy y salió de los vestidores, Candy y Paty se fueron al comedor de empleados, aún era temprano y tenían hambre, Terry las alcanzó ahí, comieron y después se dirigieron a su lugar de trabajo.

\- Candy, ¿es cierto lo que escuché por ahí? – Dijo Archie al llegar al restaurante.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que escuchaste?

\- Que vas a tener un Terrucito o una Candicita– Respondió Archie riendo, Paty también rio con su comentario.

\- Vaya, sí que vuelan los chismes en este hotel – Contestó Candy.

\- ¿Entonces si es cierto?

\- Sí, Terry y yo vamos a ser papás.

\- Que lástima, ahora que regresé a la soltería, pensaba hacerle la competencia a Terry – Dijo Archie bromeando.

Paty comenzó a reír – No creo que Candy te hubiera hecho mucho caso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo también tengo mi encanto, ¿no crees Candy?

\- Claro, eres un hombre encantador.

Archie sonrió - Pues muchas felicidades, espero que me invites al baby shower.

\- No seas tonto, los baby shower son solo para mujeres – Contestó Paty.

\- Déjalo Paty, creo que voy a necesitar un mesero – Dijo Candy riendo.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, Paty se dio cuenta de que Annie estaba parada en la entrada de la cocina, le hizo señas a Candy para que volteara - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Annie.

\- Buenas tardes Candy, vengo a informarte sobre las reservas para hoy – Respondió Annie un poco turbada, ella había entrado a la cocina desde hace varios minutos y había escuchado toda la conversación.

Archie se sorprendió de ver a Annie en la cocina, desde su rompimiento, ella no se paraba en absoluto por ahí, siempre mandaba a algún mesero para que hiciera su trabajo. Para disimular su sorpresa, Archie tomó algunas verduras y comenzó a picarlas, no quería que ella notara que su presencia lo afectaba, aunque en el fondo le afectaba demasiado. Le había dolido mucho separarse de Annie, él verdaderamente la quería, pero se había dado cuenta de que por mucho que se esforzara, Annie jamás lo iba a querer de la misma manera, porque su amor aún le pertenecía a Terry – Cuando dejes de pensar en Terry, me buscas, aunque no te aseguro que voy a estarte esperando – Fue lo último que le dijo la noche en que terminaron.

Media hora antes de entrar a la cocina, Annie había llegado al pódium del restaurante, sacó su Tablet y comenzó a checar las reservas en el sistema del hotel. Robert, un mesero gay que se llevaba muy bien con ella, vio que Annie estaba en el pódium y se le acercó.

\- Amiguita, te traigo un chisme que está BUENÍSIMO – Dijo Robert.

\- ¿De qué te enteraste ahora? - Contestó Annie sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba ocupada anotando todos los datos de las reservaciones, pensaba mandar a Robert a la cocina para que le diera la información a Candy.

\- Pero siéntate amiguita, te vas a ir de espaldas cuando te lo diga.

Annie volteó a verlo – Bueno, ¿me vas a contar o no?

\- ¿A que no sabes quién está embarazada?

\- No, no lo sé.

\- Pues nada menos que tu socia, la pecosa, ahora sí amarró al papacito de Terry.

Annie palideció de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella siempre había soñado con tener un hijo de Terry, pero él le había dejado muy claro que nunca más iba a tener hijos, aun así, tenía la esperanza de que algún día él se iba a enamorar de ella e iban a formar una familia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Annie.

\- Pues mira, hace rato pasé a la cocina de banquetes a saludar a Emma, ella estaba platicando con Terry, escuché clarito cuando ella lo felicitaba por su futuro bebé.

Sin saber por qué, Annie sintió un gran impulso de ir a la cocina del restaurante, tomó la libreta donde tenía sus apuntes y se dirigió hacia allá – Ahorita regreso – Le gritó a Robert que la miraba desconcertado. Al entrar, vio que Candy, Paty y Archie estaban platicando, se quedó parada en la entrada aprovechando que ninguno de los tres la había visto, al escuchar que Candy confirmaba la noticia, sintió como si le hubieran acuchillado el corazón. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando vio que Paty había notado su presencia, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.

Durante todo el turno, Annie se sintió deprimida, si alguna esperanza de volver con Terry quedaba en el fondo de su corazón, con esa noticia había muerto de inmediato. Al salir del restaurante, Annie le habló a Eliza, le pidió que la acompañara a dar la vuelta, necesitaba despejar su mente por un momento. Fueron a un bar, al llegar pidieron un par de cervezas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy? Estás como en otro mundo – Preguntó Eliza al ver que su prima estaba muy decaída.

\- Me enteré de algo que me dolió mucho.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que Terry estaba saliendo con Candy?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Pues Candy está embarazada de él.

\- Júramelo Annie.

\- Sí, es verdad, yo misma la escuche hablando con sus con sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Vaya, aparte de zorra, tonta, porque no creo que haya planeado ese bebé. Pero no te pongas triste, de seguro ni es de Terry, con eso de que también estaba saliendo con Albert – Dijo Eliza sacando todo su veneno.

\- Sí, puede ser – Contestó Annie sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía su prima.

Eliza regresó a su casa a las 2:30 de la mañana, fue a ver que Max estuviera bien y después despachó a la niñera, se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama – Tengo que contarle a Anthony que su amada Candy está embarazada, a ver si así deja de idolatrar a esa mosca muerta – Pensó Eliza, tomó su celular y le marcó.

Anthony estaba dormido, al ver que Eliza le estaba marcando a esas horas, se asustó, por un momento pensó que algo malo le había pasado a Max.

 **\- ¿Qué pasó Eliza? ¿Max está bien?**

 **\- Sí, Max está bien.**

 **\- Entonces ¿Por qué me marcas a esta hora?**

 **\- Es que me acabo de enterar de algo y creí que te interesaría saberlo.**

 **\- ¿Y no podías esperar a decírmelo mañana?**

 **\- Es algo sobre Candy.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con Candy?**

 **\- Está embarazada, y se rumora que ella no sabe quién es el papá.**

 **\- Eliza, no tengo ganas de escuchar estupideces, mañana hablamos, tengo sueño.**

Anthony colgó el teléfono, si bien era cierto que tenía mucho sueño, se le quitó después de escuchar esa noticia. No podía creer que Candy estuviera embarazada, pensó que era un invento de Eliza, sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba a Candy, siempre estaba buscando la manera de difamarla – Voy a mandarle un mensaje para verla, necesito que me diga si eso es verdad – Pensó él.

 ** _Candy, ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no platicamos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un café? Necesito preguntarte algo._**

Terry se levantó a orinar en la madrugada, cuando salió del baño, escuchó que sonaba el celular de Candy, lo tomó para ver quién era y se dio cuenta de que el teléfono no estaba bloqueado, abrió el WhatsApp y vio que se trataba de Anthony, le sorprendió que Candy no tuviera registrado su número - ¿Qué demonios querrá ese imbécil? Ya es hora de que le ponga un alto – Pensó Terry, salió hacia el patio y le marcó del celular de Candy, Anthony contestó enseguida.

 **\- Candy, que bueno que me marcas, quiero preguntarte algo, pero necesito que me contestes con la verdad, ¿Es cierto que estás embarazada?**

 **\- Te voy a advertir una cosa, maldito imbécil, si vuelves a buscar a Candy, te juro que te voy a partir la cara, y ya que lo preguntas, te voy a decir la verdad, Candy sí está embarazada y está viviendo conmigo, así que deja de buscarla para invitarla a salir.**

 **\- Tu no me vas a advertir nada, y el único imbécil aquí eres tú, cómo atreviste a embarazar a Candy cuando todavía estás casado con Susana, que poca madre tienes.**

 **\- Creo que ya se te olvidó que tú embarazaste a Eliza, cuando aún eras novio de Candy, así que no me vengas con tus sermones de moral, porque no somos tan diferentes, la única diferencia, es que Candy y yo sí estamos enamorados y deseamos mucho al bebé. Y para que lo sepas, Susana y yo ya nos estamos divorciando.**

Terry colgó la llamada y bloqueó el número de Anthony, no quería que él volviera a buscarla, después regresó a la cama y abrazó a Candy.

Anthony no pudo conciliar el sueño en un buen rato, pensó en todos los planes que alguna vez había hecho con Candy, siempre habían imaginado que se casarían y tendrían cuatro hijos, él pensaba pedirle matrimonio en su próximo cumpleaños, pero ese día nunca llegó, aún conservaba el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado, se levantó de la cama y lo sacó de uno de los cajones de su armario – Candy, como me hubiera gustado casarme contigo – Pensó con mucha melancolía, colocó el anillo en el buró y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, Anthony fue a desayunar con su mamá, comenzaron a platicar de la familia.

\- Mamá ¿Es verdad que Susana se está divorciando de Terry?

\- Fíjate que eso me contó tu tía ayer que le hablé, dice que el muy descarado quiere dejar a tu prima por irse con otra mujer, también me dijo que tu tío habló con Susana para que ya le dé el divorcio a ese hombre, pero ella no quiere dejarlo, está aferrada a que quiere permanecer con él, ¿tú crees?

\- Pues creo que lo mejor que puede hacer Susana es dejarlo, escuché por ahí que Terry ya vive con alguien, y que están esperando un hijo.

\- No me digas eso, pobrecita de Susana, si se entera que Terry va a tener otro hijo, se va a morir de la tristeza, creo que todavía no supera la perdida de sus angelitos.

\- Sí, es verdaderamente triste todo lo que ha tenido que pasar mi prima.

Después de que Anthony se fue a su trabajo, Rosemary, la madre de Anthony, le marcó a su hermana para contarle lo que su hijo le había dicho. Platicaron cerca de media hora, la mamá de Susana estaba furiosa, no daba crédito a que Terry tuviera un hijo con otra, siendo que aún estaba casado con su hija.

Por la noche la Sra. Marlow le contó a su esposo lo que su hermana le había contado.

\- ¿Puedes creer que el cínico de Terry embarazó a su amante? Pobre Susy, no creo que pueda soportar ese golpe.

\- Ya no me sorprende nada de ese hombre, siempre supe que solo le traería tragedias a mi hija.

\- ¿Piensas contarle a Susy?

\- Sí, mañana voy a ir a verla en la tarde, espero que con esta noticia, se decida a dejar a ese hijo de puta de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente, cuando Susana regresó del trabajo, vio que su papá la estaba esperando afuera de su casa, se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí, generalmente era ella quien iba a visitarlos.

\- Papi, ¿Qué te trae hasta acá?

\- Susy, tu madre y yo nos enteramos de algo, tiene que ver con Terry, creemos que debes saberlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Terry?

\- Él va a tener un hijo con su amante.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Dijo Susana, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Anthony se lo contó a tu tía, al parecer él lo vio con ella o algo así.

La noticia le cayó como bomba a Susana, ella trató de controlarse por respeto a su padre, no quería que la viera sufrir, una vez que él se fue, lloró por horas en su cuarto, buscó la caja con las cosas de los niños, ella la había guardado en el closet hace un año, no la había vuelto a sacar desde entonces, se dio cuenta de que la caja ya no estaba.

\- ¿Será que Terry se atrevió a tirarla? – Pensó Susana, el solo hecho de imaginar que él hubiera podido hacer eso, la hacía rabiar, su mente comenzó a imaginar cosas – Sí, de seguro el planeo matarlos para poder irse con ella, por eso ya no quiso tener más hijos conmigo.

Hace más de seis meses, ella le había propuesto a Terry que tuvieran otro hijo, el rechazó la idea de inmediato, ella trató por todos los medios posibles de convencerlo, pero no pudo. Pensó en embarazarse aunque él no quisiera, pero le fue imposible, Terry dejó de tener intimidad con ella – Susana, no hagas esto, entiende que yo ya no voy a tener más hijos – Le dijo Terry una vez que ella había intentado seducirlo, después Terry se levantó de la cama y se fue a dormir al otro cuarto.

– Te odio Terry, te odio, te voy a hacer pagar por todos los malos momentos que me has hecho pasar– Gritó Susana, estaba decidida a vengarse de Terry, le daría en donde más le doliera.


	30. Capítulo 30 - Deseo que seas muy feliz

Después de que Terry terminó su conversación con Anthony, regresó a la cama con Candy, tenía frio, había salido a hablar por teléfono en bóxer, se metió entre las sábanas y la abrazó, últimamente ella siempre estaba muy calientita.

Candy despertó al sentir los brazos fríos de Terry sobre su piel – ¿Estás bien? Pareces un trozo de hielo.

\- Sí, es solo que fui al baño y me enfrié, ¿No te gustaría calentarme un poquito? – Dijo Terry y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Candy sonrió, se volteó hacia él y comenzó a besarlo, él se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a desnudarla, hicieron el amor y después se volvieron a dormir.

Terry se despertó primero y decidió preparar el desayuno, además de que tenía hambre, quería que Candy se alimentara bien. Conectó su celular al reproductor de música y seleccionó una lista de reproducción de "Los Beatles" y "John Lennon", comenzó a cantar mientras cocinaba.

El aroma de la comida despertó a Candy, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, al salir del cuarto, escuchó que Terry estaba cantando, eso era algo inusual en él, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, solo lo había escuchado cantar una vez, al parecer a Terry no le gustaba cantar en público, a pesar de que tenía muy buena voz.

Candy caminó a la cocina sin hacer ruido, mientras se acercaba a él, comenzó a sonar la canción de "Something" de Los Beatles, Terry comenzó a cantar con verdadero sentimiento, Candy sonrió al ver que Terry se ponía la palita frente a él, como si fuera un micrófono. Entre la música y el hecho de que estaba de espaldas, Terry no se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba detrás de él.

\- Al parecer alguien se levantó de muy buen humor – Dijo Candy mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Terry dio un pequeño brinco – Me asustaste, no te escuché llegar – Dijo un poco apenado y dejó de cantar.

\- No pares, me gusta escuchar tu voz, cantas muy bien.

\- Ésta canción te la dedico –Dijo Terry y después se volteó hacia ella, comenzó a cantar y luego tomó a Candy de la cintura para bailar con ella. Candy sonrió, se le hacía un gesto muy romántico de su parte, al terminar la canción se besaron.

Después de desayunar se quedaron platicando un rato.

\- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Michael mañana?

\- Sí, el lunes es la audiencia, y quiero estar preparado, no sabes cómo deseo salir de todo esto, de una vez por todas.

\- Vas a ver que con la ayuda de Dios, todo va a salir bien.

Terry se quedó en silencio, no quería contradecir a Candy, pero tal parecía que Dios se había olvidado de él desde que nació – Sí, esperemos que todo salga bien.

-Quiero ir a comprar algunas plantas y flores para decorar el jardín, mi abuelo siempre tenía su jardín bien cuidado y con muchas flores, ¿me acompañas?

\- Vamos, sirve que de regreso pasamos al supermercado, necesito comprar algunas cosas.

Fueron al vivero más cercano, Candy compró varias plantas, y un costal de abono, el fin de semana se dedicaría a arreglar el jardín. Mientras Terry manejaba hacia el centro comercial, Candy recibió una llamada de Stear.

 **\- Candy, será que puedas pasar a verme el sábado en la mañana, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo importante.**

 **\- Claro, te paso a ver a las 10 de la mañana, ¿te parece?**

 **\- Me parece perfecto, te veo pasado mañana, cuídate mucho, te quiero.**

Candy se quedó un poco inquieta - ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué querrá decirme Stear? – Murmuró.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Terry.

\- No, es solo que me inquietó un poco la llamada de Stear, dice que quiere verme para decirme algo importante, espero que no sea nada malo.

\- No creo, si no ya te lo hubiera dicho, así que no te preocupes.

Al día siguiente Terry fue a su clase de español y saliendo de ahí, fue a ver a su abogado, le contó acerca de su relación con Candy y del hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada, quería saber si eso podrían influir negativamente en el proceso de divorcio.

\- Es preferible que mantengas tu vida privada así, privada, no creo que pueda afectar mucho, pero es mejor no arriesgarse, Susana podría pedir algún tipo de indemnización, argumentando infidelidad, y no creo que tú quieras eso, ¿verdad? – Dijo Michael.

\- No, claro que no – Contestó Terry.

\- Muy bien, entonces lo mejor será que nadie se entere por el momento.

Saliendo del despacho, Terry caminó algunas calles, había dejado el carro un poco lejos porque no había estacionamiento, pasó a lado de un contenedor de basura y escuchó un aullido, se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, vio a un perrito muy pequeño tirado en una caja de cartón, era completamente negro, no tenía más de mes y medio de vida, tomó la caja y la llevó con él.

Candy se quedó limpiando la casa, cuando terminó, se puso a hacer la comida, quería comer con Terry antes de irse al trabajo, escuchó que abrían la puerta, se asomó y vio a Terry entrar con una pequeña caja de cartón - ¿Y eso qué es? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Me lo encontré en el camino, no tuve corazón para dejarlo ahí tirado, es tan pequeño.

Candy se asomó adentro de la caja y vio al pequeño perrito – No pensarás quedarte con él, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues porque es muy pequeño, ¿Quién va a cuidarlo por las tardes?

\- No creo que le pase nada si se queda unas cuantas horas solo en la casa, anda Candy, vamos a conservarlo.

\- Candy dudó por un momento, no es que no le gustaran los perros, solo que creía que no era el mejor momento para tener uno, miró a Terry a los ojos, pudo ver lo mucho que él deseaba quedarse con él.

\- Está bien, pero hay que bañarlo, además tenemos que llevarlo al veterinario para que lo vacunen y lo desparasiten, y hay que comprarle comida.

\- Pasé al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para él - dijo Terry y sacó de su mochila un jabón anti pulgas, unos botes de leche para cachorro y croquetas – Yo me encargo de llevarlo al veterinario mañana, en lo que tú vas a ver a Stear.

\- Creo que tú ya habías decidido quedártelo desde antes de llegar a la casa.

Terry comenzó a reír - Sabía que no podrías negarte. Hay que pensar en un nombre para él.

\- Vamos a llamarlo "frijol"

\- Fri ¿qué?

\- Frijol

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- "Bean" en inglés.

Terry sonrió – "Frijol" me parece bien, Candy comenzó a reír por la manera en que Terry pronunciaba la palabra, siempre le había divertido escuchar a sus compatriotas hablar español.

Al día siguiente Candy fue al departamento de Stear, le sorprendió no ver a Paty con él.

\- Te invito a desayunar – Dijo Stear.

Candy aceptó, fueron a uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Stear, después de ordenar, él comenzó a hablar.

\- Candy, como sabrás, en un par de semanas vamos a terminar nuestro trabajo en Chicago, ¡Gracias a Dios!, pero Albert y yo hemos pensado en echar a andar otro proyecto, esta vez será mucho más lejos….. En México.

\- ¿En México?

\- Sí, para ser más específico, en Playa del Carmen. Es un proyecto que ya se había intentado realizar hace algunos años, pero con todo el papeleo y el hecho de que ni Albert ni George tenían tiempo para ir a supervisarlo constantemente, se abandonó por completo, pero ahora yo quiero retomarlo, tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado México, me gustaría quedarme a vivir allá.

\- Y si te vas a México ¿Qué va a pasar con Paty? ¿Con tu relación?

\- Déjame continuar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Stear tomó un poco de aire, Candy notó que él estaba nervioso.

\- Candy, ya no soy un jovencito, en un par de años voy a cumplir 30, creo que es momento de sentar cabeza, de pensar en formar una familia. ¿Sabes? Muchas veces me pregunté por qué tenía tan mala suerte en el amor, el ir de un fracaso tras otro, me hizo pensar que terminaría solo, hasta que conocí a Paty y entendí que todo tenía que ser así, porque todo ese sufrimiento me llevó hacia ella, hacia el amor de mi vida.

Candy lo miró sorprendida, creía saber hacia dónde se dirigía Stear.

\- He decidido pedirle que sea mi esposa, si acepta, planeo llevarla conmigo a México.

Candy se quedó en silencio, pensó en preguntarle que si estaba seguro, ellos llevaban apenas unos meses de relación, pero se arrepintió, si Stear lo había decidido, era porque estaba 100% seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, él nunca tomaba decisiones a la ligera, siempre meditaba con cautela cada paso importante que daba en su vida.

\- Vaya, ahora sí que me has dejado sin palabras, ¿Y cuándo planeas casarte? – Preguntó ella.

\- En tres o cuatro meses, planeo viajar a México a principios del próximo año, me gustaría que estuviéramos casados cuando eso suceda.

Candy apoyó su mano en la de Stear – Creo que lo único que me queda es felicitarte.

Stear sonrió – Ven, dame un abrazo – Candy se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó, permanecieron abrazados por más de un minuto.

\- Espero que seas muy feliz, eres una persona tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, que lo único que mereces en la vida, es felicidad.

Stear no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al escuchar las hermosas palabras de su amiga, se levantó las gafas y se secó los ojos – Gracias Candy, muchas gracias, solo quiero pedirte un gran favor, ayúdame a escoger un anillo bonito para Patty.

Candy fue con Stear a buscar un anillo de compromiso, ella le mandó mensaje a Terry para que no la esperara, terminando de ayudar a su amigo, se iría directo al hotel. Por la noche, Candy le contó a Terry sobre la plática que había tenido con Stear, estaba melancólica, el hecho de saber que su mejor amigo se iba a ir a vivir a otro país, la ponía triste.

Cuando el lunes llegó, Terry se fue temprano de la casa, su audiencia sería a las 11:30 de la mañana, pasaría primero a sus clases, y luego se iría para allá. Llegó veinte minutos antes de la cita, se puso a platicar con Michael en lo que esperaban a Susana, Terry no se dio cuenta de cuando ella llegó. De repente Terry sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, volteó y vio a Susana parada atrás de él.

\- Eres un maldito desgraciado Terry, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿No te ha bastado con todo lo que me has hecho sufrir? – Gritó Susana y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos los que estaban cerca de ellos, los miraron, ella realmente estaba fuera de control.

\- Basta Susana, todo mundo nos está viendo – Dijo Terry tratando de sujetarla, pero no pudo, ella no paraba de golpearlo y de empujarlo. Él no entendía por qué Susana estaba tan furiosa.

\- Me dijiste que no querías tener más hijos, ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio! – Gritó ella y comenzó a llorar.

Terry comprendió todo – De seguro Anthony abrió su gran bocota, maldito chismoso – Pensó molesto, alcanzó a agarrar una de las manos de ella – Susana, lo que haga con mi vida ya no debería importarte, deja de hacer este maldito teatro y compórtate como la mujer adulta que eres.

\- Susana le dio una fuerte bofetada con la otra mano – Te juro que te vas a arrepentir, tú y esa maldita zorra.

El abogado de Susana se acercó a ella, para ese entonces, había varias personas reunidas alrededor de ellos – Cálmate Susy, ven conmigo, vamos a tomarnos un té a la cafetería, no vale la pena que hagas esto – Ella se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la estaba viendo, se sintió un poco avergonzada y se fue con su abogado.

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba avergonzado, a él también lo miraban

\- ¿Terry, estás bien? – Preguntó Michael, pudo ver que Terry estaba muy afectado con lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No, yo no me esperaba esto.

\- ¿Ella siempre ha sido así?

\- Sí, creo que solo el primer año de casados se comportó "normal", de ahí en fuera siempre fue muy celosa, conflictiva, hasta violenta, no solo conmigo, también con nuestros hijos. Hace poco fue a casa de mi novia y la golpeó en la cara.

\- Muy bien – Dijo Michael y comenzó a hacer unas anotaciones en su carpeta – Esto nos puede ser de mucha utilidad.

La audiencia se pospuso debido a que Susana se sentía muy mal, según palabras de su abogado. Terry salió de ahí nervioso, conocía bien a Susana, tuvo miedo por Candy y por el bebé, deseó poder desaparecer del mundo con ella, si algo llegaba a ocurrirles, no iba a poder soportarlo.


	31. Capítulo 31 - Ella se llama Eleanor

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Terry dirigirse de regreso a su casa, hubiera pensado que él estaba loco, a cada segundo volteaba para ver si alguien lo estaba siguiendo, tenía miedo de que Susana pudiera averiguar donde vivía – Prefiero que piensen que soy un maldito paranoico, a que esa maldita loca le haga daño a Candy – Se decía así mismo, cada vez que alguien se le quedaba viendo.

Al llegar a la calle de su casa, Terry volteó a ver a todas direcciones, entro a la casa y dio un último vistazo, después cerró la puerta, se sentía muy agitado.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó Candy, ella no notó el comportamiento extraño de Terry, porque estaba jugando con Frijol.

\- Pues no muy bien, se pospuso la audiencia para la próxima semana.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Candy, alzó la mirada para verlo y se dio cuenta de que Terry tenía varios rasguños en la cara y en los brazos - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Tuve una pequeña pelea con Susana, no fue nada grave, no te preocupes.

\- ¿No fue nada grave? ¿Qué no has visto cómo estás? Esa mujer está loca, ¿Cómo puede hacerte esto? Si se supone que te ama tanto – Dijo Candy furiosa, fue por algodón y un poco de gel antiséptico para ponerle en las heridas.

\- Candy, prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho, no quiero que andes sola por la calle, necesito que me prometas que no vas a salir sin mí a ningún lado, por favor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Terry se quedó en silencio un momento, pensó que lo mejor era contarle la verdad a Candy, de esa manera ella podría estar prevenida - Ella se enteró de tu embarazo, está furiosa, hizo todo un show en el juzgado, me amenazó. Tengo miedo de que te haga daño, he llegado a pensar que Susana no está bien de su cabeza, no es normal que se comporte de esa manera, parecía estar poseída, de verdad me asustó.

\- Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Stear – Murmuró Candy.

\- ¿Cuál consejo de Stear?

\- Me dijo que levantara una orden de restricción en su contra, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo.

Terry sacó su celular y le marcó a Michael, salió al patio a hablar con él, regresó varios minutos después.

\- Dice que mañana nos espera en el juzgado para levantar la orden.

Al día siguiente, fueron temprano con Michael, él se encargó de hacer todo el trámite, tardaron poco más de dos horas, pero valió la pena, al final, los dos se sintieron más tranquilos, solo había que esperar a que le llegara la notificación a Susana.

Saliendo de ahí decidieron ir a dar una vuelta, era su día de descanso, volvieron a ir a Central Park, ese lugar les traía buenos recuerdos, se sentaron cerca de uno de los lagos a platicar, después caminaron un largo rato, se divirtieron mucho, regresaron a la casa cerca de las 4 de la tarde.

Al llegar a la casa, Terry se ofreció a hacer la comida, Candy le agradeció el gesto y le dio un gran beso en la boca, a él se le antojó algo más, alzó a Candy y la colocó sobre la mesa, luego comenzó a bajarle en pantalón.

\- Espera Terry, Frijol nos está viendo – Dijo Candy bromeando.

\- Frijol no sabe ni donde tiene su cola.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Frijol, él los miraba atento mientras les movía su pequeña cola – Bueno tal vez sea mejor que vayamos al cuarto, no quiero pervertir al perro – Dijo Terry, ambos comenzaron a reír.

Después de hacer el amor, Terry comenzó a preparar la comida, Candy se quedó en la sala viendo la tele y acariciando al cachorro. Ella escuchó que el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar, tenía el teléfono cerca, así que lo tomó y vio que en la pantalla decía "mamá" – Te habla tu mamá – Le gritó mientras le mostraba el celular con la mano alzada.

Terry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a tomar el teléfono – Te encargo lo que está en la estufa – Dijo él y se fue al patio a hablar.

Terry tardó más de media hora en volver, Candy se preguntó de qué tanto hablaría con su madre, si bien sabía que Terry tenía mamá, era raro escucharlo hablar de ella o de alguien de su familia.

\- ¿Cómo está tu mamá? – Le preguntó Candy, cuándo él regresó.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Ya sabe que va a ser abuela?

\- No, todavía no se lo digo.

\- ¿Ya sabe que vivimos juntos?

\- No

\- ¿Ya sabe de mí?

\- No, no sabe nada de nosotros y no quiero que lo sepa – Contestó Terry de manera tajante, le molestaba la insistencia de Candy.

\- Entiendo – Dijo Candy, se levantó y se fue al cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, tenía ganas de llorar y no quería que Terry la viera. Lloró con mucho sentimiento, escuchó que Terry intentó abrir la puerta, después escuchó que el tocaba insistentemente para que ella le abriera, pero ella no le contestó, solo siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Terry sabía que había hecho sentir mal a Candy, intentó entrar al cuarto para hablar con ella, pero por más que tocó la puerta, ella nunca le abrió. Se recargó en la pared, estaba molesto consigo mismo, había lastimado a la persona más importante de su vida. Comenzó a buscar las llaves de la recámara, pero no las encontró, cuando se mudaron, Candy le había dicho donde las iba a guardar, pero Terry no podía recordarlo.

Él se sentó un momento en el sillón, pensó en entrar por la ventana del cuarto, salió de la casa e intentó abrir la ventana, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por dentro, se asomó y vio que Candy ya estaba dormida, decidió dejarla descansar, deseó que ella se despertara de mejor humor.

Candy despertó a las 8 de la noche, tenía hambre, pero no pensaba salir del cuarto, se sentía triste, comenzó a pensar en los motivos que podría tener Terry para ocultar su relación, llegó a una sola conclusión, él se avergonzaba de ella y de su bebé. Se sintió como una tonta, ella lo había llevado a El Paso a conocer a toda su familia, lo había presentado como su novio y próximamente pensaba ir a ver a su tía para presumirle su embarazo. Recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, para ella, su relación era seria e importante, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Después de esperar por casi tres horas, Terry supuso que Candy ya habría despertado, comenzó a tocar la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Candy, necesitamos hablar, abre la puerta.

\- Candy, por favor abre la puerta, necesitas comer algo.

\- Candy, voy a tirar la puerta si no me abres

\- Candy, deja de actuar como una niña chiquita y abre la maldita puerta.

Por fin, Terry pudo recordar donde habían guardado las llaves, fue por ellas y abrió la puerta. Candy se volteó, no quería verlo.

\- Candy ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me tienes como un idiota tocando la puerta, preocupándome por ti – Terry comenzó a acercarse a Candy, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

\- No te me acerques, ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero estar sola?

Él hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Candy, se recostó en la cama y la abrazó – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es solo que la relación con mis padres es complicada.

\- Deja de inventar excusas.

\- No son excusas, es la verdad, ¿por qué crees que nunca hablo de ellos?

\- Pues a mí me gustaría saber sobre ellos, sobre tu pasado.

\- No me gusta hablar de eso.

\- Me dijiste que no querías que hubiera secretos entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Terry tragó saliva, de verdad no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, era algo que guardaba solo para él, no quería que nadie supiera que durante toda su infancia, había sufrido los maltratos de su propio padre.

\- Es algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, creo que aún me duele recordarlo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Mis padres se conocieron cuando eran muy jóvenes, mi madre acababa de llegar a Nueva York, tenía 18 años, quería ser actriz, él tenía 20 años, acababa de llegar de Londres, sus padres habían muerto y alguien le había dicho que Nueva York era la ciudad de las oportunidades. Se conocieron en una cafetería, según me contó mi madre, se enamoraron a primera vista, tuvieron una relación algo tormentosa, ella era muy alegre, muy hermosa, siempre había algún hombre pretendiéndola, él era muy celoso, no la dejaba sola ni un minuto, siempre discutían por los celos de mi padre, él no confiaba en ella.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

\- Ella se llama Eleanor.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- Él no importa – Respondió Terry y siguió con su relato – Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, él se volvió muy violento con ella, mi madre decidió alejarse de él, se separaron un par de meses, pero para su mala suerte, yo ya venía en camino. Decidieron casarse y se fueron a vivir a Madison con mi abuelo. Él no tenía estudios, solo había terminado la preparatoria, mi abuelo le consiguió trabajo en una construcción. Pocos meses después de que yo naciera, decidieron mudarse a Milwaukee, él tenía muchos problemas con mi abuelo, además había escuchado que en esa ciudad había mucho trabajo.

\- Él siguió en el trabajo de la construcción, mi madre se dedicó a ser ama de casa, sin mis abuelos cerca, sus problemas se hicieron más grandes, él comenzó a beber, siempre que llegaba borracho a la casa, le pegaba a mi madre, ella se lo permitía, creo que hasta la fecha se lo permite. Todos los recuerdos que tengo de él, son de alguien que siempre estaba enojado, siempre parecía estar molesto conmigo, nunca se acercó a mí, nunca fue cariñoso. Desde que era pequeño me maltrató, primero era un golpe en la cabeza, un pellizco, una nalgada, un empujón, pero conforme iba creciendo, sus maltratos se hicieron más fuertes, mi madre nunca hizo nada, para ella era mejor voltearse hacia otro lado y fingir que nada ocurría.

\- Mis primeros años de vida los pasé solo, asustado, nunca sabía cuándo él iba a perder el control y me iba a golpear. Cuando tenía siete años nació Louise, mi hermana, su llegada solo trajo más problemas a la casa, entre que él gastaba casi todo su dinero en alcohol y que mi madre no trabajaba, había días que no teníamos ni que comer. A los 9 años comencé a hacer trabajos sencillos con los vecinos, cortaba el césped, lavaba carros, sacaba la basura, lo que fuera con tal de ganarme algunos dólares.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu abuelo?

Porque él ya no estaba, murió cuando yo era pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien? Algún vecino, algún maestro.

\- Lo hice, cuando tenía 10 años nos dieron una plática de violencia doméstica, me acerqué a mi maestra y le comenté mi situación, ella le habló a una trabajadora social, la trabajadora fue a la casa, habló con mi madre, ella negó todo, preguntó con los vecinos, pero ellos no estaban enterados de nada, también fue al trabajo de él, obviamente él lo negó. Cuando él regresó a la casa golpeó a mi mamá, la dejó inconsciente, me asusté, ella estaba embarazada de Josh, mi hermano menor, yo agarré a mi hermana y salí corriendo de ahí, regresé hasta la noche, mi suerte no fue diferente a la de mi madre.

\- No fui a la escuela por más de una semana, durante esos días mi madre habló conmigo, me dijo que si yo seguía hablando de eso, a mi hermana y a mí nos iban a mandar a una casa hogar y al final nos iban a separar, yo no quería eso, yo amaba a mi hermana, la amo, ella es lo único bueno que hay en mi familia. Decidí darme por vencido, no tenía caso seguir luchando contra algo que no podía cambiar.

Candy lo abrazó, se sentía mal por él, por todo lo que había tenido que vivir.

\- Tuve varios trabajos a lo largo de mi adolescencia, cuando cumplí 15 años me volví un rebelde, casi nunca estaba en mi casa, en la mañana iba a la escuela, en la tarde trabajaba y por las noches me juntaba con gente indeseable, tomaba, fumaba marihuana, robaba, me metía en problemas, casi siempre llegaba en la madrugada a mi casa. Comencé a tener muchas admiradoras, las chicas me seguían, yo solo las quería para una cosa, después de que obtenía lo que deseaba, las dejaba. Nunca dejé que ninguna se acercara, no iba a permitir que nadie me volviera a lastimar.

\- Cuando terminé la preparatoria, decidí irme de la casa, pensé en trabajar durante el verano para ahorrar algo de dinero y emprender el viaje. Un día, como siempre, él llegó borracho y comenzó a pegarle a mi madre, mi hermana los escuchó y me despertó, yo también estaba borracho, me levanté y le dije que la dejara en paz, él me dijo que no me metiera, y la pateó enfrente de mí, yo me enfurecí, me le fui encima, lo golpeé hasta que me cansé, mi madre y mi hermana gritaban para que lo dejara, pensaron que lo iba a matar.

\- Lo solté y me levanté, me dolía la mano, mi madre me miraba asustada, él trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, comenzó a blasfemar y a insultarnos, a mi madre y a mí, recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, en especial las últimas que dijo "nunca debí hacerme cargo de ti, maldito bastardo, estoy seguro que ni siquiera eres mi hijo", yo volteé a ver a mi madre, ella comenzó a llorar, no fui capaz de quedarme ahí ni un minuto más, fui a mi cuarto y metí algunas de mis cosas en una maleta, mi hermana corrió detrás de mí, me pidió que no me fuera, mi hermano también lloraba, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Le di a mi hermana mi viejo celular, le dije que lo guardara, que yo me comunicaría con ella, que todo iba a estar bien y me fui.

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Terry, las limpió rápidamente y siguió hablando.

\- Durante más de dos años no tuve comunicación con mi madre, con la única que hablaba era con Louise, le hablaba casi todos los días. Vagué por varios lugares, hubo días que no tenía que comer ni donde dormir, pero no me importaba, todo era mejor que soportar las humillaciones de ese idiota. Cuando conocí a Susana, ella me trató bien, me brindó su amistad, fue a la primera persona que dejé acercarse a mí.

\- Cuando Susana se embarazó, volví a hablar con mi madre, le dije que iba a casarme, me dijo que no lo hiciera, que regresara a Milwaukee con ellos, que hiciera las paces con él, pero yo no quise. Ella fue con él a la boda, "Terrence, no cabe duda que no puedes dejar de hacer estupideces" fue lo único que él me dijo. No volví a verlos hasta que ocurrió el accidente, fueron al funeral con mi hermano, mi hermana no asistió, ella se había ido de intercambio a Escocia, "Lo que debió haber hecho tu madre fue abortarte, lo único que sabes hacer bien, es causarle sufrimiento a los que te rodean", me dijo en esa ocasión, estuve tentado a partirle la cara una vez más, pero me contuve, mis hijos estaban ahí, en sus cajas, no era el momento ni el lugar para que me pusiera a pelear.

\- Desde aquella ocasión no he vuelto a verlos, mi madre me habla ocasionalmente para saber cómo estoy, me cuenta sobre Louise, sobre Josh, sobre él. Yo he pensado en contarle sobre ti, pero sé que va a querer conocerte, y también sé que si viene, no lo hará sola, y no quiero verlo, no quiero escucharlo decir alguna otra estupidez, porque si lo hace, tal vez no pueda contenerme.

\- ¿Nunca le preguntaste a tu madre por qué tu padre había dicho eso?

\- No, no me interesa, prefiero pensar que no es mi padre, solo así puedo explicarme tantos años de abuso.

\- Mi hermana si sabe de ti, ella también está embarazada, en unos meses va a dar a luz, quiere que vaya contigo, quiere conocerte. La última vez que la vi, fue hace un año, vino a visitarme, me presentó a su esposo, lo conoció en Escocia, ahora ambos viven allá. Creo que de alguna manera, ella también quiso escaparse de todo eso, aunque él no era tan severo con ella, también llegó a maltratarla.

Candy besó a Terry, se sintió mal, lo había juzgado y había sido injusta con él. Él la abrazó con fuerza, había guardado todo ese resentimiento por tantos años, ahora que se lo había contado a Candy, se sentía liberado - Vamos a comer, tengo hambre – Dijo Candy, lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, él le sonrió también, sabía que estando con ella, todas sus heridas comenzarían a sanar.


	32. Capítulo 32 - Necesito de tu ayuda

Las siguientes tres noches, Terry tuvo el mismo sueño, soñaba que veía a Candy a lo lejos, ella estaba angustiada y le pedía ayuda, el trataba de acercarse, pero no podía, algo lo sujetaba por detrás, cuando volteaba, veía la cara de Susana, ella lo miraba con odio, mientras le murmuraba "Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir".

La primera noche, aunque Terry estaba asustado, no le hizo mucho caso a su sueño y se volvió a dormir. La segunda noche, él se quedó despierto algunos minutos, volteó a ver a Candy, vio que ella dormía profundamente, la abrazó y se durmió casi enseguida. La tercera noche, Terry no pudo volver a dormirse, no era común que él soñara lo mismo 3 noches seguidas, él nunca había creído en sueños proféticos ni nada de eso, pensó que se debía a la constante preocupación que tenía, temía que Susana pudiera hacerle daño a Candy.

Terry recordó la llamada que había recibido de Michael por la mañana.

 **\- Terry, te tengo buenas noticias, ya casi tenemos ganado el caso, hice una cita con el juez, ayer pude hablar con él, le comenté sobre la violencia que Susana ejercía en su matrimonio, me pidió pruebas, le dije que no tenía pruebas de las agresiones pasadas, pero que sí tenía muchos testigos de la "pequeña escena" que hizo Susana en el juzgado, además le di una copia de la orden de restricción que habíamos levantado contra ella. Si todo sale como espero, la próxima semana podrías estar firmando el divorcio.**

 **\- ¿Es enserio?**

 **\- Sí, es en serio, la pobrecita cavó su propia tumba.**

 **\- Gracias Michael, me has hecho el día.**

Terry no le contó nada a Candy, esperaría a que llegara la audiencia para ver qué pasaba, quería darle la noticia con el acta de divorcio en mano.

Repentinamente, sus pensamientos alegres se opacaron - ¿Y si Susana tiene otro ataque de furia? ¿Y si no le importa ir a la cárcel? – Aunque había una orden de restricción en contra de Susana, nadie supervisaría que ella no se le acercara a Candy, o a él. Terry sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Susana, en su locura, hiciera alguna estupidez.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Terry, era que no podía estar con Candy todo el tiempo, menos ahora que el chef le había informado que todo el mes iba a estar repleto de eventos, ni siquiera iba a poder descansar en varias semanas. A él le convenía no tener descanso, tenía pensado acompañar a Candy en sus vacaciones, iba a dejar que se juntaran los días, para pedirlos cuando ella fuera a visitar a su tía

Terry tenía que encontrar la manera de que Candy no estuviera sola, de repente la imagen de Stear le vino a la mente, sabía por Candy, que él ya no viajaría más a Chicago, Si Stear pasaba por Candy en las noches, ella ya no se regresaría sola y Terry estaría más tranquilo. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto para buscar el celular de Candy, lo encontró en la mesa, buscó el nombre de Stear y lo copió en su propio teléfono, le mandó un mensaje.

 ** _Hola Stear, soy Terry, no se sí tengas problemas en que nos veamos mañana temprano, necesito de tu ayuda, se trata de Candy, por favor no le comentes nada a ella._**

Terry no quería que Candy se enterara, no quería preocuparla, después de mandar el mensaje, Terry regresó a la cama y se volvió a dormir, se despertó a las 8 de la mañana, tomó su celular para ver si ya había recibido respuesta, un mensaje de Stear le apareció en la pantalla.

 **OK, ven al departamento, te espero a las 11 en punto.**

Terry se levantó, preparó el desayuno y me metió a bañar, cuando salió del baño, Candy ya se había despertado.

\- Hoy sí que madrugaste – Le dijo Candy, ella todavía estaba adormilada.

\- Es que tengo que ir a ver a Michael, quedé de llegar puntual a las 11, solo desayuno y me voy.

Candy no hizo más preguntas, ella confiaba en Terry. Ambos desayunaron y después Terry se despidió de ella con un beso y se fue al departamento de Stear. No se llevó el carro, tomó el autobús y llegó antes de lo acordado, tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó a que le abrieran.

Albert se encontraba en el departamento de Stear, él le había pedido a su primo que se quedara en Chicago ese fin de semana, aún les faltaban varias cosas por arreglar, antes de la apertura del restaurante, pero Stear se rehusó, él tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a Paty el viernes y ya había organizado todo para ese día. Albert tomó la decisión de viajar a Nueva York para terminar los pendientes, llegó el sábado temprano y se dirigió al departamento de su primo, comenzaron a trabajar inmediatamente.

Al oír que tocaban la puerta, Albert se levantó a ver quién era - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo molesto, al encontrarse de frente con Terry.

\- Vengo a tratar un asunto con Stear.

Stear escuchó la voz de Terry, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la puerta - Te dije que a las 11, apenas son las 10:20.

\- Si quieres regreso en media hora – Dijo Terry.

\- No tiene caso, ya estás aquí, pasa y siéntate, nosotros estamos terminando unos pendientes, tal vez nos puedas ayudar.

Stear y Albert regresaron al sillón, estaban haciendo un pedido, la inauguración del restaurante sería el siguiente fin de semana, y todavía les hacían falta bastantes cosas.

Terry se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, la presencia de Albert lo incomodaba, pudo ver que en la mesita de centro y en los sillones, estaban regados varios catálogos y carpetas con precios y descripciones de utensilios de cocina.

Albert sostenía su laptop en las piernas, a él también le incomodaba la presencia de Terry, se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado parado cerca de la entrada, miró de reojo y vio que él único sillón desocupado, era el que estaba al lado suyo.

\- Acércate, no te voy a golpear – Dijo Albert después de varios minutos

\- Inténtalo y ya verás lo que te pasa – Respondió Terry.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – Contestó Albert y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

\- Basta, si se pelean, van a arruinar su manicure – Dijo Stear, mientras sujetaba el brazo de Albert.

Los dos se calmaron, Terry se acercó y se sentó a lado de Albert. Albert fingió ignorarlo, le subió el volumen al reproductor y siguió trabajando, estaba escuchando una compilación de éxitos de los 80's. Albert recibió un mensaje, lo checó y después colocó su teléfono en la mesita de centro. Terry observó el celular, se dio cuenta de que el fondo de pantalla era una foto de Candy, se molestó, pero se contuvo, no quería armar un pleito, si lo hacía, Stear podría negarse a ayudarlo.

Comenzó a sonar la canción de "Every breath you take" de The Police, Albert no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro, comenzó a cantar en voz baja, Terry conocía bien la letra de esa canción, también le gustaba, supuso que Albert estaba pensando en Candy, comenzó a observar su cara detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? – Preguntó Albert, al darse cuenta de que Terry lo observaba, su mirada era bastante penetrante.

\- Aunque me gustaran los hombres, jamás me fijaría en un imbécil como tú – Respondió Terry.

Stear trató de contener la risa, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, Albert, contagiado por la risa de su primo, comenzó a reír también.

Terry se levantó y se fue a sentar al comedor, no le causaba nada de gracia lo sucedido, para su suerte, Paty acababa de salir del cuarto, ella se acercó a saludar a Albert y luego se sentó a platicar con Terry, se dio cuenta de que él estaba molesto.

\- Vaya, parece ser que alguien se va a casar muy pronto – Dijo Terry al ver que Paty tenía un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular

Paty no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Sí, Stear se me propuso ayer – Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Y para cuándo es la boda?

\- Aún no hemos fijado la fecha, pero planeamos que sea dentro de tres meses.

\- ¡Felicidades!

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo Paty y se quedó en silencio por un momento - ¿Y cómo sigue Candy? Ayer estaba muy indispuesta, salió a vomitar varias veces, debe ser duro para ella todo esto del embarazo.

\- Candy ya amaneció mejor, pero hay días en que su embarazo la hace pasar muy malos ratos, como ayer.

Albert ignoraba que Candy estaba embarazada, Stear había evitado tocar el tema, sabía que su primo aún estaba enamorado de ella y no quería lastimarlo. Albert le había contado a Stear de su último encuentro con ella, ese día, él había comenzado a ver todas las fotografías que tenía de Candy en su celular, decidió colocar una de ellas como fondo de pantalla, le gustaba observar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Las palabras "Candy" y "embarazo" resonaron en la cabeza de Albert, después de escuchar eso, no fue capaz de pensar en nada más – Stear, será mejor que tú termines el pedido, no me siento bien.

Stear pudo ver que Albert estaba bastante afectado – Hermano ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Podrías pasar a verme a la casa por la noche?

\- Sí, claro, yo paso a verte al rato.

Una vez que Albert se fue, Stear fue a sentarse al comedor – Espero que no malinterpretes a Albert, aunque no lo creas, él sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Candy, pero bueno, en el corazón no se manda. Ahora dime ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

\- Me preocupa la seguridad de Candy, no sé si ella te haya comentado que me estoy divorciando, pero, Susana, mi ex-esposa, no está tomando las cosas nada bien, hace varias semanas, ella vino a buscar a Candy y la golpeó.

\- Sí, lo sé, Candy me contó sobre eso.

\- Tengo miedo de que ella pueda lastimar a Candy, hace unos días me amenazó, además he soñado con Candy, angustiada, pidiéndome ayuda. Sé que es tonto creer en un sueño, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero que nada le suceda a Candy ni al bebé, necesito de tu ayuda.

\- ¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Las siguientes semanas voy a tener mucho trabajo en el hotel, voy a entrar temprano y a salir muy tarde, no voy a tener descanso. Lo que quiero saber es, si podrías llevar a Candy por la tarde, y recogerla por la noche. Si te lo pido es porque de verdad estoy asustado.

\- Esta semana todavía voy a estar en Chicago, el próximo sábado es la inauguración, yo regresaría hasta el domingo, si quieres, yo puedo apoyarte cuando regrese, para mí no es ninguna molestia llevar o traer a Candy, aun así tengo que llevar a Paty al hotel.

Terry aceptó la propuesta de Stear, después se quedó pensativo por un momento, Paty se dio cuenta de que él seguía estando preocupado, ella le preguntó la dirección de su nueva casa, Terry se la dio.

\- Mi departamento está a pocas calles de ahí, si quieres yo puedo acompañar a Candy ésta semana, sirve que no gasto en taxi – Dijo Paty.

\- De verdad te lo agradecería mucho – Contestó Terry.

\- ¿Candy está en la casa? – Preguntó Stear.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – Respondió Terry.

\- Porque me gustaría conocer su nuevo hogar, claro si no te molesta que yo vaya, además me gustaría verla y platicar con ella, podríamos pasar por comida y comer todos juntos ¿qué te parece?

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema en que vayas a la casa, y no es necesario que compres comida, yo puedo cocinar en lo que ustedes platican.

\- Yo te ayudo – Dijo Paty.

\- Solo te voy a pedir que no le digas nada, ella no sabe que vine a verte, le dije que iba a ir a ver a mi abogado, no quiero preocuparla, no es bueno para el bebé que ella esté estresada.

\- No te preocupes, le diré que nos encontramos en el camino.

Candy se sorprendió mucho al ver llegar a Stear y a Paty con Terry, Candy les mostró la casa y a su nueva mascota, Stear rio mucho al saber el nombre del perro – Solo a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido – Le dijo.

Stear, Paty y Candy se quedaron platicando en la sala, en lo que Terry preparaba la comida, él no quiso que lo ayudaran, ya que eran sus invitados. A la 1:00 de la tarde, todos se sentaron a comer, Stear les contó sobre cómo le había propuesto matrimonio a Paty, Paty les contó sobre el ataque de llanto que había tenido después de la propuesta. Candy tenía una botella de vino reservada para alguna ocasión especial, la abrió y brindaron por los futuros esposos, después siguieron platicando.

\- Candy, ¿Quién diría que terminarías siendo mi vecina? – Dijo Paty.

\- ¿Vives cerca de aquí? – Preguntó Candy.

\- Sí, a dos calles, de hecho me preguntaba si podría irme contigo en las tardes, y regresarnos juntas por las noches.

\- Claro, por mí no hay problema, sirve que me haces compañía, Terry va a tener mucho trabajo y yo me voy a sentir muy sola.

La plática se prolongó hasta las 2:30 de la tarde, Candy se sentía muy feliz, notaba que la relación entre Terry y Stear iba mejorando cada vez más, creía que la vida le estaba dando felicidad a manos llenas y que ya nada podría salir mal. Pero lo único cierto de la vida, es que es impredecible.


	33. Capítulo 33 - Una visita inesperada

Por la noche, Stear fue a visitar a Albert, tocó el timbre varias veces y espero cerca de 5 minutos, Dorothy, la encargada de limpiar la casa y cuidar de las mascotas de Albert, le abrió.

\- ¿Está Albert en la casa? – Preguntó Stear.

\- Sí, si está, pero desde hace varias horas se encerró con llave en su cuarto, creo que ha estado bebiendo. Hace rato le estuve tocando, quería preguntarle si ya me podía retirar, pero no me contestó.

\- No te preocupes Dorothy, ya puedes retirarte, solo hazme un gran favor, antes de irte, dame la llave del cuarto de Albert.

Dorothy fue por la llave y se la entregó a Stear, los dos se despidieron y después Stear se dirigió a la habitación de Albert.

Cuando Stear entró a la habitación, vio que Albert estaba sentado en la cama, sostenía un vaso en la mano y había una botella de Whisky semivacía en el buró, notó que su primo estaba bastante tomado.

\- No sabía que te habías vuelto tan amigo de ese imbécil – Dijo Albert.

\- Es por Candy que trato de llevar una relación cordial con él.

\- ¡Candy! – Suspiró Albert – Debiste decirme que estaba embarazada.

\- Albert, debes dejarla ir, ella no va a volver contigo, nunca.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Estoy consciente de que ella jamás va a ser para mí, ahora menos que nunca, pero no puedo dejar de quererla, de extrañarla, desde ese día que nos vimos, no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella, la necesito.

\- Si sigues aferrándote a ella, nunca vas a olvidarla, necesitas salir, distraerte, conocer otras personas, te estas obsesionando con Candy, y déjame decirte que ella no es la única mujer en el mundo, ya llegará alguien más, créeme.

\- Candy es la única mujer que yo quiero a mi lado, ¿sabes cuantas veces soñé con formar una familia con ella? Muchas, y ahora resulta que es con él con quien va a tener esa familia, con ese maldito imbécil, que aparte de todo está casado.

\- Él la ama, y me consta que está haciendo todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz.

\- Dime ¿De qué lado estás?

\- De ninguno de los dos, solo quiero que abras los ojos, eres mi hermano y te quiero, no quiero que te dejes caer, ni por ella, ni por nadie, tienes que seguir con tu vida, deja el maldito trabajo a un lado y vete de viaje, conoce el mundo. Nadie tiene la vida comprada Albert, tal vez cuando te des cuenta de todo el tiempo que has perdido, ya sea demasiado tarde.

Albert no pudo evitar llorar, Stear se acercó a él y lo abrazó - No bases tu felicidad en Candy, solo tú eres responsable de tu propia felicidad.

\- Tienes razón Stear, voy a hacer un viaje por el mundo, lo haré después de tu boda, no pienso dejarme caer.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta, necesitas despejarte.

\- Gracias Stear, la vida no pudo darme un mejor hermano que tú.

La siguiente semana, fue en extremo pesada para Terry, salía de la casa al medio día y regresaba en la madrugada, se despertaba a las 10 de la mañana y tenía que arreglarse para volver a irse al trabajo, se sentía agotado, además extrañaba a Candy, con ese horario, apenas y tenía tiempo de hablar con ella en lo que desayunaban.

El jueves fue el día en que fijaron la audiencia de divorcio, Terry tuvo que pedir permiso para entrar más tarde al trabajo, no podía faltar a esa cita. Llegó al juzgado 15 minutos antes de las diez, vio llegar a Susana, ella parecía estar más calmada, al final el juez dio su veredicto, le concederían el divorcio a Terry.

Terry no cabía de felicidad, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Michael y se despidió de él, salió a la calle y tomó un taxi a la casa, quería darle la noticia a Candy. Al abrir la puerta, vio que Candy estaba jugando con Frijol, ella se sorprendió de verlo.

\- Pensé que te ibas a ir al hotel saliendo de la audiencia – Dijo ella.

\- Es que tenía que darte una maravillosa noticia – Terry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

Candy sonrió - ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

\- Susana y yo ya estamos oficialmente divorciados, ¿puedes creerlo? Al fin me libre de esa bruja.

Candy abrazó a Terry – Sabía que lo conseguirías, me siento muy feliz por ti.

Terry cargó a Candy y la llevó al cuarto, quería hacer el amor con ella, el último día que habían tenido relaciones, había sido cuando Stear había ido a la casa. Hicieron el amor sin prisas, Terry tenía permiso de entrar hasta las 3 de la tarde, después de terminar, Candy le propuso que fueran a comer a un restaurante, después de comer se fueron al trabajo.

Paty le pidió permiso a Candy para descansar el sábado, Stear la había invitado a la inauguración del restaurante, ella tomaría el primer vuelo hacia Chicago y se regresaría con Stear, el domingo a primera hora. Ese día, cuando Candy salió del trabajo, se sorprendió al ver que Susana la estaba esperando afuera del hotel, estuvo a punto de regresarse, pero ella le habló.

\- Candy, por favor no te vayas, te juro que no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar contigo.

\- No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar.

\- Por favor, solo escúchame un momento.

Candy aceptó con la condición de que hablaran ahí, ella no confiaba en Susana, se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar.

\- Candy ¿Qué tanto crees conocer a Terry? ¿De verdad piensas que vas ser feliz con él?

\- Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que vamos a ser muy felices.

Susana soltó una pequeña carcajada – Me sorprende que a tu edad, seas tan ingenua, un hombre tan mujeriego como Terry, jamás podría hacer feliz a ninguna mujer.

\- Terry ha cambiado.

\- Ay pobrecita, ¿A caso crees que Terry va a cambiar? Candy, por Dios, los hombres no cambian, y Terry no es la excepción. Conozco a Terry mucho mejor que tú, recuerda que viví muchos años con él, ahorita Terry está deslumbrado contigo, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le va a durar la novedad? Cuando se canse de ti, va a volver a ser el mismo de antes, va a comenzar a salir por las noches, va a conocer otras mujeres, te va a engañar una y otra vez.

\- Eso no es cierto, Terry me ama.

\- Candy, ¿qué te hace pensar que no te hará lo mismo que me está haciendo a mí?, sabes bien que no eres la primera mujer en su vida, y créeme, no serás la última.

Candy se levantó de la banca, lo que menos necesitaba, era escuchar ese montón de estupideces

\- Escúchame bien Candy, algún día él te hará lo mismo que a mí, te lo aseguro – Gritó Susana.

Candy entró de nuevo al hotel y se dirigió a los vestidores, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar, las palabras de Susana le dolían demasiado, lloró por mucho tiempo, por más que intentaba contenerse, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Annie se había quedado platicando con los meseros del restaurante, al entrar a los vestidores, vio a Candy llorando en el piso, trató de ignorarla, pero su conciencia no la dejó tranquila, se acercó lentamente a ella – Candy, ¿estás bien?

Candy no fue capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, Annie la abrazó – Tranquila Candy, tu llanto no le hace bien al bebé - Candy la abrazó y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, permanecieron abrazadas por varios minutos.

Cuando Candy se tranquilizó, se separó de Annie – Discúlpame, últimamente estoy muy sensible, de verdad te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí – Dijo Candy, se levantó del piso y caminó hacia la puerta, al salir de los vestidores se encontró con Terry.

\- ¿Todavía estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Preguntó Terry, en ese momento, él vio salir a Annie de los vestidores – ¿Ella se atrevió a hacerte algo?

\- No, ella no me hizo nada, ¿ya terminó el evento?

\- Sí, de hecho me iba a cambiar para irme a la casa.

\- Entonces te espero, no te tardes.

Candy no dijo nada durante la mayor parte del camino, Terry se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Candy.

\- ¿No me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?

\- No me pasa nada

\- ¿Por qué me mientes?

\- Está bien, Susana vino a verme al hotel, quería platicar conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Los ojos de Candy volvieron a humedecerse, ella trató de contener el llanto – Que tarde o temprano me ibas a engañar y me ibas a dejar por otra.

\- Candy, tú sabes bien que eso no es cierto, yo te amo y solo tengo ojos para ti, jamás te cambiaría por nadie.

Candy sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta de todo esto?, que hayas sido tan tonta como para irte a platicar con ella, ¿De qué sirve que hayamos puesto la orden de restricción? Debiste hablarle a la policía para decirles que estaba violando el mandato del juez, ¿Qué tal si te hubiera hecho algo? Si no piensas en ti, al menos piensa en el bebé.

\- No me hables así.

\- Es que me sorprende que después de todo lo que ha pasado, tú te pongas a escuchar lo que Susana tiene que decirte, es más que obvio que lo único que quiere es separarnos, y lo peor de todo, es que tú le creíste cada una de sus palabras, me entristece que aún no confíes en mí.

\- El burro hablando de orejas.

\- Sí tienes algo que decirme, habla claro.

\- Pues sí, si tengo algo que decirte, el día de mi descanso, fui a la plaza, ¿Y a quién crees que me encontré? A Anthony, y me sorprendí mucho cuando me contó de tu llamada en la madrugada, y me sorprendí aún más cuando vi que lo habías bloqueado de mi celular.

\- ¿Te molesta que haya bloqueado a tu noviecito?

\- No, me molesta que hagas cosas a mis espaldas, todo por tus malditos celos, y todavía te atreves a hablarme de confianza, cuando tú nunca has confiado en mí.

\- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti, si cada vez que me descuido, te ves con alguno de tus ex-novios? A ver, dime, ¿Qué hiciste con Anthony ese día?

\- Nada, solo fuimos a comer, él iba con su bebé. Y aunque no hubiera ido con su hijo, tampoco hubiera pasado nada, porque te amo y respeto la relación que tenemos.

Terry apagó el carro, Candy se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa.

\- ¿Sabes qué Candy? Haz lo que quieras, no me importa, solo te aviso que en mi próximo descanso, yo también me voy a ir a comer con alguna de mis amiguitas.

Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina a Terry, se bajó del carro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, buscó las llaves y no las encontró, recordó que las tenía Terry - ¡Mierda! – Exclamó y se quedó parada afuera de la casa.

Terry observó la escena desde el carro, estaba muy divertido, pensó en dejar a Candy esperando un rato, pero se arrepintió, hacía demasiado frío y ella podía enfermarse, se bajó del carro y fue a abrir la puerta, le hizo una reverencia antes de que ella entrara – A delante su majestad – Le dijo.

\- Terrence, eres un majadero y un inmaduro de lo peor.

\- Y mira quien me lo dice, la señorita madurez.

Candy se fue a la recamara y azotó la puerta de un golpe, se acostó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Terry se fue al otro cuarto, al entrar, vio que solo estaba la base de la cama, había olvidado que no tenía colchón - ¡Mierda! – Exclamó, regresó a la sala y se acostó en el sillón, de una cosa estaba seguro, no sería el primero en pedir perdón.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Terry estaba acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a Candy. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que Terry la abrazara mientras dormía.

Terry estaba a punto de dejar a un lado su orgullo e ir a pedirle perdón a Candy, cuando escuchó que ella abría la puerta del cuarto, cerró los ojos para simular que estaba dormido.

Candy se acercó al sillón y se acostó sobre Terry - Perdóname, tienes razón, fui muy inconsciente al hablar con Susana, y fui muy estúpida al creer en sus palabras, tienes derecho a desconfiar de mi por seguir teniendo contacto con Anthony, pero si hay algo de lo que no debes dudar nunca, es de lo mucho que te amo – Dijo ella.

Terry abrazó a Candy – Perdóname si te hable mal, es solo que tengo miedo de que algo malo te suceda, te amo tanto, creo que me moriría si te pasara algo.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse y después empezaron a desnudarse, esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.


	34. Capítulo 34 - Un plan siniestro, parte 1

La siguiente semana, Candy fue a ver al ginecólogo, debido a que Terry no iba a poder ir con ella, Paty la acompañó. Las dos se emocionaron cuando vieron una diminuta manita moverse en el monitor, Candy apenas tenía 9 semanas de embarazo. John le dijo a Candy que el bebé se veía muy bien, además, él no detectó ningún problema en sus análisis. Le recetó más vitaminas y le programó otra cita para dentro de un mes.

Stear las esperó afuera del consultorio, desde que había regresado de Chicago, él pasaba mucho tiempo con Candy, la llevaba y la traía del hotel y a veces la acompañaba a hacer algún mandado. Terry se llevaba el carro de Candy, se lo había pedido con el pretexto de que gastaba mucho en taxi.

Candy le contó a Stear sobre la plática que había tenido con Susana, Stear, al igual que Terry, se molestó mucho con ella por su imprudencia.

\- Candy, yo no conozco a esa mujer, pero sí es como me la describiste, lo mejor será que te andes con cuidado, recuerda, no debes tentar al Diablo – Le dijo Stear.

\- Sí, no volveré a exponerme, si vuelve a buscarme, voy a llamar a la policía.

Por las noches, Stear y Paty se quedaban con Candy hasta que Terry regresaba, Candy nunca estaba sola, siempre había alguien con ella.

Uno de los días que Terry salió temprano, vio que Susana estaba parada del otro lado de la calle, Terry no sabía si lo estaba esperando a él o a Candy, decidió confrontarla.

\- Susana, debes parar con todo este acoso, no quiero tener que llamar a la policía, no entiendo por qué haces todo esto.

\- Terry, estoy desesperada, te amo, te extraño, si tú no vuelves, me voy a morir de tristeza.

\- Susy, hagas lo que hagas, yo no pienso volver contigo, yo ya estoy rehaciendo mi vida, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

\- Terry, te juro que me voy a matar si tú no vuelves, ¿quieres tener mi muerte en tu conciencia?

\- Si decides matarte, es tu problema, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Piensa en todo lo que vivimos.

\- Es por todo lo que vivimos, que soy así contigo.

Terry se alejó de ella y tomó un taxi, no quiso llevarse el carro de Candy, no quería que Susana supiera cuál era su coche.

Si Terry ya estaba preocupado, comenzó a preocuparse más, no creía que Susana fuera tan tonta como para suicidarse, y aunque sonara cruel, el hecho de que lo hiciera, sería una bendición para él. Tanta obsesión por parte de Susana lo asustaba, no quería pensar de lo que ella sería capaz, si se enteraba que él pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Candy.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Terry se encontró a los tres amigos viendo la tele, acompaño a Stear y Paty hasta el carro y aprovechó para hablar con Stear.

\- No sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, sé que estoy abusando de ti, y que tal vez estoy exagerando, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que Susana no se va a quedar cruzada de brazos. Hoy la vi afuera del hotel, no sé a quién de los dos estaba esperando, no sé cuántas veces más habrá ido y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta.

\- No te preocupes Terry, para eso son los amigos, yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Candy, ella es como mi hermana.

Candy notó que algo raro estaba pasando, sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, no era normal tanta cercanía de Stear y Paty, a veces la hacían sentir sofocada, al igual que Terry, que siempre quería estar pegado a ella como si fuera chicle.

El día de su descanso, Candy tomó un taxi y se fue sola a la plaza, entró a una tienda para bebé y comenzó a ver la ropa, sintió que alguien la observaba, miró de reojo por uno de los espejos y le pareció ver a Susana, se asustó mucho, volteó rápidamente y no vio a nadie, pensó que lo había imaginado. Candy no podía dejar de sentir que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero por más que buscaba entre la gente, no veía a nadie, decidió regresar a su casa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Candy estaba a punto de salir de la plaza, cuando se encontró de frente con Albert, él no pudo ocultar su alegría al verla - ¡Chaparrita! – Exclamó, con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálida.

\- Vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero toda la tarde he sentido que alguien me sigue, que alguien me observa, tengo miedo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo nada que hacer, solo vine a dar la vuelta para distraerme un poco.

Sí, de verdad te lo agradecería mucho.

Albert y Candy fueron a comer juntos, Albert le platicó del éxito que había tenido el restaurante en su inauguración, Candy le contó de su cambio de casa y de su nueva mascota. Después de comer, fueron al cine, al final Albert se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

\- Me enteré que estás embarazada, te felicito – Dijo Albert, mientras manejaba.

\- Muchas gracias, apenas tengo unas cuantas semanas de embarazo.

\- De haber sabido que querías ser mamá, tal vez….

\- No, la verdad no estaba en mis planes embarazarme, solo sucedió.

\- ¿Entonces no lo deseas?

\- No me malinterpretes, el hecho de que no estuviera planeado, no quiere decir que no lo desee. Yo amo a mi bebé y no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Albert pudo ver como los ojos de Candy se iluminaban, trató de ocultar su tristeza y sonrió – Pues una vez más, felicidades.

Al llegar a la casa, Albert le abrió la puerta del carro a Candy, y la acompañó hasta la entrada, se despidieron con un largo abrazo – Deseo que seas muy feliz Candy – dijo Albert y después de fue.

Candy entró a la casa y se encerró con llave, le puso seguro a todas las ventanas y se acostó a dormir.

Cuando Terry salió del trabajo, volvió a ver a Susana afuera del hotel, ésta vez, ella se acercó a él.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Dijo Terry molesto y siguió caminando.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que hace tu noviecita cuando no estás con ella?

Terry volteó a verla.

\- Descúbrelo tú mismo – Dijo Susana y le dio su celular.

Terry observó muchas fotos de Candy y Albert, la última fue la peor de todas, los dos estaban abrazados afuera de su casa. Él le regresó su celular a Susana y tomó un taxi, estaba furioso.

Cuando Terry entró a la casa, se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba en la recámara, al entrar al cuarto, vio que ella estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y comenzó a moverla mientras decía su nombre, Candy despertó y le sonrió – Terry, que bueno que llegaste – Dijo ella y trató de abrazarlo, él la rechazó.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando?

\- No te entiendo.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que te puedes burlar así de mí?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Terry se acercó a ella y la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndote con él?

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con el imbécil de Albert.

\- Yo no me estoy viendo con….

\- Deja de mentirme – Gritó Terry, después agarró el portarretratos que estaba en el buró, con una foto de los dos, y lo aventó contra la pared.

Candy se impresionó, nunca había visto a Terry así, ella comenzó a llorar – Basta, yo no te estoy engañando con nadie, hoy me encontré con Albert en la plaza, fuimos a comer, después fuimos al cine y me vino a dejar. No pasó nada entre nosotros.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer?

\- Si no me crees, pregúntaselo tú mismo – Dijo Candy y aventó su celular en la cama.

Terry se quedó en silencio un momento, después se sentó en el piso y colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Candy se levantó y caminó rápido hasta la sala, estaba muy asustada, vio que las llaves del carro estaban en la mesa, las tomó sin hacer ruido y agarró su bolsa, se subió al carro y manejó hasta el departamento de Stear.

Al llegar al departamento, Candy tocó varias veces hasta que Stear le abrió - ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

\- ¿Candy, qué te pasó? – Dijo Stear espantado, al ver que Candy estaba en pijama, descalza y llorando.

Candy lo abrazó, no fue capaz de decirle nada, estaba tan afectada, que ni siquiera podía hablar.

\- Ven, pasa, te voy a preparar un té, estás helada.

Paty salió del cuarto, Stear le hizo una seña para que se regresara, ella le obedeció.

Stear llevó a Candy a su antiguo cuarto y después fue a la cocina a prepararle el té, se lo llevó a la cama y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Candy ya estaba un poco más tranquila, le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

\- No quiero regresar con él, no quiero verlo – Dijo Candy sollozando.

\- Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, ahora ya duérmete, necesitas descansar, mañana será otro día.

Stear se quedó con Candy hasta que ella se durmió, cuando salió, vio a Paty sentada en la sala - Te marcó Terry, quería saber si Candy estaba aquí, le dije que sí, me dijo que venía para acá – Dijo ella.

\- Mi amor, ya vete a acostar, yo espero a Terry – Dijo Stear, después tomó una chamarra y se salió a la calle a esperar a que Terry apareciera, lo vio llegar en un taxi.

\- ¿Dónde está Candy? – Preguntó Terry, Stear pudo ver que él también había llorado.

\- Ella está dormida, lo mejor será que regreses mañana, ella está muy confundida, asustada, además no quiere verte.

\- Necesito hablar con ella.

\- No es el mejor momento para que hablen, los dos necesitan calmarse y aclarar sus ideas.

\- Stear, yo no quiero perderla, sé que la cagué, una vez más perdí el control y le grité, la acusé, yo sé que no merezco su perdón, pero no me imagino una vida sin ella.

\- Mañana yo hablaré con ella para que vaya a hablar contigo, pero por favor, ahora vete.

Terry comprendió que no iba a poder ver a Candy esa noche, tomó otro taxi y se dirigió a su casa, recogió los pedazos rotos del portarretrato y se quedó observando la foto, los dos lucían tan felices, comenzó a llorar, escuchó que Frijol estaba aullando, salió por él y lo acostó en la cama – Por esta noche, solo seremos tu y yo – Le dijo al perro, mientras apretaba la foto contra su pecho.


	35. Capítulo 35 - Un plan siniestro, parte 2

Después de dar de vueltas en la cama por más de una hora, Terry se levantó y se fue a la sala, pensó que era un estúpido por haberse dejado manipular por Susana, era obvio que ella le había mostrado esas fotos con la intención de que se peleara con Candy, pero en ese momento, sus celos no le habían permitido pensar con claridad.

Terry sintió la necesidad de fumarse un cigarro, aunque el minisúper cercano estaba a más de seis cuadras, salió por una cajetilla. Cuando estaba pagando, vio el estante de vinos y licores, recordó que su relación con Candy había empezado con una botella de Vodka, pensó en lo irónico que sería que la relación terminara de la misma manera, le pidió al encargado una botella.

Al regresar a la casa, Terry conectó su celular al reproductor de música y seleccionó la canción de "Jealous guy" de John Lennon, comenzó a tocarla una y otra vez mientras fumaba y bebía, escuchar esa canción era como ponerle limón a su herida, sabía que era masoquista, pero de alguna forma lo hacía sentir mejor.

Terry se preguntaba por qué no podía confiar ciegamente en Candy, pensó que tal vez era la manera en como habían iniciado su relación, Candy aún era novia de Albert y ella lo había engañado, al parecer, sin ningún remordimiento. Alguna vez, Terry había escuchado que los hombres infieles eran celosos debido al miedo que tenían de que sus parejas les hicieran lo mismo. Si bien Terry no engañaba ni pensaba engañar a Candy, sabía lo fácil que era ser infiel sin ser descubierto.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Terry se quedó dormido en el sillón, pensando en mil y un tonterías, él se había fumado casi toda la cajetilla de cigarros y se había tomado más de la mitad de la botella de vodka.

Ese mismo día, Candy se despertó temprano, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se sentía triste, el hecho de que Terry desconfiara de ella, la mataba. Ella podía entender la molestia de Terry, pero no justificaba su conducta violenta, al fin y al cabo, ella no había hecho nada malo, se había encontrado con Albert por pura casualidad, y si había aceptado su invitación era por pura cortesía. Candy recordó lo que Terry le había contado sobre la relación de sus padres, ella pensó que no quería ese futuro para ellos, temía que el comportamiento agresivo de Terry empeorara con el tiempo.

Candy salió del cuarto y se sentó un momento en el sillón, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que regresar a la casa, había salido de ahí solo con la ropa que traía puesta, su cartera y sus llaves, ni siquiera había tomado su celular. Después de mucho meditar, ella decidió ir a recoger sus cosas, aunque le dolía en el alma, le daría fin a esa relación definitivamente.

Le dejó una nota a Stear en la puerta del baño.

 **Stear, fui a la casa a recoger mis cosas, tomé las llaves que estaban colgadas, regreso al rato.**

Salió del departamento y manejó hasta la casa.

Cuando Candy entró a la casa, vio a Terry dormido en el sillón, el olor a tabaco y alcohol, hizo que le dieran nauseas, ella corrió al baño y comenzó a vomitar. Terry se despertó con el ruido, se levantó y vio que Candy estaba hincada en el inodoro, decidió esperarla en la sala, él aún se sentía borracho.

Cuando Candy salió, vio a Terry sentado en el sillón, se dio cuenta de que él estaba tomado, ella se acercó a él y respiró profundo, necesitaba armarse de valor para terminar con él.

\- Solo vengo a recoger mis cosas, creo que lo mejor para los dos, es que nos separemos – Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Ni siquiera piensas hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amas? Si a la primera discusión me quieres botar como a un perro.

\- No es la primera discusión, siempre peleamos por culpa de tus celos, es más que obvio que nunca podrás confiar en mí, y yo no puedo vivir contigo de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar? Dime qué sentirías si yo te hiciera lo mismo.

\- Terry, solo son mis amigos.

\- No Candy, yo no tengo problema con que tengas amigos, nunca te he dicho nada sobre tu amistad con Stear, o de la buena relación que tienes con Archie. Pero Albert fue tu novio, tinen una historia juntos, se besaron, se acostaron, y además él todavía te quiere.

\- Pero yo no lo quiero a él, yo te amo a ti.

\- Entonces respétame y dame el lugar que me merezco en tu vida, deja de salir con ellos, entiendo que fueron personas importantes de tu pasado y que probablemente aún les tienes cariño, pero no los quiero cerca de ti. Tú y yo pronto vamos a formar una familia, yo no necesito nada más para ser feliz, dime ¿qué más necesitas tú?

\- Nada, tú eres todo lo que yo necesito.

\- Si de verdad quieres dejarme, no te voy a detener, toma tus cosas y vete. Pero si decides quedarte conmigo, tienes que prometerme que vas a dejar atrás todo tu pasado, a partir de éste momento solo seremos tu y yo.

\- Si te prometo no volver a ver a ninguno de mis ex, tú también tienes que prometerme que no volverás a perder el control, no quiero volver a sentir miedo de ti, no quiero pensar que puedas llegar a lastimarme.

\- Candy, yo jamás te lastimaría.

Terry se acercó a Candy para abrazarla, él había actuado como si no le importara que Candy se fuera, pero por dentro, estaba aterrado de que ella decidiera dejarlo. Candy también lo abrazó, Terry comenzó a besarla apasionadamente – Te amo Candy – le dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el cuarto, él no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo desnudo, pensó que todo en Candy era perfecto, se prometió no volver a desconfiar de ella. Ella empujó a Terry hacia la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, luego comenzó a besar su cuello y poco a poco descendió hacia su ombligo. Cuando Candy llegó a la altura de sus costillas, Terry comenzó a carcajearse, él siempre había tenido muchas cosquillas en esa zona.

\- Acabas de matar toda mi inspiración – Dijo Candy bromeando.

\- Bueno, todavía nos queda la mía.

Terry la jaló hacia la cama y se acostó sobre ella, comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, después le hizo el amor. Después de su encuentro sexual, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando ella despertó, vio que tenía un mensaje y varias llamadas perdidas de Stear.

\- **Candy, ¿estás bien?, cuando puedas llámame, estoy preocupado por ti.**

Ella le respondió el mensaje.

 **\- No te preocupes por mí, ya arreglé las cosas con Terry, gracias por todo.**

Pocos minutos después, Stear le contestó.

 **\- Yo respeto tu decisión, solo quiero que pienses si es el tipo de relación que quieres para ti.**

 **\- Los dos nos comprometimos a hacer que esta relación funcione, quiero creer que así será.**

 **\- Ok, cuídate mucho, ¿paso al rato por ti?**

 **\- No, me voy a ir con Terry, solo tiene un evento en toda la tarde, nos vemos mañana, te quiero mucho y una vez más, muchas gracias.**

Cuando Terry se levantó, Candy ya había preparado la comida, después de comer, ambos se metieron a bañar. Se fueron a trabajar juntos y regresaron a la casa juntos, esa noche se durmieron temprano.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, ya casi acababa el suplicio de Terry, era su última semana cargada de eventos, por fin podría descansar. El último día de la semana, era el más pesado de todos, había una gran boda, el evento sería para 300 invitados, había que preparar los cuatro tiempos del banquete, además de los canapés que darían durante la ceremonia.

Ese día, Terry se fue a las 10 de la mañana, lo único que lo motivaba, era que al día siguiente por fin descansaría. Cuando él se fue, Candy todavía estaba dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Stear llevó a Candy al trabajo, al final del turno, Candy salió con Paty y Archie a la calle, los tres se quedaron platicando en lo que llegaba Stear por ellas. Paty vio llegar a Stear, él se estacionó del otro lado de la calle porque había mucho tráfico. Las dos se despidieron de Archie y se dispusieron a cruzar la calle, Paty se dio cuenta que había dejado su celular en el locker – Candy, voy a tener que regresar por mi celular, ¿Podrías espérame un momento? – Le dijo y caminó de regreso al hotel.

Candy le hizo una seña a Stear para que las esperara, después checó su bolsa para ver si traía su celular, lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje de Jorge, comenzó a leerlo. De repente, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, por un momento perdió el equilibrio, trató de recuperarse y volteó para ver que la había golpeado, vio a Susana parada detrás de ella con una piedra en la mano.

Desde que le concedieron el divorcio a Terry, Susana había caído en una terrible depresión. Aunque el día de la audiencia Susana estaba más tranquila, al ver la cara de felicidad de Terry, ella sintió mucho coraje, lo vio irse de ahí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que él iría corriendo a darle la noticia a Candy.

Susana comenzó a planear la manera de separarlos, si ella no era feliz, nadie lo sería. Decidió ir a hablar con Candy, estaba segura de que si hablaba con ella, y le hablaba del oscuro pasado de Terry, ella se decepcionaría de él y lo dejaría, pero al final, las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba.

Al ver que su plan no había funcionado, Susana pensó en chantajear a Terry para que volviera con ella, pero eso tampoco le sirvió.

Susana estaba muy molesta, decidió tomar otras medidas. Ella dejó su trabajo y comenzó a seguir cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja, para el día que Candy descansó, ella ya sabía dónde vivían, que carro tenían y los horarios de cada uno de ellos. Espiarlos se había vuelto su más grande obsesión.

Ese día, Susana siguió a Candy hasta la plaza, ella se dio cuenta de que Candy había notado su presencia y se escondió, después comenzó a perseguirla, cuando vio que Candy se iba, se dispuso a alcanzarla, tenía ganas de golpearla, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando vio que un hombre muy apuesto la saludaba, se preguntó quién sería él, los dos se trataban con mucho cariño, comenzó a tomarles fotos, pensó que de algo servirían.

Al final, Susana los siguió de regreso a la casa, vio que ambos se abrazaban y les tomó un par de fotos más, decidió mostrárselas a Terry, si tenía suerte, eso bastaría para acabar con esa relación de una vez por todas. Después de realizar su fechoría, se fue a dormir a su casa, se sentía muy satisfecha con lo que acababa de hacer.

Susana se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, Candy y Terry seguían juntos, estaba desesperada, necesitaba encontrar la manera de separarlos definitivamente. Para ese punto, Susana ya había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura, solo tenía algo en mente, quitar a Candy de su camino, creía que ella era la causante de todos sus problemas y pensaba que si Candy no existiera, Terry no tendría más remedio que volver con ella.

Susana comenzó a planear cómo deshacerse de Candy, sabía que sería difícil, Candy siempre estaba acompañada, tenía que encontrar el momento justo para atacarla sin ser descubierta. Ella pasó varias noches sin dormir antes de decidirse a actuar, ya no le importaba nada, esa sería su última jugada.

Como todos los días, Susana fue al hotel a las 11 de la noche, esperó hasta que salió Candy, vio que ella estaba acompañada por dos personas, supuso que esa noche tampoco podría hacer nada. Observó cómo Candy se despedía de uno de sus compañeros, vio que antes de cruzarse la calle, su otra compañera se regresaba al hotel y Candy se quedaba sola, se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto de actuar, tomó una piedra que estaba en una jardinera cercana y se acercó a Candy, la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, aprovechando que ella estaba descuidada.

Al ver que Susana estaba detrás de ella, Candy se levantó, le dolía mucho la cabeza, temió por su vida y por la de su bebé, pero si de algo estaba segura, es de que no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea – Ayúdenme – Gritó Candy y comenzó a forcejear con Susana.

Archie, que se encontraba a varios metros de ahí, volteó al escuchar el grito de Candy y la vio peleando con otra mujer, caminó rápido hacia ellas. Stear también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y trató de cruzar la calle, pero debido a la cantidad de autos que pasaban, tuvo que retroceder en más de una ocasión. Paty iba saliendo del hotel cuando vio a las dos mujeres peleando en la orilla de la banqueta, aunque ella siempre había sido muy miedosa, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su amiga, se acercó a Susana y comenzó a jalarla del cabello.

Susana soltó a Candy y después la empujó, Candy resbaló de la orilla de la banqueta y cayó a la calle, trató de levantarse, pero un coche que iba pasando la impactó, Candy cayó un metro adelante del carro, ella se sintió completamente desorientada, cerró los ojos y no fue consiente de nada más.

 _ **HOLA CHICAS, NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA, POR QUE ME ENCUENTRO DE VACACIONES (NO, NO LES ESTOY PRESUMIENDO)**_

 _ **VINE A LA MARAVILLOSA Y HERMOSA ISLA DE HOLBOX, PERO ESTANDO AQUÍ, MI CELULAR MURIÓ (LITERAL, SE QUEDÓ SIN SEÑAL) Y EN LA MODESTA POSADA DONDE ME ESTOY QUEDANDO, NO HAY INTERNET.**_

 _ **AHORITA ESTOY ROBANDO UN POCO DE SEÑAL, OJALÁ Y NO ME METAN A LA CARCEL, JAJAJAJA. ES POR ESO QUE PUDE SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO, PERO NO SE SI PUEDA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, COMO SEA, LES AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO PODER RESPONDERLOS CUANDO REGRESE A LA CIVILIZACIÓN (JEJEJE) MIENTRAS TANTO, SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO, LO PROMETO.**_

 _ **LES MANDO UNA GRAN FELICITACIÓN POR EL DÍA DE LA MUJER (AUNQUE SEA ATRASADO) Y UN ABRAZO AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES. GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR COMENTARLA.**_

 _ **P.D. NO ME ODIEN.. :(**_


	36. Capítulo 36 - Una noche de hospital

\- ¡Candy! – Gritó Paty al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso, sacó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia, estaba asustada, no pudo acercarse a Candy.

Archie agarró a Susana por la espalda y no la dejó escapar - Suéltame idiota – Gritaba Susana, mientras trataba de soltarse.

Stear cruzó la calle a la mala, casi lo atropellan en más de una ocasión, cuando llegó con Candy temió lo peor, le tomó el pulso de la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba viva, no quiso moverla de ahí. Sacó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia, pero Paty le dijo que ya la había llamado, decidió marcarle a la policía, no iba a permitir que Susana quedara impune por lo que había hecho.

La ambulancia fue la primera en llegar, Stear le pidió a Paty que se fuera con Candy, él se quedaría a esperar a que la policía llegara.

\- Ojalá que esa zorra se muera junto con ese bastardo -Dijo Susana al ver que se llevaban a Candy en la ambulancia.

\- Mira maldita loca, te juro que si algo le llega a pasar a Candy, te voy a matar con mis propias manos – Le respondió Stear, él no solía perder el control, pero se sintió furioso al escuchar sus palabras, pensó que Candy se había quedado corta al describirle lo despreciable que era esa mujer.

Stear decidió marcarle a Albert para pedirle el número de un buen abogado, estaba decidido a refundir a esa lunática en la cárcel.

 **\- Si quieres te paso el número de Johnson, su bufete es uno de los mejores de Nueva York, si no es que el mejor, pero ¿Para qué necesitas un abogado? ¿Tienes algún problema? – Dijo Albert.**

 **\- No, no es para mí, es para Candy.**

 **\- ¿Para Candy?**

 **\- Mira, te lo voy a decir, la ex-esposa de Terry lastimó a Candy, ella está ahorita en el hospital y yo estoy esperando a que llegue la policía, necesito un buen abogado para que esa miserable pague por lo que hizo.**

 **\- ¿Candy está bien?**

 **\- No lo sé, la atropellaron, ella estaba inconsciente, Paty se fue con ella en la ambulancia.**

 **\- ¿A qué hospital se la llevaron?**

 **\- Perdóname Albert, pero no te lo voy a decir, te conozco y conozco a Terry, no quiero que tengan un enfrentamiento en el hospital, yo te mantendré informado de lo que pase con Candy. Por favor mándame en un WhatsApp el número de Johnson – Dijo Stear y colgó la llamada.**

 **\- Stear, no me cuelgues, ¡Stear! – Gritó Albert, pero Stear ya había colgado.**

Cuando llegó la policía, Stear se fue con ellos a la estación, antes de irse, le pidió de favor a Archie que le avisara a Terry lo que había sucedido y que después fuera a la estación de policía a declarar. Archie entró de nuevo al hotel y se fue a cambiar de ropa a los vestidores, sabía que no podía entrar sin uniforme a la cocina. Comenzó a pensar en cómo le iba a decir a Terry lo que había pasado con Candy.

Archie llegó a la cocina de banquetes, vio que todo estaba de cabeza, había platos en cada rincón del lugar, los meseros entraban y salían corriendo por la puerta de servicio, los cocineros estaban apurados terminando de montar el plato fuerte. Archie vio a Terry discutiendo con Jacob, el capitán de meseros, sabía que era el peor momento para darle la noticia, pero tenía que decirle que Candy había tenido un accidente.

\- Terrence, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo Archie, interrumpiendo la discusión que Terry sostenía con Jacob.

\- ¿Qué quieres Cornwell? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

\- Sí, pero necesito….

\- Si vienes a preguntarme sobre Annie, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ella – Dijo Terry sin prestarle mucha atención a Archie.

Archie lo miró con odio, en otras circunstancias, hubiera disfrutado mucho de darle la noticia y verlo sufrir, pero él apreciaba mucho a Candy, aparte de ser su jefa, era su amiga, le dolía lo que le había pasado a ella - Se trata de Candy – Dijo con voz firme.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Candy? – Terry volteó a ver a Archie, pudo ver en su cara que algo malo había ocurrido.

\- Ella sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ella está bien?

\- Un coche la atropelló, ella estaba inconsciente, no sé a qué hospital se la llevaron, Paty se fue con ella en la ambulancia.

Terry no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Terry, no puedes dejar el evento botado – Le gritó Jacob.

\- No te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de todo – Le dijo Emma a Jacob, ella estaba cerca de Terry y había escuchado toda la conversación.

\- Yo te ayudo Emma – Dijo Archie y comenzó a ayudarla con el montaje de los platillos.

Al salir del hotel, Terry sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y comenzó a temblar, se recargó en la pared y sintió que el aire le faltaba, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, había tenido uno igual al enterarse que sus hijos habían muerto. Trató de respirar profundo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, no podía permitirse perder la compostura en ese momento, después de algunos minutos logró recobrar la calma.

Terry le marcó a Paty, ella le dijo en qué hospital estaba, Terry se subió al carro y manejó como loco hasta el hospital, se encontró con Paty en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Todavía no hay noticias de ella? – Preguntó Terry.

\- No, me acerqué a preguntar hace un momento, pero me dijeron que tenía que esperar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Yo entré por mi celular al hotel, cuando regresé, vi a Candy peleando con otra mujer, supuse que era Susana, las dos estaban forcejeando en la orilla de la banqueta, yo comencé a jalarle el cabello a Susana y ella soltó a Candy, después la empujó hacia la calle y Candy cayó en la avenida, un coche venía pasando, supongo que el conductor no la vio caer, cuando él trató de frenarse, ya era muy tarde, alcanzó a golpear a Candy con el carro.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Susana?

\- Lo último que vi, era que Archie la estaba sujetando, cuando Stear llegó, le marcó a la policía, él se iba a quedar ahí hasta que llegara, es todo lo que sé, no he recibido más noticias suyas.

Terry se quedó en silencio, no entendía por qué Dios se ensañaba con él, se sentía impotente, pensó que todo su esfuerzo por proteger a Candy había sido en vano. Se alegró de no haber estado presente en el momento del accidente, si no, lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado matando a Susana, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la encerraran mucho tiempo en la cárcel y no volverla a ver jamás.

Una hora después de que Terry llegara, apareció Stear, ya había levantado la denuncia correspondiente y había hecho su declaración, había ido por Paty, ella también tenía que declarar. Stear se acercó a Terry y le preguntó por Candy, pero aún no había noticias de ella. Stear se fue con Paty de regreso a la estación y Terry se quedó en el hospital esperando alguna noticia de Candy.

Una enfermera salió a preguntar por los familiares de Candy, Terry se acercó de inmediato.

\- ¿Es usted familiar de Candice?

\- Sí, yo soy su… Esposo

\- Bien, ella se encuentra fuera de peligro – Dijo la enfermera y comenzó a leer su expediente – Ella presenta una fractura en su brazo izquierdo y un esguince en su cuello, también en su tobillo derecho, además de algunas contusiones en el cuerpo. Su esposa recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por el momento ella no ha despertado, pero conforme vaya bajando la inflamación del cerebro, va a recobrar el conocimiento. La vamos a tener en observación hasta que despierte.

\- ¿Y el bebé?

\- El bebé está bien, no se preocupe, su esposa tuvo una amenaza de aborto, pero lograron controlarla a tiempo. Nosotros le avisaremos cuando pueda pasar a verla.

Terry sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, se sentó de nuevo y le mandó un mensaje a Stear dándole las últimas noticias. Stear regresó con Paty una hora después, él no quiso mencionar nada de Susana, pensó que no era el momento apropiado.

\- Creo que deberíamos avisarle a la familia de Candy – Dijo Stear.

\- Yo no tengo ningún número de ellos – Respondió Terry.

\- Yo los tengo apuntados en una agenda, en el departamento.

\- Yo tengo el celular de Candy, lo vi tirado en la banqueta y lo recogí – Dijo Paty.

Terry tomó el celular y salió del hospital para marcarle a Jorge, le contó que habían atropellado a Candy, no quiso entrar en detalles. Jorge quedó de avisarle al resto de la familia. Después de colgar, Terry vio llegar a Archie, recordó lo grosero que había sido con él y decidió pedirle una disculpa.

\- Cornwell, de verdad discúlpame, sé que me porté como un idiota contigo, es solo que estaba muy estresado con todo lo del evento.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, y del evento no te preocupes, Emma se encargó de todo, yo le ayudé un rato y después me fui a la estación de policía a declarar. Pero dime, ¿Cómo está Candy?

\- Me dijo la enfermera que estaba fuera de peligro, pero aún no hemos podido verla.

\- ¿Y el bebé?

\- Al parecer está bien.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso, yo solo venía para saber cómo estaba ella, espero poder verla mañana, antes de irme al trabajo.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por Candy.

Terry regresó a la sala de espera, comenzó a platicar con Stear.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato? Te ves muy cansado, yo me quedo aquí con Paty – Dijo Stear.

\- No, yo quiero estar aquí cuando Candy despierte, si quieren váyanse ustedes, yo les aviso cuando me dejen pasar a verla.

Stear le tomó la palabra, pensó en regresar temprano en la mañana, para ver a Candy y relevar a Terry.

\- Te puedo pedir un favor – Dijo Terry al ver que Stear se iba.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Podrías pasar por Frijol a la casa, no creo que tenga comida, además está acostumbrado a dormir con nosotros.

Stear sonrió – Yo paso por él.

Terry le dio las llaves de la casa a Stear, después fue a comprar un café, estaba agotado, pero no quería irse del hospital hasta ver con sus propios ojos que Candy estuviera bien. Cerca de las 7 de la mañana, el celular de Candy comenzó a sonar, "tía Angie" decía la pantalla, Terry contestó.

 **\- Hola Terry, soy Angie, la tía de Candy, solo quiero avisarte que salgo en el vuelo de las 10 de la mañana hacia Nueva York, Jorge me va a acompañar, ¿será que me puedas dar la dirección del hospital?**

 **\- No se preocupe Sra. Angie, yo voy por ustedes al aeropuerto, me mandan un mensaje cuando lleguen.**

 **\- Gracias Terry, yo te marco cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, ¿cómo sigue Candy?**

 **\- Al parecer ella está bien, todavía no me dejan verla, espero que para cuando usted llegue, ya la dejen recibir visitas.**

 **\- Bueno, nos vemos al rato. Adiós.**

Terry acababa de colgar la llamada, cuando la enfermera le habló, ella le dijo que Candy había despertado y que podía pasar a verla un momento.

\- ¡Terry! Qué bueno que estás aquí, estaba muy asustada – Dijo Candy al verlo llegar, ella hablaba con un poco de dificultad.

Terry vio que la mitad de la cara de Candy estaba raspada y amoratada, tenía puesto un collarín y una férula en su brazo, se entristeció de verla en esas condiciones, pero trató de disimularlo. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Mal, siento como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima.

\- Bueno, no fue un tren, pero si fue un carro – Dijo Terry bromeando, Candy sonrió.

\- Tuve mucho miedo, pensé que me iba a morir y que no iba a poder despedirme de ti – Candy comenzó a llorar.

\- No digas tonterías – Terry se acercó a Candy y besó su frente, él también tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, no podía mostrarse débil en esas circunstancias - Me acaba de marcar tu tía, va a venir a Nueva York para verte.

\- No le hubieras dicho nada, no me gusta preocuparla.

\- Demasiado tarde.

La enfermera entró y le dijo a Terry que era momento de retirarse, él se despidió de Candy y se fue a la sala de espera. Stear llegó una hora después

\- Vine a relevarte, para que te vayas a descansar.

\- No, yo quiero quedarme aquí.

\- No seas necio, vete a dormir, te ves muy cansado, necesitas descansar.

Terry aceptó a regañadientes, antes de irse a la casa, pasó a comprar un colchón y un par de sábanas al supermercado, Angie y Jorge iban a llegar en unas horas y Terry no los iba dejar dormir en la sala. Después de salir del supermercado, Terry fue al departamento de Stear a recoger a Frijol, platicó un momento con Paty y se fue a la casa, llegó a acostarse a la cama, se quedó profundamente dormido.

 _ **HOLA!**_

 _ **BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY UNA VEZ MÁS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, HACE UN MOMENTO ME TOMÉ EL TIEMPO DE LEERLOS CON CALMA.**_

 _ **PHAMBE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, COMO TU DICES, SUSANA ES ASTUTA Y TRATÓ DE SEPARAR A TERRY Y A CANDY POR MEDIO DE LA DISCORDIA, PERO NO LE FUE POSIBLE, ASÍ QUE UTILIZÓ OTROS MEDIOS. GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA, TE MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO.**_

 _ **ELIZABETH: CREO QUE EL TEMA DE LOS CELOS, DEPENDE DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE CADA PERSONA, SI BIEN HAY GENTE DE MENTE MÁS ABIERTA, TAMBIÑEN HAY PERSONAS MUY CERRADAS EN ESE ASPECTO. EN ÉSTE CASO, TERRY ES MUY MUY MUUUUY CELOSO Y NO QUIERE COMPARTIR A CANDY. SOBRE SUSANA, PUES POBRE, SE ECHÓ SU ULTIMA JUGADA Y PERDIÓ. GRACIAS POR TU FELICITACIÓN DEL DÍA DE LA MUJER, YO TAMBIÉN TE MANDO UN ABRAZO.**_

 _ **AMERICA: SE QUE FUE CRUEL DE MI PARTE DEJAR A CANDY TIRADA Y TODA ATORPELLADA, PERO BUENO YA LA RECOGIÓ LA AMBULANCIA Y ESTÁ BIEN :). Y BUENO, RESPECTO A LAS FECHAS DE VACACIONES, ASÍ ES LA HOTELERÍA, NOSOTROS DESCANSAMOS CUANDO LOS DEMÁS TRABAJAN Y TRABAJAMOS CUANDO LOS DEMÁS DESCANSAN. SALUDOS!**_

 _ **YESHUA: NO, NO SOY TAN DESGRACIADA COMO PARA HACER QUE CANDY PERDIERA AL BEBÉ, Y SÍ, ESTOY ROBANDO SEÑAL OTRA VEZ, JAJAJA.**_

 _ **MARINA: CREO QUE TODOS ESTÁN COSECHANDO LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO, Y BUENO SUSANA SOLO APROVECHA LAS DEBILIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, LO BUENO ES QUE YA VA A TENER SU MERECIDO. :)**_

 _ **DIANLEY: GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS Y DE NO SER POR EL PEQUESÍSIMO PROBLEMA DEL INTERNET, NO ME GUSTARÍA REGRESAR NUNCA, JAJAJA.**_

 _ **BLANCA G: CLARO QUE POR SUPUESTO LES VOY A DAR UN FINAL MUY FELIZ A ESE PAR, NO TE PREOCUPES.**_

 _ **GLADYS: GRACIAS A USTEDES POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLA Y COMENTARLA, Y PUES SÍ, ME ESTOY RECARGANDO DE ENERGÍA, OBVIO APROVECHO MIS RATOS LIBRES PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

 _ **ELI: GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS, Y NO, NO QUISE QUE MURIERA EL BEBÉ, CREO QUE YA HE HECHO SUFRIR MUCHO A TERRY EN MI HISTORIA, MERECE SER FELIZ.**_

 _ **STER: TRANQUILA, YA SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO, PARA QUE NO SE MUERDAN LAS UÑAS :)**_

 _ **SOFIA: TRATÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, ESPERO QUE HAYAS CONSOLADO BIEN A TERY, JAJAJA. GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS, SALUDOS ;)**_

 _ **LUPIBLU: HOLBOX ES HERMOSO, REALMENTE ES UN BUEN LUGAR PARA RELAJARSE Y OLVIDARSE DE TODO, 100% RECOMENDADO, TE LA VAS A PASAR MUY BIEN.**_

 _ **JULY: YA, PROMETO DARLE SOLO FELICIDAD AL GALAN DE GALANES.**_

 _ **CANDICE: BUENO, SI BIEN SUSANA NO QUISO MATAR A SUS HIJOS, FUE MUY RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PASÓ, Y CON CANDY SI TENÍA TODA LA MALA INTENCIÓN DE HACERLE DAÑO. PERO NO SE LE HIZO, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.**_

 _ **GUEST: SUSANA NO SE VA A SALIR CON LA SUYA, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS.**_

 _ **SANDY: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, HE LEIDO UN PAR DE FICS TUYOS Y CREO QUE ESCRIBES MUY BIEN, QUE TE AGRADE MI HISTORIA ME HACE SENTIR BIEN, GRACIAS. SALUDOS!**_


	37. Capítulo 37 - Vamos a casarnos

Cerca del mediodía, Stear pudo ver a Candy, ya la habían pasado a un cuarto y ella se sentía un poco mejor. Él le contó sobre la demanda que había levantado en contra de Susana, él necesitaba que Candy declarara. Stear no quiso comentar nada enfrente de Terry, sabía que él se rehusaría a que Candy declarara en esas condiciones, pero era de vital importancia que ella lo hiciera.

\- Candy, sé que no es el mejor momento y que todavía no te sientes muy bien, pero necesitas ratificar la denuncia que hice contra Susana, ya que tú fuiste su víctima, entre más pronto lo hagas, mejor, así esa mujer pagará por lo que hizo.

Candy suspiró - Sí, lo sé, yo también quiero que esa loca pague por todo.

\- El oficial me dijo que le marcara cuando estuvieras mejor, ¿Quieres que le diga que venga?

\- Sí, por favor hazlo.

Una vez que el oficial llegó, Candy le contó todo lo sucedido, después de tomar la declaración de Candy, el oficial se retiró del cuarto.

\- ¿A quién crees que me encontré hace rato que fui a la estación de policía? – Preguntó Stear.

\- Mmmm, no sé, ¿a quién?

\- Al mismísimo Sr. Anthony, iba acompañando a los papás de Susana.

Candy comenzó a reír - Creo que no te había dicho que Susana es su prima.

\- No, no me lo habías dicho, pero deduje que eran familia. Antes de que me fuera, Anthony se acercó a mí y me preguntó por ti, le dije que ya estabas mejor, él me preguntó que en qué hospital estabas.

\- Supongo que no se lo habrás dicho.

\- No, no se lo dije, pero conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que lo va a averiguar.

\- Por favor, si viene, no lo dejes pasar, no quiero otra pelea con Terry, le prometí que iba a dejar atrás mi pasado.

El celular de Stear comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era Albert, contestó la llamada, varios minutos después colgó.

\- Era Albert, está preocupado por ti, a él tampoco quise decirle en qué hospital estabas, más que nada por Terry, sabía que esos dos iban a terminar peleando y los iban a sacar de aquí.

\- Sí, lo sé, si Terry ve a Albert aquí se va a molestar mucho y no quiero tener que estresarme por sus celos en éste momento. Ya entendí que Terry es mi pareja y tengo que darle su lugar.

Las siguientes horas, Candy recibió varias visitas, entre ellas las de Paty y Archie. Gracias a Emma, la noticia del accidente de Candy se había propagado como pólvora. Emma, junto con varios compañeros del hotel, había acordado ir a visitar a Candy, entraron al cuarto uno por uno, después de desearle una pronta recuperación, se retiraron.

Eran las 2 de la tarde, cuando Terry escuchó que tocaban el timbre con insistencia, se había quedado dormido, había puesto su alarma al mediodía, pero con todo el cansancio que tenía, no la había escuchado. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, vio que era el transporte del supermercado que le había llevado su colchón, lo recibió y lo acomodó en la cama, después comenzó a asear la casa, acondicionó el otro cuarto para la llegada de las visitas y preparó algo de comer, se dio un baño rápido y se fue a ver a Candy. Pasó a comprar un gran arreglo de flores en el camino.

Al entrar al cuarto de Candy, vio que ella estaba dormida, Stear también se había quedado dormido en el sillón, aunque trató de no hacer ruido, Stear se despertó al escuchar sus pasos.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, no escuché la alarma – Dijo Terry y acomodó el arreglo de flores en una mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla, vio que había varios presentes ahí, supuso que Candy había recibido visitas.

\- No te preocupes, sabía que no regresarías pronto.

\- No te lo había dicho, pero en la mañana me marcó la tía de Candy, va a llegar en unas horas a Nueva York, quería saber si puedes quedarte con Candy en lo que voy por ellos al aeropuerto.

\- Sí, claro, por mí no hay problema, de todas formas pensaba quedarme en el hospital hasta la noche, saliendo de aquí voy a ir por Paty y de ahí me voy a descansar.

Candy despertó al escuchar sus voces, al voltear, vio el enorme arreglo de flores que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Y estas flores?

\- Son para ti, espero que te hagan sentir mejor.

\- Terry, están hermosas, muchas gracias – Dijo Candy emocionada.

\- Voy a comer algo y después voy a ir a darme una vuelta a la estación de policía, regreso al rato – Dijo Stear y salió del cuarto.

Terry se quedó platicando con Candy, se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba de mejor humor, cuando le trajeron su comida, él la ayudó a comer.

\- Hace rato vino el oficial a tomar mi declaración, Stear se está haciendo cargo de todo lo de la demanda, espero que ahora sí esa bruja tenga su merecido.

Terry ni se acordaba de Susana, con toda la preocupación que había tenido por Candy, ni siquiera había podido pensar en ella – Sí, Paty me comentó algo de eso, pero la verdad es que lo había olvidado, al rato que regrese Stear, le voy a preguntar cómo va todo ese asunto.

Stear tardó cerca de dos horas en regresar, cuando llegó al hospital, Terry acababa de recibir la llamada de Jorge, él se fue de prisa a recoger a la familia de Candy al aeropuerto, de regreso, Terry llevó a Jorge y a su mamá a ver a Candy al hospital, Candy estaba feliz del verlos de nuevo, platicaron un rato y después Terry los llevó a la casa, los instaló y se regresó al hospital. Él se quedó cuidando a Candy por la noche.

Al día siguiente, Angie y Jorge fueron temprano al hospital, mandaron a Terry a la casa a descansar. Terry aprovechó para ir al hotel, quería pedir los días que le debían, el chef le dijo que se tomara toda la semana, solo había algunos eventos pequeños y no iba a ser necesaria su presencia.

Saliendo del hotel, Terry le mandó un mensaje a Stear para que lo alcanzara en la comisaría, quería saber cómo iba el asunto de Susana, al llegar ahí se encontró con los padres de ella.

\- Espero que estés contento, mira hasta donde ha llegado mi hija por tu culpa – Dijo el Sr. Marlow.

\- Discúlpeme, pero no es mi culpa que su hija esté loca, en todo caso es su culpa por no haberla llevado a tiempo al psicólogo.

\- Que poca vergüenza tienes, sí tú no te hubieras enredado con esa….. mujer, nada de esto hubiera pasado, esa mala mujer se merece todo lo que le pasó, mira que meterse con un hombre casado, Susy tenía todo el derecho de desquitarse – Dijo la Sra. Marlow

\- Le voy a pedir de favor que no se exprese así de Candy, ella es una excelente persona y no, no se merecía nada de lo que le pasó. Ahora entiendo por qué Susana está tan mal de la cabeza, con ustedes como padres, nada bueno podía haber aprendido.

Terry no se dio cuenta de que Stear había llegado unos minutos antes.

\- Vamos Terry, no tiene caso que discutas con estas personas, tienen mierda en la cabeza, igual que su hija – Le dijo Stear y se lo llevó de ahí.

Stear y Terry hablaron con el oficial y con el Sr. Johnson, el abogado que estaba llevaba el caso de Candy, con toda la evidencia y los testigos, pronto le iban a dictar su sentencia a Susana. El oficial quedó de mantenerlos informados de todo lo que pasara.

Antes de irse, el Sr. Johnson los llamó un momento - El abogado de la Srita. Marlow, está pidiendo una evaluación psicológica para su cliente, creo que quiere alegar demencia para evitar que ella vaya a la cárcel, es probable que le concedan la petición. Hablé con uno de los custodios, que es amigo mío, y me contó que la Srita. Marlow está muy mal, al parecer ha tenido varios ataques de furia con los custodios, seguidos de ataques de llanto incontrolable, además se ha negado a comer desde que la trajeron aquí, temen por su salud.

Terry se quedó en silencio, él también había llegado a sospechar que Susana padecía algún trastorno mental, su comportamiento nunca había sido normal.

\- Espero que nos mantenga informado de todo lo que pase, ya sea en la cárcel o en el manicomio, quiero que esa mujer pague por todo lo que le hizo a mi amiga – Dijo Stear.

\- Sí, yo los mantendré al tanto de todo.

Terry no pudo evitar sentir pena por Susana, pensó que si desde un principio, él se hubiera dado cuenta de los problemas mentales que tenía ella, las cosas serían diferentes. Lo más probable es que nunca hubiera tenido una relación con Candy, pero sus hijos aún estarían con él.

Candy se quedó en el hospital tres días más, entre Terry, Stear, Angie y Jorge, se turnaron para cuidarla. Jorge solo iba a estar unos días en Nueva York, había pedido permiso en su trabajo para poder acompañar a su mamá, Angie se iba a quedar a cuidar a Candy hasta que ella estuviera completamente recuperada.

Cuando dieron de alta a Candy, ella se sintió aliviada de irse a su casa, odiaba los hospitales, la hacían sentir más enferma de lo que ya estaba. Stear le consiguió una silla de ruedas para que pudiera desplazarse con facilidad. Candy tenía una férula en el pie, el collarín y la férula del brazo, por lo que se le dificultaba mucho caminar.

Mientras Jorge y Terry iban por Candy, Angie se quedó en la casa preparando la cena, Jorge se regresaría a El Paso al día siguiente y ella quería que en su última noche en Nueva York, cenaran todos juntos. Esa mañana, ella le había pedido a Stear que la llevara a un lugar donde vendieran productos mexicanos, él la había llevado al barrio mexicano de Queens. Angie preparó enchiladas para cenar. Aunque ya estaba listo todo lo de la cena, decidieron esperar a que Stear fuera por Paty al trabajo para comenzar a comer.

Cuando Stear y Paty llegaron, todos se sentaron a comer, como el comedor era pequeño, algunos se sentaron en la mesa y los demás en los sillones. Después de que le sirvieran el tercer plato de enchiladas, Stear decidió felicitar a la tía de Candy.

\- Sra. Angie, déjeme decirle que es usted una excelente cocinera, ya Candy me había contado de sus talentos culinarios, pero realmente se quedó corta al describirlos.

\- Gracias Stear, todo lo que sé, lo aprendí de mi santa madre, que en paz descanse, ella también le enseñó a cocinar a Candy, de ahí nació su amor por la cocina.

\- Sí, Candy también cocina muy bien, pero no tanto como usted.

\- Eres un barbero, por mal amigo no volveré a cocinarte en toda mi vida – Dijo Candy bromeando.

\- Tú no digas nada, que también eres una mala sobrina, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? Al parecer todos estaban enterados, menos yo.

\- Quería decírselo en persona, pensaba ir a verla durante mis vacaciones, pero ya no pude hacerlo.

\- ¿Y ya saben si va a ser niño o niña?

\- No, apenas tengo 10 semanas de embarazo.

\- Ay mi niña, que emoción me da, nunca pensé que te vería embarazada.

Después de la cena, Stear y Paty se despidieron, querían dejar descansar a Candy, Terry los acompañó hasta la entrada, cuando regresó a la sala, la tía de Candy quiso hablar con ellos.

\- Hay algo que he querido preguntarles durante toda la cena, pero quise esperar a que sus amigos se fueran, ¿Cuáles son sus planes a futuro? Ahora que llegue el bebé ¿No piensan casarse? – Preguntó Angie.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, Candy no supo que contestar, lo cierto era que desde el divorcio de Terry, la palabra "matrimonio" no se había mencionado entre ellos dos. Candy no sabía cuáles eran los planes de Terry con ella, pensó que después de su fracaso anterior, él no querría volver a casarse.

Candy conocía muy bien a su tía, al igual que su abuela, Angie era una mujer muy tradicionalista, para ella el matrimonio era sagrado, y según sus tradiciones, la mujer debía permanecer siempre a lado de su esposo y además debía encargarse de la crianza de los hijos. Candy sabía que si su tía se enteraba de que ellos habían iniciado su relación cuando Terry todavía estaba casado, se iba a desilusionar mucho de ella.

Jorge se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Candy ante la pregunta de su mamá y decidió intervenir.

\- Ya madre, déjelos en paz, ellos ya están grandes, ya saben lo que hacen.

\- Yo solo quiero saber cuáles son sus planes, si ya viven juntos y van a tener un hijo, no veo por qué no puedan casarse, me preocupa el futuro de Candy.

Terry había permanecido en silencio, sabía bien que la familia de Candy no estaba enterada de su anterior matrimonio. Él había pensado pedirle a Candy que se casara con él cuando fueran a visitar a su tía y pensaba ir a buscar una bonita sortija de compromiso en su próximo descanso, pero después de lo ocurrido, ya no había podido hacer nada de lo que había planeado.

\- Tiene razón en preocuparse Sra. Angie, pero quiero que sepa que yo amo a Candy y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella, si todo sigue como hasta ahora, espero casarme con ella después de que nazca nuestro hijo – Terry puso su mano sobre la de Candy.

Candy volteó a ver a Terry, se había quedado atónita, no esperaba que él dijera eso.

\- Eso me parece muy bien, espero que esta vez sí me avisen con tiempo y no sea la última en enterarme – Dijo Angie.

\- Sí tía, no se preocupe, usted va a ser la primera en recibir la invitación – Contestó Candy.

\- Más te vale, si no vas a perder tu puesto de sobrina favorita.

Después de la plática, Angie y Jorge se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, Terry llevó cargando a Candy hasta la cama y la ayudó a cambiarse, se quedaron un rato platicando antes de dormirse.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que nos casemos o solo lo dijiste para salir del problema?

\- ¿Crees que soy un mentiroso?

\- No, pero no pensé que otro matrimonio estuviera en tus planes.

\- Con cualquier otra persona, no, pero contigo, sí.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres esperar hasta que nazca nuestro hijo?

\- Porque quiero que nos casemos por la iglesia y quiero que tengamos una gran fiesta, aún mejor que la de tu primo Jorge, pero sé bien que planear y organizar todo eso lleva tiempo. Además quiero que nuestro hijo o hija esté presente el día de nuestra boda.

Candy sonrió, quiso darle un beso a Terry, pero no pudo, él se lo dio a ella – Te amo, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida - Dijo ella.

\- Todo lo que hago, lo hago porque te amo, tú has cambiado mi vida por completo, nunca imaginé ser tan feliz, contigo tengo todo lo que siempre soñé – Respondió Terry y después la abrazó. Esa noche ambos durmieron felices,


	38. Capítulo 38 - Despedidas y comienzos

Al día siguiente, Jorge se despidió de Candy – Güera, cuídate mucho, y fíjate por donde caminas, ya ves como terminaste por andar de distraída.

Candy sonrió – Sí, te prometo que tendré más cuidado, tú también cuídate mucho y me saludas a tu esposa.

Terry fue a dejar a Jorge al aeropuerto, cuando regresó, Angie y Candy ya lo estaban esperando para almorzar, aunque no había planeado ese tipo de vacaciones, se sentía muy feliz de poder estar en la casa con Candy. Mientras comía, comenzó a sonar su celular, era una llamada de Stear.

 **\- Terry, ¿Dónde estás?**

 **\- En la casa, ¿por qué?**

 **\- Acabo de recibir una llamada del Sr. Johnson, Susana está muerta, se cortó las venas ayer por la noche.**

Terry se quedó en silencio un momento, sin lugar a dudas la noticia lo había impactado.

 **\- Terry, ¿estás ahí?**

 **\- Sí, es solo que no esperaba que me dijeras eso, pero gracias por avisarme.**

Terry colgó la llamada – Susana muerta, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Pensó.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Candy, había notado como Terry había palidecido de repente.

\- No, no pasa nada – Terry no quiso contarle a Candy la noticia en presencia de su tía.

Terry estuvo muy pensativo durante toda la tarde, Susana había sido parte de su vida por mucho tiempo, no esperaba que ella tuviera ese final. Pensó que el hecho de que muriera había sido lo mejor, de esa manera ella había dejado de sufrir, al fin encontraría la paz que nunca tuvo en vida, además él no volvería a preocuparse por la seguridad de Candy, podría vivir con ella sin temer que algo malo le pasara.

Por la noche, antes de dormir, Candy confrontó a Terry, había notado que él había estado ausente durante toda la tarde.

\- ¿No me piensas decir qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Hace rato me habló Stear, me dijo que Susana se había suicidado.

\- ¿Te duele que haya muerto?

\- No, cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia ella murió hace tiempo, pero su muerte tampoco es algo que me alegre, pienso que fue una manera muy fea de morir, encerrada, sola, con todos esos demonios que siempre la atormentaban, no puedo dejar de sentir lástima por ella.

\- ¿Piensas ir a su entierro?

\- No, si voy, toda su familia es capaz de lincharme, lo mejor es que me mantenga al margen, tal vez vaya a la iglesia a pedir por su atormentada alma.

\- Si quieres te acompaño, me puedes llevar en la silla que me dio Stear.

\- Sí, no me gustaría ir solo, hace mucho que no voy a una iglesia, es probable que comience a derretirme al entrar ahí.

Candy comenzó a reír – Tal vez deberías aprovechar para pedir por tu atormentada alma también, creo que ya es momento de que hagas las paces con Dios.

¿Las paces con Dios? – Murmuró Terry, él pensó que tal vez Dios había hecho una tregua con él al mandarle a Candy a su vida, ella había logrado calmar todo el dolor de su corazón – Sí creo que tienes razón – Le dijo a Candy y después apagó la luz.

Temprano en la mañana, Candy y Terry fueron a una iglesia, Candy pidió por Terry, por su bebé, por ella y por toda su familia, Terry pidió por el descanso de Susana y de sus hijos, también pidió por Candy, por el bebé que venía en camino y porque su felicidad nunca se acabara.

\- Me gustaría ir a al cementerio a visitar a mis hijos, desde que los enterramos, nunca pude regresar a ese lugar.

\- Si quieres voy contigo, podemos pasar a comprar unas veladoras y un ramo de flores en el camino.

\- Sí, eso estaría bien.

Al llegar al cementerio, Terry se sentó cerca de las sepulturas de sus hijos y comenzó a recordarlos, cerró los ojos y por un momento imaginó que los tenía de nuevo frente a él, acomodó las flores entre los dos nichos y encendió la veladora, después de una hora, regresaron a la casa.

Terry regresó al trabajo dos días después, todos los colegas le preguntaban por Candy, hasta el mismo chef lo llamó para preguntarle por ella, se sorprendió de que Candy fuera una persona tan querida entre sus compañeros.

Archie se acercó a Terry para pedirle su dirección, se la había pedido a Paty, pero ella dudó en dársela, Paty sabía que Terry era un poco especial, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría al ver a Archie ahí, prefirió esperar a que Terry se la diera.

\- Gracias por darme la dirección, lo más seguro es que pase a verla después del mediodía, antes de venirme al trabajo, sin ella al mando, he tenido que venir muy temprano a trabajar – Dijo Archie.

\- Sí, me imagino, creo que deberías irte acostumbrando a hacer su trabajo, Candy se va a ir de incapacidad cuando nazca el bebé, y es probable que no regrese a trabajar – Dijo Terry.

\- Yo pensé que ella iba a seguir trabajando.

\- No, me gustaría que ella se quedara en casa cuidando de nuestro hijo.

Terry estaba por despedirse de Archie, cuando vio acercarse a Annie, ella saludó de manera muy afectuosa a Archie, Archie no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Hola Terry, me enteré de lo que le pasó a Candy, espero que se encuentre bien.

Terry se sorprendió de que ella le hablara, hacía mucho tiempo que no se dirigían la palabra – Ella está bien – Dijo de manera seca y se dio la vuelta – Gracias por preguntar – Gritó mientras caminaba a la cocina de banquetes, Archie y Annie se le quedaron viendo.

\- Creo que nunca entenderé que fue lo que le viste – Le dijo Archie a Annie.

\- Yo tampoco – Dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

Archie y Annie habían retomado su relación un día después del accidente de Candy, luego de terminar su turno, cuando salieron del hotel, Annie se acercó a Archie para preguntarle sobre la salud de Candy, él le contestó de manera indiferente, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso Archie ya la había olvidado.

\- No sé si te interese saberlo, pero te he extrañado mucho – Le dijo Annie.

Archie trató de fingir indiferencia, pero no pudo, sus palabras realmente lo habían perturbado.

\- Creo que fui una tonta al no valorarte, eres alguien maravilloso, pero estaba cegada por el amor que tenía hacia Terry, me gustaría que volviéramos a intentarlo, sería bueno comenzar de cero.

\- No sé Annie, no creo que pueda resistir otra desilusión amorosa contigo.

\- No va a haber más desilusiones, estoy segura de que tú y yo podemos tener un hermoso futuro juntos – Annie se acercó a él y lo besó, él le correspondió el beso, se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, esa noche durmieron juntos en el departamento de Archie.

Las siguientes semanas Angie fue de mucha ayuda para Terry, ella prácticamente se encargaba de cocinar y hacer el aseo en la casa, aunque Terry le había pedido que no lo hiciera, ella no le había hecho caso. Angie había sido ama de casa toda su vida, esa era su forma de vida y se sentía rara si no limpiaba y cocinada diariamente.

Stear iba a visitar a Candy muy seguido, aunque la mayoría de las veces no se quedaba por mucho tiempo, él había retrasado mucho los preparativos de su boda con Paty y ya casi se le venía el tiempo encima. Generalmente iba por las tardes, cuando Terry no estaba y le ayudaba a Angie a mover a Candy de un lugar a otro. Stear a veces salía con las dos para que se distrajeran, además le daba algunos tours exprés de Nueva York a Angie.

Paty iba a visitar a Candy por las mañanas y algunas veces, en su descanso, acompañaba a Stear por las tardes. Ella había hecho muy buena amistad con Angie, las dos tenían una forma de pensar muy parecida.

Cuando le quitaron la férula del pie y el collarín a Candy, ella se sintió muy aliviada, Candy había llegado a sentirse como una verdadera inútil, tenían que cargarla todo el tiempo, además se le hacía imposible acomodarse para dormir por las noches. El doctor le dijo que tendría que usar la férula del brazo otras tres semanas, en lo que terminaban de soldar los huesos.

Candy y Angie solían pelear mucho con Frijol, se había vuelto un perro muy travieso, mordía todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino, había destruido varios pares de zapatos de Candy y algunos calcetines, a Terry le parecía muy gracioso, a Candy comenzaba a fastidiarle, había veces que gritaba el nombre del perro muchas más veces que las de su propio novio.

Pasado un poco más de un mes de haber llegado a Nueva York, Angie decidió regresarse a El Paso, Candy ya estaba completamente recuperada, en una semana más le quitarían la férula del brazo, pero ella ya podía hacer por sí misma la mayoría de sus actividades diarias.

La noche antes de la partida de Angie, Terry descansó, él decidió hacerle una cena de despedida para Angie, invitó a Stear y Paty, después de que Paty salió de trabajar, cenaron todos juntos.

\- Candy, no sabes la alegría que me da, el darme cuenta que hay muchas personas que te quieren, me voy tranquila sabiendo que tienes verdaderos amigos que se preocupan por ti.

\- Tía, créame que lo sé, Dios me mandó a los mejores amigos del mundo.

Candy sabía que su tía tenía razón, tenía unos maravillosos amigos, hasta Albert le había mandado varios mensajes deseándole una pronta recuperación. Candy pensó que también tenía al mejor novio de todos, Terry la había cuidado con tanta ternura durante todo ese tiempo, deseaba con toda su ser llegar a unir su vida a la de él.

Después de cenar, se quedaron platicando por un par de horas, Angie les dio a las parejas algunos consejos para un buen matrimonio y les contó varias anécdotas de su larga vida de casada, algunas de ellas muy picantes, en más de una ocasión los hizo sonrojar y en otras los hizo reír. Terry comenzó a imaginarse su vida con Candy, pensó que al igual que en todos los matrimonios de la familia de Candy, ellos también estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separara.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Stear y Paty se despidieron. Angie se fue a dormir casi enseguida, estaba cansada y tenía que levantarse temprano para tomar el vuelo de regreso. Terry recogió la mesa con ayuda de Candy y lavó los platos, después se fue al cuarto con ella, se sentía excitado, había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que había tenido intimidad con Candy.

Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la parte de arriba de la pijama, comenzó a acariciarle los pechos.

\- Terry, mi tía nos puede escuchar.

\- Si no empiezas de escandalosa, no tiene por qué escucharnos.

\- Yo no soy escandalosa.

\- Claro que sí, un día de estos te voy a grabar – Dijo Terry riendo y después siguió acariciando a Candy.

Candy también tenía ganas de estar con Terry, ella decidió dejarse querer, los dos comenzaron a pensar en una posición en la que el brazo de Candy no fuera un estorbo, ella terminó colocándose encima de él, Terry estaba tan excitado que la penetró con fuerza, Candy soltó un pequeño quejido.

\- ¿Te lastimé? – Preguntó Terry un poco asustado.

\- No, es solo que después de tanto tiempo, creo que volví a ser virgen – Dijo Candy bromeando.

Terry comenzó a reír con fuerza – Eso sí que no lo creo señorita.

\- ¡Shhhhhh! Deja de reírte, vas a despertar a mi tía.

\- Pues no digas tonterías.

Candy también comenzó a reír, después de su ataque de risa, siguieron haciendo el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy y Terry fueron a dejar a su tía al aeropuerto.

\- Gracias por venir a cuidarme – Le dijo Candy a su tía, después de dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme, sabes que eres como una hija para mí.

Angie se acercó a Terry y también lo abrazó - Sé que tu amas verdaderamente a Candy, solo te pido que la cuides mucho y que la hagas muy feliz – Le susurró al oído.

\- Le juro que lo haré – Respondió Terry.

Ambos se quedaron ahí hasta que Angie entró a la sala de espera, en seguida se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, una vez más volvían a ser solo ellos dos.


	39. Capítulo 39 - Marry you

Al día siguiente de la partida de Angie, Candy y Terry fueron al ginecólogo por la mañana, Candy no había podido ir a su cita anterior debido a que estaba en recuperación, al llegar al consultorio, ella le platicó a John del accidente y de la amenaza de aborto que había tenido.

John la preparó para hacerle un ultrasonido, él quería confirmar que el feto viniera bien, para ese entonces Candy ya casi tenía 16 semanas de embarazo. Después de realizarle el ultrasonido, John le colocó un aparato en el vientre, para escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé, Candy no pudo evitar llorar al oírlo, Terry también estaba muy emocionado.

\- Al parecer el bebé está bien, pero yo le recomendaría que fuera muy precavida, ¿En qué trabaja usted? – Dijo John, dirigiéndose a Candy.

\- Soy encargada de cocina en el restaurante de un hotel.

\- Vaya, es un trabajo pesado, además de estresante ¿No es así?

\- Sí, suele serlo, pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

\- Creo que debería tomarse su trabajo con calma, ya sabe, nada de estar corriendo, ni levantando objetos muy pesados, ni tampoco debe estresarse mucho, es mejor que su embarazo sea tranquilo, si ya hubo una amenaza de aborto, es mejor no arriesgarse.

\- Entiendo – Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Podemos tener relaciones sexuales? – Preguntó Terry, Candy volteó a verlo y comenzó a reír.

\- Sí, pero con cuidado, no hay que estar experimentando posiciones nuevas, ni nada de eso – Dijo John bromeando, Candy y Terry sonrieron – Te voy a programar tu cita para el próximo mes, es probable que ya podamos saber el sexo del bebé.

\- Qué emoción – Dijo Candy y apretó con fuerza la mano de Terry.

Al salir de la consulta, fueron a desayunar a una cafetería cercana al consultorio

\- ¿Sabes? He pensado que deberías dejar de trabajar, no quiero poner en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo – Dijo Terry.

\- No creo que pase nada, además yo no quiero dejar de trabajar, amo mi trabajo, piensa que con el nacimiento del bebé, vamos a tener muchos gastos, creo que sería conveniente que los dos siguiéramos trabajando.

\- Yo gano bien, creo que puedo hacerme cargo de los gastos de la casa, había pensado que podríamos comprar la casa donde vivimos, cuando mi amigo me la mostró, me dijo que tenía opción a compra, yo podría pedir un crédito para cubrir la mitad del monto, tu podrías poner la otra mitad.

\- Está bien que tenga dinero ahorrado, pero no me alcanza para comprar una casa.

\- No, pero tienes una casa en Texas en la que no vives, podrías venderla y…

\- No quiero vender la casa de mis abuelos, tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí.

\- No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto pensar en nosotros como una familia, no sé tú, pero yo no quiero pagar renta toda mi vida, ¿Para qué quieres seguir conservando esa casa? Tus abuelos ya no van a regresar a vivir ahí. Ese dinero puede servir para que nosotros comencemos a formar nuestro propio patrimonio. Debes dejar de pensar solo en ti, y comenzar a pensar en "nosotros", en nuestro hijo. Y sobre el trabajo, es algo que también debes reconsiderar, sé que amas tu profesión, pero creo que es más importante el bienestar del bebé.

Candy se quedó callada, por un momento sintió que Terry quería controlar su vida y eso era algo a lo que ella se resistía, Candy siempre le había gustado ser libre, nunca le había gustado que intentaran dominarla – Déjame pensarlo, no es una decisión que pueda tomar tan fácilmente – Dijo ella.

Después de comer se fueron a la casa, descansaron un rato y después Terry se fue a trabajar. Candy aprovechó la tarde para salir con Paty, ella había descansado y quería que Candy la acompañara a ver unas cosas de la boda, después de hacer sus diligencias, fueron a tomarse un café.

\- Candy, estoy muy emocionada, falta tan poco para la boda, el próximo fin de semana, me voy a ir con Stear a Florida, para que conozca a mis padres.

\- ¿Te van a dar permiso en el hotel?

\- No, la verdad es que pienso dejar de trabajar, hace un par de semanas hablé con el chef y le dije que esta iba a ser mi ultima semana laborando.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer después de casarte? ¿Piensas retomar tu trabajo en México?

\- No, hablé con Stear y él no quiere que siga trabajando, desea que tengamos hijos inmediatamente, dice que no quiere ser un papá viejo.

\- ¿Y tú que piensas? ¿No te molesta dejar a un lado tu vida profesional?

\- Sabes, al principio me resistí un poco a la idea, pero después pensé que Stear tenía razón, hay muchas mujeres que desearían poder quedarse en su casa cuidando a sus hijos, pero no pueden hacerlo porque tienen que trabajar. Gracias a Dios, yo no tendré la necesidad de hacerlo, si me embarazo pronto, quiero poder ver crecer a mi bebé sin tener que perderme ninguna etapa de su vida.

\- Es un buen punto de vista – Dijo Candy.

\- Por favor, no le vayas a comentar a nadie nada de lo que te platiqué.

\- No te preocupes, de mí no saldrá ni una palabra.

Esa noche, Candy preparó la cena y acomodó la mesa, compró una botella de vino y espero a que Terry llegara del trabajo.

\- Hola mi amor – Le dijo Candy a Terry cuando él entró a la casa y después lo abrazó.

\- ¿Mi amor? Desde cuando eres tan afectuosa.

\- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en nuestra plática de la mañana.

\- ¿Y qué pensaste?

\- Que voy a vender la casa de Texas y voy a dejar de trabajar.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a esa determinación?

\- Digamos que hablé con alguien que está en mi misma situación.

\- Me parece bien, mañana temprano le voy a hablar a mi amigo para que arregle todo lo de la compra-venta. Después voy a ir al banco para checar lo del crédito.

\- Creo que deberías esperar a que se vendiera la casa, a lo mejor no hay necesidad de sacar un crédito, mañana voy a hablar con mi tío para que me ayude con eso.

\- No me sentiría bien si tú sola compraras la casa.

\- Bueno, tú me vas a mantener a mí y a nuestros diez hijos durante el resto de tu vida, creo que estaremos a mano – Dijo Candy bromeando.

\- ¿Diez? – Preguntó Terry riendo – Pensé que ya habías olvidado esa idea.

\- Pero por supuesto que no, tendremos nuestro propio equipo de futbol.

Terry comenzó a reír – Bueno, entonces creo que me vas a salir debiendo.

\- Creo que tendré que pensar en otras maneras de pagarte – Candy jaló a Terry hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, hicieron el amor y después cenaron, se quedaron platicando hasta tarde.

En su siguiente descanso, Terry acompañó a Candy a que le quitaran la férula, el doctor le dijo a Candy que ella tendría que ir a rehabilitación por algunas semanas para reactivar el movimiento del brazo. Saliendo del hospital fueron a dar una vuelta y regresaron a la casa por la tarde.

Terry se ofreció a preparar la cena, conecto su celular al reproductor y puso una lista de reproducción de Bruno Mars, comenzó a cantar mientras cocinaba. Candy se entretuvo un largo rato revisando su Facebook, de repente vio acercarse a Frijol a su pie, él tenía un pequeño paquete en el hocico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? Pequeño travieso – Le dijo mientras le quitaba el paquete.

Candy escuchó que comenzaba a sonar la canción de "Marry you", esa canción le gustaba mucho, volteó para decirle a Terry que le subiera al volumen, pero no lo vio en la cocina, se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia el reproductor y le subió el volumen ella misma, después observó con detenimiento el paquete que tenía en la mano, decía "ABREME" en la envoltura, al terminar de abrirlo se dio cuenta que había un anillo dentro de él, sintió como Terry la abrazaba por la espalda, mientras cantaba parte del coro de la canción.

\- "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"

Candy no pudo contener la emoción y comenzó a llorar.

\- Creo que la otra noche olvide darte esto – Dijo Terry y le colocó el anillo en el dedo.

\- Terry yo…

\- ¿Qué dices bebé? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Sí, no hay nada en este mundo que desee más, que ser tu esposa.

Candy se volteó hacia él y comenzó a besarlo - Te amo – Le dijo y volvió a besarlo una vez más.

\- Vamos a cenar, preparé algo especial para ti.

Mientras cenaban, comenzaron a platicar sobre su boda.

\- Candy, tomemos un avión hacia Las Vegas y casémonos por el civil mañana mismo, después de que nazca nuestro hijo, nos casamos por la iglesia.

\- Pero ¿Y tu trabajo?

\- Le pedí permiso al chef, le dije que tenía algo importante que hacer.

\- No sé, es demasiado apresurado, hay que comprar los boletos…

\- Ya los compré para mañana temprano, ya tengo todo listo, solo espero tu respuesta.

Candy se quedó pensando por un momento.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿No dices que deseas ser mi esposa?

\- Esta bien, vamos a casarnos mañana mismo – Dijo Candy.

A la mañana siguiente, tomaron el primer avión que salía a Las Vegas, se hospedaron en un hotel económico y descansaron un rato, por la tarde salieron a conocer la ciudad, en la noche fueron a la capilla "Chapel of the flowers" para casarse. Candy compró un vestido blanco sencillo pero muy bonito para la ocasión, Terry rentó un traje muy elegante, mientras esperaban, Candy vio llegar a Stear y Paty al lugar.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – Preguntó asombrada.

\- Terry nos invitó – Dijo Paty.

Candy volteó a ver a Stear, le sorprendía que el aceptara participar en esa boda.

\- No me mires así, cuando Terry me lo dijo, pensé que era una locura, pero después pensé que sería divertido, lo importante es que se aman y que van a unir sus vidas para siempre. Después de todo, solo se vive una vez.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, después de que los declararon marido y mujer, Candy y Terry se besaron tiernamente, Stear los invitó a comer a uno de los restaurantes que tenía en esa ciudad, después, con ayuda de Stear, entraron a un club muy exclusivo para celebrar. Al final de la velada, Stear le dio una tarjeta de un hotel a Candy - Éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

\- No Stear, no hace falta, nosotros ya nos hospedamos en un hotel – Dijo Candy.

\- Por favor, acéptalo, lo hago de corazón.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias – Dijo Candy y después se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Candy y Terry pasaron por sus cosas y después se dirigieron a su otro hotel, les dijeron que les habían reservado la suite nupcial, cuando entraron al cuarto, se quedaron realmente asombrados, todo en la habitación era realmente hermoso, Terry cargó a Candy hasta la cama.

\- Muy bien señora Grandchester, creo que es momento de celebrar nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer.


	40. Encuesta

_**Esta es solo una pequeña encuesta.**_

 ** _Qué sexo quieren que sea el bebé de Candy, niño o niña?_**

 ** _Espero actualizar en la noche._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	41. Capítulo 40 - La boda de Stear

A la mañana siguiente Terry y Candy regresaron a Nueva York, Candy no quiso decirle nada de su boda exprés a su familia, si su tía se enteraba que se había casado sin avisarle, seguro le iba a aplicar la ley del hielo indefinidamente.

Llegaron a la casa a las 2 de la tarde, Terry solo alcanzó a cambiarse y se fue a trabajar, Candy se puso a recoger los destrozos que Frijol había hecho en la casa durante su ausencia. Mientras escombraba la casa, encontró unos cuadernos escondidos dentro del librero, al abrirlos vio que eran apuntes en español, pudo ver que era la letra de Terry, la última fecha anotada era de unas semanas antes de su accidente. Colocó los cuadernos en la mesa y siguió haciendo el quehacer.

Cuando Terry llegó de trabajar, Candy lo estaba esperando para cenar, mientras comían, ella se levantó de la mesa y tomó los cuadernos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Le preguntó ella sacudiendo los cuadernos.

Terry se puso todo rojo – Nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Bueno está bien, me inscribí a un curso de español, pero con los horarios que tuve en el hotel y tu accidente, no pude continuarlo.

\- ¿Y tú por qué quieres aprender español?

\- Pues por qué va a ser, por ti, quería que la próxima vez que fuéramos a visitar a tu familia, yo pudiera comunicarme con ellos en español de una manera decente. Pero bueno, creo que seguiré siendo el "gringo" que solo habla inglés.

Candy se sintió conmovida por el interés de Terry de encajar en su familia – No necesitabas inscribirte a un curso, si me hubieras dicho de tu interés en hablar español, yo misma te hubiera enseñado.

\- Es que quería sorprenderte.

\- ¿Y al menos aprendiste algo?

\- No mucho realmente.

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora yo seré tu maestra.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, y déjame decirte que soy una maestra muy exigente.

\- Bueno, veremos que tanto me puedes enseñar – Dijo Terry y jaló a Candy hacia él para darle un beso.

\- Grandchester, es usted realmente perverso – Dijo Candy bromeando.

\- Bueno, siempre quise saber que se sentía hacer el amor con una maestra.

\- Yo que pensé que ya lo habías experimentado todo.

\- Digamos que es una de las fantasías que me falta por cumplir – Respondió Terry y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Un par de días después de regresar de las Vegas, Paty le pidió a Candy que fuera su dama de honor, después de todo, gracias a Candy, ella había conocido a Stear, Candy aceptó encantada, ahora que ya no trabajaba, tenía mucho tiempo libre para acompañar a Paty a arreglar todos los preparativos de la boda. Stear y Paty habían fijado la fecha de la boda para dentro de dos meses, Candy se dio cuenta que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

En las semanas siguientes, Candy continúo yendo a sus terapias de rehabilitación, a veces le dolía mucho su brazo cuando intentaba estirarlo, la terapeuta le dijo que era normal y conforme fueran avanzando en las terapias, ella iba a recobrar el movimiento.

Por las mañanas, Candy le daba sus clases a Terry, ella ocupaba el método que su abuelo utilizó con ella, le ponía varias canciones en español con su letra, para que él se familiarizara con el sonido de las palabras y aprendiera como escribirlas también.

Cuando su periodo de incapacidad terminó, Candy fue a renunciar al hotel, le explicó al chef sus motivos para dejar de trabajar y le dio las gracias por todas las oportunidades que le había dado durante el tiempo que trabajó ahí, el chef le dijo que las puertas del hotel estarían abiertas por si ella decidía regresar a trabajar. Saliendo de la oficina del chef, Candy fue a despedirse de sus compañeros, al salir del hotel, ella sintió mucha nostalgia de dejar el lugar donde había trabajado durante más de un año y donde había conocido a personas tan maravillosas, como Terry, Paty y Archie.

Cuando fueron a la cita con el ginecólogo, él les dijo el sexo del bebé, sería un niño, Candy estaba emocionada, ese día fueron al centro comercial a comprar varias cosas para su futuro hijo, entre ellas una cuna, la colocaron en el otro cuarto.

\- Creo que sería bueno comenzar a acondicionar este cuarto para la llegada del bebé – Dijo Candy.

\- Yo me voy a encargar de eso, quiero ser yo el que decore el cuarto de mi hijo.

A las 21 semanas de embarazo, la pancita de Candy ya se notaba, a Terry le encantaba sobarla durante las noches. Él había leído un artículo donde decía que era bueno hablarle a los bebés en el vientre, así que diariamente, dedicaba varios minutos al día para tener una plática con su futuro hijo, también le gustaba cantarle la canción de "Beautiful boy" de John Lennon.

La boda de Stear ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Candy pasó las siguientes semanas muy ocupada ayudando a Paty con los últimos detalles, iba a ser una boda grande, Stear tenía muchos amigos y los había invitado a todos, Paty también tenía muchos amigos en Florida, además su familia era numerosa.

Dos días antes de la boda, Stear fue a ver a Candy por la noche, llevó un six de cervezas, él se sentía muy nervioso, sabía que en menos de 48 horas, uniría su vida a la de Paty. Terry acababa de llegar del trabajo, Stear le invitó una cerveza y se sentó con ellos a cenar.

\- Candy, a veces no puedo creer lo rápido que se ha pasado el tiempo, hace varios meses tu y yo llevábamos una vida completamente distinta, y ahora tú ya estás casada y yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo.

\- Sí, creo que ninguno de los dos imaginamos el rumbo que iban a tomar nuestras vidas.

\- Creo que ni hoy, ni mañana, voy a poder dormir de los nervios.

\- Bueno, mañana no vas a poder dormir porque vas a tener tu despedida de soltero.

Stear comenzó a reír – Yo no quería y Paty menos, pero Albert se empeñó en hacerla. Por cierto Terry, disculpa si no te invité, pero… Tú entiendes.

\- No te preocupes, aunque me hubieras invitado, lo más seguro es que no hubiera ido, no hubiera querido arruinar tu última noche de soltero – Dijo Terry.

\- Espero que no les moleste, pero tuve que sentarlos muy lejos de la pista de baile, a veces es difícil estar entre tu primo y tu mejor amiga, sé que Albert entiende que tú eres una persona importante en mi vida y por eso no me dijo nada cuando le dije que iban a ir los dos a la boda, pero tampoco quiero que él se sienta incomodo, es por eso que decidí sentarlos lo más lejos posible.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo – Respondió Candy.

Después de tomarse el six de cervezas con Terry, Stear se fue a su departamento.

La noche siguiente, Candy acompañó a Paty a la despedida de soltera que le organizaron sus primas y sus amigas de Florida, Terry no estaba muy contento de que Candy fuera, sabía bien que era lo que hacían las mujeres en esas despedidas.

\- Te portas bien y por favor no vayas a dejarte tocar ni cargar por esos strippers, recuerda que estás embarazada. Me marcas cuando termine su fiestecita, para que vaya por ti.

Candy comenzó a reír - Claro que no, sabes bien que el único que puede tocarme eres tú. Yo te marco al rato.

La despedida de soltera fue en el departamento de Paty, como Terry temía, las primas de Paty contrataron un par de strippers para amenizar la despedida, Candy los miró bailar divertida y realmente rio cuando vio que cargaban y toqueteaban a Paty, quien no podía esconder su vergüenza.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Candy le marcó a Terry para que fuera por ella, Paty la acompañó a la calle.

\- Candy, estoy tan nerviosa, a veces hubiera preferido una boda rápida y sencilla como la tuya – Dijo Paty.

\- Creo que su boda va a ser extraordinaria.

\- Además tengo tanto miedo de llegar a la noche de bodas.

Candy volteó a ver a Paty - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues porque yo nunca…. – Paty no fue capaz de terminar la frase, soltó una risa nerviosa y su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Y entonces que hacían todas las noches que pasaron juntos? – Preguntó Candy asombrada.

\- Dormir, platicar.

A Candy le hubiera gustado darle toda una cátedra sobre la primera vez, pero vio que Terry se acercaba en el carro – Solo no te pongas nerviosa, vas a ver que su primera noche va a ser maravillosa – Dijo Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, Candy no podía dejar de reír, pensó en hacerle burla a su amigo cuando lo viera, pero se arrepintió, no podía echar de cabeza a Paty. Ella pensó que era realmente tierno que Stear hubiera respetado tanto a Paty.

\- ¿De qué tanto te ríes? – Preguntó Terry.

\- Realmente desearía contarte, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es nada malo – Respondió Candy y le dio un pequeño beso a Terry.

El día siguiente Terry descansó, había pedido ese día de descanso para poder ir a la boda. Stear y Paty hicieron la unión civil y religiosa al mismo tiempo, la recepción de la boda fue en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad.

Al llegar al hotel, Candy y Terry se toparon con Albert en la recepción del salón, al parecer el encargado había extraviado la hoja con la distribución de los invitados, había salido de ahí para ir a imprimir una copia. Aunque ya se habían visto en la ceremonia, ninguno de los dos se había saludado.

\- Hola Candy – Dijo Albert, tomando la iniciativa – Veo que tu embarazo ya está algo avanzado.

\- Digamos que ya llevo la mitad del camino recorrido – Dijo ella.

Albert no pudo evitar ver la invitación de Candy, que el encargado había dejado en el pódium, "Sra. Candy Grandchester y esposo" decía el pedazo de papel. Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Sra. Grandchester? No sabía que habías cambiado tu apellido.

\- Bueno, me case hace unos meses.

\- Ah, qué bien, te felicito - Albert trató de ocultar su desilusión – A ti también – Dijo él dirigiéndose a Terry, a quien había ignorado hasta ese momento.

\- Gracias – Respondió Terry casi gruñendo.

Después de varios minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, el encargado llegó con la hoja de distribución, le indicó a una de las hostess que acompañara a Albert a su mesa, después otra señorita acompañó a Candy y a Terry a la suya.

El salón estaba elegantemente decorado, se notaba que Stear había echado la casa por la ventana, como su amigo le había dicho, los habían colocado al extremo del salón, Albert estaba sentado en el otro extremo.

Después de media hora, los novios hicieron su entrada triunfal con la canción de "Have you ever loved a woman" de Bryam Adams, Candy supo de inmediato que esa había sido una elección de Stear, conocía bien su gusto por ese cantante. Los dos se veían tan felices mientras bailaban, se notaba que el amor que se tenían era enorme.

Debido a que Stear brindaba su amistad a todos por igual, el salón estaba lleno de personas de todo tipo de edad, etnia, creencia y clase social. Tomás y Dominique se acercaron a saludar a Candy, Dominique le comentó que como regalo de bodas, le arreglado que el grupo musical que tocaba en el Copacabana, tocara en la fiesta, antes de irse le advirtió a Candy que tendría que bailar con él.

Paty invitó a Archie a la boda, él llegó tarde, como siempre, fue acompañado de Annie, Stear los sentó en la misma mesa. Candy comenzó a platicar inmediatamente con Archie, la última vez que lo había visto, había sido cuando fue a renunciar al hotel.

Después del baile, Albert se levantó para dar un pequeño discurso a los novios.

\- "Buenas noches a todos los presentes, ésta noche fui elegido para hacer un pequeño brindis en honor a los novios.

Hace un par de días, mientras me disponía a escribir las palabras de felicitación para tu boda, comencé a recordar nuestros viejos tiempos, cuando nos preguntábamos que era lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

Creo que si mis tíos vivieran hoy en día, no podrían estar más orgullosos de ti y de la persona en que te has convertido, y no lo digo por que seas mi primo, o mejor dicho, mi hermano, sino porque eres un hombre extraordinario, tan lleno de valores, de sabiduría, que no puedo más que sentirme orgulloso de que seas parte de mi familia.

Es por eso que me siento inmensamente dichoso de que hayas encontrado a una mujer como Patricia y que la hayas escogido para que fuera tu compañera durante toda tu vida, si hay algo que no se puede esconder, es el amor, y el amor que ustedes se tienen es simplemente sublime, estoy seguro que llegarán a formar un matrimonio sólido, capaz de soportar cualquier adversidad que la vida quiera imponerles.

Lo único de deseo, es que sean inmensamente felices, y que el amor que se profesan, dure hasta el último día de sus vidas, espero que cuando sean viejos, se sigan mirando de la misma forma en que se miran hoy y que sigan tomándose de la mano, sintiéndose orgullosos de la vida que hayan construido juntos.

Estoy seguro que esta noche, tanto tus padres, como los míos, están en el cielo celebrando esta unión, y que desde allá levantarán su copa para brindar junto con nosotros, por ustedes" – Dicho esto, Albert alzó su copa de champagne y brindó con los novios.

Stear, para esos entonces estaba llorando como Magdalena, Albert se acercó a los novios y les dio un fuerte abrazo. Candy, igual se sintió conmovida por el discurso, creyó que había sido hermoso.

Después de la cena, el grupo de salsa comenzó a tocar, los novios abrieron la pista con la canción de "Amores como el nuestro" de Jerry Rivera, una vez que terminó la canción, varias parejas se acercaron a la pista a bailar. Candy fue con Terry y bailó un par de canciones, después Terry se regresó a la mesa y ella se quedó bailando con Dominique, después bailó con Tom y al último bailó con Stear.

\- Muchas felicidades amigo, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

\- Gracias Candy, sabes que yo te deseo lo mismo a ti.

Los novios se fueron temprano de la fiesta, tenían que tomar un vuelo hacia Francia, empezarían su luna de miel en París y recorrerían varias ciudades Europeas en las siguientes dos semanas. Candy y Terry decidieron irse poco tiempo después, se despidieron de Archie y Annie y caminaron hacia la puerta, cuando estaban a punto de salir del salón, Albert los alcanzó.

\- Candy, me gustaría hablar contigo un par de minutos.

Candy se acercó a Albert, Terry la espero a unos metros de distancia.

\- Solo quiero despedirme de ti, mañana salgo de viaje, voy a tomar un crucero por el mundo, no sé cuando regrese.

\- Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje, deseo que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz.

\- Gracias Candy, tú también se feliz.

Albert abrazó a Candy y después se regresó a la fiesta. Candy regresó con Terry, ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario sobre lo sucedido.


	42. Capítulo 41 - Bienvenido al mundo Samuel

Las siguientes semanas, Candy se sintió muy sola, pasaba las tardes en la casa acompañada de Frijol, aburrida, decidió buscar algo que hacer en su tiempo libre. Ella se inscribió a un curso preparto por las tardes, donde le enseñarían técnicas de relajación para el día del parto, entre otras cosas, además podría compartir experiencias con otras mujeres embarazadas.

También llevó a Frijol a un curso de entrenamiento canino, lo llevaba tres veces por semana, Candy pensó que si iba a tener un perro, quería que fuera un perro bien educado.

Terry ocupaba parte de su tiempo libre en decorar el cuarto del bebé, pintó el cuarto de color verde, compró un papel tapiz con adornos infantiles y lo colocó en la parte de arriba de las paredes y en las columnas, compró unas cortinas que hicieran juego y acomodó los muebles. El resultado final fue adorable.

Cuando Stear y Paty regresaron de su luna de miel, Candy fue a visitarlos, los dos se veían sumamente felices, Stear le contó a Candy sobre su viaje y le enseñó todas las fotografías que se tomaron. Ya iniciaba el mes de Diciembre, Stear y Paty solo pasarían la Navidad y el Año Nuevo en Nueva York y después se irían a México.

Una semana después de la llegada de Stear, Terry recibió una llamada de su cuñado, avisándole que su hermana había dado a luz, él se sintió muy feliz con la noticia, deseo haber podido ir a visitar a Louise, pero sabía que eso era imposible en ese momento. Su hermana le mandó fotos del bebé a su celular, Terry se las mostró a Candy.

\- Veo que tu familia tiene genes dominantes, ese bebé se parece mucho a ti.

\- Mi hermana y yo nos parecemos mucho a mi mamá, y ella se parece mucho a mi abuelo, también mis hijos se parecían mucho a mí. Así que vete preparando psicológicamente, porque es probable que nuestro hijo sea como yo.

\- No creo, generalmente los niños se parecen a su mamá.

\- Bueno, yo te estoy avisando con tiempo – Dijo Terry bromeando.

Candy y Terry planearon pasar la Navidad en casa, invitaron a Stear y a Paty a cenar con ellos, Candy se encargó de cocinar la cena, Terry llegó un poco tarde, porque en el hotel también se había realizado un evento de navidad. Después de cenar, intercambiaron regalos, Stear y Paty se fueron a su departamento a las 4 de la mañana, Candy y Terry se quedaron platicando hasta las 6.

\- ¿Ya has pensado en algún nombre para nuestro hijo? – Dijo Terry.

\- Sí, había pensado que se llamara Samuel, igual que mi abuelo, claro, si no tienes otro nombre en mente.

\- Samuel, Sam, suena bien.

\- Significa "Escuchado por Dios".

\- No lo sabía.

\- Creo que es un nombre hermoso.

En año nuevo, Candy, Stear y Paty fueron al Times Square a ver descender la bola de año nuevo, había una multitud de gente aglomerada ahí. Terry no pudo acompañarlos porque iba a estar trabajando, pero quedaron de verse después en el departamento de Stear. A las 12 de la noche, los tres amigos se abrazaron y se desearon lo mejor en el nuevo año que comenzaba.

Terry llegó al departamento cerca de las 2 de la mañana, después de cenar, se sentaron en la sala y Stear abrió una botella de vino para brindar, para sorpresa de Stear, Paty solo le dio un sorbo y ya no quiso beber más.

\- ¿No te gustó el vino? – Dijo Stear.

\- Sí, si me gustó.

\- Y entonces ¿por qué no quieres beber?

\- Si quiero, pero no debo hacerlo.

Stear miró a Paty extrañado.

\- Amiga, ¡no me digas que estás embarazada! – Exclamó Candy.

Paty sonrió de forma tímida - Sí, lo supe hoy en la mañana.

Stear casi se muere de la emoción - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Pensaba decírtelo en Times Square, pero había demasiado bullicio, no creí que fuera un buen momento.

\- Muchas felicidades – Dijeron Candy y Terry al unísono, los dos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron ante la sorpresa de haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

Stear y Paty se abrazaron y se dieron un gran beso. Mientras Terry observaba la escena, se acercó al oído de Candy.

\- Bueno, al menos no soy el único que le atinó a la primera – murmuró Terry.

Candy comenzó a reír y le dio un pequeño codazo – Sí, pero al menos ellos ya estaban casados.

\- Al final también nosotros nos casamos, bien dicen que el orden de los factores no altera el producto – Dijo Terry y le dio un pequeño beso a Candy.

Una semana después de Año Nuevo, Stear se fue a Playa del Carmen a buscar una casa para vivir con Paty, ella lo alcanzó dos semanas después. Candy se sintió muy triste cuando se fueron, la tristeza le duró varios días, ya que sabía que no tendría a su mejor amigo cerca, ni tampoco a su penosa amiga.

El día del cumpleaños de Terry, Candy reservó una cena romántica en un lujoso restaurante, estuvieron ahí por un par de horas, antes de que se fueran, todos los meseros se acercaron a cantarle "Feliz cumpleaños" a Terry, uno de ellos llevaba un pastel de chocolate en las manos. Después de que los meseros se fueron, Candy embarró parte del pastel en la cara de Terry, él hizo lo mismo con ella, a manera de venganza, ambos se rieron mucho, al llegar a la casa, hicieron el amor.

Cuando Febrero llegó, Candy comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, faltaba solo un par de meses para que Samuel naciera, su fecha probable de parto estaba estimada para finales de marzo. El mes anterior, su panza había crecido desmedidamente, ella se sentía como una vaca, Terry creía que Candy se veía hermosa.

Todas las noches, cuando Terry llegaba de trabajar, el bebé comenzaba a moverse con el sonido de su voz.

\- Creo que alguien te extrañó toda la tarde – Le decía Candy a Terry.

Terry ponía su cabeza sobre el vientre de Candy y comenzaba a cantarle al bebé.

Casi a mediados de febrero, Terry recibió una llamada de su madre diciéndole que su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón, él decidió no ir al entierro, "su padre" nunca le había demostrado el más mínimo cariño, creyó que sería hipócrita de su parte ir. Su hermana tampoco fue al entierro, aparte de que su bebé solo tenía un par de meses de nacido, compartía el mismo resentimiento que su hermano.

Dos semanas después, Terry le marcó a su madre, le contó sobre Candy y sobre el bebé que iban a tener. Eleanor se emocionó mucho, prometió ir a visitarlos cuando naciera su nieto.

A principios de Marzo, Candy y Terry fueron a ver al ginecólogo, él le dijo que su bebé estaba completamente sano, pero aún le faltaban algunas semanas para estar a término. Para ese entonces, la panza de Candy era enorme, cualquiera que la hubiera visto en la calle, hubiera jurado que estaba esperando gemelos. A veces se sentía incapaz de hacer cosas sencillas como agacharse o enjabonarse las piernas.

Terry se sentía sumamente nervioso, sabía que era cuestión de días para que Candy se aliviara. Él tenía miedo de que Candy entrara en labor de parto cuando él estuviera trabajando, con el tamaño de la panza de Candy, ella ni siquiera sería capaz de manejar. Terry decidió pedirle a Angie que viniera a apoyarlo con Candy, sabía que estando ella en casa, él podría irse a trabajar tranquilo.

Angie le dijo a Terry que sí iría a cuidar a su sobrina, ella viajaría a Nueva York la siguiente semana, porque tenía que arreglar algunos pendientes. Terry preparó una maleta con lo que consideró necesario para el bebé, en caso de que tuvieran que irse de urgencia al hospital.

Una tarde, mientras Candy estaba en el patio jugando con Frijol, ella resbaló con una pelota y cayó sentada, al principio se asustó, sabía que esas caídas podían ser peligrosas para una embarazada. Después de levantarse se fue a sentar a la sala, por si notaba algún dolor, pero no sintió nada, una vez que pasó el pánico, siguió con sus actividades.

Por la noche, ella cenó con Terry y después se acostaron a dormir, Candy no quiso decirle nada sobre su caída, conociéndolo, sabía que él querría ir al hospital para que la checaran. Cerca de las 3 de la mañana, Candy sintió cólicos, como los que solía sentir cuando estaba en su periodo, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, regresó a acostarse y de la nada sintió como si se hubiera orinado, se sentó y vio que las sábanas estaban mojadas, asustada, despertó a Terry.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Contestó el todavía medio dormido.

\- Me salió un líquido por abajo, pero no es orina, porque acabo de ir al baño.

Terry se levantó de golpe - ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Ahorita.

\- Vámonos al hospital, pero ya – Terry se vistió rápido y tomó su maleta de emergencia, esperó a que Candy se cambiara y se fueron al hospital. Al llegar, Terry le explicó a la recepcionista que creía que su esposa había roto la fuente, la señorita la ingresó para que la revisaran. Mientras esperaba, Terry le marcó a Angie para avisarle sobre el estado de Candy, cerca de media hora después, una enfermera salió a hablar con él.

\- Su esposa ya rompió fuente, pero apenas está comenzando a dilatar, sus contracciones son muy esporádicas, lo mejor será que se la lleve a su casa y regresen mañana temprano. En caso de que ella tenga una contracción cad minutos, tráigala de inmediato al hospital.

Candy salió unos minutos después, Terry se regresó con ella a la casa, pero ya no fue capaz de dormir. Candy por el contrario volvió a dormirse, aunque sentía cólicos, estos eran muy leves. A las 10 de la mañana ella despertó, sentía que el dolor aumentado de intensidad.

Terry la llevó de regreso al hospital, mientras esperaba, le marcó al chef para avisarle que no iba a ir a trabajar porque Candy estaba por dar a luz. Cuando salió la enfermera, ella le dijo a Terry que ya habían ingresado a Candy porque ya tenía una dilatación de 6 centímetros, le dijeron que si quería, podía pasar con ella, cuando él aceptó, le dieron un uniforme especial para entrar.

Candy tardó cerca de 3 horas en dilatar por completo, para cuando eso pasó, ella ya no podía soportar más el dolor, estaba llorando y lo único que ella deseaba es que el bebé saliera de una vez por todas. A petición de Terry, que ya no resistía ver a Candy sufrir, una enfermera le aplicó la inyección epidural a Candy.

Cuando Candy comenzó a pujar, Terry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero trató de disimularlo, se quedó a lado de Candy y sujetó su mano. Después de 10 minutos pujando, Samuel por fin salió.

El doctor se lo pasó a la enfermera para que lo limpiara y lo pesara, Terry comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó llorar a su hijo, Candy se moría de ganas de verlo, cuando por fin se lo dieron, ella también empezó a llorar.

\- Hola Sam – Le dijo ella, mientras tocaba su pequeña manita.

\- Bienvenido al mundo campeón – Le dijo Terry, mientras lo observaba. Él no podía creer que el fruto de su gran amor con Candy, estuviera enfrente de él.


	43. Capítulo 42 - Torta bajo el brazo

Después de unos minutos, la enfermera se llevó al bebé a los cuneros, bajo pedido del médico, Terry salió de la sala de parto y fue a los vestidores a quitarse el uniforme que le habían dado, de ahí se dirigió a la sala de espera y le mandó mensaje a Angie avisándole que Samuel ya había nacido, también le mandó un mensaje a Stear.

Después de una hora, dejaron pasar a Terry al cuarto de Candy, ella sostenía a Samuel en sus brazos y no podía dejar de observarlo.

\- Creo que Sam es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – Dijo Candy.

\- Sí, lo es – Dijo Terry y se acercó a la camilla para cargar a Samuel.

Terry también comenzó a observarlo con fascinación.

\- Por más que lo miro, no le encuentro parecido con nadie – Dijo Candy.

\- Es normal, al principio no se parecen a nadie, pero conforme pasen los meses, van a irse acentuando sus rasgos – Respondió Terry y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Candy y Samuel permanecieron 3 días en el hospital, el pediatra quería ver que el bebé no presentara ninguna complicación porque había nacido algunas semanas antes de lo previsto. Angie llegó a Nueva York dos días después del nacimiento del Sam.

Al llegar a su casa, Candy agradeció mucho que su tía estuviera con ella, Candy se sentía insegura, al ser mamá primeriza, tenía miedo de no poder cuidar adecuadamente al bebé. Terry tenía mucha más seguridad que Candy, a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde el nacimiento de sus hijos, recordaba bien lo que era tener un bebé en casa.

Angie estuvo con ellos durante un mes, para ese entonces, Candy ya se sentía mucho más confiada. Las horas de sueño de ambos se redujeron considerablemente, Samuel se despertaba varias veces en la madrugada, se turnaban entre los dos para atenderlo.

Algunas semanas después de que Angie se fuera, Stear y Paty fueron a Nueva York a visitar a Candy, ambos querían conocer al bebé, solo iban a quedarse el fin de semana, ya que Stear tenía que trabajar en la apertura del restaurante. Los dos tenían un bronceado de envidia, Paty, que para ese entonces ya casi tenía 5 meses de embarazo, lucía una pequeña pancita que la hacía verse encantadora.

Llegaron a la casa por la mañana, en ese momento Samuel estaba dormido, Candy los recibió con un gran abrazo, los había extrañado mucho. Terry preparó el desayuno y los invitó a desayunar con ellos, platicaron durante una hora hasta que Samuel comenzó a llorar, Candy entró a la habitación a darle pecho y después de media hora salió de nuevo a la sala.

\- Les presento al pequeño Samuel – Dijo Candy mientras se acercaba a ellos con el bebé en brazos.

\- Déjame cargarlo – Dijo Stear, Candy puso a Samuel en sus brazos - Hola pequeñín, que guapo estás – Stear comenzó a hacer caras chistosas, a él le gustaban mucho los bebés.

Paty, que se encontraba sentada a lado de su esposo, comenzó a observar al bebé – Terry, Samuel es igualito a ti, no le dejaste nada a Candy – Dijo riendo.

\- Ya ves – Le dijo Terry a Candy, después se dirigió de nuevo a Paty – Candy se niega a aceptar que perdió en la repartición de genes.

\- Tómalo del lado positivo, de esa manera Terry jamás podrá poner en duda que es su hijo – Dijo Stear bromeando.

Stear y Paty se quedaron en casa de Candy varias horas, todos tenían muchas cosas que contarse, se fueron poco antes de que Terry se fuera a trabajar, a día siguiente regresaron para despedirse de ellos.

En el cumpleaños de Candy, cuando ella despertó, Terry le llevó un pastel con muchas velas, él pidió descansar ese día para poder pasarlo con ella, por la tarde salieron a dar la vuelta a Central Park con Samuel y con Frijol, regresaron por la noche. Después de que acostaron a Samuel, hicieron el amor.

El diez de mayo, Terry le llevó a Candy un enorme arreglo de rosas.

\- ¿Y esas flores? – Preguntó Candy al verlo llegar.

\- Son para la mamá más bella y maravillosa del mundo, y Sam no me va a dejar mentir, ¿verdad campeón? – Dijo Terry tomando su pequeña manita.

Candy comenzó a reír – Gracias, son muy hermosas.

\- Gracias a ti, por darme el mejor regalo de todos, a Sam – Terry abrazó a Candy y le dio un gran beso.

En Julio, Eleanor fue a Nueva York a conocer a su nieto y a su nuera, cuando Terry le dio la noticia a Candy, ella se sintió inquieta, siempre se había imaginado como sería conocer a la mamá de Terry.

Terry pidió sus vacaciones para esa fecha, quería pasar esos días con su madre. Él fue a recoger a su mamá al aeropuerto, en lo que regresaban, Candy se arregló y puso a Samuel muy guapo para recibir a su abuela.

Cuando Terry y Eleanor entraron a la casa, Candy estaba terminando de preparar la cena y Samuel estaba jugando en su portabebés. Eleanor, que tenía casi la misma estatura de su hijo, no pudo evitar notar la poca altura de Candy.

\- Ella es muy… pequeña – Dijo Eleanor al verla de espaldas.

\- Lo que le falta de estatura, le sobra de hermosura – Respondió Terry, a él la estatura de Candy le parecía perfecta, sobre todo por lo fácil que se le hacía cargarla para hacerle el amor.

Candy volteó a verlos y le sonrió a su suegra, se dio cuenta de que la mamá de Terry era una mujer muy hermosa y muy parecida a Terry.

\- Hola, bienvenida – Le dijo y se acercó a ella, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola Candy, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Terry me contó muchas cosas maravillosas sobre ti – Eleanor se acercó a Samuel y comenzó a observarlo – Terry, se parece tanto a ti, traje una foto tuya de cuando eras bebé, son idénticos – Dijo ella y sacó la foto de su bolso, en seguida se la enseñó a Candy.

\- Sí, son casi iguales – Respondió ella.

Samuel se durmió mientras su abuela lo cargaba, después de que lo acostaron en su cuna, se sentaron a cenar. Durante la cena, Candy permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo, la presencia de Eleanor la ponía muy nerviosa, además no quería darle una mala impresión a su suegra con su verborrea. Terry se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Candy, no era normal en ella permanecer callada, a menos de que estuviera enojada.

Eleanor estuvo cinco días en Nueva York, para el tercer día Candy ya tenía confianza con ella. Todos los días, salían todos juntos a pasear, llevaron a Eleanor a conocer algunos de los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad. Antes de regresarse a Milwaukee, Eleanor le dio un gran abrazo a Candy.

\- Gracias por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz – Le dijo al oído, Candy le sonrió.

Terry llevó a su mamá al aeropuerto, cuando regresó le dio un gran beso a Candy.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para que todo el mundo te quiera? – Dijo él.

\- No sé, tal vez es el hecho de que soy adorable.

\- Lo mismo me dijo mi madre al despedirse de mi "Tu esposa es adorable".

Candy se sintió halagada por el cumplido de su suegra.

Cuando Samuel tenía 6 meses, nació Janis, la hija de Stear y Paty, la llamaron así en memoria de la madre de Stear. Candy deseó ir a conocerla, pero no se animó a irse sola con Samuel a México. Stear le mandó varias fotos de su hija, Candy pudo observar que Janis tenía la misma nariz boluda de Paty.

Meses después, Candy y Terry celebraron su primer aniversario de boda, como no les gustaba dejar a su hijo al cuidado de nadie, lo llevaron con ellos al restaurante, ahí les tomaron una bonita foto, días después, Terry la imprimió y la puso en el buró a lado de la cama.

Cuando Samuel cumplió un año, le organizaron un pequeño festejo en la casa, ese mismo día, cuando se acostaron a dormir, Terry retomó el tema del matrimonio religioso con Candy.

\- He pensado que podríamos casarnos en Julio, aprovechando los días que me den de vacaciones y después podríamos pasar unos días de luna de miel en Playa del Carmen, así podrías estar cerca de Stear y Paty – Dijo Terry.

\- Suena bien, podría decirle a mi tía que me ayudara con los preparativos en lo que yo llego, pero tendría que irme un mes antes a El Paso, para terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda. Creo que Stear se va a poner feliz al saber que vamos a ir a visitarlo, tiene meses diciéndome que vayamos a verlo.

Seis semanas antes de la boda, Candy viajó a El Paso con Samuel, la noche antes de su partida, Terry la esperó en el cuarto mientras ella dormía a Sam.

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho, creo que nunca nos hemos separado por tanto tiempo.

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar, no va a haber nadie que me abrace por las noches.

Candy y Terry comenzaron a besarse, cuando estaban desnudándose, Samuel comenzó a llorar, Candy se levantó y fue a calmarlo, al salir de la habitación del bebé, vio a Terry parado a lado de la puerta - Ni creas que te me vas a escapar – Dijo Terry y cargó a Candy, comenzó a hacerle el amor en la sala.

Al otro día, Terry fue a llevarlos al aeropuerto, las siguientes semanas, él se sintió muy triste sin su esposa y sin su hijo.

Angie fue con Jorge a recibir a Candy al aeropuerto, los dos se sorprendieron del parecido que Samuel tenía con Terry. Durante los siguientes días, Candy y Angie terminaron de arreglar todos los preparativos para la boda. Unos días antes de que Terry llegara de Nueva York, Candy volvió a sentir muchas nauseas.

\- Candy, ¿te sientes bien? – Le dijo su tía al verla entrar al baño a vomitar.

\- Ay tía, creo que otra vez estoy embarazada, no he tenido mi periodo y se siento igual de asqueada que cuando me embaracé de Samuel.

\- ¿Pero que no se estaban cuidando?

\- Sí, pero un día antes de venirme, tuvimos una pequeña despedida y….

\- Ay mija, ¿Y cómo crees que lo tome?

\- No sé, la verdad no hemos hablado sobre tener otro hijo.

\- Antes de hacer conjeturas, vamos a la farmacia a comprar una prueba casera, ya de ahí vemos que hacemos – Dijo Angie y llevó a Candy a la farmacia.

Como Candy lo suponía, estaba de nuevo embarazada, decidió darle la noticia a Terry cuando llegara. Terry llegó a El Paso tres días antes de la ceremonia, esa noche después de la cena, Candy le soltó la noticia.

\- Estoy embarazada de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que estoy embarazada de nuevo.

\- Pero si nos estábamos cuidando.

\- Que no te acuerdas de la última noche que estuve en Nueva York.

Terry comenzó a reír – No puedo creer que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

\- ¿Te molesta que tengamos otro hijo?

\- No, es solo que no lo esperaba, Sam todavía está muy pequeño y necesita de mucha atención, hubiera querido que pasara mínimo otro año.

\- Ya nos las arreglaremos – Dijo Candy y le dio un beso a Terry.

\- Creo que quieres hacer realidad tu amenaza de tener un equipo de futbol.

Candy comenzó a reír – Creo que me has descubierto.

\- Yo también tengo una buena noticia para ti.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

\- Me dieron otro ascenso, a Sous chef, regresando de vacaciones empiezo con mi nuevo puesto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, el chef habló conmigo ayer, dice que le gusta mucho mi trabajo, cree que estoy listo para el puesto. Voy a tomar el lugar de Peterson, a él le ofrecieron el puesto de chef ejecutivo en otro hotel de la misma cadena. Ahora tendré el turno de la mañana.

\- Te felicito, te lo mereces – Dijo Candy y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Vas a ver que a partir de ahora solo vendrán cosas buenas para nosotros.

\- Al parecer ese bebé trae torta bajo el brazo – Dijo Terry y le dio un beso en el vientre a Candy.

* * *

 _ **HOLA CHICAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO LES HABÍA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE, SON LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, ES POR ESO QUE TODAS LAS COSAS SE ESTÁN SOLUCIONANDO EN LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **PARA QUIENES ME PIDIERON QUE ALBERT ENCUENTRE A ALGUIEN QUE LO QUIERA, PUES DEJENME DECIRLES QUE SÍ, EL TAMBIÉN VA A TENER UN FINAL FELIZ.**_

 _ **Y PARA TODAS LAS QUE EN LA ENCUESTA ME PIDIERON QUE SAMUEL FUERA UN MINI TERRY, SE LES CONCEDIÓ SU DESEO.**_

 _ **STER STAR, CANDICE WHITE, ELI, AMERICA GRA, LUPIBLU, BLANCA G, YESHUA, MARINA, ALONDRA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CONSTANTES, SÉ QUE A VECES NO LOS RESPONDO PERSONALMENTE, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR.**_

 _ **SOFÍA: LA CANCIÓN DE BEAUTIFUL BOY SE ME HACE MUY HERMOSA, MI ESPOSO SOLÍA PONERLA CUANDO YO ESTABA EMBARAZADA.**_

 _ **ELIZABETH: LO DE LA VIRGINIDAD, FUE UN RELATO REAL QUE ALGUNA VEZ ESCUCHÉ DE UNA DE MIS AMIGAS, Y YO, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ, REÍ MUCHO AL ESCUCHARLO. POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ME HACEN REIR.**_

 _ **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO TODAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_


	44. Capítulo 43 - Nuestra boda

Stear y Paty llegaron dos días antes de la boda, Candy fue con su tío a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

\- Stear, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte, te he extrañado tanto – Dijo Candy y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, después se acercó a Paty y también la abrazó.

Janis estaba dormida en su carriola, para ese entonces ella tenía 10 meses de vida, Candy se acercó a verla, pudo ver que era una combinación de sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Y dónde está Samuel? – Preguntó Paty.

\- Se quedó en casa con Terry, se acababa de dormir y no quise despertarlo.

\- Pensé que ibas a venir con tu tía – Dijo Stear.

\- Ella se quedó preparando la cena, quería invitarlos a cenar.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa de Angie, los tres amigos se pusieron al tanto de todo lo que les había acontecido en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Al llegar a la casa, Angie los recibió con mucho cariño.

\- Sra. Angie que gusto nos da volver a verla – Dijeron Stear y Paty.

\- A mí también me da gusto verlos, veo que no perdieron el tiempo – Dijo Angie.

Stear comenzó a reír – Teníamos que alcanzar a Candy, ya nos llevaba mucha delantera – Dijo él bromeando.

\- Y te la seguiré llevando, porque estoy embarazada de nuevo – Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Quéeeee? Candy, tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

Mientras Stear y Candy hablaban, Angie se acercó a Janis.

\- Sra. Angie, le presento a mi mejor creación, mi hija Janis – Dijo Stear.

-Está hermosa, veo que tiene un poco de cada uno.

\- Es una mezcla perfecta de los dos.

Unos minutos después salió Terry con Samuel en brazos.

\- Terry, veo que ya despertó tu clon – Dijo Stear bromeando.

\- Mi pequeño clon gruñón, siempre se despierta de mal humor.

Samuel al ver a Candy, comenzó a decir "Mamá".

\- ¡Mi vida, ya dice mamá! – Exclamó Paty emocionada.

\- Sí, dice mamá, papá, agua, "mila" de mamila y "Fiyo"

\- ¿Fiyo?

\- Así le dice a Frijol – Respondió Candy riendo – Es su compañero de juegos.

Después de cenar, el tío de Candy llevó a Stear y a Paty a su hotel.

Al día siguiente, Candy se dedicó a concretar los últimos detalles de la boda, por la noche, Jorge fue por Terry a casa de Angie para llevarlo a su despedida de soltero, Jorge desconocía que Candy y Terry ya se habían casado, ellos les habían dicho que realizarían la boda civil al llegar a Nueva York.

Stear también fue invitado a la despedida de Terry, él había llegado a casa de Angie por la tarde, Paty lo había acompañado, ella se iba a quedar con Candy, ya que las tías y primas de Candy también le habían organizado una pequeña despedida en la casa. Angie se ofreció a cuidar a los bebés en el cuarto de arriba, mientras que las demás disfrutaban de la despedida en la sala de la casa.

Jorge, junto con algunos de los primos de Candy, llevaron a Terry al mismo table dance donde había sido la despedida de Jorge dos años atrás, ahí Terry se reencontró con su antigua admiradora, la mesera. Ella lo reconoció enseguida y le sonrió coquetamente, él le regresó la sonrisa, Stear no perdió detalle de nada de lo ocurrido entre los dos.

\- Terry, déjame decirte que a partir de ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, si no, Candy se enterará de tu pequeña aventura con la mesera – Dijo Stear bromeando.

Terry comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Stear – Veo que me tienes en tus manos, creo que no tendré más remedio que deshacerme de ti – Respondió Terry en un tono serio, después de unos segundos de silencio, ambos comenzaron a reír.

Estuvieron cerca de 4 horas en el lugar, pesar de su negativa, todos los presentes se cooperaron para que le hicieran un baile privado a Terry, él, sacrificadamente, tuvo que aceptar su regalo. Después de salir del lugar, Terry se fue con Jorge a su casa, habían acordado que no vería a Candy hasta que llegaran a la iglesia.

El día de la boda, por la mañana, Jorge llevó a Terry a recoger a su familia al aeropuerto. Louise había viajado desde Escocia para ir a la boda de su hermano, llegó junto con su esposo y su hijo a casa de su madre, de ahí, habían viajado todos juntos hacia El Paso.

Terry le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, después abrazó a su hermano menor, también le daba mucho gusto volver a verlo. Louise le presentó a su esposo y a su hijo. De regreso a la ciudad, Jorge los fue a dejar al hotel y después fue a recogerlos para llevarlos a la iglesia.

Ese mismo día, la casa de Angie estaba hecha un caos, todos corrían de un lado a otro, Candy se fue temprano al salón de belleza para que la peinaran y la maquillaran, al regresar, Angie la ayudó a ponerse el vestido.

\- Ay mi niña, pareces una muñequita, te ves hermosa.

Una de las primas de Candy, la ayudó a vestir a Samuel, él sería el pajecito de la boda junto con tres de sus primos.

A las 5:30 de la tarde, Candy y su séquito de honor, partieron hacia la iglesia. Candy decidió que fuera su primo Jorge el que la entregara en el altar. Cuando Candy entró a la iglesia, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Terry se emocionó hasta el tuétano al ver entrar a su esposa, Candy realmente se veía hermosa, casi como una princesa.

Terry también se veía muy guapo, llevaba un traje negro muy elegante, de lado izquierdo de la solapa, llevaba un pequeño prendido que hacía juego con el ramo de flores que llevaba Candy.

Cuando Candy llegó con Terry, ambos se sonrieron emocionados. La boda fue en español, Angie y su esposo, fueron los padrinos de velación, Stear y Paty fueron los padrinos de anillos, Jorge y su esposa fueron los padrinos de arras, y Louise y su esposo, fueron sus padrinos de lazo. Al final de la ceremonia, el coro comenzó a cantar el Ave María.

Candy y Terry hicieron su entrada al salón con la canción de "Woman" de John Lennon, Terry la había escogido por que se la quería dedicar a Candy mientras bailaban. Después bailaron la canción de "Underneath your clothes" de Shakira, que era la canción que había escogido Candy para él.

Cuando hicieron el baile de la víbora de la mar, Jorge y su padre cuidaron de que no fueran a tirar a Candy, ya que sabían que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo. Terry no tuvo tanta suerte, después de que lo tiraron de la silla, lo lanzaron por el aire varias veces, mientras Candy miraba divertida la escena, Eleanor y Louse, lo observaban horrorizadas desde su lugar.

Durante la cena, Terry aprovecho para presentarle a Candy a sus hermanos, Louise le dio un fuerte abrazo – Candy, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, mi hermano me habló tanto de ti, veo que no me mintió al decirme que eras muy hermosa.

\- Gracias Louise, Terry también me platicó mucho de ti.

Louise le presentó a su esposo y a su hijo, Candy también les presentó a Sam.

Josh también le dio un abrazo a Candy, aunque fue un poco menos efusivo, al igual que Terry, era un poco retraído.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Candy y Terry bailaron con Samuel por un buen rato, hasta que el bebé se cansó, Angie se encargó de cuidarlo cuando se durmió. Candy se pasó casi toda la noche bailando, realmente disfrutó cada minuto de su fiesta, todo había salido tal y como lo había planeado, y lo mejor de todo es que estaban presentes todas las personas importantes para ella.

Casi al final de la fiesta, entró el mariachi cantando la canción de "Novia mía", tocaron por más de una hora. La fiesta terminó cerca de las 5 de la mañana, Candy y Terry se fueron a dormir a un hotel, Angie se ofreció a llevarse a Samuel con ella, para que los novios pudieran estar solos en su noche de bodas.

Al otro día, su tío Roger organizó una pequeña comida en su casa, toda la familia de Candy estuvo reunida ahí. La familia de Terry estaba sorprendida de lo numerosa que era la familia de la novia, y sobre todo, de lo alegres que eran todos. Stear se sentía como pez en el agua, le encantaban ese tipo de celebraciones. La convivencia se extendió hasta la noche, al final Terry y Candy se despidieron de todos, Jorge los llevó de regreso al hotel junto con la familia de Terry.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Candy, Terry, Samuel, Stear, Paty y Janis, tomaron un taxi para que los llevara al aeropuerto, partirían todos juntos hacia Playa del Carmen.


	45. Capítulo 44 - Solo tu y yo

Las dos familias llegaron al aeropuerto de Cancún a la una de la tarde, tomaron un taxi para que los llevara a Playa del Carmen, se hicieron una hora de camino, Stear le insistió a Candy para que se quedaran con ellos, ella aceptó. Su nuevo hogar estaba ubicado en "Playacar", un exclusivo complejo turístico de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Stear, Candy se sorprendió de lo grande y hermosa que era, estaba situada a orilla de la playa y su decoración era muy elegante. La casa contaba con 3 amplias habitaciones, Candy, Terry y Samuel, se quedarían en una de ellas.

Ese día decidieron pasar la tarde en la playa, Stear le pidió a Mónica, la muchacha encargada de cocinar y hacer el quehacer en su casa, que les preparara algo de comer, después fue al Oxxo a comprar cervezas. Terry se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era la playa, con sus aguas color azul turquesa, Candy llevó a Samuel a la orilla de la Playa, al principio él estaba asustado, después de una hora, él estaba feliz jugando en la arena.

Mientras Paty y Terry jugaban con los niños en la playa, Candy y Stear se quedaron platicando un momento en la sala, Candy vio una foto que Stear tenía en la mesita de centro, en la cual los dos salían abrazados.

\- No sabía que aún conservabas esa foto, recuerdo que nos la tomó Anthony – Dijo Candy.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, fue la primera vez que lo llevaste al Copacabana, realmente nos divertimos mucho ese día. Por cierto, ¿Qué has sabido de él?

\- Hace 5 meses me lo encontré en un restaurante, yo iba con Terry, pero él se había regresado al carro por un juguete que se le olvidó a Samuel. Anthony entró con una chica muy guapa, los dos iban derramando miel a su paso, pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Anthony cuando me vio, se acercó a saludarme y se quedó viendo a Samuel por un instante, en ese momento llegó Terry y ya sabrás, puso su clásica cara de pocos amigos. Anthony me dijo que la chica que lo acompañaba era su novia, creo que tenía intenciones de presentármela, pero se dio cuenta de que su presencia no era grata y mejor se despidió de mí, antes de irse, le dijo a Terry que Samuel se parecía mucho a Alex, su primer hijo, que en paz descanse.

\- ¿Y qué le dijo Terry?

\- Nada, solo ignoró su comentario. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

\- Al menos ya se olvidó de ti.

\- Si eso parece. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está Albert?

\- Bien, muy bien diría yo, conoció a una inglesa en el crucero, al parecer se flecharon de inmediato y no quisieron separarse más. Actualmente, Albert está viviendo en Londres con ella, solo va a Nueva York una vez al mes, para arreglar los pendientes del restaurante y se regresa con ella.

\- Que alegría me da escuchar eso, deseo que pueda ser muy feliz.

\- Sí, yo también le deseo lo mismo.

Por la noche, Stear los llevó a conocer su restaurante, su concepto era diferente al de los otros restaurantes de la cadena, una combinación de Steak house y Fine dining. Todo en el lugar era perfecto, la decoración, las luces, el mobiliario, la música; Stear pidió una costosa botella de vino, el sommelier se encargó de decantar el vino frente a ellos, el mesero que los atendió les brindó un excelente servicio y los cortes de carne fueron excelsos. Todos pasaron un momento muy agradable, cerca de las diez de la noche se fueron a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Stear los llevó a las ruinas arqueológicas de Tulum, Candy y Terry quedaron maravillados por la belleza del lugar, estuvieron ahí cerca de tres horas, después se fueron a comer a un club de playa en la ciudad de Tulum, regresaron a casa de Stear cuando comenzaba a caer la noche. Terry se ofreció a preparar la cena, en lo que él cocinaba, Paty y Candy, con ayuda de Stear, bañaron a los bebés y después los acostaron a dormir. Después de cenar, se quedaron platicando en el comedor hasta la medianoche.

Los siguientes dos días, Stear los llevó a conocer las maravillas naturales que había cerca de la ciudad, fueron a la Playa de Akumal, donde pudieron ver tortugas, también fueron al cenote "El Edén", donde varios pececitos les mordieron los pies, y a la playa de Xpu-Há. Por las tardes, se dedicaron a pasear por "La quinta avenida".

La última noche que estuvieron en Playa del Carmen, Stear y Paty se ofrecieron a quedarse con Samuel para que Candy y Terry pudieran salir a divertirse en la noche. Candy y Terry fueron a "Cocobongo", después de ver el show, bailaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los dos recordaron el tiempo cuando comenzaron a salir y lo bien que se la pasaban cuando se escapaban por la noche. Cuando comenzó a sonar la canción de "Me enamoré" de Shakira, Candy comenzó a reír, esa canción siempre la hacía pensar en Terry.

\- Te la dedico – Le dijo Candy al oído mientras bailaban.

Por más que se esforzó, Terry no pudo entender mucho de lo que decía la canción, así que llegando a la casa la buscó en internet para ver la letra, comenzó a reír al ver lo que la canción decía, él se acercó a Candy y comenzó a besarla, esa noche hicieron el amor un par de veces.

Al día siguiente, Stear y Paty los fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, Candy y Terry les agradecieron por todas las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos. Salieron de Cancún a las 12 del día y llegaron a Nueva York a las 4:30 de la tarde. Después de dejar las cosas en la casa, fueron a recoger a Frijol, Terry lo había dejado en una pensión para mascotas antes de irse a El Paso.

Los siguientes meses, Candy se la pasó casi todo el tiempo con Samuel y Frijol, Terry se iba a trabajar a las 8 de la mañana y regresaba a la de la noche. Terry trataba de disfrutar al máximo su día de descanso con su familia, él realmente deseaba poder estar más tiempo con ellos. Había veces que Candy se sentía sola, pero nunca le reclamó nada a Terry, ella entendía que él tenía que trabajar, al igual que él, Candy trataba de aprovechar cada momento que pasaban juntos.

A finales de abril nació su segundo hijo, lo llamaron Adam, al igual que Samuel, era idéntico a su padre, su tía Angie fue a Nueva York a cuidar a Candy por un mes. Stear y Paty también fueron a visitarlos en Junio, ahí les dieron la noticia de que Paty tenía un par de meses de embarazo. Eleanor también fue a conocer a su segundo nieto a finales de Julio, estuvo en Nueva York por dos semanas.

Ese año fue bastante complicado para Candy, ella tuvo que hacer malabares para atender sola a los dos niños pequeños, Terry trataba de ayudarla cuando llegaba a casa. Ese año no salieron de vacaciones, se quedaron en Nueva York disfrutando de sus hijos.

Al año siguiente, a finales de enero, Paty y Stear tuvieron a su segundo hijo, fue un varoncito y era idéntico a Stear, lo llamaron William. Candy y Terry fueron a conocerlo en sus siguientes vacaciones.

A mediados de febrero, Candy recibió una llamada de Archie, él quería invitarla a su boda con Annie, después de varios años de relación, al fin habían decidido unir sus vidas. Archie le mandó la invitación con Terry, los dos decidieron ir un rato a la recepción, la cual fue bastante sencilla. Estando ahí, Candy se encontró por última vez con Anthony, en el breve momento en que platicaron, él le dijo que planeaba casarse con su novia, Candy lo felicitó.

Candy también vio a Eliza, pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo, según había visto en el periódico, hace algunos meses, ella se había comprometido con un alto funcionario público, planeaban casarse a finales de año.

Cuando Adam tenía un año y medio, Candy quiso volver a embarazarse, ella quería tener una niña, para ese entonces Samuel ya tenía tres años y seis meses y pronto iba a entrar a la escuela. Terry no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero vio tan emocionada a Candy con la idea, que no pudo negarse. Dos meses después de empezar a intentarlo, Candy se embarazó de nuevo, para su sorpresa, su embarazo fue muy tranquilo, casi no sintió nauseas ni achaques, como en sus embarazos anteriores.

Terry decidió ampliar la casa donde vivían, con 2 hijos y uno en camino, dos cuartos no serían suficientes. Para ese entonces Terry ganaba bastante bien, mandó a construir 3 recamaras y un baño en el piso de arriba. Stear les prestó su departamento en lo que les remodelaban la casa.

A principios de Octubre, nació su tercer hijo, lo llamaron Ben. Candy, que no quiso saber el sexo del bebé hasta su nacimiento, se sintió un poco decepcionada de que fuera otro niño. Ben se parecía mucho a Candy, era rubio, con ojos verdes y conforme fue creciendo, le aparecieron pecas en el rostro.

Cuando Ben cumplió un año, Terry se asoció con Stear para abrir su propio restaurante, él ya no quería seguir trabajando tantas horas en el hotel, sentía que se estaba perdiendo los mejores momentos de sus hijos. Inauguraron el restaurante seis meses después, gracias a las relaciones públicas de Stear, el restaurante fue haciéndose de una buena clientela, a los 6 meses de inaugurado, era un restaurante reconocido y exitoso.

Mientras celebraban su aniversario de bodas, Candy le pidió a Terry que hicieran un último intento para tener una niña.

\- Candy, ¿que acaso no te vuelves loca con esos tres diablitos?, no sé cómo puedes pensar en tener otro bebé.

\- Por favor, te juro que si no es una niña, no volveré a insistir con eso.

\- No sé Candy, creo que 3 hijos es más que suficiente.

\- Solo uno más.

Terry, que nunca había podido decirle que no a Candy, aceptó que tuvieran un bebé más, meses después, se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse de que no sería un bebé, sino dos, ya que Candy estaba embarazada de gemelos. Igual que con su anterior embarazo, Candy no quiso saber el sexo de los bebés.

Después de varias amenazas de aborto, Candy pasó el último trimestre de su embarazo en cama, Terry, que no había pasado tanto tiempo con los niños, casi se volvió loco cuidando a sus tres hijos. Para ese entonces Samuel ya tenía 7 años, Adam tenía 5 y Ben ya casi cumplía 3.

Los bebés llegaron en agosto, nacieron varias semanas antes de lo previsto, Candy se sintió emocionada al saber que habían sido dos niñas, debido a problemas respiratorios, permanecieron en el hospital por tres semanas. Candy quiso que una de las niñas se llamara Teresa, en honor a su abuela, Terry escogió el nombre de su otra hija, él quiso que se llamara Candice, igual que su madre.

El primer año de las gemelas fue duro, Candy y Terry no tuvieron ni un momento de tranquilidad, lo único bueno es que sus dos hijos mayores ya no necesitaban de tantos cuidados. Dos años después del nacimiento de las gemelas, Terry abrió un segundo restaurante en El Paso, Jorge y su padre les ayudaron a administrarlo.

Cuando las niñas cumplieron tres años, Candy y Terry trataron de retomar su antigua vida, por las tardes salían a pasear con toda la familia y se hicieron el propósito de salir de vacaciones dos veces por año. En Navidad y Año nuevo, se iban a El paso para celebrar con la familia de Candy, Eleanor los acompañó en varias ocasiones. Casi todas las vacaciones de verano, iban a visitar a Stear y a Paty, y en algunas ocasiones fueron a Escocia a visitar a Louise.

Un año después, mientras Candy y Terry paseaban por Central Park con los niños, Candy se encontró con Albert.

\- ¡Candy! – Exclamó Albert al verla de frente. Él iba con su esposa y con sus dos hijas.

Después de algunos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo

\- No sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – Dijo Candy.

\- Creo que han sido cerca de 10 años.

\- Sí, yo diría que más, tan solo mi hijo mayor tiene 11 años – Dijo Candy señalando a Samuel.

\- ¿Son todos tuyos? – Preguntó Albert al ver a los 5 niños jugando con su padre y con el perro.

\- Sí, te los voy a presentar – Candy llamó a sus hijos, por un momento Terry se quedó jugando con Frijol, después se acercó a Candy y la abrazó – Él es Samuel, tiene once años, él es Adam y tiene nueve, él es Ben y tiene 7 años.

Albert se le quedó mirando a Ben - ¡Es idéntico a ti! Creo que hasta tienen las pecas en el mismo sitio – Dijo Albert bromeando.

Candy comenzó a reír – Sí es lo que todo el mundo me dice – Y bueno ellas son mis dos muñecas, Teresa y Candy – ellas tienen 4 años.

\- Creo que ellas tienen un poco de los dos – Dijo Albert al ver a las dos niñas castañas, con ojos verdes y pecas – Aunque creo que se parecen más al papá.

\- Sí, de mí solo sacaron el color de ojos y las pecas.

\- Yo también te voy a presentar a mi familia, ella es Clarise, mi esposa y ellas son mis dos hijas, Daysi que tiene 8 años y Evelyn que tiene 6.

Candy saludó a Clarise, después se les quedó viendo a las hijas de Albert, las dos eran idénticas a su papá – Estas niñas son tu vivo retrato – Le dijo.

Candy y Albert platicaron por algunos minutos, después él se despidió de ellos y se fue con su familia. Una vez que Albert estuvo bastante lejos, Terry comenzó a reír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Le preguntó Candy.

\- Veo que Albert te buscó un remplazo.

Candy lo miró extrañada.

\- No me digas que no te diste cuenta del parecido que su esposa tiene contigo.

\- Candy comenzó a reír – No es cierto.

\- Claro que sí, solo le faltan las pecas para ser igualita a ti.

\- Claro que no, yo soy mucho más guapa – Dijo Candy bromeando.

Terry comenzó a reír – En eso tienes razón, tu eres mucho más hermosa que ella.

Los años siguieron pasando, los niños fueron creciendo, Frijol murió cuando Samuel tenía 15 años, todos lloraron mucho su partida, en especial Samuel y Terry, Frijol había sido un gran compañero. Candy y Terry vieron como poco a poco sus pequeños se convertían en adultos, uno a uno fue dejando la casa para irse a la universidad.

Cuando Samuel cumplió 25 años, les dio una gran noticia a sus padres, se iba a casar con Janis, la hija de sus dos grandes amigos. Al parecer los dos se habían dado cuenta de que estaban enamorados a los 16 años, durante unas de las vacaciones que habían pasado juntos, ellos mantuvieron su relación oculta por muchos años, ya que tenían miedo de la reacción de sus padres. Los dos decidieron irse a estudiar a la misma universidad, ahí consolidaron su relación.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, las dos familias se sintieron felices de que sus primogénitos unieran sus vidas, Stear se sintió aliviado de saber que su hija se casaría con el hijo de su mejor amiga, ya que lo conocía desde que era un bebé y sabía la clase de hombre en el que se había convertido.

Su boda se celebró un año después, fue una ceremonia hermosa, en la fiesta, Candy volvió a ver a Albert, a pesar de los años, él seguía viéndose bastante atractivo y sus hijas se habían puesto muy bonitas, Daysi la mayor, acaparó la atención de Adam. Tres años después, Adam se casó con ella.

Cuando Candy y Terry se dieron cuenta, todos sus hijos habían hecho sus vidas , una vez más, eran solo ellos dos…..

 **HOLA CHICAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL, PERO PLANEO ESCRIBIR UN PEQUEÑO EPÍLOGO, ESPERO TERMINARLO HOY MISMO, SI NO PUEDO, PLANEO SUBIRLO A MÁS TARDAR EL VIERNES.**

 **NO SABEN LA ALEGRÍA QUE ME DA QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA, LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE QUE SE HAYAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEERLA Y DE COMENTARLA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO.**


	46. EPÍLOGO

Después de regresar del entierro de Candy, Terry se sentó en la sala, aún no podía creer que su compañera de toda la vida hubiera partido antes que él, sus hijos lo acompañaban, todos estaban preocupados por su padre, sabían que la muerte de su madre lo afectaba demasiado.

\- Papá, hemos pensado que lo mejor será que te mudes conmigo, ésta casa es muy grande y sin mamá, te vas a sentir muy solo aquí – Dijo Teresa.

\- Gracias Tere, pero ésta es mi casa y no deseo dejarla, aquí pasé los momentos más felices de mi vida, junto a tu madre, no me sentiría bien si me fuera a otro lugar.

\- Pero papá, ya estás grande, será mejor que vengas con alguno de nosotros, para que te cuidemos – Dijo Samuel.

\- He dicho que no y por favor ya no insistan, que no me van a convencer.

Terry se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto, los cinco hermanos se miraron preocupados.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que uno de nosotros se quede aquí con papá – Dijo Ben.

\- Yo me mudaré con él, me da mucho miedo dejarlo solo – Dijo Candice.

Mientras tanto en la recamara, Terry se sentó en la orilla de la cama, vio la foto que estaba en el buró, era la misma que un mesero les había tomado 42 años antes, mientras celebraban su primer aniversario de bodas, Sam ya estaba con ellos.

Terry comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con Candy, su primer y único gran amor, como en todos los matrimonios, tuvieron días buenos y días malos, peleas, discusiones y muchas reconciliaciones.

Terry siempre admiró la fortaleza de Candy, sabía lo pesado que había sido para ella criar sola a sus cinco hijos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo él había estado trabajando, pero Candy nunca se quejó, y a pesar de que al final del día terminaba exhausta, siempre que él llegaba a casa, ella lo recibía feliz y con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios.

A pesar de que tuvo muchas oportunidades, él nunca se atrevió a faltarle a su esposa, la amaba tanto, que nunca hubiera podido estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella, a pesar de los años, él nunca dejó de sentir deseo por Candy. Su momento más feliz del día, era cuando regresaba a casa con su familia.

Fue un camino largo el que recorrieron juntos, durante el cual, muchos de sus seres queridos se fueron. Los últimos en dejarlos, habían sido Stear y Paty, que habían fallecido 8 años atrás en un lamentable accidente automovilístico. Cuando Candy recibió la noticia, no podía creerlo, unas semanas antes los había visto y habían planeado irse a Europa en sus próximas vacaciones. Candy lloró por varias semanas, Terry de verdad se preocupó por ella, nunca la había visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando murió la tía Angie.

Un mes después de su muerte, Candy comenzó a recuperarse, una tarde, mientras cenaba con Terry, Candy al fin pudo platicar de la repentina muerte de sus amigos.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que es bueno que los dos se hayan ido al mismo tiempo, así ninguno sufrió al ver morir a su otra mitad.

Terry que nunca había meditado sobre eso, le dio la razón a Candy – Sí, al menos no tuvieron que sufrir por separarse.

\- Creo que me gustaría morir antes que tú, no creo poder vivir sin ti – Dijo Candy.

\- Deja de decir eso, sabes que no me gusta hablar de la muerte, y mucho menos de la tuya.

\- Es algo que tarde o temprano va a pasar, no somos eternos.

\- Bueno, en ese caso le pediré a Dios que me lleve primero – Dijo Terry bromeando.

\- Mejor pídele que nos lleve juntos, así como a Stear y a Paty.

\- Sí, eso sería mucho mejor.

\- Vamos a hacer un pacto, si yo muero primero, voy a venir por ti, así que si ves mi alma merodeando la casa, no te asustes.

Terry comenzó a reír - ¿Cómo demonios no me voy a asustar? Mejor ven por mi cuando esté dormido, así moriré tranquilo.

\- Bueno, de la misma forma, si tú mueres primero, quiero que vengas por mí enseguida, no quiero sufrir por tu ausencia, ¿me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo.

Terry no pudo evitar llorar al recordar ese momento, habían pasado dos días desde que Candy había muerto a causa de un derrame cerebral y todo indicaba que, estando con Dios, ella había olvidado su vieja promesa, porque él seguía ahí sufriendo por su ausencia.

Terry lloró hasta quedarse dormido, después de un par de horas, él comenzó a soñar. En su sueño, él pudo verse caminando en Central Park, mientras caminaba vio a Candy a lo lejos, ella estaba sentada en la hierba, cerca del lago "Harlem Meer", ella lucía igual que la primera vez que habían ido al parque, 44 años atrás. Terry pudo sentir una enorme emoción al verla, cuando llegó hasta ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Vaya, por fin llegaste, llevo un par de días esperándote – Dijo Candy.

\- Discúlpame, no sabía cómo llegar hasta ti.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a dar un paseo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Candy le extendió su mano y Terry la tomó, mientras caminaban, Terry pudo ver a sus seres queridos, vio a su madre, a la tía Angie y a Jorge, ellos estaban sentados en una de las bancas platicando.

Metros adelante, se encontró con Stear y Paty, Terry se acercó a ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Ya nos tenías preocupados, por un momento pensamos que no querías venir con nosotros – Le dijo Stear.

\- Solo me retrasé un poco – Le respondió Terry.

Candy y Terry siguieron caminando, Terry comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que Candy quería mostrarle.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó él un poco impaciente.

\- No, ya casi llegamos.

Terry pudo escuchar un ladrido conocido, al voltear vio a Frijol que se dirigía hacia él – Pequeño travieso, así que aquí has estado todo este tiempo.

\- Él me estaba esperando cuando llegué aquí y fue él quien me mostró el camino – Dijo Candy -Ahora necesito que cierres los ojos.

Terry cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto.

\- Salgan – Dijo Candy, Terry escuchó unas risitas traviesas, las reconoció enseguida, al abrir los ojos vio a sus dos hijos pequeños parados frente a él, ellos lucían igual que la última vez que los había visto.

Terry sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con fuerza.

\- Papi, que bueno que llegaste, tenemos mucho tiempo esperándote – Dijo Pamela.

Terry no podía hablar de la emoción, cuando se recuperó de la impresión, comenzó a besar sus caras.

\- Candy nos encontró, nos dijo que pronto vendrías con nosotros, ya no vamos a volver a separarnos, ¿verdad papi?

\- No Pam, nunca más vamos a volver a separarnos.

Terry se acercó a Candy y la abrazó – Gracias Candy, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí – Después le dio un gran beso.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a celebrar que aún nos queda toda una eternidad juntos.

Candy tomó a Terry de la mano y siguieron caminando en dirección al sol.

A la mañana siguiente, Teresa fue a tocarle la puerta a su papá, el desayuno estaba listo y todos lo estaba esperando en el comedor. Después de varios minutos, todos comenzaron a preocuparse.

\- Hay que buscar las llaves – Dijo Adam.

\- Mamá siempre las dejaba en la gaveta de las cucharas, estoy seguro que aún siguen ahí – Respondió Ben.

Candice fue a buscar las llaves, las encontró en el mismo sitio de siempre, al abrir la puerta, los hermanos vieron a su padre acostado en la cama, en sus manos estaba la foto de su aniversario de bodas, al acercarse a él, pudieron ver que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, él ya no respiraba.

Candice comenzó a llorar, Samuel la abrazó – Tranquila Candy, ahora papá se encuentra con mamá en el cielo.

* * *

 **BUENO, ESTABA TAN INSPIRADA QUE SI TERMINÉ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FINAL, TAL VEZ ES UN POCO FANTASIOSO, PERO AL MENOS SE APEGA A MIS CREENCIAS DE OTRA VIDA DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE.**

 **APENAS PUBLIQUÉ OTRA HISTORIA, Y EN MI MENTE HA COMENZADO A CREARSE OTRA, PERO TODAVÍA TENGO QUE PONER EN ORDEN MIS IDEAS.**

 **UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. SALUDOS!**


	47. AGRADECIMIENTOS

Hola chicas, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, agradeciéndoles cada uno de sus comentarios, les voy a ser muy sincera, esta semana que pasó tuve muchísimo trabajo, tanto en casa, como fuera de ella. Fueron muy pocos los momentos de libertad que tuve, ya que mi pequeña diablilla también estaba en casa, por eso no me había podido tomar el tiempo necesario para leer cada uno de sus comentarios y responderlos.

Voy a responder los comentarios de los últimos dos capítulos de acuerdo al orden que me los fueron escribiendo.

CAPITULO 44

* Guest: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, actualmente estoy publicando una que se llama "El secreto de Priscila" y planeo escribir una más en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo.

* Pinwy Love: Traté de cerrar el ciclo de todos los personajes lo mejor posible. Por Susana no había mucho que hacer, es más, hasta en el CCFS la escritora la mató, jajaja, no creo que eso nos haga malas personas, o si? :3

* Ster Star: Creo que me emocioné un poco con la cantidad de hijos, pero Candy desde un principio dijo que quería una familia numerosa, así que bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Yo también te mando saludos.

* Guest: Concuerdo contigo, muchas veces, cuando te conviertes en madre/padre, te olvidas de tu pareja por dedicarte solo a tus hijos, es por eso que debes encontrar un equilibrio dentro de tu hogar, para no terminar con un completo desconocido, como dirías tú.

* Sonia Saldaa: Creo que así pasa a veces en la vida real, ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo rápido que se te pasa el tiempo, y bueno, a pesar de ser un perro, Frijol también fue parte de la historia de ellos, por eso también le di un final digno. Gracias a ti por leer mis historias y por comentar cada uno de los capítulos de ésta. Saludos!

* Blanca G: Sé que varias me escribieron pidiéndome que el segundo bebé fuera una niña, pero si así hubiera sido, no tendrían pretexto para tener más hijos. Aunque claro, al final les di a sus dos muñequitas. Saludos!

* Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra que te haya divertido.

* Alondra: Supongo que a los dos se les descompuso la tele, por eso se entretuvieron teniendo… hijos…. Jajaja… Por copias de Terry no quedó, al menos ellos podrán extender el legado de guapura de su padre.

* Eli: Creo que al final Terry tuvo lo que se merecía, una bonita familia, una estabilidad económica, una casa grande con un perro, claro, tuvo que trabajar duro para conseguir cada una de esas cosas, pero valió la pena, y lo mejor de todo es que Candy siempre lo apoyó. Alguien me escribió en un comentario que no habría otra Candy para Samuel, bueno, no hubo exactamente otra Candy, pero al menos se quedó con una buena chica. Te mando muchos saludos.

* Elizabeth Mancera M.: En algunas de las historias que le podido leer, he visto que se centran solo en la pareja principal, dejando a lado la vida de los personajes secundarios, claro, no puedes escribir una historia aparte para cada uno de ellos, pero al menos puedes darle un pequeño desenlace para que no queden flotando en el aire. Por un momento dudé en emparentar a Terry con Albert, pero creí que sería divertido que después de lo mal que se caían, terminaran siendo familia, jajaja. Y bueno, creo que todas las parejas que se mantienen unidas por tantos años terminan así, solos los dos. Saludos!

EPÍLOGO

* Blanca G: Sí, perdón por haber matado a Candy, pero fue una separación momentánea, por que volvieron a estar juntos en el más allá. Susana se fue derechito al infierno por suicida, así que no pudo estar presente en la reunión, jaja.

* Alondra: Pues sí, creo que todos los que aún tenemos a nuestros padres vivos, estamos mentalizados de que algún día van partir, y aunque sea doloroso, tenemos que aceptarlo como parte de la vida.

* Guest: Gracias a ti por tu comentario.

* Guest: Me alegra que te haya encantado, muchas gracias a ustedes por leer mi historia.

* Ster Star: Hasta yo me sentí emotiva con el final, espero pronto plasmar mis ideas en la computadora, gracias.

* Luz Vero: Traté de hacer la historia lo más realista posible, eso de vivieron felices por siempre en su castillo blanco, ya está pasado de moda. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, saludos!

* Yeshua1583: No quise hacer el clásico final de telenovela. Muchas gracias!

* Eli: Creo que te voy a quedar a deber los kleenex, realmente es imposible saber qué es lo que nos espera después de la muerte, pero yo quiero pensar que al final nos reencontraremos con todas esas personas que se nos adelantaron en el camino. Yo siempre traté de recalcar que Terry no era malo, simplemente actuaba mal por todas las cosas que le habían pasado antes de encontrar a Candy. Creo que seguiré escribiendo Terryfics, a mí también me encanta esa pareja. Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por comentar mis historias.

* Amrica Gra: Candy no tuvo tiempo de aburrirse ya que tuvo que criar 5 chamacos latosos, y para rematar al final le salieron gemelas, sobre Frijol, pues bueno las mascotas también mueres y los dueños sufren con su partida. Candy y Terry fueron felices hasta en el más allá, aunque Terry que era un poco más fuerte que ella, tuvo que sufrir un par de días en lo que se reencontraba con su amor.

* Guest: Me alegra que te haya conmovido mi historia y que te haya gustado el final, bendiciones para ti también.

* Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, sorry por las lágrimas, saludos!

* Kamanance: Que bueno que le diste una oportunidad a mi historia y me alegra que no te haya defraudado, saludos!

* Dianley: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es lindo creer en la existencia de otra vida después de la muerte.

* Sofia Saldaa: Mi abuelita solía decirme que tratáramos bien a nuestras mascotas porque ellas nos iban a cruzar el río al morir, ¿Qué río? Pues quien sabe, pero era una vieja creencia de su pueblo, así que por eso indiqué que Frijol le había mostrado el camino. Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, te mando un gran abrazo, saludos.

* Gery: Como dije anteriormente, no quise hacer la clásica historia color de rosa, me alegra que te haya gustado, sé que la infidelidad puede ser dolorosa, pero es algo mucho más común de lo que pensamos y casi siempre hay más de un lastimado dentro de un triángulo amoroso. Qué bueno que no defraudé tus expectativas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Saludos!

* i ngrid: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado.

* Mari G. Grandchester: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, saludos.

* Wendy Alfaro: Sí planeo escribir algunos fics más, muchas gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo de leerla.

* Elizabeth Mancera M.: A ti también te quedaré a deber la caja de Kleenex, como diría la canción del Rey León… Es un ciclo sin fin, que nos mueve a todos….. (Perdón por la proyección, pero es mi película favorita de la infancia) y todos tenemos que morir algún día, y en el camino también veremos morir a muchos seres queridos. Yo te agradezco infinitamente que hayas comentado cada uno de los capítulos de mi historia, yo también disfrute mucho leer cada uno de tus comentarios. Y del horario de verano mejor ni hablamos, ayer que entré a trabajar muy temprano, estaba toda desmañanada, ya ni quejarse es bueno. Yo también te mando un gran abrazo y gracias por seguirme.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN Y POR COMENTARLA, LES MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO A TODAS.


End file.
